Superior a Mí
by vickyng
Summary: Por que no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen ser, si no que a veces son peor de lo que se cree... .::Capítulo XVII y FINAL::. HoroxRen.¡Reviews!
1. Preludio

Hola! Bueno, aquí viene mi segundo fic, que aún está en proceso. Me ha costado un poco desarrollarlo, debido a que, bueno... ya se darán cuenta debido a la trama que decidí que tuviera.

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer los reviews que recibí por mi songfic "Too Much to Ask" -De paso invitar a todos aquellos que no lo hayan leído a hacerlo, realmente me emocionaron mucho y todo el mundo me miraba extraño: No entendían que era lo que me tenía sonriendo todo el rato... realmente, muchas gracias!.

Este fic vuelve a ser un HoroxRen, es un Alternative Universe, y advierto que esto sólo es un preludio. Es lo que corresponde al prólogo o introducción, así pues, puede que se lleven una idea totalmente diferente sobre esta historia, en vez de lo que será verdaderamente (Es sólo un pequeño pie para lo que le sigue, ya que más adelante tengo pensado complicar un poquito más las cosas). Eh, por cierto, lamento si quedo un poco... "empalagoso" -Es esa la palabra?- pero creo que eso es lo mío. Además, tal vez eso cambie en los próximos capítulos, aunque el fic irá avanzando poco a poco. Por último -no les quito más su tiempo- , sólo me resta decir que Shaman King no es mío...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Preludio**_

"¿Horo?"

"Hnnn... Qué ocurre, Ren?"

"No, no es nada." -Respondió sonrojado el mencionado.

El peliazul, que se encontraba dándole la espalda al otro chico, se giró para así poder quedar mirando a los ojos a su compañero. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el japonés le dio una sonrisa dulce a su amigo, para así tratar de calmarlo.

"Seguro?"

Sin borrar aún el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el peliviolacio asintió enérgicamente, tratando, de paso, convencerse a sí mismo de que no ocurría nada grave. Su mirada en ningún instante se había apartado de la oscuridad, tan atrayente para él, que poseían los ojos del otro.

Suavemente, el ainu se fue acercando a Ren, con movimientos delicados para no llegar a destaparlo, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Con ternura, pasó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de éste, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para quedar más cerca y hacer que sus cuerpos rozaran. Y es que eran aquellos pequeños toques lo que los hacían enloquecer más.

"No hay de que preocuparse, Ren. Yo estoy contigo: No te volverá a pasar nada malo, no permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir ni que nadie te haga daño, sea quien sea. No te voy a dejar solo..."

Horo decía todo con tal convicción, con tanta confianza en que era la verdad, que el chico que hace un momento estaba un tanto preocupado, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeando el cuerpo del otro con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja; mientras que éste le acariciaba el cabello con una mano, dejando que la otra reposara aún, ejerciendo pequeñas caricias, en la cintura blanca y suave del chino.

"De verdad... Nunca me dejarás? Pase lo que pase?"

"Me separaré de ti sólo cuando tu así lo desees, y ni aún ahí te abandonaré del todo."

Se oyó un suspiro que escapó de los labios de Ren, el cual se fue a estrellar al pecho del joven que lo abrazaba.

"Gracias, Horo... Te amo."

Luego de decir esto, quiso acomodarse nuevamente en el pecho que el ainu le ofrecía como almohada, pero antes de lograr esto, sintió como unos dedos gentilmente levantaban su rostro, a lo que no puso mucha resistencia. Al hacerlo, volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros en los que tanto le gustaba perderse, sin los cuales estaría realmente perdido. Sin ninguna prisa se fueron acercando, haciendo el momento de encontrar sus labios algo mágico y ansiado. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con dulzura, recorriendo cada uno la boca del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, dejando que el momento durara todo lo que necesitaran, tratando de demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Poco a poco, fueron separándose.

"Yo también, Ren." -dijo con una sonrisa el más alto.

El chino le devolvió el gesto, para luego acomodarse otra vez entre sus brazos; y bajo las suaves caricias de Horo-Horo, se fue quedando, lentamente, dormido.

_Él siempre esta allí, cada vez que me siento un poco desanimado, él vuelve a aparecer, a hacerme notar que sigue a mi lado, para hacerme recuperar las esperanzas, recuperar la fe en el mañana, en el hoy, en el nosotros. Ni te imaginas cuán fuerte es este sentimiento que a cada momento me invade, que no me da libertad ni un segundo; que feliz permito que me atrape y se apodere de mí. Y es que cada vez que estoy contigo el tiempo desaparece: Me haces sentir único, completo. Tu me haces sentir preciado, amado, TUYO..._

_Recuerdo vagamente que antes tuve un pasado: Fue un tiempo oscuro, un espacio carente de materia en mi mente, en el cual no estabas conmigo, donde todo era soledad y dolor: Fue en esa negrura que apareciste tú. Con tu luz iluminaste mi noche fría, las habitaciones vacías de mi corazón, y mi alma; llevándome en tus alas lejos de aquel lugar donde me encontraba, borrando de paso todo aquello._

_Antes de ti no había nada._

_Porque yo no recuerdo qué es lo que me asustaba, ya no sé qué me ataba y hacía llorar; en mi mente no está aquella persona que me encerró en aquella soledad para que tú me pudieras salvar._

_Pero tampoco quiero recordarlo, no me interesa, no lo necesito. Porque el pasado ya no me importa: Ya no estoy solo, aprendí lo que es amar y tener alguien a mi lado. Y aún menos me interesa saber que era antes de ti, si es que tu aún estás conmigo._

_Tengo la certeza de que era muy niño cuando me rescataste, tú eras exactamente todo lo que yo había deseado siempre en secreto ser: tenías -y tienes todas estas cualidades aún- tanta energía, llenabas todo con tu alegría y tus travesuras, confiabas en ti mismo... creías con firmeza en que la vida era algo hermoso por lo que valía la pena tomar riesgos, y estabas tan empeñado en hacerme entender esa valiosa lección -¡y es que eres tan terco, quien sabe por qué motivo, pero querías mostrármelo a mí, ese chiquillo orgulloso, malcriado y serio, que observaba con desprecio todo, como si se encontrara más alto que el resto, a pesar de que en el fondo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas dejar esa vida atrás, abandonar todo aquello que era; recomenzar para poder volar e irme contigo, ser como el resto. Ser como tú._

_Pero no logro vislumbrar más atrás de ello, debería tener algún recuerdo, aunque sea uno, de los diez años anteriores a que aparecieras en mi vida¡suena casi absurdo, como si realmente no hubiese existido antes de ti, como si de verdad hubiese comenzado a partir de nada cuando te conocí!. En un principio fuimos grandes amigos, si bien comencé tratándote como una basura, tal como me había enseñado alguien, que no recuerdo, a tratar a los demás. Luego se volvió una costumbre jugar contigo, hasta que finalmente partimos este camino juntos, claro que, en ese entonces, como amigos. Supongo que en ese tiempo ni nos imaginábamos terminar siendo pareja._

_O acaso el primer día que te vi te seguí? No logro recordar bien. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que desde que la amistad surgió, ya como tal, entre nosotros, aparecieron casi de inmediato -por lo menos en mí- aquellos sentimientos de amor; aunque en ese tiempo tenían un tiente mucho más inocente e infantil._

_A medida que pasó el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que era amor, y a pesar de que hubo algunos problemas entre nosotros y algunas dificultades para aceptar y atrevernos a decirlo, no fue nada que no pudiéramos superar para así terminar juntos. Y desde ahí no nos hemos separado. Desde ese entonces, yo soy para ti, y tú para mí. Desde el primer día que nos besamos, ambos comprendimos que no nos queríamos separar nunca, por que nos habíamos vuelto adictos a la presencia, caricias y besos del otro._

_Y así, a tu lado, ya han pasado cinco años desde que nos conocimos._

_No me dejes nunca solo, Horo-Horo._

Aquella noche, Ren tuvo una pesadilla. Eran los recuerdos de su pasado sin el ainu, aquellos momentos que su propio cerebro eliminó, que se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar de su conciencia; pero que en sus sueños lo acosaban sin permitirle dormir, de vez en cuando, en paz. Pero, al igual que cada noche que soñaba con sus memorias sin el peliazul, al despertar no recordaba nada. Sólo sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón y que todo le daba vueltas. Síntomas cuya cura llegaba con sólo una sonrisa de su amado Horo.


	2. Capitulo I: Ilusión Naranja

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo... sé que no hay mucha gente que leyera el fic, pero en fin, que le vamos a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, era solo el Preludio. Espero que me vaya mejor con este capítulo. Agradezco especialmente a Pilikita y Kororito por su apoyo en esto, y también a Akane Tsubame por su review. Todo aquel que lea el fic, ruego que me dejen reviews, es que realmente me interesa saber como ven el fic...

Ya saben, HoroxRen, AU, y esto sólo es el comienzo del fic, por lo que si tal vez encuentran que babean mucho el uno por el otro -Ren especialmente- por favor no se desesperen, que es importante para la trama del fic. También saben que Shaman King no es mío.

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo I: Ilusión Naranja.**_

Faltaba poco para que cayera la noche en la ciudad: Tan solo un par de horas, y las calles ya se encontraban casi desiertas. Era extraño: Ningún auto, ni un solo ruido. Y allí, por una pequeña calle tan vacía como las otras, sólo caminaba apresurado un joven de unos quince años, el cual vestía un uniforme escolar. La luz del sol se colaba entre los edificios, casas y árboles, dando un tono naranja y dorado a toda la calle, haciendo parecer el paisaje irreal; como si no se tratara más que de una ilusión, que en cualquier momento y ante el más mínimo descuido pudiera quebrarse. Era esta misma luz la que le proporcionaba al muchacho una apariencia casi divina. Si ya de por sí era bastante hermoso, con esa iluminación tenue que le daba un tono tan particular, ahora parecía un ángel que, por descuido de los dioses, había escapado de los cielos.

El joven llevaba un bolsón que colgaba desde su hombro, moviéndose al ritmo de sus pasos, y cargaba un par de bolsas en las cuales se alcanzaban a ver algunos víveres. Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, teniendo que vigilar que no se le fuera a caer nada de las bolsas, y protestaba a regañadientes, en voz baja, aparentemente enfadado con quien sabe qué por lo que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor -que tampoco era mucho que digamos, tan sumido se encontraba en maldecir al aire. Por esto no se percató del chico que, desde una casa, le hacía señas y le gritaba: Pasó casi delante de las narices de éste, velozmente.

De pronto el escolar sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que volteó rápidamente, sobresaltado.

"Cómo fue que no lo sentí hasta que me tocó?... Es que acaso tan distraído iba como para no notar a alguien que debe haber estado llamándome hace rato?" -se preguntó todo esto en una fracción de segundo.

"Hey, hace bastante rato que te vengo hablando, y ni caso me hacías! En qué tanto ibas pensando?"

"Lo lamento... no pensaba en nada en especial."

"Veo que te tocó hacer las compras a ti hoy."

"Sí... Pero me tardé más de lo que planeaba. Horo ya debe estar hambriento y si no llego pronto, es capaz de montar todo un escándalo y enfadarse conmigo, si es que no lo ha hecho ya."

"Jijiji... No quieres que te ayude? No tengo nada más que hacer. Ya terminé todos mis quehaceres y si yo cargo una bolsa, llegaremos más rápido, y así Horo-Horo no se enfadará tanto. Qué te parece?"

El otro chico lo miró dudoso, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de la propuesta que le hacían.

"Vamos, Ren! No te quedes ahí parado, o llegaremos más tarde" -dijo alegre el chico que recién había aparecido, al mismo tiempo que tiraba del chino para que así caminara.

"Espera, Yoh!... Estás seguro que puedes venir y que Anna no se molestará?"

"Claro que no se molestará! La llamaré desde tu departamento, e incluso, si quieres, la invitaré allá para que cenemos los cuatro juntos."

"No, yo no he dicho eso..."

"Jijiji, vamos, Ren..."

El mencionado lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

"Está bien, pueden quedarse a cenar hoy."

"Grandioso!"

Por el camino continuaron conversando, bastante animadamente, de temas cotidianos: De la escuela, los amigo, chismes, Anna, del clima, la naturaleza, en fin, cualquier tema que al castaño se le cruzara por la mente, ya que, claro, era él quien tenía mayor participación en la conversación, pues era poco lo que Ren hablaba: Algo bastante normal en él.

Todo aquel encuentro fue alumbrado constantemente por la luz suave que el sol de la tarde desprendía, a pesar de que cada vez era más débil, continuaba dando esa atmósfera de ilusión que hacía que el aire se sintiera pesado y los pasos parecieran que iban a ningún lugar, como si estuvieran andando constantemente en círculos por un camino traicionero. Esa tarde parecía que la vida no tuviera significado alguno ni motivos de ser. Se sentía como que todo estaba vuelto al revés, viajando en sentido contrario; que el respirar era todo lo que la vida exigía.

"_Ren"_

Los pasos del chico se detuvieron al instante, como si lo llamara una fuerza mayor. Observó en torno a él, buscando el origen de la voz que trataba de llamar su atención. El otro chico continuó caminando, hablando alegremente, tan divertido estaba contando alguna anécdota sin mayor relevancia, hasta que estuvo algunos metros delante del chino y notó que éste se había detenido. Con gran curiosidad, el castaño se giró a observar que era lo que había provocado que su compañero dejara de caminar tan repentinamente.

Los ojos dorados de Ren buscaban en torno a él al dueño de aquella dulce voz que había provocado un extraño remecimiento en su corazón y su estómago; como si recordara algo, o por lo menos, sus memorias lucharan ferozmente por abordarlo.

Pero la calle se encontraba vacía, aún tan naranja e irreal como cuando salió de la tienda, era como si se burlara de él al mostrarle tanto esplendor.

Allí sólo estaba Yoh y él, nadie más.

Nadie que fuera dueño de aquella suave voz que le había atado el corazón.

"Ren?" -Oyó la voz extrañada de su amigo- "Qué ocurre?... Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, no es nada. Sólo..."

Mas no puedo continuar la oración, pues sintió como la vista se le iba nublando poco a poco. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas; sentía que un extraño estremecimiento recorría cada fibra de su ser, y aquel mundo amparado por la luz solar poco a poco se le hacía más distante y falso. En su mente resonaban risas que había escuchado aquel día, y otras un poco más distantes en el tiempo. Pero todas le parecían por igual deformadas y artificiales, cargadas de desprecio por él, como si todo estuviera contrario a lo que debía ser: como si fueran la más amarga ironía...

De un segundo a otro, sus piernas ya no podían aguantar más su peso, todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, cayendo de rodillas, haciendo que soltara la bolsa que llevaba entre sus brazos, la cual fue a parar al piso con un ruido seco. Luchaba por mantenerse consciente, pero, era tan difícil!. Se apoyó en sus manos, para así intentar más tarde reincorporarse. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndole mantener éstos cerrados. Podía sentir cómo el sudor frío comenzaba a hacer surcos por su rostro. Intentó normalizar su respiración, que se había descontrolado completamente, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho para mantenerla... Acaso todo esto lo había provocado el oír aquella voz que parecía haber sonado sólo en su cerebro y que había hecho un eco en las paredes de su mente? Y encima, había sido una voz desconocida, que no sabía a quien pertenecía. Mas se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Quién era aquella persona que había logrado dejarlo en tal estado?

"Ren!"

El chico que continuaba de pie, soltó la bolsa que cargaba, ante la sorpresa de ver a su compañero de pelo violeta caer de rodillas, y se acercó rápidamente a él, con el temor y la preocupación calcadas en su rostro. Se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en sus rodillas para así quedar a la misma altura que Ren, y con su mano comenzó a acariciar tranquilizadoramente la espalda del peliviolacio, deseando en su interior poder ayudarlo, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer; al fin y al cabo, había sido muy extraña la forma en que habían pasado las cosas: Hace menos de un minuto el chinito iba de lo más normal a su lado, hablando de cualquier tema -de hecho, ese tema era Anna, y de un momento a otro, se había detenido, buscando algo con urgencia -como si hubiese sido poseído de repente por alguna clase de criatura malvada, para luego ponerse como ido, y finalmente, caer al piso... No era precisamente algo rutinario en un chico tan fuerte como el ojidorado.

"Ren, por favor, contéstame"- rogaba Yoh con una voz tan preocupada, que sonaba totalmente ajena a él.

"Y... oh."

"Ren" -era aquello un suspiro de alivio- "vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada."

Lentamente, fue tratando de incorporarse. El japonés pasó un brazo por su delgada cintura, e hizo que él pasara uno propio por sobre sus hombros, para así brindarle mayor equilibrio y poder sujetarlo en caso que volviera a caer. Se quedaron un momento así, el chino mirando fijamente el piso, intentando recomponerse.

"Ya estoy mejor"- Dijo sacando su brazo de los hombros del más moreno, para luego separarse de él.

"Estás seguro?" - Había duda respecto a lo que el chino decía en su respuesta.

"Claro. Sólo fue un mareo, ya estoy bien."

"Si tú lo dices..."

Resignado a que no aceptara ayuda, Yoh fue a buscar la bolsa que antes cargaba, al mismo tiempo que, aún un poco tambaleante, Ren recogía la propia.

Rápidamente continuaron su camino, sólo que esta vez el sol ya no los acompañaba: Ahora era la luna, brillante, hermosa, rodeada de estrellas que poco a poco iban emergiendo de la nada para hacer un mar brillante en torno al satélite blanco.

Ren intentó hacer como si nada hubiese pasado el resto del camino, de hecho no sufrió ningún otro "mareo", aunque las preguntas continuaban en su mente asaltándolo una y otra vez; Sin encontrar respuesta clara. No le volvió a decir a Yoh nada de lo que le había comentado poco después de levantarse-"Sólo fue un mareo"- ya que había notado que éste no había escuchado la voz que tantos efectos le había causado. Pero al parecer al castaño la explicación no lo había convencido del todo, ya que no dejaba de mirarle de manera preocupada, casi compadeciente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar o incluso a morir. El japonés era consciente de que su amigo no le iba a decir más, y sería imposible sacarle algo de información si él no deseaba decirla: Sería casi un acto suicida. Si bien el chinito se había abierto bastante con relación a como era cuando llegó, aún le gustaba mantener en reserva algunas cosas, especialmente si esas cosas eran alguna debilidad. No, a Ren Tao no le gustaba que nadie notara cualquier aspecto vulnerable que pudiera tener, ya que quedaría a merced de todo aquel que consiguiera notarlo. Tal vez la única persona a la cual el ojidorado se atrevía a mostrarse un poco más humano era Horo-Horo.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a su destino: El departamento que Ren y el peliazul compartían. En cuanto entraron, apareció el ainu en la puerta.

"Vaya que tardaste! Ya me tenías preocupado. Qué fue lo que te...? Oh, Que tal, Yoh, que sorpresa verte aquí!"

"Buenas, Horo!"

"Te quedas a cenar?"

"Espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado."

"Claro que no! Supongo que llamarás a Anna para invitarla también, Yoh."

"Así es" -dijo con una sonrisa el castaño- "Me prestan el teléfono?"

"Está en la sala" -Fue toda la respuesta de los otros dos chicos

Yoh les regaló una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la bolsa a Ren, para aprovechar de dejarlas en la cocina, y luego dirigirse a la sala, quedando los dueños de casa solos.

"Hola."

El ainu se acercó al chino para así abrazarlo, acto que fue recibido con agrado por el más bajo.

"Hola."

Ren se separó unos centímetros del peliazul para así poder besarlo, de una manera suave, en los labios.

"Perdón por haberme demorado, es que por el camino me encontré con Yoh y... Supongo que estás con hambre."

"Algo." -Respondió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto encantaba al Tao.

Es que estando con Horo, parecía que ya hubiese olvidado por completo aquella extraña voz que, con sólo pronunciar tres letras, lo había hecho perder todas las fuerzas y hundirse en la oscuridad.

Porque con él parecía que todo iba bien.

Con pasos tranquilos, se dirigieron a la cocina, para así preparar la cena. Horo-Horo miraba de reojo a Ren: Notaba algo extraño en su pareja, pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco para saber el porqué de la palidez y especie de nerviosismo que el chino -por más que tratara de ocultar- mostraba. El chico se lo diría a su tiempo, contaba con ello. Desde pequeños se tenían plena confianza, pero probablemente esperaría a que estuvieran solos para contarle todo... Lo que el ojidorado quisiera.


	3. Capitulo II: Oscura caída

Pam Pam Pam... Hola! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente, agradecer los reviews recibidos, y en especial -de nuevo- a Pilikita y Kororito por el apoyo que me ha dado tanto en este fic, como en mi songfic -léanlos ahora y dejen review!- y por lo amable que es conmigo, desde el principio has sido muy tierna con esta chica tonta. Muchas gracias!. También, claro, a Ale, estoy muy feliz que te hayan gustado mis dos fics, y te encuentro la razón: tonto Ren al hacer sufrir a Horo, pero es que realmente no es muy expresivo el chinito que digamos; Finalmente a FuMiKi, tu review me gusto mucho, me pusiste coloradita cuando lo leí, muy alegre y pues no sé... me dio risa tu review por toda la simpatía que traía. A ustedes, Muchas Gracias!...

Haciendo un alto respecto al fic, quisiera tomarme cierta libertad, y con su permiso... Viva Chile, mierda! Jajajaja, es que hay que aprovechar que pasó el dieciocho de septiembre, día que se celebra nuestra independencia... Es por eso que tuve una semanita de vacaciones -que pasó volando, que me permitió subir capítulos cada cinco días... pero ahora que vuelvo a clases... Creo que no voy a poder hacerlo tan seguido, además me cuesta que me baje la inspiración de día... Pero voy a hacer todos los esfuerzos para continuar este fic, que de verdad deseo mucho seguir. Perdón si encuentran que me doy muchas vueltas sobre un mismo punto, pero es porque "aquel punto" es muy importante para el resto de la historia. Se agradecen todos los reviews que lleguen, después de todo, es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo, y en cualquier momento son bien recibidos.

Como habrán notado, este es un HoroxRen -si sólo basta leer el sumario para enterarse, AU, y este es recién el comienzo del fic, aún falta bastante para que se vayan notando las dificultades que enfrentarán, aunque en este capítulo está la primera patita -jajaja, la endieciochada!- a una de las cosas que vendrán más adelante en el fic. También notarán que Shaman King continúa sin ser mío.

Sin robarles más su tiempo, aquí, ante sus ojos se encuentra...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo II: Oscura caída.**_

Esa fue una noche tranquila. Ren se encontraba muy cansado, ya que el suceso de aquella tarde le había hecho perder muchas energías, por lo que prácticamente apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedó dormido. Tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido y tanto éste como su mente le exigían descanso inmediato, algo a lo que no se opuso. Yoh y Anna se habían quedado hasta bastante tarde aquel día: Al parecer, los había entretenido la plática de Horo, pero parecían haber olvidado un pequeño detalle. Al día siguiente tendrían clases.

Horo-Horo se había quedado ordenando la cocina y aseando un poco, para que al día siguiente no les tocara un trabajo tan duro. Tenía pensado hablar con Ren antes de dormir sobre que tenía el chinito: Durante la cena su preocupación había ido en aumento, debido a lo poco participativo -un poco menos de lo normal- que estuvo. Ni si quiera prestó atención a sus bromas. Al parecer incluso sus visitantes vieron algo extraño en él, ya que notó que ambos le lanzaron un par de veces unas miradas con un sentimiento que parecía bastante cercano al que había invadido al ainu aquella tarde.

Se dirigió a la habitación a los pocos minutos, ya estaba muy cansado. Pasó por el baño para así ponerse su pijama, para luego continuar hacia donde antes iba.

"Ren?"

Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. Sin encender la luz, se dirigió a la única cama de la pieza, en la cual se encontraba el peliviolacio durmiendo, con toda esa inocencia y paz que su rostro poseía. Con suavidad se sentó al lado del cuerpo del chico que tanto amaba, quedándose un rato observándolo, a pesar de la poca luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Lentamente su mano comenzó a acariciar el delicado rostro de su dormido compañero.

"Ren..." -dijo en un susurro- "descansa. Ya llegará el momento de que me cuentes qué te ocurrió. Buenas noches."

El ainu se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre los suaves labios de su pareja. Luego, bordeó la cama para poder acostarse por el otro lado de ésta. Una vez entre las sábanas, se acercó al chino para así abrazarlo. Aún dormido, el ojidorado se acomodó con un gruñido sobre el pecho del peliazul.

_Todo estaba oscuro, oscuro como jamás vio noche alguna, aún menos un día. Y era muy desagradable. Era como si esa oscuridad fuera tan densa y absorbente, que casi no le permitía sentirse a sí mismo o respirar. Sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, que le señalaba que esa situación lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, pero no era nada significativo. A pesar de no ver, decidió caminar para encontrar algún lugar más iluminado, y así saber dónde se encontraba._

_Llevaba bastante tiempo caminando. Cuanto? No lo sabía, ya había perdido toda la noción de éste. Y aún seguía sin idea de dónde se encontraba: Perfectamente podía estar caminando en círculos sin saberlo. Y de pronto, se detuvo. Algo iba a pasar, alguien o algo lo había obligado a detenerse y esperar, con el corazón en un puño, a lo que tuviera que ocurrir; fuera lo que esto fuera._

"_Ren"_

_Fue sólo un siseo, dicho con delicadeza, apenas perceptible, como la brisa; pero que le heló la sangre al instante._

_"Por qué me persigues? Qué quieres de mí? Por qué... Por qué no puedo verte!"_

_Silencio. Todo parecía igual que al principio, pero ahora el chico se sentía extrañamente observado. No, era mucho más que observado: Era como si lo estuvieran acechando._

_"Es la misma voz que oi hoy en la tarde mientras caminaba con Yoh. La misma voz que me quitó todas las fuerzas y me hizo sentir tan extraño. Aunque aún no sé de quien se trata. Por más familiar que se me hace, no consigo recordar dónde la he oído antes" -El chino meditaba en voz alta-. "Pero... Qué hago aquí? Dónde está Horo? Probablemente esa persona que me llama sabe algo al respecto... Pero así, sin ver nada, será muy difícil encontrarla, además debo tener en cuenta que antes, a pleno día, no pude verla, y fui el único que la oyó. Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien que se oculta tan bien?"_

"_Ren!"_

_Esta vez el murmullo se había convertido en una exclamación exigente, que parecía algo desesperada y ahora más cercana, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda del chino._

_"Qué... quién eres?"_

_No pudo disimular su miedo. Él, que normalmente era un hielo, que sus pensamientos eran totalmente ilegibles, estaba dejándose dominar por el terror que cada vez entraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Y no encontraba forma alguna de impedirlo._

_De pronto, sintió como si el suelo debajo de sus pies desapareciera y comenzara a caer, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más rápido. La oscuridad siempre iba aumentando a mediada que descendía. Sí, eso era extraño, antes había creído que la oscuridad no podía ser mayor, pero ahora esa voz le mostraba lo equivocado que había estado, y lo lejano que se encontraban de la realidad sus pensamientos... Si es que aquello podía ser interpretado como "realidad"._

_"AHHH!"_

_Este era su fin, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que cruzó por su mente en aquel instante. Sentía el frío del vacío tras su espalda, y que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento..._

_Una mano blanca apareció de la nada, ofreciéndole ayuda. Sin permitirse mucho tiempo para la duda, Ren la sujetó con fuerza._

_Una luz verde inundó todo, cegando al chico por unos momentos._

"_Ren"_

_La voz poseía la misma angustia que antes. No había duda, la voz era de esa persona que lo había salvado._

_"Gracias por ayudarme."_

_La luz era muy intensa y no le permitía ver nada con claridad. Notaba que había alguien delante de él, pero no conseguía identificar si era un hombre o una mujer. Sólo notaba que era más alto que él, nada más. Trató de acercarse a la figura con su mano extendida pero, por extraño que parezca, no conseguía que sus pies obedecieran sus ordenes y se movieran del lugar donde se encontraban._

_"Qué demonios?"_

"_Ren"  
_

_"Ya deja de repetir lo mismo! Que acaso no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea mi nombre?"_

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_"Al diablo!"_

_Se giró para marcharse de aquel lugar, quedando sorprendido luego al notar que sus pies ahora sí hacían lo que él quería. Trato de girarse para ir hacia la persona que lo rescatase pero, nuevamente, como si tuvieran vida propia y se estuvieran burlando de él, no pudo despegarse del suelo._

_Entonces comprendió que la única opción que tenía era marcharse._

_Y eso fue lo que hizo._

El despertador sonaba escandalosamente y de manera insistente, sin embargo, el chico chino que se encontraba en la cama no hacía ningún esfuerzo por apagarlo.

"Argh, Ren. Apaga esa cosa de una vez!"

"Hump... Hazlo tú."

"Vamos! Está más cerca tuyo."

La respuesta fue una serie de sonidos indescifrables.

"Ah, ese maldito sonido me está perforando el cerebro!"

Una almohada pasó volando desde un extremo de la cama, aterrizando en su objetivo. El despertador cayó al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido, pero deteniendo su timbre al instante.

"Mucho mejor."-Dijo el chico que lanzó el proyectil, acomodándose de nuevo, abrazando al muchacho que se encontraba sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

Treinta minutos más tarde.

"Ahh, Horo-Horo!"

"Shhh, no grites así, Ren."

"Cómo que no grite así! Despierta de una buena vez, idiota!"

"cinco minutitos máaas..."

"Horokeu Usui, levántate en este preciso momento" -no recibió respuesta- "AHORA!"

El ainu abrió un ojo perezosamente.

"Qué hora es?"

"Ya es tarde! Como destruiste MI despertador, no alcanzaremos a llegar, y nos darán castigo."

"Hey, no fui yo quien puso ese aparatejo un sábado" -marcó mucho esta palabra- "a sonar."

"Horo... hoy no es sábado... Es miércoles!"

"Mier... miércoles? Diablos!"

Luego de aprontarse lo más rápido que pudieron, salieron rumbo a su escuela, teniendo que correr todo el trayecto hacia ella, entrando de la misma manera al establecimiento. Apenas tenían tiempo para llegar al salón, pero, por suerte, consiguieron entrar a éste unos pocos segundos antes de que el timbre que anunciaba el ingreso sonara. Con rapidez se dirigieron a sus puestos.

"Me debes un despertador" -Le dijo en un murmullo el chino al ainu, antes de tomar asiento.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores novedades: Tuvieron una clase tras otra, como cada día. Sin embargo, el ojidorado no conseguía concentrarse del todo en éstas: Una y otra vez recordaba su sueño. Eso era muy extraño. Era el primer sueño que al otro día aún podía describir, y de hecho éste podía hacerlo con lujo de detalles, pero parecía como si las imágenes vistas estuvieran acosándolo una y otra vez en su mente, como tratando de decirle algo. Pero él no tenía idea del significado que tenía. Había sido tan real, como si su mente se hubiese despegado de su cuerpo para dirigirse volando hacia ese raro lugar mientras dormía; para luego ser transportada, al amanecer, de regreso a su cuerpo.

Finalmente tocó el timbre de salida, haciendo que se pararan rápidamente todos los alumnos. El chino y el peliazul se acercaron para decidir qué hacer, y sobre esto se encontraban hablando cuando Yoh se acercó. A los pocos minutos, Horo-Horo se despidió de sus amigos, pues iría a comprar un despertador para Ren y a realizar algunos trámites bastante tediosos, que la verdad al peliviolacio le colocaban un poco nervioso, por lo que el ainu salió solo a realizarlos. En cuanto salió, el Asakura junto al ojidorado se dirigieron a la salida.

Una vez fuera de la escuela, Ren comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Anna o a Manta, pero por mucho que recorriera con la vista el lugar, no conseguía localizar a ninguno de los dos. Recordó que el chico tenía clases a esta hora, por lo que debió haberse dirigido a su casa apresurado, pero no lograba recordar nada que justificara la ausencia de la rubia; y ésta siempre esperaba a Yoh, a menos que hubiesen peleado, algo bastante poco probable; ya que, según notó él en la cena, todo iba bien entre la chica y el moreno.

"Y Anna?"

"Me dijo que después de clases iría de compras con Tamao, por eso no me esperaría."

"Ya veo... No quieres venir conmigo a casa?"

"Claro!"

"Bien, entonces andando."

Rumbo al departamento, fue poco lo que los dos chicos hablaron. Yoh deseaba preguntarle a Ren acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero temía que el chino tomara de forma negativa aquel acercamiento; por otro lado, el peliviolacio iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No se sentía nada incómodo con el silencio, pero luego de que éste se prolongara bastante rato, empezó a preocuparse, ya que no era normal que el castaño se mantuviera tan silencioso, ni que pareciera tan sumergido en su mente.

Aquel día el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes. El viento corría entre los árboles y despeinaba traviesamente a la gente que andaba por la calle, haciendo que más de una persona lanzara un quejido malhumorado: Ren se encontraba dentro de esos cuantos. Su cabello le tapaba la vista y le entraba a los ojos causándole una desagradable picazón. Miró de reojo a Yoh. Realmente, no entendía cómo él iba tan tranquilo, teniendo que caminar entre tanta gente que constantemente chocaba con ellos, y encima soportar que el cabello -que en el caso del moreno era mucho más abundante- se le fuera al rostro. Pero tal vez no era el castaño el relajado... Sí, era él quien se encontraba tenso.

Después de continuar caminando un rato más, finalmente llegaron al hogar Ren y Horo. El silencio se mantenía, comenzando a ser un poco incómodo para el chino. Se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento. Para alivio del dueño de casa, Yoh rompió repentinamente su mutismo.

"Oye Ren, No has vuelto a tener mareos?"

"De qué hablas?"-Por un instante el chico se sintió desconcertado, pero luego de analizar la pregunta de su amigo, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que fue su pregunta.

"De ayer, cuando caminábamos hacia acá."

"Uh, eso."

Silencio.

"Me preocupas mucho, Ren. No es normal que te pase eso."

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Yoh" -dijo en un tono frío, pero tratando de no ser demasiado cortante, ya que estaba muy tentado de responderle con un comentario mordaz-. "Yo estoy bien."

"No tienes porque mentirme!" -Casi lo interrumpió Yoh, con un tono angustiado, tal como el día anterior tenía al llamarlo- "Entiendo que no me quieras contar qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió, pero no quiero que me mientas, y me des falsas excusas tampoco. Somos amigos, Ren, y no soporto verte mal. Yo... espero que algún día tu puedas confiar en mí."

"Yoh..."

Durante toda la conversación la mirada de ambos chicos se mantuvo fija en el piso, mas al decir el chino el nombre de su compañero, ambos alzaron la vista provocando que sus ojos se encontraran por un fugaz momento. El Tao no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo infantil de su comportamiento, y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Yoh había sido siempre muy sincero con él, mientras que él jamás se permitía abrirse a su amigo. Se sentía muy egoísta.

"... Perdóname."

El moreno quedó perplejo.

"Perdonarte por qué?"

"Por mentirte. Realmente yo no quiero preocuparlos, y tampoco quiero hacer un escándalo por algo con tan poca importancia, entiéndeme por favor."

"Lo intento, pero no es algo fácil, amigo."

"Lo sé..."

"Además..."

El chino lo miró expectante.

"Sea lo que sea que te ocurra, para mí siempre será importante, aunque, de todas formas, dudo que esto sea "algo de poca importancia", como tu dices."

El chico de cabello violeta nuevamente se sonrojó luego de las palabras de Yoh. Notando la ligera incomodidad de su amigo, el castaño llevó la conversación hacia otros temas. Durante bastante rato continuaron hablando, casi ni notaban lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba. A ratos se formaban silencios entre los dos, pero ya no eran incómodos.

De improviso, en uno de estos momentos en que ninguno hablaba, Yoh abrazó a Ren.

"Yoh?"-Preguntó un muy sonrojado Ren, no acostumbrado a recibir estas muestras de aprecio por parte de alguien que no fuera Horo.

El japonés no lo soltó. De hecho, lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho, mientras con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello del más bajo.

Permanecieron así un rato, en silencio, tiempo durante el cual el ojidorado luchó por controlar su sonrojo, hasta lograr su objetivo.

"Muchas gracias... Por entenderme, Ren Tao, y por decirme la verdad: Que me habías mentido" -Hizo una pausa-. "Gracias por estar allí en todo momento, aunque sea con tu sola presencia, y por permitirme conocerte y entrar a tu vida."

El chino quedó incrédulo ante las palabras de Yoh. No entendía que era lo que le había impulsado a decir todo eso, pero al parecer el japonés lo decía de corazón.

"Gracias a ti... Por siempre estar dispuesto a ayudarme." - Fue la respuesta que el castaño recibió.

Continuaron abrazados, Ren cruzó sus brazos tras la espalda del moreno y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Asakura al tiempo que dejaba que un suspiro de tranquilidad escapara de sus labios.

"Ya llegué, Ren! Yoh... Hola."

Era Horo-Horo. Inmediatamente se separaron, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo que no era correcto; e Yoh se paró rápidamente.

"Hola. Yo ya me voy" -Dijo en un rápido murmullo que sonó bastante nervioso, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Horo..."

El reloj en las manos del ainu era apretado con cada vez más fuerza, mientras que sus ojos negros se encontraban fijos en el piso. Ren no se atrevía a pedirle que lo mirara, ni aún menos a darle una explicación: Él no había estado haciendo nada malo, y si se excusaba, sonaría como un culpable tratando de salvarse el pellejo. Todo estaba en silencio, y el ambiente era tan denso que parecía que de un momento a otro una tormenta fuera a estallar. Lo único que se oía, era el cruel tic-tac del reloj, recordándoles que, en cualquier momento, el tiempo se acababa.


	4. Capitulo III: Ahogándonos en la Niebla

Buenas! Me complace traerles aquí otro capítulo -ya el tercero- de este fic. Vengo muy contenta por los lindos reviews que he recibido durante este fic, como ya sabrán, es algo que me gusta mucho, y por lo que les agradezco enormemente a...

Mailyn Asakura, gracias, gracias, y gracias por dejarme review, me alegra mucho que leas mi fic. Para que no desesperes, aquí esta ya el otro capítulo, y ya irás viendo como siguen estos dos chicos, que aún tienen muchas cosas que pasar juntos...

Ale, nuevamente me dejas review, no te preocupes por lo que hayas puesto, claro que no me molestó, de hecho, me gusto mucho tu review -jajajaja no, no soy masoquista... bueno solo un poquito, y te encuentro -nuevamente- la razón sobre eso del YohxRen... no, no, no, avisados quedan de que no me gusta esa pareja, de hecho, me trauma bastante. Es que la verdad, yo considero que tal pareja perfectamente se pudo haber dado en el animé, pero que incluso durante la misma temporada hubiese terminado, no sé si se me entiende. No, no me gusta, así que estate tranquila. Y ya ves, aquí ya está la actualización¡espero que te guste!

FuMiKi, jajajaja no te preocupes, que yo tampoco me salvo de esa "enfermedad"... Y no es que me riera de ti, en absoluto, sólo... tu review me puso contenta. Jajajaja pues si me mataras a Yoh creo que el fic sería mucho más cortito. ¡Gracias por tu motivación y tu ánimo, nuevamente me pusiste coloradita! Gracias, gracias por decirme todo eso, me hiciste sentir muy bien y contenta de que te guste como escribo... Arriba el norte?

HydeistGirl, bueno, primero "bienvenida" a mi fic, me alegra mucho que lo encuentres bueno y que esta bello jajaja ¡espero que no sea este tu último review- ahora verás que pasará, aunque poco a poco... sí, a mí también me cae bien Yoh, aunque eso no quita que lo utilice para mis propósitos, Muajaja.

Cualquier duda que les quede de este capítulo, o cualquier comentario -Siempre que sea dicho de buena forma, con un mínimo de respeto para que esta niña no se traume, no duden en decírmelo en un review, o cualquier cosa también pueden hacerlo a mi mail...

Esto es un HoroxRen y es AU, vale?. Y supongo que tienen más que claro que Shaman King tiene sus propios dueños, dentro de los cuales dudo que se encuentre alguna de las personas que escriben aquí: Menos aún me va a pertenecer a mí.

Y ya tienen ante ustedes este nuevo capítulo de...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo III: Ahogándonos en la niebla.**_

Ya bastante rato llevaba caminando, a pesar de lo rápido que lo hacía. Había un poco de niebla que se movía, lentamente, hacia ninguna parte. Todo se encontraba iluminado tenuemente por la luz de los faroles y la que llegaba desde las casas, esta última, era muy débil y difusa. Todo parecía tan tétrico, como diciéndole entre risas que pronto el juego comenzaría.

Pronto.

Aceleró la marcha, no le gustaba ir por allí a esas horas. Sin duda, no se había preocupado de la hora con tanto alboroto, porque de haberla notado, no estaría en la calle en este momento. ¡Oh, claro que no estaría!

No había previsto que las cosas terminaran así de tensas, no contaba con aquella intromisión en el momento menos propicio, en la cual se habían malinterpretado sus intenciones... o tal vez había que dejarlo en que se había interpretado de una forma, que podía estar correcta o errada.

Sintió un salto en su corazón y cómo la piel se le colocaba de gallina. Ahh, algo pasaría en el futuro, pero más le importaba en aquel instante el presente, por lo que dejó de preocuparse de aquellos pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en el día, para centrar todos sus sentidos en saber qué ocurría ahora. Y éste tenía por verdad que sentía miedo, y que alguien caminaba tras él, con paso confiado. Aquella persona, tenía el presentimiento y certeza, le seguía. Pocas veces esos escalofríos eran sin motivo, y contadas eran también las ocasiones en que su instinto, su presentimiento; le fallaba.

Aquello que era básico en la naturaleza humana, aquello tan antiguo como su propio comienzo, pero que en la actualidad, muchos intentaban eliminar de su ser, pocos dominaban, y pocos eran también los que caso le hacían: Y él estaba entre los que estaban en estos dos últimos grupos; los que confiaban en lo que su alma y cuerpo les decían, sin hacer oído sordos, sin fingir que aquello era sólo de tontos e inocentes que rayaban en el límite de la ignorancia.

"Quién anda ahí?"

Entre la oscuridad, la sombra se detuvo, sin permitir que la luz revelara su apariencia, soltara su lengua, o diera a conocer de quién se trataba. Aquella sombra jugaba su propio juego. Una persona poco atenta no la hubiese notado, y tal vez sólo habría sido avisada por el nerviosismo que en cuenta no hubiese tomado. Pero él no iba poco atento, y quien fuese que se ocultara, sin duda lo sabía; y aún así... Aún así no se revelaba.

Se formó el silencio que tan comúnmente mora entre los humanos, a pesar de no estar nunca del todo presente: Ese momento no fue la excepción; ya que en aquella falta de palabras, en la cual ambos se observaban, uno con el entrecejo fruncido y con los ojos fijos en el lugar en que se supondrían que estuvieran los ojos de aquella sombra, el otro sin expresión visible en el rostro; se comenzaron a notar los ruidos provenientes e las casas, principalmente de una, al parecer, en algún lugar de esa calle, una familia comía mientras conversaba casi a gritos, y de vez en cuando reían tan fuerte que a cualquiera se hubiese sorprendido que no se hallasen todos los vecinos en pie y reunidos para ir a callarles.

Pero aquellos ruidos se oían tan lejanos entre la niebla, tan distantes y apagados... Pero no por eso falsos o irreales. El chico que se hallaba bajo un poste de alumbrado público, relajó los músculos de su cara que antes se encontraban ligeramente tensos.

"Quién eres y porqué te escondes? Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

Fue su impresión, o la sombra pareció dudar? Con paso lento, indeciso si hacerlo o no, la persona que lo perseguía se acercó a él, y por tanto también a la luz, dejando ver su aspecto.

"Ah, eras tu. Me asustaste."

"Tan fácil es darte miedo?"

"Nada de eso! Solo... Hey, espera! Qué haces aquí? No deberías encontrarte por estos lados, se supone que te habías marchado..."

"Bingo! hmmm... Qué acaso no es obvio que he vuelto? Ni que no me vieras parado frente a ti."

"No, no entiendo lo que me dices. Esto no está bien. Tu no deberías estar aquí!"

"Me esperaba un mejor recibimiento de tu parte. Del resto, tal vez, puedo recibir esas palabras sin dolor, pero de ti no me lo esperaba."

"Ah, vamos, no te hagas el ofendido! Sabes bien que me alegra verte, sólo que no me lo esperaba, no todavía, no aquí."

"jajaja! Te alegra verme? Vamos, no mientas! Dudo que quisieras volver a verme por estos lugares, ni que quisieras que toda tu preciada paz se quebrara."

"Eso ya no importa, porque ya esta rota. Así que no me enojaré contigo; Y no digas que miento, que de verdad quería verte."

"No me fío. Parece mucho bien para alguien como yo."

El chico que antes caminaba frunció el ceño otra vez.

"Ni yo. Pero tal vez debemos de confiar simplemente esta vez el uno en el otro, y olvidar toda pelea u odio que tuviéramos en el pasado."

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Adónde vas?" -preguntó dudoso su perseguidor-.

"A mi casa."

"Puedo... puedo yo..."

"Si gustas puedes venir conmigo, yo te daré alojamiento." -dijo el chico mirándolo de reojo otra vez.

El otro asintió en forma de agradecimiento, y sin decir otra palabra, reemprendieron la marcha

* * *

Al levantarse ese día con el sonido del despertador, se encontró solo en la cama. La otra mitad de ésta se encontraba totalmente estirada, hecha pulcramente. A pesar de estar plenamente descansado y con las ideas claras, había algo que no le concordaba en su mente: no recordaba haber puesto él -ni que otro lo hiciera- el despertador el día anterior... Tal vez mientras dormía... ?. Se estiró estando aún acostado, tratando de arrancarse la pereza al tiempo que apagaba la alarma que tanto escándalo se encontraba haciendo. Unos rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, pegándole en los ojos; tal parecía que aquel día sería caluroso y muy bello, o por lo menos, de eso trataba de convencer el sol y la mañana. Lentamente, el joven se incorporó. Sus bellos ojos se encontraban tristes, cargados nostalgia y soledad, sus mejillas, secas. Sin darse cuenta, como por instinto o costumbre demasiado arraigada en su alma, comenzó a buscar a su compañero por el departamento; donde quiera que fuera, las cortinas se encontraban descorridas dejando que la luz inundara todo. Mas al llegar a la sala, lentamente ésta comenzó a irse, mientras él se dedicaba únicamente a observar aquello. Una nube eclipsaba el astro, dando a entender que la tibieza que había poseído antes el día había sido una falsa, y que éste sería igual al anterior: igual a como había estado casi toda la semana, idéntico a como se encontraba su corazón. 

Al parecer la mañana había querido gastarle una broma a todos.

Con sólo una mirada rápida pudo notar que estaba sola en su departamento, a pesar de que todo indicio de que alguien hubiese tomado desayuno ya había sido borrado. A qué hora se había despertado su compañero, si hasta tiempo de ordenar había tenido, y de todas formas salir sin que él se hubiese despertado aún?. Era extraño qué el no haberse despertado al sentirlo moverse, ya que tenía un sueño muy liviano, y el otro no era muy silencioso tampoco. Debió ser muy cuidadoso para no meter ningún ruido y... eso no era normal; de hecho, muchas veces, cuando había tratado de darle una sorpresa, a pesar de intentar no tropezar con nada, terminaba haciendo que se despertase antes de tiempo, teniéndose que hacer el dormido sin que su ángel lo notara, para que así no se sintiera triste.

Y ahora, ese chico tan tierno no estaba en ninguna parte.

Qué demonios había pasado?

Todo se veía tan frágil entre ellos, tan delicado... Pero él confiaba en que se arreglarían las cosas, ya habían soportado mucho antes. Realmente deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes; no sabía cuanto podría aguantar con todo ese dolor en su interior.

Caminaba solo, en silencio, en su corazón deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su pareja en el salón de clases. Este pensamiento lo hacía apurar el paso, para así tratar de llegar antes a la escuela, y por la prisa que tenía, a pesar que la distancia no era larga, le parecía como si no avanzara nada, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para llegar pronto. Tal vez la sensación de estar estancado se debía a que sólo necesitaba un segundo de distracción para desconectarse del mundo a pensar, teniendo como resultado esto el que comenzara a caminar mucho más lento, tan lento que parecía como si estuviera perdido en la ciudad.

De pronto, vio saliendo de unas cuantas casa más adelante a una chica que él bien conocía. Rápidamente la alcanzó, para así irse junto a ella; la muchacha era callada y tranquila, por lo que no sería ningún suplicio caminar juntos. De todas formas, eran muy amigos hace tiempo: tal vez fuera por lo parecidos que eran, no lo sabía, pero el caso es que no necesitaban estar hablando todo el tiempo para demostrar la amistad y simpatía que se tenían, y tampoco necesitaban estar interrogándose mutuamente de manera continua para poder saber que se conocían bien.

"Anna."

"Hola, Ren."

Caminaron unos metros en silencio, hasta que la rubia retomó la palabra.

"Es raro verte a esta hora caminando solo."

"Lo mismo digo."

"Yoh partió muy temprano a la escuela."

"Lo mismo hizo Horo."

"Ya. Algo raro debe estar pasando."

"Que uno de ellos dos se levante temprano, ya se me hace extraño, pero que ambos tengan la misma idea el mismo día, se me hace todavía más incomprensible. Después de esto, no me sorprendería nada, ni siquiera que Tamao estuviera dando un espectáculo en la mitad del patio de la escuela..."

Siguieron caminando un buen rato, al parecer tranquilos, pero la verdad ninguno de los dos lo estaba; sí conocían muy bien ambos el arte de ocultar la preocupación. Anna, por un lado, se encontraba nerviosa e indecisa, Ren... Bastantes preocupaciones tenía el chino, como para decir que se hallaba en calma.

Ninguno dijo más, ni aún cuando llegaron al salón. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos sin más. Con sólo observar de reojo, pudo darse cuenta que Horo-Horo no estaba allí. El ojidorado sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Es que acaso... Acaso Horo no quería verlo más, acaso el ainu sólo había salido temprano para no tener que estar con él?. La rubia notó algo extraño en su amigo, pero nada le dijo a pesar de que ya le empezaba a preocupar. Era segundo día, en menos de una semana, que lo veía así: Intranquilo, pálido, triste. Supuso el motivo que tenía en ese estado al chino al ver que el puesto del ainu se encontraba vacío. Probablemente habían peleado. Y por primera vez, debió haber sido un problema serio. Tal vez demasiado, si había hecho que Horo se levantara temprano, no caminara a la escuela con Ren, y éste se encontrara con esa mirada tan triste. Por la cara del peliviolacio parecía que fuera su culpa o se la estuviera echando, por que ella bien sabía que en esas cosas no habían culpables, sólo pasaban cosas o no pasaban... casi siempre no tenían culpables.

Pero todas sus preocupaciones, fueran en relación con Ren o a ella misma, desaparecieron cuando se encontró con un par de ojos café oscuro que la miraban distraídamente. Al parecer, Yoh sólo se había levantado temprano porque... Se le había dado la gana. Y es que no encontraba otra explicación a algo tan extraño en el moreno. Apartó su mirada del Asakura, para luego lanzar un suspiro, mitad irritado, mitad aliviado.

A los pocos minutos sonó la campana. En ese mismo momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y cerró rápidamente, entrando un cansado Horo-Horo. Al parecer, había corrido rumbo a la escuela. Ren sintió que el corazón se le aflojaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago al verlo. Se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, notando que el ainu miraba hacia cualquier parte, con tal de evitar su mirada. Rápidamente, apartó su vista del peliazul. Lo que el chino no vio fue la mirada que sostuvo fija el recién llegado con Yoh, y viceversa; mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran hablándose sin palabras, como si intentara, cada uno, leerle la mente al otro. Pronto la mirada del norteño se volvió hosca y cargada de enojo... Aunque tras esto se podía notar claramente una gran tristeza. Entonces el castaño apartó su vista del chico de ojos negros, desviándola a su mesa.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí vio claramente el intercambio de miradas, sin perderse detalle alguno.

Llegó finalmente el receso. Ren se sentía nervioso, no tenía la más mínima idea sobre que ocurriría. Guardó sus cuadernos y se quedó en su puesto, mirando a cualquier parte, esperando que Horo fuera donde él. Quería que el peliazul le dijera algo¡lo que fuera! Pero ya sólo quería salir de esa incertidumbre.

Su mirada se posó en los árboles del patio que, debido a lo altos que eran, acariciaban las ventanas del salón -éste se encontraba en el segundo piso, convirtiéndose el suave toque en azotes despiadados a ratos, producto de la inconstancia del viento. Pétalos de flores se encontraban repartidos por todo el suelo, y también entre las ramas de los árboles.

Oyó como todos los alumnos salían rápidamente del salón. Anna, seguida por Yoh, Manta, Tamao y Pillika -la última acababa de llegar desde su propia sala de clases para reunirse con sus amigos- se acercó a él, sin conseguir que apartara su mirada del exterior, para preguntarle si estaba todo bien. Con un gesto vago, el chino le dio a entender que no se preocupara, pero la "respuesta" no pareció dejar muy conforme a la bella rubia. El ojidorado sentía la mirada de la chica encima de él, observándolo fijamente de una manera reprobatoria, que él conseguía notar tras el frío glacial que transmitía más superficialmente; sin embargo, optó por ignorarla.

"No quieres venir con nosotros afuera?"

"No, gracias."

"Qué, acaso te quedarás todo el recreo aquí sentado, mirando afuera, muriendo mitad de aburrimiento, mitad de depresión, sólo porque Horo-Horo no te esperó en la mañana?." - Dijo de una manera fría, cruda y cruel la de ojos negros.

El muchacho proveniente de china se encogió de hombros, desinteresado, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dándose un aire de suficiencia y desinterés que puso a sus amigos aún más preocupados, y un poco molestos a todos, menos a Anna, quien lo entendía perfectamente, a pesar de lo que se podría pensar luego de la pregunta que le hizo. La rubia hizo el mismo gesto con que el peliviolacio le había contestado y les hizo una seña a los demás para que salieran, al tiempo que ella misma caminaba hacia la puerta. Los otros cuatro la miraron sin comprender, quedándose quietos donde estaban. Una vez en la puerta, la chica volvió a mirarlos. Al ver que no hacían nada excepto verla de una manera -a su parecer- estúpida, comenzó a irritarse. Les lanzó una mirada asesina, para luego decir en tono neutro.

"Vamos. Dejémoslo solo, tiene derecho a estarlo si quiere."

Como si recién reaccionaran, los chicos que permanecían parados al lado del ojidorado, comenzaron a caminar. Manta y Tamao iban muy sonrojados por haberse quedado como aturdidos por tanto rato, Yoh miraba el piso, para luego levantar la vista y dirigirle una sonrisa a Anna, y Pillika estaba de lo más normal, rezongando por tener que irse, sin saber que le pasaba a Ren.

Había quedado solo. Sólo en ese momento se permitió soltar un suspiro, y poner verdadera atención en sus pensamientos, tratar de ordenarlos y desechar otros. No se creía aún que fuera posible que Horo estuviera celoso, y encima que dudara de él. Eso no podía ser cierto!... Además, tampoco podía ser posible que le afectara tanto este ligero distanciamiento que tenía con el ainu.

La puerta se abrió, y luego de unos segundos, se oyeron pasos junto al sonido de ésta al cerrarse con sumo cuidado. Era él, estaba seguro; o por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba. Estaba nervioso, y no quería cometer ningún error, por eso continuó con la vista en la ventana, con una mirada ausente y sumamente frágil, aspectos no muy comunes de expresarse en él... Si se había equivocado y era otra persona, perdería su imagen y pronto se hablaría de él, cosa que no era precisamente algo que quisiera. Se estaba arriesgando al confiar en su esperanza.

Quien quiera que fuera, se acercaba de manera pausada a él, tomándose su tiempo, como si buscara ponerlo aún más nervioso.

_"Mira a la ventana, mira a la ventana. No gires el rostro!... Si no lo consigues, cierra los ojos"_.- eran las indicaciones que bombardeaban su mente. Otro paso. El fuerte latido de su corazón. Otro paso. Sus ojos se cerraron. Otro paso. La piel se le erizó. Silencio. Ren oía perfectamente la respiración del otro: Era tan pausada como su caminar. Debía esperar a que aquella persona le hablara, o girarse y encararla en ese momento? Todavía no tomaba una decisión, cuando sintió unos dedos en su hombro, haciéndolo casi saltar de "sorpresa" ante la acción del otro. Sus párpados se abrieron rápidamente, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos felinos. Se giró para mirar a aquel que tanto nerviosismo y duda le había causado.

"Ren..."

El chino ocultó rápidamente sus emociones, para que no llegara a leerlas, y con el tono más neutro que pudo, frío como la antártica, le respondió con una pregunta.

* * *

Estaba parado delante de la casa, dudando si hacerlo o no. Su mano se estiró en un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero rápidamente la retiró, arrepentido. En su rostro se podía notar el gran nerviosismo del que era preso. En el momento en que se iba a girar para marcharse, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, quedando frente a él una muy sorprendida persona. Inmediatamente la duda desapareció de su corazón, transformándose en decisión, mezclada con un sentimiento extraño y oscuro que le recorría la sangre, haciendo que ésta le ardiera. El chico que lo miraba desde el umbral fue cambiando la expresión de su rostro, reflejándose en éste un intento de calma mal logrado, ya que tras él era obvio cierto temor y una gran confusión; sentimientos formados por la mirada cargada de confianza en sí mismo que se posaba sobre él. 

"Qué... haces aquí?"

"Sabes perfectamente a que vengo, así que no hagas preguntas sin sentido."

Se quedaron observando a los ojos, cada uno notando que, los sentimientos que tuvieron al verse, iban en aumento, tensando la atmósfera, hasta que llegó a ser casi insoportable. Todo parecía quieto en el ambiente, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Las nubes oscurecían el cielo, sin que viento alguno las apartara de su guardia en torno al sol. Se oían los pájaros trinar débilmente, pero ninguno era visible: Era como si se estuvieran ocultando intencionalmente para darle al ambiente mayor tensión.

"Tienes razón. Pasa."

Por un momento dudó si obedecer o no, pero finalmente accedió a la petición del otro: sería mejor hablar adentro, con mayor "calma y comodidad", y poder tomarse su tiempo para decirle todo lo que quisiera decirle.

Siguió al chico que lo invitaba a entrar, ya que éste había comenzado a caminar rápidamente. Por su mente se le cruzó el pensamiento de que intentaba irse, pero rápidamente la desechó: Era absurdo que tratara de irse, luego de permitirle entrar. Pronto su idea se le hizo aún más tonta, cuando entraron a la sala. Luego de entrar él, el otro muchacho cerró con llave la puerta, para así no ser interrumpidos, y luego se dirigió a un sillón a sentarse. Él lo imitó, tomando asiento frente al dueño de casa, en otro sofá. Al sentir la mirada expectante del que antes se encontraba temeroso, se dio cuenta en que se había metido. Pero ya estaba allí, y debía hablar. El otro chico ya sabía porqué había venido, así que no podía tratar otro tema. En todo caso, esto era precisamente lo que quería hablar. Tomó aire disimuladamente, y se dispuso a decir aquello por lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

"No me voy a dar rodeos, Yoh, además dijiste que ya sabías a que venía: No tengo nada que disimular."

"Las cosas no son como piensas, Horo..."

"Escúchame, por favor. No soy tonto, a pesar de todo lo que puedan pensar o decir los demás, pero tampoco soy un esquizofrénico que se siente perseguido ante la más mínima acción. Yo confío en Ren, y estoy seguro de que él no sería capaz de traicionarme: Tengo toda mi fe puesta en él. También confiaba en ti... Qué tonto fui al no verlo, cuanto tiempo estuve tratando de no ver la realidad!"

"No, Horo-Horo, por favor..."

"Sé perfectamente a que juegas, Asakura, y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Puede que Ren sea tan inocente como para no notarlo, pero yo no. Lo conozco muy bien, y sé que él no nota como lo miras, porque tras esa mirada fría que tiene se esconde una gran ingenuidad. YO fui quien lo rescató, Yoh, y no quiero que se marche. Pero si se confunde, probablemente lo har�, sin que nadie logre evitarlo; y para no volver nunca. Esto no es una amenaza, es solo una advertencia, para que no intentes nada extraño. Si no haces nada, seguiremos siendo amigos, pero de otro modo, tendré que ponerme a la defensiva. Espero que entiendas, y no tener que volver a tener conversaciones de este tipo contigo."

Yoh quedó perplejo, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Su boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa, sin poder creerse aún todo lo que había oído. Vio como el peliazul abría la puerta y salía de la habitación, para luego oírse la puerta de calle al abrir y cerrarse.

Dios, el ainu había confundido todo!

"Horo-Horo..."

Con paso lento, el moreno abandonó la habitación, para dirigirse a su cuarto, y allí poder pensar un poco tranquilamente... al fin y al cabo, necesitaba también arreglar toda ese lío que se había formado de una manera que casi ni se había dado cuenta.


	5. Capitulo IV: Danzando en un Cuarto Vacío

Bien, Aquí tienen ya el capítulo cuarto! Espero que sea de su agrado y recibir muchos, muchisimos reviews jajajajaja no, sin ninguna presión. Vengo muy contenta como notarán, ya que ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Sí, esta linda niñita se pone un año más vieja!...

Gracias a Mailyn Asakura, por todo el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo del fic. Espero que el capítulo te guste, y no te olvides de escribir pronto tu songfic!. No se...tal vez medite eso de hacerlo sufrir o no, muajajaja...vale, vale, me tranquilizo. Espero darte más de una sorpresa, aunque no aún: más adelante!. Ale, espero que también te guste, y me pone feliz que te guste tanto el fic como mi trabajo. Sí, las cosas están un poco complicadas, pero sin ellas, no sería entretenido, verdad?. Sobre lo de la pareja...me refiero a que -agh ni a mi me gusta lo que voy a decir- en la serie en sí, en el anime, perfectamente se podría uno imaginar que existe una relación entre Yoh y Ren, por la manera en que se miran y porque siempre andan cerca...pero que incluso en el anime, si uno se imaginó eso -como yo lo hize una vez...y casi me muero-, la relación llegaría a su fin dentro de éste, con la llegada de Anna, o el paso del tiempo -según como uno considere YohxAnna-. Además yo considero que una relación de Yoh con Ren no tendría ningún futuro...Neh a mi no me cae mal Yoh, pero no me gusta, no soporto que lo emparejen con Ren...El chino es de Horo, y de nadie más!. Se me entendió ahora?. Y claro, no me puedo olvidar de FuMiKi, me has halagado mucho con aquello de tus reviews, y que te tomes tiempo de tu vida para mi. Pues yo soy del sur, asique tendré que decir "Viva el sur"?. Mmm no estoy segura. Por otro lado, Horo-Horo El Asesino? Mmm. Y que mate a Yoh? Nooo mejor que viva un poco más aunque sea. Claro que te tomaré en cuenta, si son los reviews los que me mueven a escribir!...Te comprendo, la gente con problemas mentales necesitamos nuestro espacio...y un doctor.

Esto es un HoroxRen y es un AU. De más está decir que Shaman King no me pertenece, por más que lo desee, y aunque haga escándalos, llore a mares, grite, reclame y haga protestas, dudo que algún día llegue a ser mío...

Y sin demorar más, un poco más abajo pueden encontrarse con un nuevo capítulo de éste fic, el único...

**Superior a Mí.**

Yoh se quedó anonadado, sin poder decir nada. En silencio vió como Horo salía de la sala, y a los pocos segundos se oyó la puerta principal abrirse y luego ser cerrada rápidamente.

Dios, el ainu había confundido todo!

"Horo-Horo..." - dejó escapar de sus labios.

Lentamente se fue del salón, para ir a su habitación a pensar.

_**Capítulo IV: Danzando en un Cuarto Vacío: Superior a Ella**_

Sintió la puerta del salón abrirse rápidamente y luego unos pasos apresurados. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, para luego oírse la puerta de calle. Casi de inmediato, escuchase un suspiro, pero no venía de afuera: Sino que de la sala.

"Horo-Horo..."

Esa era la voz de él. Que acaso estaba tan triste porque vinieran a darle tal advertencia? Y si era así...Lo estaba porque lo habían mal interpretado, o acaso era que lo habían descubierto y tendría que luchar abiertamente?. Al pensar eso sintió un hueco en el pecho y como si le hubiesen extrujado el estómago de manera violenta y sin previo aviso. Cerró los ojos, como si con eso el dolor fuera a disminuir. No quería sufrir tanto por él, esto no era justo!.

Escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse nuevamente, y supuso -acertadamente- que el muchacho había salido ya de allí, probablemente hacia su habitación, o en búsqueda de un lugar cómodo donde descansar.

Dejó caer la cara ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo que el cabello le cubriera los ojos y se posicionara en torno a su delicado rostro. Apoyó la espalda, dejando todo su peso sobre la puerta: Antes estaba cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla.

Había llegado en el momentgo justo en que Horo le daba la advertencia a Yoh, no es que hubiese querido escuchar, pero había llegado con hambre, por lo que entró en la cocina en busca de alimentos, cuando de pronto escuchó voces muy exaltadas y que le sonaban totalmente familiares. Se preocupó de que pasara algo grave, ya que notó que no era el clásico tono de juego o de pelea absurda que solían tener, a si que... Había decidido ponerse en guardia, para intervenir en caso de que la situación se pusiera peor, y para poder enterarse de aquello, se dispuso a oír un rato corto para confirmar que no era nada malo, y luego marcharse. No, no eran de aquellas personas que metían sus narices donde no los llamaban, ni tampoco de los que andan encima de la gente para que ésta le cuente los últimos chismes. De hecho, lo que escuchó fue breve, pero peor de lo que creyera. Con cada palabra del ainu sentía que su corazón se quebraba. Si tan sólo el castaño lo hubiese negado, si hubiese respondido que todo era mentira...

Pero aquel silencio abrumador, que le hacía trizas su inocente corazón, sólo fue interrumpido por un lastimero "Horo-Horo"; un suspiro extraño que el moreno permitió que escapara de su boca y que no le aclaraba nada, no le confirmaba ni negaba ninguna hipótesis, pero que en la interpretación que sin querer ella había escogido, iba desvaneciendo su esperanza.

Cada vez que lo pensaba le dolía más. Yho... Yoh amaba a Ren? No quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad! Era mentira. Tenía que serlo. Pero el chino siempre fue muy cercano al castaño, y el moreno siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y dulce para él... No, no no! Sólo era una idea absurda de Horo-Horo, creada por su propia inseguridad, de ninguna manera el descendiente de los Asakura haría algo con Ren, su relación no pasaba de ser amistad... Verdad?

_"Una vez más tienes confusión en tu corazón"_

Ni me lo digas.

_"Tal vez sea porque nunca te ha dicho que te ama? O es que acaso te has dado cuenta... Que él nunca te ha amado?"_

Se dejó caer hasta el piso, abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su frente en las rodillas. Un sonoro suspiro huyó desde sus labios, quebrando la aparente quietud que se formó, con toda confianza, sin romperse, desdee que el chico de audífonos naranja saliera rumbo a quién sabe donde.

Sintió como le picaban los ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, e inclinó aún más su rostro hacia el piso.

Ah, esto no le podía estar pasando!.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y levantó un poco la cara, hasta que quedara su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, en lugar de su frente. Su mirada era triste y sin velos, se podía ver claramente a su interior, un lugar triste y solitario, que clamaba por el calor de la compañía. Era el mirar de un infante a punto de llorar, no de una joven. Era inocente, no fría.

Primero fue sólo una, escurridiza y temeraria, que marcó su camino desde el ojo, que fuera su madre, pasando por su blanca mejilla, luego seguir por el borde de su mentón, parar morir destrozada en mil pedazos, como un polvo estelar, como un hermoso cristal que cae; al momento de caer vertigosamente hasta su rodilla. La chica hizo un ademán de querer secarse del rostro aquella lágrima amarga, pero terminó llorando abiertamente con las manos cubriéndole el rostro pálido.

Ya sin miedo, lloró como no lo hacía hace años, soltando todo lo que le ataba. Aquellas dudas habían sido el detonante que ter inara po hacerle sentir diminuta y, sobre todo, muy débil.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, en el piso, con las manos en la cara. A ratos, su llanto se volvía unos sollozos secos, que poseían una ausencia de lágrimas, pero pronto éstas regresaban. Ya le dolían los ojos, pero no podía -Ni quería- detenerse: Iba más allá de ella, era superior a sus fuerzas aquel sufrimiento, aquella amargura. Y en su mente sólo una pregunta se repetía: _"Por qué a mí?"._ Y es que tal vez nunca le encontraría respuesta a esa pregunta, fuera cual fuera la situación que viviera, siempre cuando sufriera estaría ahí para recordarle su debilidad y demostrarle que ella no podría alcanzar...

Cosas que no eran...

Cosas que estaban.

Que vivía.

Que no existían.

Y que rehuían de su persona.

Superior a Ella.

"Porqué lloras?"

No le había sentido entrar, pero no le sorprendía: Había estado tan concentrada en su llanto y lamentarse, que no había oído nada de lo que ocurría alrrededor de ella.

Apartó las manos de su rostro, quedando a la vista su color níveo, su mirada triste, sus rasgos mojados, sus labios temblorosos. No podía ocultar ninguna de esas cosas, tampoco podía articular palabra. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella persona que la miraba calmo, controlando con sólo una mirada toda la situación. Sin romper el contacto visual, se acercó a ella, encuclillándose frente a donde se encontraba la muchacha. Con su pulgar secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a caer. La muchacha quedó impresionada ante la extraña acción, causando que se quedara estática unos segundos para luego, como si recién reaccionara, apartó de un manotazo los dedos que rozaban su mejilla. El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, de una manera débil, y tomó asiento a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Ella ya no sabía que era un minuto, un segundo, una hora...que era la eternidad. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Volvió a apoyar su mentón en las rodillas y a pasar sus brazos en torno a las piernas, mirando a la nada, sin detener las lágrimas, pese a que la estubieran viendo. Ahora éstas caían silenciosamente, y de manera irregular, muy lentamente de sus ojos. En ningún momento éstos se giraron para prestarle atención a aquel que le hacía compañía: Prefería ignorarlo... o tal vez disfrutar de la presencia silenciosa de alguien

"No me contestarás lo que te pregunte?"

Tardó un rato, ya que se quedó pensando su respuesta; para finalmente decidir decir con voz quebrada lo que pensaba.

"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia."

"Tal vez tienes razón." -El chico abrió los ojos para centrarla en ninguna parte- "Pero necesitas contar a alguien lo que te pasa, o te será peor. Yo puedo oírte, sin comentar nada con nadie."

Al decir esto último, ambos giraron sus cabezas para que sus ojos se encontraran. Él tenía una mirada tranquila e inexpresiva, la de ella, estaba cargada de duda.

Desde cuando él era así?

Con lentitud, devolvió su mirada hacia adelante. Consiguió retomar la compostura que por tanto rato perdiese, y que las lágrimas cesaran del todo su caída.

"Escúchame bien. El que Yoh te halla dado alojamiento aquí no te da derecho de andar inmiscuyéndote en los asuntos de los otros. Te queda claro?"

"Por supuesto, Anna. Pero es necesario que también sepas tu que en algún momento querrás desahogarte y recurrirás a mí."

"Ya, como no Y entonces tu, en venganza por lo que te acabo de decir, no me escucharás y me dejarás sola en mi tristeza?"

"Jajaja, no seas absurda. Estaré esperando que vallas a hablar conmigo."

Se levantó casi con pereza, ante la mirada atónita de Anna. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, para luego detenerse y girar levemente la cabeza. Con un gesto serio, la miró a los ojos.

"Recuerda mis palabras."

Y sin decir más, se fue. La muchacha se quedó sin palabras, y ya sin lágrimas también. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó y salió de la cocina.

* * *

Caminó en silencio, con la mirada fija en el piso y con paso rápido. A la salida había tratado de ubicar al ainu para así irse con él hablando por el camino, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Y es que sólo había pasado un minuto, en el cual guardó sus cosas y sus compañeros pasaron por entre las filas, tapándole la visión hacia el asiento del peliazul; para luego al terminar de ordenar y dirigirse rumbo al lugar en que Horo tomaba asiento, y encontrar sólo un puesto vacío. 

Yoh ya había salido hacia su casa. Anna iría antes a comprar un cuaderno, Tamao y Pillika saldrían al cine, y por último, Manta tenía que terminar un trabajo. Eso significaba que tendría que hacer el trayecto hacia su casa solo, y probablemente también lo estaría en su departamento. Continuó caminando. Si tan sólo Horo-Horo estubiera a su lado...

Al llegar a su edificio, éste le pareció más desolado que nunca. Y en el momento en que ingresó ya a su departamento, se le hizo como si fuera increíblemente frío y grande, como si el espacio sobrara y estubiera deshabitado hace meses. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, sintió que sonaba como si tubiera un amplificador, producto del gran silencio, como de muerte, que había. Pasó directamente hacia su habitación, dejando al apso el bolso sobre un sillón. Ah, la habitación, tan extraña, tan enorme!. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca abajo. Estaba cansado, estaba harto. Harto de sufrir y de quejarse.

De ser tan débil.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tubo durante el receso, haciéndole pensa en todas aquellas palabras que recibiera de su interlocutor. Tal vez... Podía ser que el otro tubiese la razón?. Ahora todo parecía tan confuso y diferente! No llegaba a comprender que hacía esa persona allí, y porque le buscara. Pero el hecho era que había regresado, y que no había sido un sueño el tenerlo frente a frente, conversando como si nada pasase.

Cómo quería hablar con Anna, contarle aquella conversación, decirle que le pasaba!

La chica era una gran amiga, que lo comprendía casi a la perfección: Al fin y al cabo eran muy parecidos...Aunque la muchacha tubo una infancia sin familia y cargada de carencias, mientras que él...él sólo recordaba de Horo-Horo en adelante. A veces lo abordaba una curiosidad por saber de su familia y vida posterior, cuando no estaba el norteño, pero algo en su corazón -y mente- lo evitaba y le decía que no lo hiciera, que si recordaba, todo iría mal.

"Horo-Horo..."

El nombre del chico que siempre estuvo ahí. El mismo muchacho que ahora le hacía sufrir con toda esa indiferencia que le dedicaba, y todo ese vacío que le causaba.

Horo-Horo. SU Horo. El que le robaba toda cordura y fuerza.

El sol empezó a descender perezosamente, consiguiendo librarse momentaneamente de las nubes. Luego sería la noche quien le cayera encima. Se sentía en un estado de sopor, como si fuese a dormirse pero, por alguna extraña razón, no pudiera hacerlo.

Escuchó un ruido muy débil: Era la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta principal; pero sólo fue necesario aquel mísero sonido para que ya tubiera todos sus sentidos en alerta. Esperó algunos segundos, que se hicieron eternos, en los cuales escuchó unos pasos rápidos. Senía el corazón casi explotándole, y se le aceleró aún más en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Como por reflejo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya que los había abierto en el momento en que oyese la puerta que daba al pasillo del edificio abrirse. Ahora se acercaba a él, con pasos más calmados. La cama crujió muy despacio en el momento en que tomó asiento a su lado. Ren se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía si debía abrir los ojos, o esperar un poco más. Entonces sintió una mano fría sobre su rostro, era suave y de una temperatura congelante pero deliciosa. Tiernamente, esa mano le acarició la mejilla, para luego ir hacia la frente, rozando su cabello; todo con una calma infinita, disfrutando cada segundo, cada centímetro de la piel del chico chino. La mano abandonó la frente, para ser reemplazada por unos labios tibios, en un beso cargado de amor, tristeza y sentimiento de culpabilidad. La mano -ahora un poco más tibia- regresó a su mejilla, en un masaje pausado con las yemas de los dedos.

"Ren..." - Se oyó entre el suspiro lanzado por el recién llegado.

El chico de pelo violeta creyó que el otro muchacho se marcharía, asique rápidamente abrió sus ojos felinos, y puso su mano sobre la que reposba sobre su mejilla. Su mirada dorada se topó con los ojos sorprendidos de su compañero. De a poco, la mueca de sorpresa se suavizó, hasta convertirse en un gesto cargado de dulzura.

"Ren." - Repitió el chico, ahora de una manera segura, pero al mismo tiempo, en un susurro ronco.

El Tao llevó la mano que sujetaba hasta sus labios y, cerrando los ojos, la besó. La volvió a colocar en su mejilla y la acarició, mirando de manera directa al chico sentado a su lado.

"Horo-Horo."

"Creo que tenemos que hablar, no?"

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Para los dos." - Agruego al tiempo que se sentaba.

"Ah..." -Lanzó un suspiro- "bueno..."

"Qué te ocurrió el otro día, qué fue lo que te hizo enojar?"

"Hnn...Ya sabes...Verte tan cerca de Yoh, creo que me puso un poco nervioso...Creo que me dio miedo llegar a perderte."

"Que acaso dudas de mí?"

Ren tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y había soltado la mano del peliazul. Su voz sonó temblorosa, a pesar de que se notaba que intentaba evitar tal cosa.

Horo-Horo se asustó de que el chino se fuera a enfadar o entristecer. Lo abrazó, provocando un gran sobresalto en el peliviolacio. Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él, sintiendo como el otro temblaba entre sus brazos. Dejó un beso en su cuello, para luego subir un poco la cabeza. Su repiración abanicó la oreja de su pareja, causándole un escalofrío. Luego, acercó sus labios, para hablarle casi rozando el lóbulo, con un tono de voz sedoso.

"Claro que no, nunca podría dudar de ti. Pero entiéndeme, no fue para nada agradable verte abrazado a otro chico...Aunque fuese nuestro amigo. Digamos que me surgió una desconfianza hacia Yoh. Me perdonas?"

"Sí..." - Dijo casi sin darse cuenta. El tener tan cerca al chico que amaba no le ayudaba mucho a pensar con claridad. Tal vez había cedido muy fácilmente, y su voz había sonado demasiado desfalleciente pero, al fin y al cabo, qué podía hacer?

"Ren..."

Los suaves labios del ainu atraparon su oreja unos segundos, para luego bajar a su cuello otra vez. Casi de inmediato, la respiración de Ren se aceleró, y sus brazos, que se habían enrredado en torno al cuello de su novio, lo acercaron más. Una de sus manos se aferró al cuello del peliazul, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda. Ah, eran esos labios, hambrientos, que besaban su cuello sin pausa, haciendo que escalofríos deliciosos lo recorrieran por completo!. Eran esos labios rosados, entreabiertos, expertos, esas manos que lo sujetaban por la cadera una, y por la cintura la otra, que le rozaban cada centímetro de piel que podían, que hacían que cada uno de sus poros clamaran por él. Sus ojos se cerraron inevitablemente, y de su propia boca escapaban los suspiros, que hacía que el norteño lo besara con mayor pasión y lujuria.

"Mmmh, Horo...!"

El peliazul no le hizo caso, sólo lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que una nueva corriente de sensaciones lo inundara. Era extraño, cuando Horo lo había abrazado, había sentido como si no fuera posible estar mejor, pero ante ese nuevo toque recién recibido, con esa "acomodación" de sus cuerpos, sintió un vacío en el estómago y un cosquilleo, que era realmente exquisito. Y se daba cuenta que cada toque del ainu le hacía llegar al cielo.

"Ah...Horo..."

"Shhh" -Le hizo callar el ojinegro, hablándole al oído- "No hay nada que decir, Ren."

"No, espera..." - Dijo al notar que el ainu baja para retomar lo que había detenido segundos atrás- "Horo...Prométeme que no dudarás de mí."

"Te lo juro, mi amor: Te doy mi palabra."

Se separaron unos centímetros para así mirarse a los ojos. Lentamente, se fueron acercando: tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran. Sus labios se encontraron, dando pasa a un beso lleno de ternura, en el que trataban de pasmar todo el amor que tenían para el otro, y nadie más. Sus lenguas pronto empezaron a jugar, recorriendo lugares que ya conocían. Tenían hambre y sed del otro, esos días sin tocarse habían sido como un castigo sin sentido para ambos.

El sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, dejando que la noche reinara. Los últimos rayos del astro se mezclaron con la dama oscura, y esos dos amantes imposibles, el díia y la noche, pudieron por unos segundos compartir juntos todo un juego de sensualidad y pasión, aunque ambos sabían que sería breve. Al marcharse las últimas hebras de luz, ambos sabían que estarían esperando al próximos día para volver a tocarse.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación que le había asignado su anfitrión. Ah, después de lo que había oído y visto aquel día, tenía la certeza de que no se aburriría: claro que no lo haría. Ya hacían años desde la última vez que había estado en esta ciudad, pero no sería un gran problema para él volver a acostumbrarse a como se vivía aquí. Este sería su gran regreso. Tal parecía que no había sido tan mala idea esta "visita". En un rápido movimiento se subió al techo y se puso a contemplar el cielo. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ver llegar el anochecer y, posteriormente, la puesta de sol. Se veía -y sentía- bastante místico el ambiente, con todos esos edificios oscuros y que ensombrecían toda la ciudad, como una manta. Al rato, cuando ya reinaba la oscuridad, vio al dueño de casa regresar, caminando por la calle. En qué momento había salido? Traía una expresión ilegible en el rostro, totalmente neutra. Sonrió para sí mismo. Ahora comenzaría un problema en esta casa, y él no tenía la menor intención de perdérselo. Bajo del tejado, y entró a la casa por la ventana de su habitación, para luego irse al comedor. Esperaría. La paciencia tiene sus recompensas. 

En el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como raras veces lo hacían en una ciudad, con una luz pura y azulada, con un extraño aire inocente. La noche comenzaba, y reinaba un silencio acogedor, que envolvía y entraba hasta lo más profundo del alma, dando paz... Aunque fuera por un momento.


	6. Capitulo V: Paseo Nocturno

Hola, hola! Aquí ya está el quinto capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y perdón por demorarme un poco más...Ale, Gracias siempre por tus lindas palabras. Me pone muy contenta que te guste el fic!. Ya ves, Horo y Ren se reconciliaron pronto. Trato siempre de actualizar pronto, pero ahora se viene el aniversario de mi colegio, asi que estaré un poco más atareada. Espero que te siga gustando y recibiendo tus lindos reviews. Mailyn Asakura -jajaja, dejémoslo como Mai-, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Ya se irá viendo si tus hipótesis eran correctas, jejeje. Ahora creo que se van a empezar a complicar las cosas _de verdad,_ y tengo pensado que te lleves más de una sorpresa, como ya te dije, pero todo lentamente, que todo tiene su tiempo. Ahí veremos como sigue el fic. Muchos abrazos para ti. FuMiKi, jajaja, tus reviews siempre me provocan mucha gracia y me animan a continuar escribiendo, con todo lo que me dicen -en todo caso creo que tendré que continuar haciéndolo si es que quiero vivir-. No se si se nota, pero yo también soy una fanática -media obsesiva ya- del HoroxRen. A lo referido a acción...Calma, más adelante, la verdad a mi también me gusta la "acción" jejeje... Yo dije eso? Borren eso de sus miserables mentes! Suerte en tus tareas, y muchos saludos para ti también. Pilikita y Kororito...me emociona verte por aquí de nuevo, que bueno que se te halla formado un tiempito para leerme. No te preocupes, lee sólo cuando puedas. Me encantan tus fics, son todos muy lindos, de verdad. Jejeje, yo también tengo quince, pero no te preocupes...Te tomas muy bien los comentarios, y tal vez tienes razón: lo mejor es ignorarlos. ¡Cúidate mucho y que te valla bien en tus ensayos!

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King tiene su dueño, cuyo nombre no se parece ni remotamente al mío: esto es sólo por amor al arte -jajajaja-.

Ahora sí, aquí tienen, dedicado a todos quienes lo lean...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo V: Paseo Nocturno.**_

Todo estaba oscuro, era de noche y ésta parecía un enorme manto negro que cubría todo, sin permitir que se viera luz alguna a través de él. Era una noche espesa, en la que la atmósfera era fría y pesada, como si estubiera hecha de plomo, como si fuera sólo tinieblas, humo y neblina. Y en esa oscuridad, de pronto, como dos faroles, se encendieron dos ardientes llamas. Eran los ojos de una persona, aunque más parecían los de un animal de caza, listo para atacar a su presa en cualquier segundo que ésta apareciera. Sus movimentos eran rápidos: Al fin y al cabo, una sombra se mueve rápido en la oscuridad. Se detuvo, al parecer en un lugar ubicado a varios metros del suelo, y se puso alerta, vigilando a su alrededor, viendo a través de eso que parecía vacío. Sus ojos irradiaban confianza en sí mismo, y un dejo bastante notorio de superioridad. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, un gesto que era una copia burda del gesto humano que muestra la alegría, pero que en ella estaba cargada de un vacío y astucia, volviéndose algo aterrador; Una mueca amarga y ácida. Hechó un último vistazo al lugar que lo rodeaba, antes de pasar su lengua sobre sus labios y marcharse.

La sombra se movía rápidamente por la ciudad, entre edificios y casas, por calles vacías, y por caminos sin iluminación. Se detuvo finalmente en un balcón. Había un ventanal enorme, con las cortinas descorridas, que daba a un cuarto amplio hacia un lado, y por el otro estaba el pequeño balcón. Con paso firme, se acercó a él, hasta quedar casi tocándolo. Sus astutos ojos recorrieron el interior de la habitación, al cual no podía acceder, buscando algo que pronto vio: allí, en una cama bastante grande, dos muchachos dormían tranquilamente abrazados, sonriendo en sus sueños. Los miró largo rato, con su mano apoyada en el cristal, como si tratase de alcanzarlos.

Su mirada se posó en uno de los chicos: El que era más bajo y se aferraba al otro, como moribundo que se niega a abandonar este mundo y se apega a las últimas hebras de su vida. Una sonrisa, nada parecida a la de los que descansaban, se dibujó nuevamente en su boca. Luego de eso, se voltió se fue, perdiéndose en la bruma, tomando un rumbo totalmente desoconicido. La noche le ayudaba, borrando todo rastro que pudiera dejar.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, una chica lloraba en su cama, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul profundo, que se encontraban llenos de tristeza. La gran habitación en la que estaba se encontraba hecha un desastre, como si no la hubiese ordenado ni puesto atención en meses. Ella no se encontraba en un estado muy diferente: Estaba desnuda y con el cabello revuelto, cayéndole sobre la cara.

"Ren" -Se oyó entre los sollozos de la hermosa joven- "Porqué...Porqué, hermanito?"

Las lágrimas no cesaron en gran parte de la noche, y cuando el sueño la venció, ni aún entonces dejó de repetir el nombre del muchacho que tanto dolor le causaba.

* * *

Con resignación, decidió bajar a preparar la cena, algo que ultimamente se había vuelto una costumbre. No había sabido nada de él desde que lo oyera salir de la habitación en la tarde, tampoco sabía nada de la visita que se encontraba en su casa, aunque estaba casi segura que aún estaba en casa. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, hasta legar a la cocina. Encendió las luces y se dispuso a preparar todo. Por más que trataba de distraerse con esto y dejar de pensar en todo ello que escuchara y sentía, no podía evitarlo...Era como si le hubiesen clavado el corazón. Puso la mesa, ya que había terminado de cocinar, y se sentó a esperar. La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, pero pronto lo tranquilizó al darse cuenta que no se trataba de él. Soltó un suspiro apenas audible, cargado de resignación: probablemente el chico venía con las mismas ideas que en la tarde. 

Pero estaba equivocada. El muchacho sólo se sentó frente a ella, esperando también. Por su parte, la chica no pudo evitar mirarle de manera extrañada, recibiendo como respuesta una sorisa que la colocó aún más nerviosa.

A los pocos segundos, oyeron la puerta de calle abrirse.

"Ya llegué."

La chica fue a la cocina a buscar la olla de comida lo más rápido que pudo, por lo que no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa traviesa que se formó en el rostro del que estaba sentado frente a ella. La puerta del comedor se abrió una vez más, dejando ver al recién llegado.

"Hola Yoh, te tardaste. Estábamos esperándote para cenar." - Le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Lo lamento. Dónde está...?"

"Llegas tarde." - Lo interrumpió una voz fría.

La muchacha rubia lo miraba a los ojos de manera seria. Yoh no sabía si había sido su impresión o no, pero la voz de Anna le pareció más cortante y seca de lo normal...No podía ser que supiera algo, verdad?

"Perdóname, Anna." - Respondió con la mirada fija en el suelo, al tiempo que hiba a sentarse en su lugar.

La joven de ojos negros no contestó de inmediato. Les sirvió comida a los dos muchachos y a sí misma, mientras que en le comedor reinaba un silencio bastante tenso para dos de ellos, mientras que al tercero parecía no importarle.

"Espero que no se vuelva a repetir." - Dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Inmediatamente Anna empezó a comer, siendo imitada por Yoh y su visitante.

Demonios, él creía que hiba a haber diversión, una pelea un poco más fuerte! Pero al parecer, Anna sólo haría como si nada pasara...Eso no era justo!. Él había venido por diversión, y eso era lo que obtendría, no una historia rosa con final feliz...Y haría lo que fuera por obtener eso, y no otra cosa.

Por otro lado, el castaño no sabía que pensar. Anna estaba extraña, no había duda. Tenía la sospecha que había oído algo, pero no podía asegurarlo. Cómo había sido tan descuidado de hablar todo aquello en el salón, sabiendo que la rubia regresaría en cualquier instante?...Y no era esa su única preocupación: Aún no había hallado una buena soloción para aclarar bien las cosas y que éstas volvieran a ser como antes. Es que parecía que el peliazul no quería volver a tocar ese tema, y si él lo sacaba, probablemente pensaría que Yoh estaba interesado en Ren...Dios, y encima, ahora Anna lo miraba de forma extraña y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

La chica rubia tenía su mente en blanco, sólo comía, sin pensar en nada ni prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrrededor, como si no estubiera presente allí su espíritu, y su cuerpo funcionara como un robot, o estubiera puesto en piloto automático. De a poco, fue cayendo en cuenta d ecómo se necontraba y reaccionando, consiguiendo volver a la normalidad y distinguir que pasaba en torno suyo y qué hacían los otros. No sentía el coraje como para volver a hablar y preguntarle algo a Yoh, pero lo disimulaba en una máscara de desinterés y de no saber ni comprender nada.

"A qué es lo que vino Horo-Horo hoy? Digo, supongo que no es algo muy común que venga solo y por un rato tan corto... Y aún más anormal que no sea a hacer algún trabajo o a cenar, aunque sea. Verdad?."

Diablos. Su visitante había tocado el punto exacto, abierto la página que ellos intentaban saltarse y hacer como si no existiera. La mirada de Anna se posoó en Yoh, esperando la respuesta de éste. Se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, por el silencio profundo que se formó, y por los intercambios de miradas que se producían entre los presentes en ese lugar. El chico castaño comenzó con su tenedor a jugar con la comida, delatando así su nerviosismo. Qué debía decir? No podía llegar y soltar que Horo-Horo había venido a amenzarle para que no se metiera con su pareja...No al menos delante de ese inoportuno visitante, y sin poder dar las explicaciones que correspondían a tal afirmación. Con un suspiro, levantó su mirada del plato semivacío, encontrándose con la de la rubia. Sentía temor de que su novia no lo entendiera, y que comenzara a albergar ideas como las del peliazul.

"Podemos hablar después de la cena, Anna?." -Luego le lanzó una mirada de reojo al chico que hiciera aquella pregunta tan incómoda y que parecía tan tranquilo esperando la respuesta- "A solas."

"Lo siento, Yoh. Mañana hay clases y tengo que terminar los deberes pendientes, asi que, con su permiso, me retiro."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia ya no estaba en el comedor. Yoh se quedó perplejo, él creía que Anna aunque sea lo escucharía, pero no fue así. Al parecer, la reacción de Anna le confirmaba que había escuchado algo de la conversación que tubiera con el peliazul en la tarde.

"Ups, lo siento. Creo que esta vez sí metí la pata."

"Callate, Hao."

"Pero que genio, y yo que sólo quería pedir disculpas... Bueno." -Dijo mientras se paraba- "Creo que yo también me voy. Esta vez si que estás en un buen lío, hermanito."

"Cierra la boca, Hao!" - Dijo casi perdiendo el control.

El mayor de los dos chicos sólo sonrió con ironía, al tiempo que salía de allí, dejando a su hermano sumido en la desesperación y la soledad. Cerró la puerta sin mayores ceremonias para así causarle más desagrado al chico de cabello relativamente corto.

Ya en su habitación, el mayor de los Asakura se dejó caer en su cama, sonriendo con arrogancia. No había sido una pelea como se esperaba que fuese, pero algo era algo. Luego de un tiempo pensando -Principalmente en que hacer para poner las cosas más emocionantes-, se quedó dormido.

No supo cuanto rato estubo dormido, pero de repente se despertó al oír un ruido en su ventana. Se levantó con agilidad, y con algo de precaución, la abrió. Afuera había una oscuridad ahogante, en la cual parecía que nada se podía ver, pero de pronto, de entre las tinieblas, surgió una figura. Hao abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y algo asustado ante la repentina aparición. La figura le sonrió con suficiencia, viendo el Asakura que sus ojos no acompañaban el gesto...éstos se mantenían fríos como el hielo, pero al mismo tiempo ardiendo como en las llamas de un infierno inextinguible, como el sol. Le pareció una eternidad el rato que se estubieron observando, uno dentro de la habitación, el otro apoyado en el borde de la ventana.

"Déjame entrar"

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo no soy quien tu crees" -le dijo en un siseo suave- "Así que no saques conclusiones erradas. Déjame pasar."

"Quién eres, entonces?"

La persona que se encontraba afuera rió. Era la risa más cruel y hermosa que escuchase en su vida. Esa criatura parecía como si lo estubiera hechizando, y él, sin forma de poder liberarse.

"Me habían dicho que Hao Asakura era muy valiente y con mucha confiaza en si mismo. Creo que se quivocaban... Lástima."

"No es verdad!"

"Entonces déjame ir dentro y deja de hacer preguntas."

Aún dudoso, el pelilargo se apartó del marco de la ventana para así dejar libre la entrada. El otro chico lo hizo rápidamente, sin desperdiciar un segundo, y la cerró en seguida. La habitación de Hao también estaba a oscuras, pero no era una oscuridad tan aplastante como la externa: en ésta se conseguía ver bastante bien.

"Gracias." - Le dijo con un acento extraño, bastante aterciopelado. Ese chico no era de este pueblo, de eso estaba _casi_ seguro Hao.

Lentamente, la sombra se acercó a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con los suyos fríos, calculando cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos.

"Vengo a conversar algo contigo, Hao Asakura."

* * *

Esa noche, Ren despertó en la mitad de ella, sobresaltado. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla, en la cual alguien le observaba constantemente, acechándolo. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que aquella mirada fija sobre él pudiera haber estado en la realidad. Miró a su alrrededor, todo parecía estar normal: Horo aún dormía tranquilamente, y todo estaba en silencio, a escepción del sonido acompasado de la respiración de su compañero, y los latidos de su propio corazón, que le parecía que sonaban más fuerte que nunca. Se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho del peliazul, mientras daba un suspiro. Trataba de dormir, pero no lo conseguía. 

Ah, algo extraño hiba a ocurrir. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, y sentía mucho miedo. Se abrazó con más fuerza al ainu, como si temiera perderlo. Lo besó en los labios, con mucha suavidad para no despertarle. Horo estaba allí, con él ahora, y eso era lo único que importaba. Finalmente, consiguió volver a quedarse dormido.

El sol entró directamente por la ventana que tenía las cortinas descorridas, golpeando en la cama vacía. En el comedor, los chicos tomaban desayuno entre sonrisas y bromas. Luego de varios minutos, se les pudo ver salir del edificio, rumbo a la escuela. Caminaban alegres, sin mayores preocupaciones ni prestar mucha atención a la gente que hiba y venía por la calle, ya que era bastante poca. Seguían el camino que normalmente tomaban, sin realizarle cambios a la ruta. Pero de pronto, frente a una plaza por la que acostumbraban pasar, uno de ellos dos se detubo. El otro se giró, extrañado ante la repentina acción de su compañero. El que se quedara atrás tenía una expresión de sorpresa y algo de miedo -o al menos eso parecía- en el rostro, y miraba hacia un punto fijo, pálido.

"Qué pasa, Horo?." - Preguntó Ren.

"No es posible... Qué hace él aquí? Ren, lo viste?"

"Qué? A quién te refieres?"

"Allí, en los columpios" -Dijo mientras señalaba un lugar a las espaldas del chino- "Es... Es Hao."

Rápidamente el ojidorado se giró, encontrándose su mirada frente a frente con la del pelilargo. Se sostubieron las miradas largo rato, ante un Horo-Horo que no entendía nada. Ren le lanzaba una mirada seria, siendo respondido por una burlona y falsamente infantil. El chico que estaba sentado en el columpio se levantó de él y camino hacia la pareja de muchachos que lo observaban de manera desconfiada. Les sonrió, haciendo que el chino frunciera el ceño de manera bastante notoria y pronunciada. Horo lo miró extrañado: Bien, era claro que no le tubiesen confianza al hermano de Yho, pero de allí a demostrar de manera tan clara antipatía por él, era bastante distinto. El ainu también desconfiaba y le tenía recelo al moreno, pero de ahí a guardar sentimientos desagradables hacia él, había un gran paso. Y así como conocía al peliviolacio, podía asegurar que tal gesto que en otra persona era tan poco importante, significaba eso: Su pareja no era de los que mostraban mucho sus emociones, y cuando lo hacía, generalmente era porque era muy necesario, porque era muy fuerte o prque se hallaba en confianza. No sabía que pudiese haberle hecho Hao a su conviviente, pero parecía que había sido algo que realmente le había molestado. Finalmente el Asakura estaba parado frente a ellos, mirándoles con gran calma.

_"Así que no fue mi imaginación. Hao realmente regresó... Pero se supone que no lo haría nunca, que odiaba este lugar. Entonces, qué es lo que hace aquí?"_

"Horo-Horo, Ren. Que sorpresa verlos aquí."

Ninguno de los dos contestó, en vez de eso se miraron, preocupados. El chico de pelo castaño les sonrió nuevamente, para luego dirigirle una nueva mirada a Ren: Una intimidadora y sagaz, con un dejo de curiosidad, siendo regresada con la misma insolencia.

"O tal vez no tanta... Bueno, a Horo si me sorprende verlo aquí, pero a Ren no tanto."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Nada, Horo, sólo digo que sí me alegra verte a ti."

El cuerpo de Ren se tensó imperceptiblemente. Quería golpear a Hao, pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, y alejarlo de la ciudad nuevamente, hacerlo huir otra vez, y ésta para siempre. Él no pertenece a este lugar, lo único que quiere es causar problemas. "Divertirse", como él dice. Pero su "diversión" es siempre a costa de los otrros, especialmente de su sufrimiento.

Horo-Horo lo miró, extrañado y dudoso. Ah, al parecer Hao no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo tal como era antes de marcharse: irónico, encreído, lleno de confianza, burlesco... Y él que tenía la esperanza de que cambiara y se pusiera un poco más agradable como su hermano...No, un momento, ese no era un buen ejemplo. Yoh no era una de las personas en quien quisiera pensar en ese momento, antes hubiese podido asegurar que era una buena persona, ya qye creía conocerlo, pero de pronto, todo se le había derrumbado, y no sabía si lo conocía o no, ni si era realmente su amigo. Pero no era el menor de los Asakura su problema ahora -Bueno, la verdad sí, pero no debería serlo-, el actual estaba frente a Ren, y aunque tenía el mismo apellido del novio de Anna, tenía otro nombre, y una personalidad totalmente distinta: Era Hao.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no podía asegurar hasta que punto Yoh era novio de la rubia. No después de aquella desagradable escena en la cual no quería pensar. Tal vez la relación de esos dos era sólo una farsa frente a la familia del castaño, algo que era entendible, siendo como era la familia Asakura. Pero si esa teoría era cierta, no entendía que ganaba Anna con eso, dudaba que lo hicera porque sí, sin obtener nada a cambio...

"Ya que no te veía hace mucho." - La voz de Hao sacó de sus pensamientos, que se habían salido bastante del tema al ainu.

Agh. Porqué Hao aparecía este día? Es decir, Justo hoy se le ocurría interceptarlos!. Porque Ren estaba seguro de que no era coincidencia que el pelilargo estubiera "justo" ahí y a esa hora, le olía demasiado falso para ser verdad, además para ese Asakura prácticamente no existían las coincidencias, ni la suerte, ni el destino. Todo lo tenía calculado: Desde la menor sonrisa, hasta cualquier respuesta -o reacción- que le pudieran dar. El asunto era, qué quería realmente Hao? No se les había cruzado solamente porque se le diera la gana, debía tener una razón.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Hao?"

"Oh, no es nada! Sólo que estaba aquí y al verlos pasar, detenerse y mirarme, creí que querían que les saludara, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice."

"Uh, que extraño, pero, sabes? No te creo una palabra." - Dijo con un tono irónicamente suave las primeras cinco palabras, para luego decir lo demás rápido y de una manera fría y cortante, sin vacilaciones.

"Ese no es mi problema, Ren Tao, tu decides si creerme o no. Nos vemos pronto, Horo." - Esta vez Hao usó la fórmula contraria a la del ojidorado: La primera parte lo dijo de una forma fría que rayaba en el desprecio, para lo segundo decirlo de manera inocente y dulce, haciendo que pareciera un enorme cambio de personalidad. Mas después del punto, el chino dudaba que hubiera algo de ironía.

El chico pelilargo se giró y se fue, dejando a un joven molesto y al otro estuperfacto.

Horo-Horo había visto, con una mínima participación, toda la conversación, mirando de manera intercalada a cada uno de los interlocutores. Cuando el Asakura se fue, quedó muy confuso, y optó por mirar a Ren, pidiéndole que le explicara. Pero éste sólo lanzó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y le devolvió después una mirada desesperada.

"Por lo visto, Hao finalmente regresó de quien sabe donde." - Dijo con una sonrisa tenue y cansada en su rostro.

Horo no se resistió y lo besó, sin importarle que pudiese haber gente observándoles. El peliviolacio se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto de su pareja, ya que realmente no se lo esperaba, pero pronto le respondió dulcemente.

No supieron cuanto rato se retrasaron, pero luego se separaron, sin muchas ganas. El ainu sujetaba al más bajo por los hombros, no de una manera agresiva, sino casi con ternuram y las manos del chino se apoyaban en el pecho de Horo. Al distanciarse, el peliazul juntó su frente con la del muchacho que amaba, mientras veía esos ojos dorados que le daban ahora un aspecto muy inocente, así con la boca semiabierta, y sus grandes ojos mirándole sorprendido.

"Y eso a nosostros, en qué nos afecta? Qué importa que Hao haya vuelto o no? Poco nos influye."

"Pero... Horo..."

El mencionado lo abrazó.

"Tranquio, no hay porqué preocuparnos."

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chino, quien le correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Ren sabía perfectamente que sí habían razones para preocuparse, y tenía la certeza de que Horo lo presentía también, pero lo mejor era que los dos "pensaran -o lo intentaran, convirtiéndose esto en finjir- que se estaban pasando ideas falsas.

Varios metros más allá, dos chicos miraban la escena con una sonrisa no muy dulce.

"Asi que, así es como se comporta Ren?"

"Estás en lo correcto."

El primero empezó a reír, paro luego agruegar.

"Hay, Hao, sí que nos vamos a divertir."

El pelilargo sonrió con indulgencia, sin prestar mucha atención a los dos chicos abrazados, ni tampoco al que estaba a su lado. Sólo miraba el piso, sin concentración, mientras que consevaba esa sonrisa que camuflaba todas sus emociones y le dab ese aire tan misterioso sin necesidad de estar serio.

El ainu y su pareja no se percataron de sus observadores en ningún momento. Se separaron esta vez de verdad, y luego de que el ojidorado depositara un veso rápido en los labios del peliazul, volvieron a caminar rumbo a la escuela. No podían tomarse ni un minuto más, o llegarían tarde. Para evitarlo, sus pasos eran muy rápidos. Llegaron al salón y dieron un suspiro de alivio. Se habían salvado del castigo por poco. Se sonrieron y cada uno se giró hacia su puesto.

Ren iba feliz a pesar del encuentro de la mañana: Aquel breve momento con el ainu le había alegrado. Es que cualquier rato con Horo lo hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones...

El peliazul estaba aún sonriente, pero su gesto disminuyó notoriamente al momento de cruzar su mirada con la de cierto compañero de clases que tenía el cabello castaño. Una duda floreció en su mente: Yoh debía saber del regreso de Hao, e incluso era muy probable que su hermano estaba viviendo con él. Si era así, porqué no se los había dicho? Y porqué él no lo sintió el día anterior, que había estado allí? Era muy poco posible que hubiese llegado este día...Aunque claro, Horo tampoco estubo mucho rato en esa casa.

Resignado a no saber si Yoh sabía o no del regreso de su hermano, se sentó en su puesto.

Luego de acomodar sus casas, el chino pudo ver que Anna estaba en su puesto. Se acercó a ella, alegre de ver a su amiga. Deseaba mucho hablar con ella, y contarle lo apsado en esos días, además de preguntarle un par de cosas sobre el hermano de su novio. Le sorprendió notar que larubia estaba cabezibaja y sin la compañía de Yoh como era costumbre. Tampoco Manta ni Tamao estaban con ella. Acaso la chica estaba triste o enfadada? Tal vez los había mandado a todos al demonio... Parecía una explicación lógica para todo lo que rodeaba la imagen de ella: Yoh en su puesto, muy pensativo y notoriamente preocupado y triste, Tamao y Manta cuchicheando en un rincón con cara seria, y el resto de la clase -Excluyendo a Horo y a él- con rostro asustado y reunidos al fondo del salón, como tratando de ocupar lo mínimo de espacio posible y repirar menos de lo usual. Ah, debió haber estallado aquí y mandado a todos a freír monos al África, gritando y pateando a todo el que se le cruzara. Y el menor de los Asakura debía tener algo que ver, estaba casi seguro. Probablemente Kyoyama no le haría lo mismo a él: Se tenían mucha confianza y respeto además, después de todo, ella era una humana, y necesita desahogarse, hablando con alguien... Simpre lo habían hecho así, ya que no siempre querían agobiar a sus parejas con todas sus dudas y temores, y otras veces necesitaban contar a alguien alguna cita o momento especial, que no podían hablar con su novio debido a que lo habían vivido con ellos, y tampoco querían ir y contárselo al primero que se le cruzara, ya que ese "alguien" podía se como Pillika -o ella en persona- y, por ende, todo el colegio terminaría enterado.

Se paró al lado de su amiga, con una postura y mirada neutra, que era lo que típicamente usaban cuando conversaban -A menos que se emocionaran o exaltaran al contar algún momento romántico-, y se quedó un rato ahí parado, esperando.

Lentamente, la rubia alzó los ojos hasta mirarle directamente a los de él. Permanecieron unos momentos así, que pese a su pos fría, incomodaron mucho al peliviolacio: Anna le miraba de una manera extraña, cortante, un sentimiento extraño al fonde de esas pupilas negras como el vacío.

"Qué quieres?." - Su voz era parecida a su mirada,siendo más dura de lo normal y más desinteresada.

Ren se tragó cualquier comentario irónico, orgulloso, o de otro tipo que la pudiera molestar más, y con toda la paciencia que poseía, le respondió.

"Vengo a saludarte."

"Hola Ren, Adiós Ren. Listo, puedes irte."

"Vamos, Anna, sabes bien que no es a eso. Qué te ocurre?"

"Oh, no es nada, querido Ren, gracias por preocuparte." -dijo con acidéz- "Sólo quiero... Que me dejes tranquila de una maldita vez!"

El chino parpadeó un par de veces. No entendía bien, Anna nunca se había mostrado así con él: Ni aún cuando se conocieron. Ahí ella simplemente le ignoraba y hablaba poco, pero nunca le dio un trato de esa forma. Y ahora allí estaba: Gritándole irritada, con desprecio. Eso era mucho desprecio para hacia él en menos de una hora! Primero Hao, ahora la cuñada de él.

Se encongió de hombros, aparentando que no le importaba.

"No me grites, Anna. Yo nunca te he faltado el respeto, asi que no me grites." -Le dijo casi en un susurro-. "Yo sólo venía a conversar un rato, y ver si a la salida podíamos hablar otro, pero si no quieres, sólo basta un "no". Sabes perfectamente que no soy de los que ruegan mucho."

"Ah, no?" -Le dijo despacio, mientras apretaba los dientes- "Qué, acaso no le ruegas a Horo-Horo? No le pides más y que siga? No le exiges constantemente que te proteja y te quiera? No ruegas. Tu te humillas constantemente ante él, y no es sólo ante Horo-Horo, es al primero que se te cruza. Qué, vas a llorar? Oh, tendremos que llamara Horo para que te calmes, pobrecito. No ruegas. Já! Cada noche, como un animal que no piensa le ruegas. Ah, Horo, por favor, continúa! Mmm, Horo-Horo!. No ruegas. Que tú no ruegas? No me hagas reír, Ren Tao."

"No te pases del límite, Anna, que no te conviene hacerme enojar."

"Oh, Ren, que miedo tengo!"

"No sé que diablos te pasa, pero no me voy a quedar a que me ridiculices y desvalores toda la confianza que te tuve al contarte mis cosas. No voy a escuchar más tus tonterías. Cuando se te pase, tu verás que haces." - Dijo con decisión, con voz firme.

Sin estar dispuesto a escuchar nada más, Ren se giró y se fue. Se sentía triste ahora.

Anna no había parado de lanzarle comentarios ácidos, hirientes y cargados de ironía en toda la conversación. Le dolía que fuera su amiga quien lo tratara así, y además sin razones. Él no le había hecho nada a la rubia!

Se sentó en su puesto, y a los pocos segundo llegó Horo-Horo, preocupado.

"Todo bien, Ren?"

"No. Anna anda muy extraña."

"Sí, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta."

"Escucharon toda la conversación?"

"No, claro que no. Hubo un momento en que empezaron a hablar más despacio... ¡La cara de Anna! Parecía una animal salvaje, una vívora... Me dio más miedo de lo que normalmente da, nunca la había visto tan enojada. Y lo raro es que sea contigo, no?. Al fin y al cabo son buenos amigos, yo creí que saldrían a hablar un rato y nada más, pero..."

"Ya ves."

"Hey, no te preocupes" -Le dijo con una linda sonrisa- "ya verás que se le pasará y se va a disculpar después. Bueno, dudo que se disculpe, pero lo dará a entender..."

El ainu empezó a reir.

"De qué te ríes? No lo encuentro nada gracioso."

"No es nada, no es nada Ren. Tranquilo, no me mires así." -Dijo ante la mirada enfadada del ojidorado- "No ves que me puedo asustar?"

Ren lanzó un bufido indignado, y le hiba a responder, cuando los labios de Horo cayaron sus quejas. El chino en su interior gruñía por la eficacia de la medida que el ainu eligiera, no sólo para callarlo, sino también para quitarle el enojo y tristeza.

Se separaron después de un tiempo, ya que si llegaba el profesor, estarían en un problema. Sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados y muchas veces les salvaban y ayudaban. Pero un maestro, como representante de la escuela, y por los "valores" de ella, no podía hacer lo mismo, aunque tubiera -en secreto- la misma orientación sexual o no le importara la de sus alumnos: No hiba acorde a la ideología del colegio, menos aún mostrarlo de manera pública, y para que hablar de besarse durante clases o dentro del establecimiento!.

"Sólo fue una broma, no te enojes." -Horo le guiñó un ojo- "hablamos luego, sí? Ahora pronto va a llegar el maestro."

El ainu se fue a su puesto rápidamente.

La verdad es que la discución de la rubia con Ren fue bastante fuerte en algunos momentos, e hizo que la inquietud de Manta y Tamao aumentara enormemente, y que sintieran una gran preocupación por su amiga, mientras que en Yoh aumentó las sospechas de que algo había oído o Hao le había contado, ademád de hacerle sentir culpable y muy triste. Tal vez Anna había herido a Ren con algunas palabras, de tan herida que ella estaba.

Horo-Horo se dejó caer con un suspiro en su asiento. Le había asustado mucho ver a Anna gritar así, no porque fuera a hacer algo, sino por el daño que le pudiera causar a su chinito. Delante de Ren le había mostrado una sonrisa para alegrarlo, le había gastado bromas porque matenía la fe de que no tomara a la chica en serio y así no le fuera a afectar y lo había besado...porque ambos lo necesitaban.

Primero aparece Hao, luego, Anna le grita.

Tocó el tiembre de inicio.

Por los pasillos se escuchaban los pasos y gritos de chicos corriendo para alcanzar a llegar a su salón a tiempo y así no ser castigados. A su propio salón entró un muchacho corriendo, ante el riesgo de la llegada del profesor.

Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Se oyeron unos pasos lentos que se detubieron fuera de la sala. El profesor entró con toda calma, saludando.

"Buenos días, niños. Saquen sus cuadernos, voy a revisar lo que dejé ayer."

Anna sacó su cuaderno rápidamente, al igual que Tamao y Manta. Yoh miró a todos lados y se hundió en su silla, deprimido. Horo y Ren se miraron, sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos había pensado, ni de la forma más remota, en ello. Cada uno había estado haciendo cosas distintas en la tarde -Para ser precisos, Horo hablando con Yoh y Ren pensando en su cama-, y bueno, ya en la noche...No fue posible hacerla.

Con resignación, ambos chicos se prepararon a ser castigados. La mirada de Ren vagó por la sala, hasta que se topó con los de Anna. La chica lo miraba con desprecio a tal grado, que parecía asco. El chino no lo podía creer, hasta el día de ayer, su relación era muy buena, y hoy su amiga lo miraba así?. Los ojos negros de la rubia no se apartaron de él, sin permitirle escapatoria, obligándolo con una fuerza invisible y misteriosa a mantener sus miradas juntas. Ren no lograba ver que el alma de ella, tras esa mirada fría, estaba destrozada. No lo veía. Tampoco veía la sombra que desde el hermoso árbol que golpeaba la ventana, le observaba sin pausa, sonriente.


	7. Capitulo VI: Tu Perfecta Imperfección

Hola, hola! Aquí ya encuentran el sexto capítulo. Espero que les hayan quedado muchas dudas -muajaja- con el capítulo anterior, que esa era una de las ideas. De a poco, este fic toma el rumbo que originalmente tiene... A las que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias como siempre. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo -Esta vez esto va a ser breve-.

Y no se olviden de dejar reviews, si no quieren sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa...Están advertidos. Vamos, si no es tan difícil! Sólo es un botoncito allí abajo y me dejan todos los comentarios que quieran.

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King no me pertenece por más que quisiera.

Y finalmente, ya tienen aquí...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo VI: Tu Perfecta Imperfección.**_

Su mente aún no asimilaba las cosas del todo. Cómo llegó a perder el control de esa forma? Había tratado a su mejor amigo y confidente peor que a un inútil, había tratado de colocarlo en vergüenza y, de paso, traicionado su confiaza. Ren no era el culpable de que Yoh no la quisiera, lo única culpable era ella, ella y nadie más.

Se detuvo en una plaza. No había tomado el camino que solía hacer rumbo a "su" casa, por lo que estaba en un lugar al cual no solía ir, aunque no estaba por eso perdida. Tomó asiento en una banca, que estaba al costado de los juegos infantiles, dejó su bolso a un lado y se puso a meditar el porque de sus acciones.

Como sin quererlo, se quedó mirando fijamente a unos niños que jugaban en el pasto, a pocos metros de ella. Eran dos, un chico y una chica, que reían constantemente, mientras jugaban relajados. Observaba con atención cada movimiento que realizaban, cada gesto, cada palabra que se decían. Al poco rato escuchó otras voces y giró el rostro. Hace poco, dos chicos habían tomado lugar en los columpios, mientras comían helados. Ambos conversaban animadamente, riendo cada cierto rato y sonriéndose todo el tiempo, de una manera bastante inocente. Uno de los chicos dijo algo que hizo sonrojar mucho al otro, dándole un aspecto muy tierno, mietras que el primero sólo se reía, sin notar lo que había provocado en su amigo.

Todos parecían felices en la plaza, y ella... se sentía tan ajena a esa alegría, tan diferente, oscura; maldecida por la vida... de alguna forma le consolaba saber que toda la gente que estaba en el parque sufriría algún día, y mucho: tal vez más que ella. Eñ saber que algo llegaría más abajo era halentador, gratificante. No pocía creer que estubiera pensando y sintiendo cosas tan egoístas, pero eso era lo que sentía, y poco podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Cuándo había empezado a regocijarle el mal ajeno?

Probablemente desde niña, pero lugo lo había ocultado, adormecido con todas esas ilusiones, que se negaba a aceptar per que aún estaban allí, de que su vida sería un cuento rosa con el final "y vivieron felices para siempre", que su príncipe azul, Yoh, la amaría por siempre y se la llevaría a caballo lejos de ese lugar y de sus amargos recuerdos. La ilusión que todas las mujeres tienen en el fondo de su corazón, por más que intenten negarla e imitar a los hombres, de decir que son "modernas" y que no necesitan el amor: Porque finalmente de todas formas la idea está allí, en el fondo del alma, porque eso fue lo que nos enseñaron a creer cuando pequeñas.

Que ilusa, que inocente, que mentirosa.

Que falsa.

Sin darse cuenta, el chico castaño se había vuelto su obsesión, algo que daba por conquistado y propio, hasta que había despertado en el instante en que la zamarrearon con fuerza y le obligaron -sin querer- a abrir los ojos. Que miserable se sentía. Una humana que perdió todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus sentimientos, sus tristezas. Se estaba convirtiendo, en menos de un día, en una roca plana, sin nada que brindar, protegida para que nadie la pula, sin emociones visibles, y pocas invisibles.

"Que diminutos, No crees?." - Se oyó una voz al cerca suyo.

Atrás de ella, estaba el chico que hace poco llegara a vivir en la casa de Yoh. Dándole la vuelta al banco, tomó asiento a su lado, mientras miraba a los niños que estaban en el pasto, ahora jugando algo así como un juego de manos.

"A quién te refieres?"

"A todos. A esos patéticos niños de los columpios, a los del pasto, a mi hermano, a Ren, a Horo, a tus compañeros, a tus **amigos**" -Esta última palabra la dijo con un sutil tono de desprecio-. "**A ****ti.**

"Oh, pero que sorpresa. No tenía idea que odibas el mundo. A qué viniste? Porque si sólo estás aquí para darme tu discurso de inadaptado social, depresivo, ególatra y anarquista, no le veo el caso a todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para llegar aquí. Y si viniste para tratar de sacar, nuevamente, información sobre mí, tu hermano, sus amigos, o lo que sea, mejor vete pronto, o puedo terminar golpeándote."

""Sus" amigos? Qué, no se supone que también son tus amigos, o ya no lo son, Annita? Debió ser algo muy doloroso perderlos." - Su voz, con un tono falsamente tranquilizador, como si hablara a un bebé, estaba cargado de burla en el fondo.

La rubia sólo giró la cabeza, centrando su mirada en un árbol, y sin contestar nada al pelilargo.

"En fin. No es eso a lo que vengo, Anna."

"No me interesa nada de ti, Hao, espero que tengas eso claro."

"Jum. No tenía idea. De ser así" -Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones-, "ya me voy."

Rápidamente, el chico de pelo castaño se levantó y se fue. La muchacha que quedó sentada lo vió alejarse perpleja. La había dejado tan sorprendida la acción del moreno, que no tubo tiempo para reaccionar y detenerlo, teniendo que dejar que se marchara sin hacer nada, y quedándose con una gran curiosidad.

"Qué...qué fue eso?"

Qué se traía ente manos Hao? No podía haber venido sólo a embromarla... Y era raro que se deseaba algo, la intentara convencer con toda clase de argumentos, hasta lograrlo. No entendía porque se marcara tan rápido, sin decirle siquiera la idea. Además, el castaño debió suponer desde antes que esa hiba a ser su respuesta.

Entonces, porqué...?

Lanzó un suspiro.

Esos Asakura estaban bien locos. Aunque en verdad, todos lo estaban, si este mundo gira de cabeza. Incluso ella empezaba a perder, lentamente, todo rastro de cordura.

Y, Qué más daba?

Ahora poco le importaba estar cuerda o no. Sólo quería vivir vacía, superar a dioses y demonios, y disfrutar una vida derrochadora, llena de lujos y placeres.

Ya no le importaba estar loca o no. Quería dejar de sentir, abanodonar el sufrimiento, no volver a amar.

Y allí, desde lejos, cuatro pares de ojitos miraron con temor a la muchacha que reía a carcajadas, como una maniatica.

Se fue haciendo tarde, la plaza se vació, pero ella no se movía del banco. Se había reído gran parte de la tarde, sin nada de alegría, en un sonido vacío.

Ahora lloraba. Con la cabeza gacha, las manos temblorosas.

Había tratado de forzar el amor, haciendo que éste se muriera aún antes de nacer. Ahora se daba cuenta perfectamente. El amor tenía que surgir porque realmente debía ahcerlo, no porque uno quisiera. Ella había creído que Yho le pertenecía, pero nunca fue así. Por eso lloraba.

"Anna?"

Oh, no podía ser él. Siempre tan inoportuno. No ahora que no podía hablar, que no podía alzar la mirada.

"Eres tu, Anna? Contéstame, por favor..."

Disimuladamente, para que él no lo notara, se secó los ojos y mejillas. Por suerte la oscuridad le ayudaba a ocultar su llanto. Respiró hondo, y alzó la frente. Al menos no se le notaba que había llorado, lo único que le cambiaba era que se ponía más pálida de lo normal.

"Qué pasa?"

Había intentado dominarse, pero no lo logró. Su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo normal, y sintiño como se le quebraba en la mitad de la frase, pero al parecer no había sido algo muy obvio, y sólo se había oído más suave y despacio de lo que acostumbraba.

"Estás bien?"

"Porqué no habría de estarlo?"

El chico se acercó a ella, tomando asiento donde Hao antes estuvo. Guardaron silencio, al parecer él aún no encontraba palabras para responderle su pregunta, o para hacer que ella contestara la suya y no la esquivara.

La noche había caído, y los faroles en la plaza estaban encendiéndose, lentamente y a tropezones, cada uno a su tiempo, dudando si hacerlo cada cierto tiempo. Las polillas bailaban una danza sin estructura al rededor de las ampolletas, mostrando así su color entre amarillo pálido y café. Los dos jóvenes aún guardaban silencio, como temiendo romperlo, ella haciendo como si él no estubiera allí, para controlarse, mientras que el chico buscaba las palabras adecuadas para poder hablarle y poder entablar una conversación con la fría mujer.

* * *

Decidió salir un rato al balcón, para así observar un momento la ciudad. La brisa acariciaba su cabello, meciéndolo en un compás diferente a todo conocido, con un ritmo nuevo, lento y romántico. Una pequeña sonrisa, que le hacía ver muy hermoso, asomó en su rostro. No importaba que hubiese pasado en el día. Ni que Anna le gritara, ni que lo hubiesen hechado al pasillo con Horo e Yoh, ni que se hubiese encontrado con Hao, ni que se hubiese sentido observado todo el día, ni que su mente le dijiera que algo no muy bueno hiba a ocurrir. No importaba. Él estaba vivo, y eso era suficiente. Había sido vendecido con el amor de un chico maravilloso, que encima vivía con él, y le acompañaba donde fuera. 

Luego de darse una ducha, Horo-Horo se fue a su cuarto. Al salir del baño, le sorprendió ver las luces del cuarto apagadas. Se amarró bien la toalla a la cintura, y luego de unos segundos en adecuarse a la oscuridad, empezó a buscar con la mirada a Ren. El chino no estaba ni en la cama, ni en el piso, ni en el escritorio. Un movimiento, visto por el rabillo del ojo, le hizo girar. Era la cortina, acariciada por el viento. Entonces, si las pueras de vidrio que daban al balcón estaban abiertas, era porque...

Allí estaba el chico de pelo violeta, apoyado en la varandilla, parcía una aparición, iluminado tenuemente por la luna, las estrellas y las luces, varios metros más abajo, que pertenecían a la ciudad. Su cabello acariciado por el aire, su figura finamente delineada bajo el uniforme escolar, permitiendole ver a trasluz la espalda del chico.

Con paso cauteloso y rápido, se acercó a él.

La mirada de Ren se posó en la luna, que ese día estaba empequeñeciédose de a poco. Lanzó un suspiro, y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de la brisa en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso por su camisa para rozar su pecho. De pronto sintió unos brazos abrazándole por la cintura, con ternura, y un mentón apoyado en su hombro.

"Horo-Horo?" - Preguntó en un susurro.

La única respuesta que obtubo fueron unos labios suaves en su cuello. Luego el recién llegado levantó el rostro y se puso a observar el cielo también. Ren aprovechó para girar un poco y mirar con sus ojos dorados y ver bien el rostro del chico que le abrazaba. Estubieron viendo el cuelo un buen rato, sin hacer caso a algunas miradas reprobatorias que les lanzaba la gente desde la calle, porducto de estar tan cerca pública.

"A pesar de la contaminación, el cielo está hermoso. No crees, Ren?"

El chino volvió a sonreír, para ahora se él quien besara a su compañero, pero lo hizo en los labios, a diferencia del peliazul. Se acomodó en sus brazos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Horo-Horo, feliz.

"Sí, tienes razón."

"Por supuesto, siempre tengo la razón."

"Como no, Horo."

"Hey, no te burles."

"Jajaja, no me estoy burlando."

"Hn, vale."

Ambos sonrieron, diveridos.

"Vamos dentro, así como estás te vas a resfriar."

"No importa, estoy cómodo así."

Ren se giró ahora del todo, y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del ainu. Se miraron un rato, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Horo se acercó y lo besó. EL beso se volvía más y más apasionado, el tiempo no existía. Quién podía tener frío en ese momento?.

En el cielo, las estrellas parpardeaban, y alumbraban con fuerza, siendo testigos alegres de ese romántico momento. La luna sonreía con ternura.

El chino empujó suavemente al más alto hacia adentro. Cuando ya estaban al interior de su habitación, aún besándose, Ren estiró su mano hacia atrás y, a tientas, cerró el ventanal y un poco las cortinas.

En la calle, la gente continuaba su camino con prisa, sin importarle mayormente que hiciera la pareja, sin siquiera saber la pasión que se desataba varios metros sobre sus cabezas.

Al parecer, esa noche tampoco harían la tarea, y al día siguiente volverían a hecharles al pasillo.

* * *

"Dónde te estás quedando en las noches?" 

"No necesito un lugar donde quedarme."

"Supongo que no, si después de todo, siempre vienes aquí." - Dijo con ironía

"Por supuesto, aunque te recuerdo, Hao, que esta es sólo la segunda noche."

"Ahh, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que no será la última."

"Claro que no. Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar. Ahora dime, en la tarde hablaste con Anna, no es así?"

"Pues claro. Qué creías? Te dije que lo haría, y Hao Asakura cumple lo que dice... Casi siempre."

"Ja."

Hao se acercó a la ventana y la cerró. Se quedó un momento viendo a través de ella, quien sabe que cosa.

"Y? Cómo te fue?"

"Bien."

"Ya. Que expresivo."

"Si estamos hablando de habladores, tu tampoco eres un buen ejemplo."

El pelilargo se giró, y los dos chicos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato. Hao fue quien giró el rostro, provocando una sonrisa irónica y de superioridad en su compañero.

"Voy a salir a dar un paseo, quédate aquí. Voy a dejar cerrado con llave, y por ningún motivo prendas la luz. Si llega alguien a entrar, escóndete, si no alcanzas, da alguna excusa tonta y vete, luego yo te volveré a abrir la ventana."

"Sí, madre."

"Sólo cállate, Sí?"

"Adiós, Haito, que te valla bien."

"Capté la ironía, asi que no te molestes en decir esas frases."

Acto seguido, el moreno salió de la habitaciónm dejando cerrado con llave, y a una sombra sola.

Con pereza, se tiró en la cama de Hao, observando toda la habitación del mayor Asakura. Sonrió. Ah, él y el pelilargo la pasarían bien. Je, no tenía duda alguna.

Qué estaría haciendo ahora Ren? Debía estar divirtiéndose bastante con Horito, y pensar que él tenía que estar allí, sin poder disfrutar también, pudiendo sólo imaginar. No podía evitar encontrar muy atractivo a la pareja del peliviolacio. Ja, era algo que no podía evitar. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios. Ese peliazul... El chino de ojos dorados... Oh, sí, claro que con hao se divertirían. A dar un paseo? Casi le daba risa. Hao no saldría sin un buen motivo, aunque fuera a pensar un buen plan. Pero no importaba. De a poco, el pelicastaño le iría contando sus ideas y dándole más "confianza". Sólo era cosa de tiempo, y el moreno caería.

Volvió a pasar su lengua sobre los labios, y se giró en la cama, para así quedar apoyado en su vientre. Rió, mientras sacaba una caja de abajo de la cama. Estaba con candado, pero no era mucho problema. Ya se las ingeniaría para abrirla, y eso no sería en mucho tiempo.

* * *

En una cama lujosa, de una enorme mansión, reposaban dos adultos. 

"Has sabido algo de Ren?" - Preguntó la mujer, con aparente desinterés, pero en su interior muy nerviosa.

Se formó un silencio tenso. Ella sabía que tal vez había cometido un error y que no debió preguntar, menos a él. Pero una parte de ella necesitaba saber. Su institno maternal era débil, pero aún existía, pasara lo que pasara.

"No. Debe seguir igual."

"Jun... Tampoco sabe algo?"

"No sé. Pregúntale a ella, si tanto te importa que es de ese... Ese."

"Ya entiendo, En. No tienes por que tratarlo mal."

El hombre se giró y le dio la espalda, para luego arroparse, dando a entender que dormiría. La mujer lanzó un suspiro.

"Aún es tu hijo, Sabes?"

"Está enfermo. Alguien tan débil como él no puede ser mi hijo."

"Pero lo es" -dijo con firmeza y valor- "Y pase lo que pase, mientras vivas tu y él, lo será, como también será mío. Tal vez... Sería buena idea que lo fueras a ver."

"No lo haré. Dije desde el principio que no lo haría, y mantendré mi palabra, Ran. Y deja de insistir y obedece mis órdenes. Duérmete."

Ran Tao lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez casi inaudible.

"Sí, señor."

En la puerta de la habitación, una chica de pelo verde, apenas cubieta por un corto pijamma, tenía el rostro pegado a la puerta. Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, se separó de ella, ya resignada a no oír nada más: Nadie ppodía contradecir una orden tan clara de En. Se fue a tientas a su habitación. Gruesas lágrimas plateadas, como muchas noches anteriores a esa, rodaban por su rostro, mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, con paso rápido.

"Ren..." - Se oyó en el silencio de la noche, un gemido suave y quebrado, proveniente de unos labios secos y desgastados, que temblaban levemente.

La chica apresuró el paso. Se le había escapado aquel sollozo, y si alguien la descubría en pie en aquel sector de la lujosa mansión, se vería en problemas graves. Aunque ella era una Tao, y esa fuera su casa, eso no le daba ningún derecho para llegar a violar alguna regla de su padre, más bien todo lo contrario: Le darían un castigo más severo que a algún criado -Al cual probablemente sólo despedirían, castigarían levemente o algo así-m sin tener nada de piedad, ninguna consideración para ella. No le quedaba más que rogar a cualquier dios que hubiese para que nadie le hubiese oído o sentido, pero en esa casa hasta las apredes tenían oídos y ayudaban al amo y señor. O que fuese alguien de confianza que le ayudara a escapar a su cuarto, aún a pesar del riesgo que suponía brindarle cualquier apoyo a Jun.

Sintió una mano que la jalaba de un brazo, haciéndola entrar a una habitación. Por la impresión, lanzó un gritito, el cual fue ahogado por otra mano al instante.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, cuando un sonido bastante molesto interrumpió el silencio calmo y pacífico que había en la habitación. Una mano buscó a tientas sobre el velador el objeto que le había despertado. El sonido cesó, siendo reemplazado por una voz. 

"Sí?" - Dijo, aún muy somnoliento.

"Con él habla. Quién es?"

Silencio.

"Qué? No... No puede ser. Tranquila. Hoy mismo partiré para allá, no te preocupes. No llores, por favor. Sí. Adiós."

El muchacho colgó el teléfono. Se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas, y empezó él a llorar. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó, y fue al armario, de donde sacó un bolso, y empezó a buscar algo de ropa, en silencio. No quería despertar al chico que aún doría apaciblemente, no quería que se preocupara. Luego de algunos minutos, sus cosas estubieron listas, tomó un papel y lápiz, y se puso a escribir una nota bastante breve. Tomó el bolso recién hecho y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, con las mejillas todabía húmedas.

"Horo-Horo... Qué pasa?"

"Ren, lo lamento. No quería despertarte."

Desde la puerra, el peliazul miró al que, no muy despierto, estaba en la cama. Su vista pasó al velador del ojidorado, donde reposaba la nota, apoyada en el despertador semi nuevo con arrogancia. Al parecer, había sido inútil escribirla.

"A dónde vas tan temprano?"

Lanzó un suspiro, y dejó su bolso con cuidado, para que no hiciera ningún ruido que el otro notara, en el suelo. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose al borde de ella, para comenzar a acaricier el cabello del pequeño muchacho que, con sus ojos cerrados, esperaba la respuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos así. Ren sentía que había algo raro en Horo, lo sentía en la mano que le tocaba, sus caricias estaban llenas de tristeza, buscaban un consuelo en su piel, sin pedírselo, sin decirle palabra alguna, intentando ocultarlo. Con ternura, puso su mano sobre la del ainu, y abrió los ojos, tomándose su tiempo, para mirarle. Sintió un dolor al ver, sorprendido, el rostro pálido, del cual surgían nuevas lágrimas, y que tenía muchos rastros anteriores. El peliazul había tratado evitar llorar, pero no lo había conseguido.

"Qué pasa, Horo?" - Preguntó.

El chico japonés desvió la mirada. Ren le obserbaba detenidamente, buscando algún indicio que le diera información de la extraña situación que estaba viviendo. Luego se percató de un objeto que veía por el borde del ojo, algo extraño y que no debía estar allí: En el humbral de la puerta había un bolso. Qué ocurría? El sol lentamente comenzó a emerger por el horizonte, trayendo un nuevo día, más no llevaba con én ni nuevas respuestas ni palabras. Luego notó una carta que reposaba en su velador, que tenía la caligrafía del chico que oraba, que decía con letra clara, y al mismo tiempo temblorosa, su nombre.

"Te marchas?"

"No quisiera hacerlo, de verdad. Pero tengo que irme."

"Por qué?"

"Debo regresar a mi pueblo hoy mismo, es una urgencia."

Ambos se quedaron callados. Porqué Horo se iba? No lo entendía. Lo dejaría solo, justo ahora? Él no quería que se fuera. Además, no tenía idea de quien, o que, era eso tan importante que les separaba ahora, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera. El ainu ni siquiera le había dicho cuando regresaría. El peliazul tomó aire, volvió a acariciar el rostro del chino, que le miraba sin entender nada aún. Sus ojos se encontraron, como tantas veces lo hacían, pero ahora los del más alto estaban llenos de tristeza y sueños rotos.

"Lo siento, Ren."

Se levantó, y se fue hacia la puerta. Tomó el bolso, mientras le daba la espalda al chino. Lo hizo lentamente, como si fuera muy pesado y le doliera mucho el tomar con una sola mano el pesado objeto.

"No me has dicho... El porqué te vas."

El ainu guardó silencio, aún sin girarse para ver al chico que, sentado en la cama, lo miraba desesperado, ansiando una respuesta tranquilizadora... o lo que fuera. El silencio ya no era tranquilo, como el que hay cuando dos personas duermen, éste era tenso. Las palabras de Ren habían sido dichas de manera bastante frías, como exigiendo saber algo que no era su asunto, pero que a pesar de eso quería y ansiaba saber.

"Mi padre...Falleció esta noche".

Y sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la habitación. Tampoco giró su rostro, ni siquiera para lanzarle una mirada de despedida, o ver la reacción de Ren.

Aún en un ligero shok, el chino se quedó mirando la puerta por la que salió el ainu, sin decir ni hacer nada para detenerle, o aunque sea, darle alguna palabra o gesto de apoyo en ese momento que debía ser tan difícil.


	8. Capitulo VII: Paz Roja

Hola! Aquí se viene nuevamente Vickyng con otro capítulo. Muajaja... Qué, No les gustó que se muriera el padre de Horo? Je... ya veremos... Espero que este capítulo les guste, y recibir muchos muchos reviews. Si no es tan difícil hacerlo!

Gracias a FuMiKi, Mailyn -gracias a las dos por su gran apoyo siempre-, Karenu-Kiyoto, y a Motoko 1111, sin sus reviews, no se qué haría! Espero seguir contando con ustedes.

Vale, vale, no me demoro más. Sólo me quedaba decir lo que ya saben:

HoroxRen, AU, Shaman King no es mío.

Y ya ha caído desde mis manos, para ustedes, otro capítulo de...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo VII: Paz Roja.**_

"Señor, Horo-Horo no vendrá a clases por unos días. Tuvo un problema personal."

El maestro le miró con una ceja alzada, como analizando si creerle o no. Ren le sostubo la miradam firme y serio, sin dejar que sus sentimientos se expusieran y fueran vistos por el maestro.

"Está bien, Tao. Gracias por informarme."

Pasaron varios días, lentos y tediosos. En ese transcurso de tiempo, todos sus amigos se enteraron de lo ocurrido, y también lo hicieron otras personas que el chino hubiese preferido que no supieran. Ese día estaban en una cafetería, sentados en una mesa al aire libre. Sólo estaban Yoh, Manta, Tamao y Ren; Anna hacía dado una excusa cualquiera para no ir, y así no tener que pasar tiempo frente al ojidorado. De más está decir que su relación amistosa se había cortado, parecía como si nunca huberan sido amigos.

"Es una lástima lo que les ocurrió, No creen? Y justo ahora." - Dijo Yoh.

"Sí... Pobre Horo, debe haber sufrido mucho."

"Por supuesto, Manta, pero a Pillika también le debe haber dolido, después de todo, era su tío también." - Recordó la pelirosada.

"Siempre olvido que esos dos son primos, a pesar de lo parecidos que son. Es que como nunca andan juntos..."

"Pero si no fuera por Horo, Pillika no estaría aquí, digo, sólo le permitieron venir aquí porque su primo estaba. Supongo que creían que él se iría a vivir con ella y la cuidaría día y noche."

"Sí..."

"Fue todo tan rápido, les debe haber costado mucho aceptarlo."

Ren sólo escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos, mientras tomaba lentamente de su café helado. A él también se le olvidaba que Pillika era prima de Horo... Nunca pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, y cuando estaban todos juntos, el ainu parecía siempre un poco incómodo con la presencia de la chica, y hacía lo posible por irse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Era poco lo que sabían de la relación de esos dos, lo único que mencionaban era que cuando pequeños fueron muy cercanos, casi como hermanos. Al parecer, luego había ocurrido algo que les había distanciado, pero no tenían la menor idea de qué. Pillika había llegado hace poco más de tres años a estudiar allí, lo que era bastante después de que Horo lo hiciera... Para ellos, el peliazul había estado desde muy pequeño viviendo solo allí, sin sus padres. De hecho Yoh, quien había pasado toda su vida en la ciudad, recordaba que conoció al chico muy pequeño, y que fueron amigos desde una temprana infancia. Ya en ese entonces, se veía siempre solo al ainu, y con un gran sentido de responsabilidad, tanto de sí mismo como del resto. El castaño recordaba que hubo un tiempo en que dejó de ver al chico de ojos negros, pero que luego había regresado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Él tampoco había preguntado en ese entonces.

"Ren, Cuándo crees que regresen?"

"No lo sé, Tamao. Horo no me dijo nada sobre eso."

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Era lo más obvio que Ren supiera prácticamente todo, y que Horo-Horo le contara sus problemas y se desahogara con él... Pero al parecer, el ainu tubo mucha prisa para irse a su pueblo, y poco le había dicho al chino.

"Ojalá regresen pronto. Dudo que les haga bien estar mucho tiempo allá, con todos esos recuerdos."

"Sí, tienes razón Manta. Ojalá vuelvan pronto."

Permanecieron en silencio un rato.

"Porqué no vino Anna, Yoh?" - Habló el ojidorado.

"Uh? Me dijo que no tenía tiempo, mencionó algo de su falda y un trabajo en el que iba algo atrasada... Aunque no sé si entendí bien, porque tenía mucha prisa por irse."

"Ya veo."

"Anna ha estado un poco extraña estos días... Tamao y yo hemos estado bien preocupados por ella. No saben que le ocurre?"

"Ni idea. Ni siquiera se porque me gritó el otro día, si yo no le había hecho nada."

Todos miraron a Yoh, pero éste parecía muy concentrado mirando su jugo, y jugando con los cubitos de hielo.

"Ehhh... ¿Yoh?"

"Dime, Tamao."

"Tu no sabes nada de qué le está pasando a Anna?"

"No sé..." -Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado- "Yo creo que ya se le va a pasar."

Todos sabían que el castaño no era bueno para mentir, y vieron de inmediato que eso estaba haciendo. No quería presionarle, después de todo, podían ser problemas personales entre esos dos, donde ellos no tenían nada que ver. Pero la rubia continuaba siendo su amiga, y querían ayudarla.

Tamao miró su reloj, como recordando algo.

"Qué tarde es! Había olvidado que le prometí a Anna que la acompañaría a comprar hoy... Hay no, me va a matar si me atraso más. Adiós, chicos!"

Rápidamente, la chica de ojos rosa se levantó, dejó la parte que le tocaba pagar, y se fue, aún comiéndose su helado a medio terminar.

"Eh? Salir a comprar? No tiene tiempo para venir con nosotros, pero sí para salir con Tamao? Quién entiende a tu novia, Yoh."

El moreno se rió, tratando de aprecer relajado, pero nuevamente sus amigos notaron que hacía un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo. Algo no andaba bien.

"Tienes razón, Manta. Hasta a mi me cuesta a veces entenderla."

"Oigan... Hay un rumor que se ha esparcido por todos lados, sobre que Hao regresó. Es cierto?"

El peliviolacio y el Asakura se miraron, preocupados. Se supone que nadie más se enteraría del regreso del pelilargo, pero al parecer a éste no le gustaba pasar inadverido, y se estaba encargando por su propia cuenta de que todos se enteraran.

"Sí" -Dijo con notorio disjusto Yoh- "Es verdad. Hao está viviendo conmigo."

"Qué?"- exclamó el pequeño mientras pensaba _"Con razón anda así, enfadada con todo el mundo, si tiene a Hao viviendo en su misma casa... Deben haberse peleado muy feo con Yoh"_

"Tal como lo oyes, Manta. Hao está en la casa de Yoh, y al parecer volverá a la escuela el otro año."

"Tu también sabías, Ren?"

"Escúchame, Manta. Esto tiene que ser un secreto. Nadie más se debe enterar, ni siquiera Tamao, y menos Pillika... Bueno, cuando regrese. No sabemos cómo es que se enteró toda la escuela, pero no es algo que queramos que se sepa. Si oyes a alguien hablando de él, dile quje es mentira, que Hao sigue desaparecido, incluso para los Asakura. Contamos contigo."

"No se preocupen, yo no diré nada del regreso de tu hermano."

Con notoria preocupación, Manta volvió a comer su copa de helado, mientras que los otros dos bebían de sus vasos.

"Oigan chicos, ya que quedamos sólo los tres, Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa a jugar pool?"

"Es una buena idea, pero crees que te dejen?"

"Claro que sí! Mi padre se pondrá muy contento de que vallan, hace tiempo que no van a casa a jugar."

"Dirás, a que Horo e Yoh se coman todo."

Yoh se rió simplemente, al recordar todos los momentos buenos con sus amigos. Porqué todo tenía que cambiar? Él y Horo estaban distanciados, de hecho, el peliazul lo había amenazado; Anna y Ren no se hablaban, Hao había vuelto, el padre del ainu, y también tío de Pillika había muerto, haciendo que ellos dos se fueran por un tiempo indefinido... Todo parecía tan diferente.

"Qué dicen?"

"Por mí está bien. Vienes, Yoh?"

"Claro!"

Entre los tres pagaron el resto de la cuenta, y luego de terminar sus postres, emprendieron el camino hacia la casa del más pequeño de los tres, con toda la calma del mundo: Tenían todo el día y la noche, y los dos chicos invitados no tenían adultos a quien pasarle cuentas, aunque Yoh tenía a Anna... Que había salido.

Estubieron allí gran parte de la tarde. El día se les pasó muy rápido, ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya era de noche. La madre Manta les ofreció quedarse a cenar, y un tanto dudosos, ellos aceptaron.

"Espero que Anna no se enoje porque me quedé aquí."

"Dudo que le importe."

"No seas así de cruel con Yoh, Ren."

"Cruel? Pero si sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"No hay caso contigo..."

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y la movió en sentido orizontal, resignado, mientras Yoh se reía, esta vez genuinamente.

"Ya está la cena, chicos!"

Rápidamente, se precipitaron escaleras abajo.

Fue un rato muy agradable, los padres de Manta siempre eran muy corteses y cariñosos, ya que conocían hace años a los amigos de su hijo, y sbían cómo era la personalidad de cad uno de ellos. Ya estaban enterados de la relación de Ren y Horo, y los ayudaban simpre que lo necesitaban: Mientras hubiera amor, para ellos estaba bien. También sabían de la muerte del padre del peliazul y de su viaje junto a su prima a su tierra natal, algo que les había preocupado bastante.

Luego de terminada la comida y de conversar un buen rato en el salón, Yoh y Ren se dispusieron a irse. Los dueños de casa les ofrecieron llevarlos en auto, como acostumbraban hacer cuando eran más pequeños, o cuando se les hacía muy tarde.

"Es muy amable de su parte, señor Oyamada, pero prefiero caminar hoy."

"Oh... Algún problema, Yho? Tal vez con Anna?" - Preguntó con tranquilidad, ya que era normal que los chicos le contaran sus cosas y recurrieran a ellos cuando necesitaban algún adulto que les ayudara o les diera consejo.

"Este... Pues algo así... Eso creo."

"Eh? No sabes?"

"Verá, señor, Anna ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios, entonces Yoh no sabe si está enojada con él o si es otra cosa."- explicó Ren, ganándose otra mirada resignada de Manta, por la falta de tacto del chino.

"Ya veo. Tranquilo Yoh, ya se van a reconciliar y todo volverá a ser como antes."

"Ojalá sea así."

"Y tu, Ren, no quieres que mis padres te lleven?"

"No se preocupen, yo también voy a caminar" - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Bueno, ya que no los iremos a dejar" -dijo la madre del chico casi rubio, que estaba de pie, apoyando sus brazos en el sillón en que estaba sentado su marido- "los acompañamos a la puerta."

* * *

No sabía que hora era, pero llevaba mucho rato intentando dormir, sin poder lograrlo. Se daba vueltas y vueltas en el futón que le habían entregado, tratando de no pensar mucho en algo. Se quedó cerca de un minuto en una posición, para luego sentarse de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, como quien acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, claro que él no había dormido ni treinta segundos. Se pasó la mano por su rostro, y se quedó un rato con ella en los ojos, hechando la cabeza un poco para atrás. Luego respiró profundamente y se levantó, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, para que así nadie despertara. Fue hacia la cocina, sin encender ninguna luz. De vez en cuando, alguna tabla crujía bajo sus pies, por lo antigua que era la casa. 

Llegó a donde se dirigía, y sacó un vaso que llenó con agua. Se tomó el líquido lentamente, mientras observaba por la ventana cómo la nieve caía afuera: Era poca y muy fina, pero le hacía recordar todo lo pasado, y principalmente dónde se encontraba y porque motivo. Se terminó todo el contenido del pequeño recipiente y lo volvió a llenar, para así llevárselo a su cuarto.

Al pasar de regreso, se detuvo frente a una puerta que no era la suya. Con cierta duda, la abrió con cuidado, para que no hiciera ruido. Era una puerta corredera, asi que lo tenía que hacer muy lentamente. Entró en la habitación , hasta llegar al lado de un futón que estaba allí extendido, y en el cual dormía una alguien profundamente. Se sentó a un lado de él, y con su mano libre, rozó el cabello de la persona que descansaba. Sonrió. Habían pasado tantos momentos buenos juntos, pero eso se veía tan lejano... Ahora sus dedos jugaban con los largos y sedosos mechones, que eran de un color muy parecido al suyo propio.

Todo cambiaba tan rápido, en un torbellino de palabras todo parecía irremediable. Ellos, intentaban volver al pasado que tan bueno fuera, sin luchar porque el futuro fuera aún mejor , pero de una manera distinta.

De hecho, ella y él no hacían nada, simplemente dejaban que el abismo se abriera más y más, mietras ellos sólo observaban, tristes.

_Era ya la madrugada, y el tren se movía por los rieles, con paso lento y andar pesado, arrastrando con enrfía su esqueleto de metal, corriendo con su envejentado chirriar bajo los primeros rayos del sol, aún en la semioscuridad._

_El tren estaba casi vacío, el problema no había sido conseguir algún boleto por su cantidad, sino que los pocos trenes a su alcanze económico que viajaban a su destino, que eran aún menos a esta hora. Éste había sido una de las pocas expeciones, a si que no podían exigir nada. Se notaba que no era presisamente de última tecnología, pero perse a eso era bastante agradable. Era como regresar al pasado, viajar al lado de un anciano que va susurrándote continuamente historias antiguas, de viejos romances e ilusiones, de nostalgia, de otros tiempo en que la gente vivía de otra forma y sentía igual que ahora, que te cuenta de la pérdida de esa época, entre llanto y tristeza. Él miraba, sin enfocar sus ojos en nada especial, el tren por su interior. Afuera desfilaban los paisajes verdes, que la vez anterior que los vió, creía que sería la última, pero que ahora el destino le volvía a mostrar en todo su esplendor._

_Un resoplido se escuchó, rompiendo el silencio. Él bajó la mirada, observando a la chica que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Ella tenía una expresión algo molesta en su bello rostro, como si estubiera teniendo un sueño no muy agradable. Buscando tranquilizarla, puso su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, como hacía cuando eran pequeños y ella tenía alguna pesadilla. Casi al instante, el rostro de la niña que era algo menor que él, se suavizó, y su respiración se volvió calmado. Un nombre escapó por entre los rosados labios de la que dormía apaciblemente._

_El chico, que tenía un desordenado cabello azul, quedó petrificado. No era posible que su prima aún pensara en él, y que incluso le soñara. Después de lo pasado y de las largas conversaciones, se suponía que Pillika ya no lo amaba. Horo no quería que la peliazul sufriera, a pesar de todo lo que les había separado justamente este tema. De hecho, trataban de evitarse lo más posible, para no terminar discutiendo y sacando a flote cosas que no debían. Incluso, cuando estaba todo el grupo reunido, y no podían irse o enventar algo para no asistir, optaban por no hablar e ignorarse. Pero ahora, esta pérdida que era de los dos, los había vuelto a unir, teniendo que olvidar su lejanía. Pese a todo eso, el ainu la seguía queriendo._

_En su vagón viajaba otro hombre. Era joven, pero bastante mayor que Horo-Horo, probablemente ya trabajaba. Se veía cansado. Al ainu se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había visto nunca antes. Su mirada estaba fija en el peliazul. No sabía porque, pero sentía como que le estaba reprochando algo, pero, Qué era? Fuera lo que fuera, esa mirada le incomodaba y ponía nervioso, asi que hizo como si no le importara, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana._

_No supo cómo ni en que momento, pero él también se quedó dormido. Al volver a abrir los ojos, el sol ya inundaba gran parte del tren. EL lugar donde antes estaba el joven, ahora se encontraba vacío, sólo había allí una hoja de papel blanca, doblada en dos, donde al parecer había algo escrito. Horo miró a su regazo: Pillika aún dormía profundamente. La levantó un poco con sus brazos para así poder salir con un movimiento rápido de su lugar, y dejar a su prima apoyada en el asiento que antes ocupara. La chica, aún dormida, lanzó un gemido de protesta ante el repentino cambio, ya que el asiento era bastante más duro que las piernas del peliazul._

_Como impulsado por una fuerza incontrolable, Horo-Horo llegó hasta el lugar en que el papel reposaba, mirándole burlesco, retándolo a tomarlo. Como pocas veces, no dudo en hacerlo. Algo le decía que eso era para él, que esto no era casualidad. Con el papel ya en sus manos, miró a todos lados. Sí, el misterioso joven había desaparecido del vagón. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que llegara a la casa de sus padres, ahora sólo de su madre? Probablemente no mucho. Levantó la hoja, y la miró curioso._

_"Horo-Horo?"_

_Rápidamente se giró, gardando el papel en su chaqueta. Pillika ya estaba despierta, sentada en su asiento y mirándole con una expresión de desconcierto._

_"Dime."_

_"Qué haces ahí parado?"_

_"Nada, sólo quería ver cómo era el paisaje por el otro lado."_

_"Pero para eso no necesitabas pararte."_

_Horo se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que iba y tomaba asiento al lado de la peliazul. Al hacerlo, sintió como ella se ponía notoriamente tensa y nerviosa, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido. Cruzó sus manos tras la cabeza y, cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a descansar y disfrutar del viaje. No quería pensar en la razón que los tenía allí._

_"Horo..."_

_La voz de Pillika sonó extraña, débil, suave y ahogada. Había pasado largo rato desde que dejaran de hablar. Horo-Horo abrió un ojo, para así mirar a su prima, pero pronto abrió también el otro, y bajó los brazos de su nuca._

_"Pillika, qué te ocurre?"_

_La chica tenía la cabeza inclinada y temblaba. El peliazul, sin saber que hacer, se levantó y puso medio inclinado frente a ella, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, para así reclamar su atención._

_"Pillika, Pillika, por favor."_

_De un segundo a otro, la chica se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándole con fuerzas. Ante la sorpresa, Horo no reaccionó de inmediato. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió con ternura -y algo de piedad y lástima- y abrazó con fuerza a la chica. La peliazul terminó arrodillada en el piso, entre los brazos fuertes y protectores de su primo._

Ah, recordaba muy bien ese momento del viaje. Ahí Pillika se había puesto a llorar. Le pedía perdón una y otra vez, y él le decía que ya lo habían hablado, que no había nada que perdonar. La chica le dijo que sentía mucho la muerte del señor Usui, que a ella le dolía mucho. Que en un principio, no lo había asimilado, pero que ahora comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Él sólo guardó silencio, mientras abrazaba a su primita.

La peliazul le había dicho varias cosas más, que él prefería no recordar. Continuó acariciando con ternura el pelo de la chica que dormía.

Pobre Pillika. Debía estar sufriendo mucho, pero él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla

Se levantó, y sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, que se había puesto al salir de su habitación para no enfermarse, el papel que recogió hace ya casi cuatro días. Lo había leído en el tren, cuando Pillika fue al baño, pero aún lo intrigaba y necesitaba leerlo una y otra vez.

Salió de la habitación, esta vez olvidando no hacer ruido con la puerta. Tomó otro trago de agua y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez en él, se sacó la chaqueta y se sentó en el futón, tapándose las piernas con las mantas. Se terminó de un sólo trago lo que quedaba en el vasoy se acostó. Al poco rato, logró quedarse dormido.

En una de las habitaciones, una chica que había hecho como que dormía, abrió los ojos. Una solitaria lágrima escapó del izquierdo. Su primo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Afuera, los delicados copos de nieve habían dejado de caer, creándose un silencio sepulcral.

"Eres un tonto." - Susurró la chica de hermoso cabello, con resignación.

* * *

"Oye Ren..." 

"Qué pasa, Yoh?"

"Hablaste con Horo?"

"Hablar? Hablar qué?"

"Ya sabes, la "cosa sin importancia" que te pasó mientras caminabamos."

"Uh? Habla claro, no te entiendo."

"Tu "mareo"."

"Ah." -Ren arrastró las letras- "No."

Sintió como si volviera a ese momento. Ya lo tenía casi olvidado, pero con la sóla mención de "incidente", le parecía que volvía a oír esa voz. Ahora que la analizaba, era una voz suave, que parecía femenina, pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

"No tuve tiempo."

Yoh lo miró de reojo, preocupada. Entonces probablemente, Horo no sabía que habían estado abrazados por eso, y no por otra cosa.

Continuó mirándolo, fijándose en cada gesto del chino. Era extraño, el ojidorado parecía temeroso, casi asustado en ese momento. Se veía como un niño pequeño, muy tierno, que no tenía protección que se ha quedado -o eso cree- solo, sin saber cuando regresará su familia por él.

El moreno miró hacia adelante. Habían llegado a su casa, pero ésta parecía deshabitada. Incluso la luz de la habitación de Hao estaba apagada.

"Parece que Anna no ha regresado aún."

"O está dormida."

"Vamos, Yoh, se realista. Anna dormida a esta hora?"

El Asakura lanzó un suspiro y miró a su amigo. Ren notó algo raro y diferente en esa forma de verle, pero no supo identificar que era.

"Al parecer Hao también salió. Bueno, ya tengo que entrar de todas formas. Adiós, Ren, nos vemos... El lunes."

"O tal vez antes."

"Sí."

"Adiós, Yoh."

Ren se giró y se fue caminando. Decidió cruzar ahí mismo la calle, ya que no venía nungún auto.

No se percató de que un par de ojos lo miraban desde un árbol, escondidos entre las ramas, mientras que otor par lo miraba desde la entrada de al casa de los Asakura, sin ingresar aún, esperando hasta que el chinito se perdiera de vista.

"_¡Ren Tao!"_

Qué diablos pasaba? Esa voz era diferente a la de sus sueños, a la escuchada esa tarde naranja. Se dió vuelta, en la mitad de la calle, buscando a quen le llamaba con tanta urgencia, con una voz tan ronca y claramente masculina.

"_Ren"_

Ahora era la voz que conocía, esa que le causaba debilidad, esa que le había causado tantos problemas.

Una luz lo encandiló, dándole en los ojos directamente, y acercándose a toda velocidad. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue taparse los ojos con el brazo. Sus movimientos estaban lentos, su corazón acelerado. Era como si esas dos voces le robaran la vida lentamente.

"REN!" -Gritó el chico fuera de la casa, consternado.

Todo pareció pasar tan lento. El enorme autobús tratando de frenar, sin conseguir hacerlo a tiempo. Yho corriendo hacia el lugar, desde el patio de su casa. El cuerpo de Ren saliendo disparado por el aire, lejos.

Todo lo veía borroso. Sentía cómo la sangre se le empezaba a escurrir, sin poder evitarlo, producto del fuerte impacto contra el piso de su delgado cuerpo. Sabía que tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes, pero no los podía sentir. La sangre se extendía como un manto bajo su cabeza, aumentando su diámetro velozmente.

De la casa, pronto salió un chico de cabello largo. Vió la escena sorprendido, sin reaccionar de ninguna forma, aún menos se le ocurrió ir a ayudar. Pronto desvió su mirada un árbol, muy cerca del lugar, donde sus ojos se econtraron con los de la persona que ahí estaba, oculta. Ambos sonrieron. Esto era algo que no tenían previsto que pasara... Habría que ver que ocurría ahora, cómo les influía en sus futuros planes.

Ya no podía más. Su cuerpo no podía más. Sus ojos veían un resplendor verde, cientos de pequeñas lucecillas de ese color y rojas. Quería seguir luchando, levantarse y continuar camino a su departamento, acostarse y que llegar Horo, y que luego se besaran. Pero su cuerpo ya no podía continuar peleando. Sus ojos se cerraron, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Lo último que vió, entre los destellos de colores, fue el rostro preocupado, al borde del llanto, del menor de los Asakura, que trataba de reanimarlo. Y lo último que escuchó, antes de perderse en su oscuridad, fue una risa lejana, que salía de los labios del hermano mayor de su amigo, y otra que no reconocía de quien era, pero que le sonaba muy familiar.

_"Horo... Horo"_


	9. Capitulo VIII: Fotografía al Interior

Hola. Les gustó el capítulo anterior? En éste se explicarán un par de cosas, pero ni sueñen que se sabrá todo... no aún. "Superior a Mí" todabía tiene un largo camino que recorrer, asi que para su desgracia, continuaré atormentándoles con esta historia. Tendrán que aguantar un largo tiempo. A quienes me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias! Espero que cada vez más gente lo haga, estaré esperando sus sugerencias, y no se preocupen de que me valla a enojar.

Cualquier comentario, queja, llanto, petición, pataleta, amenaza, chiste, anécdota, propaganda, proposición, ruego, o lo que se les de la gana, pueden dejar review, o si desean, escribirme a mi mail, que siempre estoy disponible ahí -y no es broma-. Y como ustedes son personas lindas y buenas, me van a dejar review, cierto? No es tan difícil!.

Este capítulo me fue muy raro escribirlo... tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, que escribía en cualquier parte, incluso cuando estuve enferma y con fiebre. Uh, otra cosa, perdón si hay muchos errores, ahora sí me tomaré un tiempito para revisar antes.

HoroxRen, AU. Deseo que Shaman King sea mío, pero lamentablemente, eso es sólo una utopía: La serie tiene un dueño, que encima es japonés. Japón y Chile no tienen ni siquiera una letra en común.

Y aquí está, el que ya se ha vuelto...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo VIII: Fotografía al Interior: Superior a Ti.**_

"Ah..."

Se despertó de impreviso, cubierto por un espeso sudor frío y con largos escalofríos recorriéndole toda la piel. El sol no había salido, todo se mantenía en penumbras, y la nieve hace un rato había dejado de caer desde el cielo. Fue muy poco lo que durmió, ya que un sueño extraño y sombrío le había obligado a volver al estado de conciencia.

Tenía que regresar. Ahora. Algo había pasado, él único que podía proteger a Ren, y lo había dejado solo, a la merced de cualquiera. Si le hacían algo al chino... No, no lo podía permitir.

Se levantó rápidamente, sin siquiera ponerse su chaqueta u otra cosa para abrigarse. Ahora entendía a que se refería la "Carta" del joven del tren, sólo esperaba que aún no fuera tarde. Corrió por los pasillos, semidesnudo, con el corazón en la boca y un nudo en la garganta.

Ya poco le importaba hacer o no ruido, de todas formas su madre se daría cuenta de que se marchaba.

Entró en una habitación en la cual ya había estado durante esa noche, con la respiración acelerada y haciendo bastante ruido, no sólo con la puerta al abrirla de golpe, sino también al entrar corriendo.

"Pillika... Pillika despierta." - le dijo mientras la movía, sin mucha delicadeza.

"Uhhn... No, no Tamao, eso es mío."

"Despierta, tonta!"

"Horo-Horo?"

"Me voy de aquí, tengo que regresar a casa"- habló atropelladamente, sin siquiera dar tiempo a su prima de que reaccionara del todo.

"Qué? Pasó algo, Horo?"

"No lo sé. Pero yo ya regreso."

Se dio Media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación de la pequeña.

"Espera. Voy contigo." - Dijo la chica, tirando a un lado las sábanas.

"Segura? Tus padres están aquí, y se preocuparán. Cuando tu madre me llamó para pedirme que nos vinieramos, estaba muy preocupada por ti."

"Pero tu estarás allá."

"Pillika..."

"Lo sé. Ya sé que somos primos, que tu eres homosexual y tu novio es Ren... Y que lo amas a él, no a mí. Lo tengo claro, Horo. Pero a pesar de que lo sé, no puedo evitar esto. Por más que me repita que no, que me diga que ya lo hablemos, que lo tengo a superar y que ya no siento nada, no puedo dejar de amarte. Ya sé que es algo insano, que esto dejó de ser una admiración infantil, un amor de niña provocado por la cercanía. Mi corazón es ciego, no ve el ahora, sólo se esperanza con los recuerdos, que son como fotos, que me hacen pensar una y otra vez en ti, y en los momentos que pasamos juntos. Este es un amor de adolescente. No te tendré nunca, pero por lo menos, déjame permanecer a tu lado."

"Tal vez será mejor que esta vez te quedes aquí, lejos de mí. Tus padres estarán felices de recibirte y de que regreses con ellos. Puede que así se te pase y puedas empezar a vivir tu propia vida en el ahora, y no en ese pasado que..."

"No!" -La chica lo interrumpió, conmocionada- "No. La vez pasada que nos separamos, logré todo lo contrario.Tu ausencia hizo que pensara más en ti, que alimentara la absurda esperanza. Tengo que superar esto con la realidad, teniéndote a ti y a Ren cerca. Debo lograrlo. No dejaré que vuelvas a irte y me dejes aquí. No voy a dejar que te vallas solo!"

"Haz como quieras"- y se encogió de hombros.

En ningún momento durante la conversación, Horo se dio vuelta. Permanecía mirando hacia la puerta, quieto. Pillika estaba sentada en su futón, con los ojos brillantes y una difícil de ignorar tristeza marcada en su rostro. La chica no veía la expresión de ainu, por suerte, ya que extrañamente, ésta era seria y fría. No podía perder más tiempo con su primita en tonterías, aunque esto no lo fuera, no podía demorarse más. Quería regresar y hallar que todo estaba bien, que sólo había sido su imaginación, un arranque de inseguridad. Pero parecía imposible escapar de esa casa que era como una cárcel.

"Asi que..." -Se escuchó una voz cavernosa que parecía salir de las paredes, helándoles la sangre y asustando al peliazul, lo que se mostró al instante en su rostro- "Eres Homosexual."

Un panel de las apredes se movió, abriéndose un pasadizo oscuro, del cual sólo se veía el inicio, y luego se cerraba una espesa oscuridad. Una sombra muy doblada, al parecer de alguien de baja estatura, y que resultaba imposible identificar sus rasgos, salió de allí. En cuanto puso sus pies en la habitación, la desconocida "puerta" se cerró, dejando la habitación tal como antes, en apariencia, ya que el aire ahora se había vuelto irrespirable, como si fuera un denso químico nocivo que flotaba entre los tres.

"No sabía que tenías puertas y salones secretos. Qué es esto, un campo de concentración o qué?" - Dijo el ainu haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para que no le temblara la voz. La rabia se reflejaba en ésta.

"Cierra la boca, no tiene porque importarte, si ni siquiera vives aquí... y por lo que escuché, tampoco vives con tu prima."

"Eso tampoco le importa a usted. Además, no me venga con teatros ahora, como si le importara que yo esté aquí o no."

"Baja el tono, mocoso, que aún eres un pendejo que depende de mí."

"No lo trate así, por favor!"

"Vaya, vaya, pero si ha hablado la chica con más moral. Mírenla, es la gran Pillika, la enferma, la imbécil que se enamoró de la sangre de su sangre, de su propio primo!."

La peliazul bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos azul oscuro. Se formó un silencio, en el que sólo se oía el hipear de la chica cada unos cuantos segundos. Cada uno podía escuchar su propia respiración y latidos del corazón, los cuales latían con diferentes tonadas: Uno bombeaba sangre despacio, otro con odio, y el tercero con desesperación.

El ainu y la sombra se miraban fijamente, retándose.

"Me voy, y Pillika viene conmigo."

"Vas a volver a huir, dirás. Y esta vez, arrastrarás en tu caída a tu "inocente" prima."

"Tómelo como quiera."

"Eres un desconsiderado, un caso sin remedio. Yo que te di a luz, que te envío dinero, te permito estudiar... y tu sin más, te vas."

"Usted no me envía dinero."

"Lo hacía tu padre, que es lo mismo. Y ahora que él murió..."

"Sobreviviré hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad con lo que me da directamente su herencia, y con la ayuda de mis tíos, ya que a ellos realmente les importamos." - dijo con desición.

"Crees que permitiré que te vallas así como así?"

"Tendrás que hacerlo. Escúchame, anciana" -dijo perdiendo el control al ver que la encorvada mujer hacía un ademán de ir a interrumpirle- "Algo está pasando, y no tengo idea que es! No voy a dejar, entiéndeme bien, NO voy a abandonar a la persona que más amo por tus tonterías, por tus absurdos caprichos!

"Para qué quiere que Horo se quede? Qué desea de él? Usted no lo quiere, nunca lo quiso, porque usted no quiere a nadie... Porqué insiste?"

Pillika miraba al piso, con una mano en su pecho, y la otra tirada en el futón. Ella aún estaba sentada.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el silencio. La mejilla de la chica enrojeció al instante. La anciana le había pegado con la palma de su mano extendida. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y su rostro quedó inclinado hacia el lado que el golpe le hizo mirar. Lentamente, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta ponerla sobre el lugar adolorido. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca triste y, a la vez, llena de enfado y hastío.

"Puta" -Siseó con los dientes apretados la anciana- "Puta, puta. No te metas, hija de perra. Qué, es de familia acaso el que se anden metiendo donde no los llaman? Acaso tu familia tiene como único objetivo meterse en mi vida y hacérmela imposible? Eres igual a tu padre, haciendo y diciendo cosas que no le corresponde... Robándome todo lo mío! Maldita enferma..."

Se detuvo en seco. Había vuelto a alzar la mano, para propinarle otro golpe a su sobrina, pero su mano fue sujetada con fuerza en el aire; Con tanta, que le hacía daño. Se giró, quedando frente a frente con quen la detenía, y por segunda vez en su vida, siendo la primera frente a su cuñado, la madre de Horokeu sintió miedo. Un terror que se podía apreciar claramente en su rostro la recorría por completo, adueñándose de cada una de sus células. Los ojos con que se encontró eran fríos como el hielo, mucho más fríos que los de ella. Era la mirada más cruel y decidida que jamás se atreviera alguien a dirigirle. Ese... Ese no era su hijo. Era el hijo de su esposo. Y le aterraba ver que la superaba en fuerza y frialdad.

"Suéltame. Suéltame!" - Chilló como una rata asustada.

Sin oponer resistencia, él la soltó. La anciana epezó a retorcerse la muñeca, adolorida. La mirada del ainu no perdía sus características. Su madre no podía abandonar el miedo, pero trataba -en vano- de disimularlo.

"Maldito maricón" -dijo más para sí misma, pero se notaba que quería que la escucharan- "eres un gay de mierda. Vállanse de una vez! Nadie les está pidiendo que se queden, asi que desparezcan de mi vista! Y tu" -la anciana caminó hasta quedar frente al peliazul. Había recuperado parte de su coraje, arrogancia e insensibilidad- "Ni se te ocurra volver por aquí, ni pedirme nada en tu puta vida."

La encorvada mujer salió de la habitación por la puerta verdadera, cerrando con un portazo. Ni el ritmo de los latidos, ni la expresión de Horo habían cambiado.

"Horo-Horo..."

Ante la fragilidad de la voz, el ainu volvió a la normalidad, ralajándose de inmediato, poniendo una expresión más dulce en su rostro. Se acercó a su prima, y se arrodilló delante de ella.

"Estás bien, Pillikita?"

Su voz era un susurro enternecido, tranquilizante. Quería ofrecerle a su prima toda la protección posible, que ella se sintiera segura. Puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, ya que ella había sacado su mano de allí, para que así lo mirara a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la peliazul podía sentir la respiración tranquila de su primo en su mejilla y cuello. No puedo evitar sonrojarse. Apenada por no poder controlar sus sentimientos, desvió la mirada y movió su cabeza de manera que su primo entendiera que se encontraba bien. Horo sólo sonrió, comprensivo.

"Vístete y prepara tus cosas. En diez minutos vengo por ti."

El chico salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse de que su madre pudiera ir a molestar a su prima: No a hacerlo otra vez, y sería raro que se volviera a acercar a ellos. Esta vez sí fue conciente del frío que hacía. Ren... sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, en menos de un día estaría a su lado.

Ya en su cuarto, se vistió, guardó todas sus cosas en el bolso y se lo puso al hombro, sin poner mayor atención en lo que hacía. En poco rato, estubo listo del todo y se fue en busca de su prima.

No volvieron a ver a su madre en todo el rato que permanecieron en esa asa. Fue un alivio, ya que no hubiese soportado otra pelea así, ahora se encontraba mentalmente agotado. No quería terminar golpeando a su propia madre, por muy desagradable que ella fuera, no podía ser de ese tipo de cobardes.

"Necesito que me acompañes a hacer una visita antes."

"Como digas."

Tomaron un camino que a la chica se le hizo familiar. Al pasar por una tienda, el ainu compró unas hermosas flores, frescas y perfumadas. Hace un rato que el sol había hecho su entrada. Caminaron bastante rato, con el viento pegándoles por un lado. La peliazul quería preguntar hacia donde se dirigían, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Ella confiaba ciegamente en su primo, era capaz de seguirle incluso por un camino que la llevara a la muerte. No le importaba, mientras pudiera estar a su lado. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, un gran respeto y algo de temor surgieron en su corazón, luego de ver lo fuerte y frío que el chico podía ser. Pero ella era feliz con él, no le importaba nada más.

Mientras contara con sus sonrisas y su cariño, aunque fuera un amor como de hermanos, no le importaba que ocurriera a su alrrededor.

Entraron por una enorme reja de metal, que estaba llena de gotitas, producto de la nieve que ya se había derretido. Realmente fue una nevada muy suave: De esas que al tocarte, la nieve se deshace.

"Hola. Te he traído flores. Te gustan?" -Preguntó, mentras las colocaba sobre una superficie de piedra. Era la tumba de su padre. Su prima permaneció parada más atrás- "Tal vez esta sea la última vez que te venga a visitar. No me gusta la idea de que ahora que me voy, vas a esta muy solo aquí, ya que el único que te visitará será tu hermano, pero él tiene su familia y trabajo, que no puede abandonar; pero no tengo otra opción. Aún no te perdono por irte así y dejarme aquí, solo. Sabes que mi madre jamás aceptará que no me gustan las mujeres, pero por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que tu lo supiste y me diste tu apoyo. En fin... Mira quién está aquí conmigo! No te alegra ver a la pequeña Pillika?"

"Horo!"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, primita, has crecido mucho. La última vez que la viste, papá, fue antes de que se fuera a la ciudad, conmigo. Estoy seguro que te alegra verla. En un rato más nos devolvemos a la ciudad, la verdad es que contigo muerto, ese es nuetro único hogar.. bueno, para Pillika aún está su casa. Yo, en cambio, no le puedo pedir más a mi tío. Esta es mi despedida, querido padre."

Se alejó, hasta quedar al lado de su prima. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando la reciente tumba con respeto y cariño.

"Horo... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, dime."

"Porqué tu madre detesta tanto a mi padre, a nuestra familia?"

Sin mirarla, el chico de ojos negros empezó a explicarle.

Es una larga y antigua historia, te la contaré lo más resumidamente posible:

"Nuestros padres siempre fueron muy cercanos. Se querían mucho, ambos eran muy dulces y preocupados por los demás. No era muy dificil darse cuenta de su parecido, eran como dos almas complementarias. Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, incluso más del que dos hermanos acostumbran. Ellos eran mejores amigos.

"Mi madre, en cuanto conoció a mi padre, lo deseo, como hombre y como esposo. Pero ella veía la cercanía de los dos hermanos como un obstáculo para conseguirlo. Ella... Ella hizo muchas cosas para tratar de separarlos. Creo que le tenía celos, unos enormes. Creía que entre ellos había una relación más allá de la sangre. Es por eso que odia a los homosexuales. Aunque no se bien que trucos uso, logró que se distanciaran algo. Utilizó a nuestros abuelos, que en paz descansen, para que obligaran a mi tío a marcharse fuera del país por varios años. En ese tiempo, fue que él conoció a tu madre.

Creo nunca logró enamorar a mi padre, pero nuevamente uso a sus "suegros". Según me dijo el abuelo en su confesión antes de morir, esa vez los amenazó con contar un secreto a todo el pueblo. No sé que secreto era, pero debió ser muy importante para que lograra convencerlos. Así mi madre logró que se concretara el matrimonio. Pero nunca logró reemplazar el amor de papá a su hermano. Ella no nunca se dio cuenta de que tenía que conseguir otra clase de amor, diferente al que ellos se tenían.

Cuando tu padre regresó y se enteró del matrimonio, yo ya había nacido. Trató de separarles, ya que sabía que no había amor, y como buen hermano, quería la felicidad de mi padre. Por más que Pai, mi madre, lo amenazó, tu padre no le tenía miedo. Pero ella se salió con la suya e hizo que ellos dos se pelearan, esta vez en serio. Luego tu padre se casó, y se distanciaron aún más. Pero en el fondo, la sangre siempre los mantenía atados. Mi madre nunca logró que la amara, y en vez de culparse a sí misma por su conducta y tratar de cambiar, en ella nació un odio por tu familia.

A tu madre tampoco le tenía aprecio, ya que ella era todo lo contrario a su persona, y estaba siempre tratando que los hermanos se reconciliaran. Y luego de que nosostros nos marcháramos, lo logró, en parte también gracias a la muerte de los abuelos. Mi padre dejó de tocar a mi madre, y se dió cuenta de todas sus manipulaciones. Tu padre la amenazó para que no intentar nada nuevamente. Mi propio papá empezó a sentir algo así como desprecio hacia Pai. Y luego, hace unas semanas, él murió, acabando toda posible unión entre las dos familias, sin considerarme a mi, ya que ahora yo también he roto los vínculos con ella. "

"Ya veo... Porqué yo no sabía nada de eso?"

"Tus padres no querían asustarte. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero una vez mi madre... Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas. Ella tiene envidia de tu familia, porque existe amor entre ellos y son felices, cosa que ella nunca logró. Trató de matarte, ahogándote. Te rescatamos justo a tiempo. Al parecer, fue algo bastante traumático, y tu cerebro bloqueó el recuerdo. Además, eras muy pequeña."

"Yo... No recuerdo nada de eso."

El peliazul pasó un brazo por los hombros de su prima, acercándola a él.

"Mi padre te quería como si fueras su propia hija."

"Y yo lo quería como un segundo padre."

Estuvieron en silencio.

"Primo..."

"Qué pasa?"

"Tu... Tu amas a Ren?"

Horo guardó silencio un rato. Lo amaba? Siempre lo decía, pero, cuán cierto era? Él siempre trataba de proteger al chino y de demostrarle su cariño, pero Ren nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Siempre estaba buscando que él le dijiera esas palabras, pero no lo hacía. Un momento! No podía estar dudando así. No importaba si el peliviolacio le correspondía del todo o no, Pillika le preguntaba por lo que él sentía, y lo que había en su interior, quemándole, era algo indestructible.

"Sí."

"No pareces del todo convencido." - Una gota de esperanza se coló en el alma de la chica de ojos azules.

"No digas tonterías, claro que lo amo".

"Está bien."

"Ahora ya nos vamos. Adiós, padre."

"Adiós, tío."

"Estás segura de que no quieres pasar a ver a tus padres?"

"Sí, estoy segura. A más los vea, más difícil se me hará dejarlos."

"Bien, como quieras. Vamos."

Tomaron sus bolsos, y se fueron caminando, uno al lado del otro. El viento los acariciaba de lado, moviendo su cabello, al mismo compás que movía el largo abrigo de Pillika, que la protegía del frío.

A su paso, tras de ellos, el pasto y los árboles danzaban bajo la luz de la mañana. Todo estaba mojado por la nieve.

* * *

Como era costumbre, en el cuarto de Hao estaban todas las luces apagadas. A simple vista, parecía esar vacío, ya que el chico que, según los dueños de casa, alojaba allí solo, no estaba. Pero si se fijaban con atención, podrían ver una sombra arrodillada al lado de la cama, al parecer luchando con algo, y ya sin mucha paciencia. 

"Deberías darte por vencido, por más que intentes abrir esa caja, no lo vas a lograr."

El pelilargo acababa de entrar a la habitación, sin siquiera haber guardado la precaución de cerrar la puerta. Observaba divertido la posición del otro y en un acto travieso, encendió la luz.

"Apaga esa maldita cosa!"- Dijo el chico que estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo.

"Tienes suerte de que Yoh no esté en casa y que puedas gritar de esa forma."

"Caja del demonio" -Dijo ignoránde, mientras volvía a poner la caja bajo la cama y él mismo se acostaba en ella- "En fin, Hao, cómo está Ren?"

"Anda, nada más cámbiame el tema de una forma menos disimulada. Se que te tiene intrigado la caja."

"Agh, no molestes, y ábrela de una vez."

"Ja, ni lo sueñes."

"Bueno, ya lograré yo hacerlo, aunque tenga que conseguir una sierra" -se encogió de hombros- "no me has contestado MI pregunta."

"Vale, vale, tranquilo. Sigue igual. Nadie sabe que es de él, ni que le pasará. Esos doctores desgraciados no dicen nada. Tal parece que aún vive, pero que está muy grave."

"Por supuesto que está vivo."

"Tienes razón."

"Me decepcionas, Hao. Creí que con tus "grandes" habilidades, conseguirías algo más de información, o aunque sea verle."

"Ya basta de bromas, ahora respóndeme tu algo."

"Déjame adivinar: Quieres saber cuando regresa Horo-Horo, No?" -Sonrió ante al sorpesa del pelilargo al verse descubierto- "Bueno Haito, te aviso que en cualquier momento llega. Creo que hoy, cerca del medio día, tomó el tren de regreso. Y si no fue así, ya debe venir en el tren hacia acá."

"Ya veo. Eso significa que Horo y Pillika pronto se unirán a esta danza."

"Pillika?"

"Claro, Pillika, la peliazul, ya sabes, la que vive con Tamao. La prima de Horo."

"Pues..." - Se pudo ver duda en su rostro.

"No me digas que no sabes quienes son!"

"Cómo quieres que lo haga? Yo sólo se las cosas más importantes de acuerdo a Ren, y principalmente de su relación con Horo, y un par de cosas más! Nada de chicas insignificantes."

"Ya veo." -Hao sonrió- "Pues te infirmo que no serán tan insignificantes."

"Espera... Tamao es esa chica rosa?" -El Asakura asintió- "La he visto un par de veces. Y de qué forma esa chica tan tonta te servirá?"

"Ya lo verás, ya lo verás."

"Ah, con que andas misterioso, Haito."

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames así."

"Bueno, bueno. Hey, mencionaste algo de que Yoh no estaba, y si puedo gritar, quiere decir que Anna tampoco está."

"Así es. Yoh se quedará a "cuidar" de Ren. Pasará las noches en el hospital hasta que Horo regrese. Mi hermano es el único que sabe como está él, y que puede verlo. Anna se iba a quedar aquí, pero al parecer mi hermanito no confía mucho en mí, y la obligó a quedarse donde Tamao."

"Uh. Pelearon?"

"Sí, y bastante feo."

"Era cuestión de tiempo. Hey, no puediste ver a Ren, eso que tu hermano idéntico a ti lo cuida, y sí pudiste averiguar todo eso sobre Yoh y Anna?"

"No molestes. Hice lo que pude."

"Ya. Asique... La casa está para los dos solos?"

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Denai."

"Siempre tan peceptivo, Hao."

"Je, pues claro. Ahora necesito que me contestes otra cosa."

"Lo que quieras"- dijo el chico que estaba acostado en la cama, mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre los labio, en un gesto de lujuria.

"Qué hacías ayer en ese árbol, justo cuando atropellaron a Ren?" -Preguntó el Asakura, ignorando el gesto del otro- "No tienes nada que ver con el accidente?"

"Me sorprende que pienses eso, Hao. Ya deberías saber que me gusta subir a los árboles y vigilar en que anda Ren. Claro que no tengo que ver, me tomó tan de sorpresa como a ti, y eso lo sabes claramente, ya que en ese momento nuestras miradas o decían todo."

El chico a quien Hao llamó Denai, se estiró en la cama con finos movimientos y aparente pereza.

"Escúchame, Denai. Saldré ahora un momento, tu quédate aquí. Si te da hambre, abajo está la cena. Si no te gusta lo que hay, puedes cocinarte algo. Si por alguna casualidad llegase a venir Anna o Yoh, ya sabes que te tienes que esconder. Ahora si que no pueden verte bajo ningún motivo. No me esperes despierto, vale?"

"Ya te he dicho que no me trates como si fuera un bebé, se perféctamente que hacer y que no... Y no me vengas con ese cuento de que vas a dar un paseo, que no te lo creo."

"Piensa lo que quieras. Adiós."

"Nos vemos."

El pelilargo desapareció, dejando todo en silencio. El muchacho que antes trataba de abrir la caja, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la ventana. Esa noche no había luna, y las estrellas estaban débiles y eran pocas. Era muy desagradable el que se notara la contaminación de la ciudad. Denai sonrió. Se acercaba el momento. En poco tiempo, todas las piezas estarían en el tablero, luego sólo faltaría organizarlas en las posiciones correspondientes para así comenzar la partida.

* * *

"Ya está la cena, Anna. Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa?" 

"Está bien."

Comieron en silencio. La chica rubia estaba enfadada, su rostro la delataba. Su compañera de mesa deseaba conversar, pero no se arriesgaba a que le gritaran... y la hecharan de su propia casa. Asi que optó por guardar silencio, algo bastante incómodo para ella.

La comida estaba deliciosa, preparada con dedicación y cariño, pero cierta chica no notaba nada de eso: Su boca estaba amarga, amarga, amarga; como la hiel. Tragaba lentamente, alimentándose sin ganas, y sin poder percibir sabor alguno. Su mente estaba en un estado parecido. Una neblina negra cubría su cerebro, evitando que sintiera... Casi logrando que no sufriera.

Anna no tenía máscaras, ella era así, fría, insensible. Creció de esa forma, jamás le enseñaron a sonreír. Yoh intentó enseñarle, y ella finjió que era feliz y que ya podía hacerlo. Ésa había sido había sido la verdadera máscara, tratar de ser alguien diferenta a como la habían criado, intentar seguir al castaño. Pero ahora ese chico que casi le había cambiado... A ese chico que fue tan dulce con ella, le importaba más otra persona, otro, un hombre... que gracioso, ella había creído que tenía ventajas con el moreno por el hecho de ser mujer, pero al menor de los Asakura eso no le hacía diferencias. A él le importaba más Ren. Claro, por algo estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el resto de su vida en ese maldito hospital, mientras que no importaba que fuera de la rubia, siempre y cuando no molestara y no la tocara su hermano.

Le importaba más ese chino que ella.

Los odiaba. Aunque Ren se estubiera muriendo, lo odiaba. No podía sentir pena ni preocupación por él, toda la amistad se había quemado e ido por un tubo, lejos, muy lejos. Pero aún a pesar de eso, seguía viva en algún lugar del mundo. ¡Cómo quería odiarlos, a todos ellos, a Ren, a Horo... a Yoh!

"Estaba delicioso, gracias."

"No pareciera que pensaras eso."

"Así?"

"Sí. En qué pensabas, eh? En toda la cena parecías tener la mente en blanco, el alma en otra parte."

"En negro, querrás decir." - dijo en un susurro, para sí misma.

"Eh? Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, Tamao."

"Ya."

"Vamos a lavar.

"Sí."

Luego de dejar todo limpio y ordenado, se fueron a la habitación. Era una pieza bastante grande, en la que habían dos camas, también amplias.

"Bien Anna, tu ocuparás la cama de Pillika mientras ella no esté. Ya veremos cómo nos las arreglaremos cuando ella regrese, aunque creo que entonces tu regresarás a tu casa con Yho. Si pasa cualquier cosa en la noche, despiértame. Que descanses."

"Buenas noches."

Tamao fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y colocarse su pijamma. Mientras esperaba que lo desocupara, la rubia tubo una idea. La pelirosada regresó al rato, lista para dormir.

"Oye Tamao."

"Qué pasa?"

"Ire a dar un paseo antes de dormir."

"Qué?"

"Tengo ganas de caminar." - mintió la chica- "La verdad es que la noche estaba horrorosa y lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas para pensar."

"Ehhh... Peleaste con Yoh?"

"Eso poco importa."

La rubia tomó su bolso, que había hecho de manera muy rápida en su casa, sacó su abrigo largo color café y se lo puso.

"Anna, mo quieres que te acompañe? No me demoro nada en vestirme otra vez."

"No. Prefiero ir sola."

La chica salió del departamento y bajó por las escaleras. La noche no estaba muy hermosa, pero aún así quería caminar. Lo hizo largo rato por una calle bastante atestada de gente, después de todo, era sábado y toda la gente salía: Algunos a cenar con la familia, otros a bailar y divertirse con los amigos. La chica era de las pocas personas que hiban solas: Incluso los ancianos caminaban con sus parejas, sonrientes. La gente la miraba con curiosidad, y otros con tristeza. No era algo normal ver a una joven tan seria y solitaria; tan amargada. Hastiada de esas miradas fijas en ella, se desvió por una calle solitaria, sin importarle el riesgo de que la asaltaran. Llegó a una plaza en la cual nunca había estado. Era grande y estaba mal iluminada.

Sentado en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en un arbol, se encontraba un joven de su misma edad. Vio a la rubia acercarse a él, sin siquiera notarlo. Vaya vaya, esto era lo que llamaban tener muy buena suerte: Encontrarse con la persona presisa en el momento indicado.

"Annita, qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí!" - le dijo para llamar la atención de la chica.

"Dudo que para ti existan las coincidencias, "Haito"." - le dijo ácida, deteniéndose con los brazos cruzados frente a él.

"Jajaja. Pero que no ves, Anna, que el destino fue el que quiso que nos encontráramos aquí?"

"Qué es lo que quieres, Hao?"

"Necesito que me ayudes. Qué te parecería que trabajáramos juntos para lograr nuestros proyectos?"

Anna se empezó a reír de una manera fría y cruel. Hao sólo la miraba, esperando, sin ninguna emoción descifrable en su rostro.

"Hay, Hao... Tu y yo, unirnos? Ahora entiendo. Ese día que hablamos en la cocina, nunca estuviste preocupado por mí. Sólo estabas preparando el terreno para que luego confiara en ti y "trabajara", como tu dices, contigo."

"Perceptiva." -dijo con una sonrisa- "Pero no es del todo correcto. Claro que quería que me contaras tus cosas, en parte para luego unirnos, pero también porque a ti te haría bien. Necesito una socia fría, y con todas sus facultades mentales, que no son pocas, disponibles."

"Y a ti también te serviría saber bien que ocurría, No?"

"Claro, Anna."

"Descarado. Y crees que ahora te contaré lo que ocurría?"

"Puede que sí, puede que no."

La rubia lanzó un bufido de enfado en forma burlesca. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

"Qué dices, Anna, aceptas?." - Le preguntó mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano, para que así la rubia cerrara el trato.

La joven se puso seria. La duda y el desconcierto estaban en su rostro. Se formó un prolongado silencio donde sólo se miraban a los ojos. El Asakura tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"No lo sé."

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue. El pelilargo continuó un rato ahí, con la mano extendida hacia delante, y sonriendo de medio lado.

"Ya verás, Anna, ya verás que muy pronto..." - dijo al aire, dejando la frase inconclusa. Se volvió a sentar en el piso, mirando el cielo.

No muy lejos de allí, en un hospital, un chico muy parecido al pelilargo, lloraba en silencio. Todo había salido mal, desde hace un tiempo que todo hiba al revés. Él ya no quería vivir así. Se sentía tremendamente culpable del accidente del peliviolacio, a pesar de que sabía que no había tenido nada que ver.

Yoh estaba en la habitación de Ren, un cuarto blanco, iluminado por una luz amarillenta que salía de un foco antiguo. El moreno estaba sentado en el sofá cama en que dormiría esa noche para así permanecer al lado del chino. A unos pocos pasos de él, en una cama a varios centímetros del piso, estaba su amigo, vestido con una pequeña bata blanca, cuberto sólo por ella y una sábana del mismo color que reinaba en toda la habitación. Se veía como si durmiera tranquilamente, sin soñar nada, pero esa idea se quebraba al ver los reciente cortes y magulladuras que cubrían su rostro, además de las máquina conectadas por tubos a su cuerpecillo.

El morenos llevaba cerca de un día entero allí, ya que había permanecido desde el comienzo al lado de Ren. Los doctores habían dicho que sólo había que esperar y rezar a Dios; ya que ellos ya no podían hacer nada. Y eso era presisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Por favor, Dios, salva a Ren."


	10. Capitulo IX: Perfume Inalcanzable

Hola! Bueno, lo primero es los primero. Perdónenme por favor! Les agradezco por hacerme notar mis errorres ortográficos: Lamento mucho el tener tantos, la verdad es que trato de preocuparme lo más posible, pero creo que me había centrado más en la redacción, además de que tenía algunos problemas con mi computador -y claro, algunas cosas que no sabía- pero prometo desde ahora preocuparme más y poner todo mi empeño para mejorar. Al fin y al cabo, este es mi proceso de aprendizaje y estoy aquí para escribir mejor! De verdad, muchas gracias por hacérmelo notar, ya que soy una humana imperfecta -aunque estoy orgullosa de eso- y necesito de su ayuda, porque si ustedes no me muestran mis errores, será difícil que yo mejore. Gracias por todos sus reviews y espero recibir más!

Espero que con el capítulo anterior se les hayan aclarado algunas cosas, en éste también pasará eso: Los personajes explicarán algunas cosas que quedaron poco claras. Ya veremos si lo entienden más. Otra cosa importante: Tal vez me demore un poco más en subir el róximo capítulo, ya que estoy entrando en período de exámenes. Espero que me comprendan.

Superior a Mí de a poco va evolucionando, acercándose a su base. Pero creo que aún le falta mucho, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior... Qué emoción, ya estoy cerca del décimo capítulo.

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King no es mío. Catita, espero que leas esto... Me muero de vergüenza, pero espero que te guste. Este capítulo es para ti, por tu apoyo incondicional desde el momento que nos conocimos. Ya sabes, muchos besitos, Vickyng.

Y como soy una persona responsable, éste ya es otro capítulo de...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo IX: Perfume Inalcanzable**_

"Qué es lo que hace tan solita por aquí, preciosa?"

Apresuró el paso, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Oyó unas risas atrás de ella y a sus lados. Se arregló el abrigo, tratando de obtener más calor en esa noche fría, e inconscientemente, buscando cubrirse, como queriendo desaparecer y que así no la viera nadie. Quería que cesaran esos escalofríos que la recorrían, debido a la situación en que se encontraba.

"No quiere que la acompañe, mi amor?"

"Deja, no ves que a la princesita le comieron la lengua los ratones, para que así no pudiera hablar con gente indigna de ella?"

Los hombres volvieron a reír sonoramente. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Porqué a ella? La pregunta que siempre rondaba su mente regresó, pero ahora acompañada por otra. Porqué a ella no habrían de ocurrirle todas esas cosas? Estaba pagando por todas sus malas actitudes pasadas; lástima que el precio fuera un poco alto.

Uno de los hombres le sujetó un brazo, para detenerla, logrando su objetivo. Claro que con un movimiento brusco apartó esos fríos y oscuros dedos de encima de su piel.

"Déjenme en paz, vagos."

Huy, cuidado, que la señorita se enojó."

Volvió a caminar con paso rápido. Al parecer se había tardado bastante en la plaza. Debería haber regresado a la avenida y luego directamente a la casa de su amiga, en vez de irse por ese callejón, en el que sólo se había encontrado con esos hombres maleducados y sin muy buenas intenciones. Y lo peor, es que parecía que todas las casas de los alrrededores estaban vacías, o con sus dueños durmiendo, eliminando toda posibilidad de recibir ayuda.

Maldita noche. No sólo estaba horrible, sino que también era maldita.

"No se haga la difícil, y venga con nosotros de una vez."

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. De un segundo a otro, un par de manos le sujetaban cada brazo, otra le tapaba la boca, y una sexta y séptima la sujetaban por la cintura. Intentó forcejear.

Se percató que había un hombre que no había hablado y que tampoco la tocaba, permaneciendo parado, sin siquiera parecer entretenido, mirándola. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, mientras que su piel era bastante blanca. Parecía como si estubiera enfermo debido a su palidez. Podía decir, por su ropa, rasgos y actitud altanera, que tenía más recursos, y probablemente también estudios más altos que sus compañeros. Pero claro, seguía estando con ese grupo.

"Hmpf!"

"Shh... Tranquila."

Un cuchillo que brillaba en esa aterradora oscuridad se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su cuello. El hombre serio que estaba frente a ella por fin había hablado... Su voz era ronca, pausada y tranquila. Parecía un psicópata, con esa mirada tan fría y calculadora que recaía sobre la pálida piel de su cuello. Sintió terror. Eran muchos hombres, toda una pandilla, y sin duda la superaban en fuerza... Y encima tenía un arma blanca, que amagaba con atacarla, en manos de un joven que parecía loco. No sabía que hacer. Se quedó quieta, como paralizada, sin forcejear más, mirando fijamente aquello que amenazaba con cortar en cualquier momento su vida.

Parecía una novela, pasándoles todas esas cosas malas, una despues de otra, a ellos, sólo a ellos.

Desde el momento, años atrás, en que acusaron a Hao de todas esas horribles cosas, sus vidas se habían vuelto el juego de algún malvado titiritero, que deseaba representar una escena dramática, más que la adolescencia normal de un grupo de amigos.

"Así me gusta, bien quieta."

El hombre al decirle estas palabras, se acercó a ella, lanzándole su haliento en el cuello. Un escalofrío de miedo y asco le recorrió la espalda, sin pasar inadvertido por su principal captor, aquel que tenía el arma entre sus manos, que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Éste no le tomó mayor importancia a la reacción de la chica, pero dejó ver una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, un gesto totalmente vacío. Sintió como si se estubiera mirando por un pozo que le mostrara todas sus actitudes durante esa semana.

"Jejeje, si que nos vamos a divertir hoy, jefe." - Habló el hombre que la sujetaba por la cintura, también muy cerca de su oído. Le llegó entonces el olor a alcohol que fuertemente salía de su boca, dándole más asco. Pero éste aumentó al sentir cómo se movían las manos por su piel, "acariciándola".

"Claro. Vamos, hay que llevárnosla."

A rastras la sacaron de allí, hasta llegar a un galpón abandonado, que estaba rayado en varias partes con firmas y frases obscenas, que en ese momento no hicieron más que aumentar su miedo. La tiraron en un rincón, cerca de un muro, sin mucha delicadeza, y se colocaron en un semicírculo a su alrrededor. El líder le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa torcida, mientras pasaba un dedo por su arma, como disfrutando ver a la chica allí, sola, aterrada, indefensa.

"Es toda suya, muchachos."

El hombre de cabellos brunos dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y allí se quedó, mirándole serio, pero con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos, que antes no estaba; mas ella no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a eso. Los otros cuatro hombres se le acercaban con miradas sucias. En vano intentó retroceder o escapar: Tenía un muro a sus espaldas, y a su derecha, evitando que pudiera ir hacia la puerta, varios toneles de aceite.

La fría Anna había desaparecido. Ahí sólo había una niña temblando de miedo, infantil y al borde del llanto.

"Yoh..." - dijo en un susurro inaudible, debido a que su voz no quería salir.

Los hombres estaban cada vez más cerca de ella. El que antes le tapaba la boca se le acercó, y rudamente la obligó a mirarlo, sujetándole el rostro. Una sonrisa parecida a la de su líder, pero mucho más lujuriosa, apareció en sus labios. Las lágrimas estaban prontas a caer de los ojos de la joven.

Y los otros hombres se seguían acercando.

* * *

"Ya regresé." 

"Tardaste muy poco."

"Sí, es que las cosas fueron mejor de lo que esperaba."

"Que bien."

"Anna dentro de poco cederá y se unirá a nosotros."

"Es una buena noticia. Ya sabía yo que podía confiar en ti."

"Eso nunca. Ya cenaste, Denai?"

"Sí."

"Oye..."

"Aún no llegan, Haito."

"Hnnn... No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras adivinar que es lo que voy a preguntar, especialmente cuando se trata de Horo."

"Ya sabes. Soy alguien muy especial."

Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes porque repetirlo todo el día."

"Hey, Hao... Cuándo llegaste tu aquí, a la ciudad, a quién fue el primero que viste? Digo, si vamos a ser socios, tengo que saber que movimientos hiciste antes de mi aparición.

"Uh, bueno... No estoy seguro de cuando llegué. Creo que fue hace más de un mes, pero estuve un tiempo sin mostrarme, en otro sector de la ciudad, alojando en un hotel. El primero con que hablé fue Ren."

"Con Ren? Yo creí que había sido con tu hermano."

"Te equivocas, Denai..."

_Ese día había partido bañado por el sol. En un hotel ubicado en las afueras de esa ciudad, se encontraba temporalmente un joven de largo cabello. Finalmente había conseguido la dirección en que vivía Horo con Ren, aunque no iría a visitarlo allí todavía: Sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba su escuela, y allí sería su primer reencuentro con alguno de los amigos de su hermanito._

_Cuando salió a la calle, las nubes ensombrecieron el cielo, eclipsando casi totalmente el sol. El joven sonrió, resignado: ese día estaría igual a como fue la semana. Lástima, ya que él prefería los días de calor, en los cuales brillara fuertemente el astro rey._

_Pasaron varias horas, en las cuales vagó sin rumbo totalmente definido. Luego de un rato, decidió dirigirse a donde había elegido ir durante la mañana._

_No fue muy difícil para él entrar: Solo tuvo que saltar por una reja, que era más baja que las demás, tal como hacía cuando estudiaba allí y no quería quedarse a clases. En esos tiempos, nunca pensó que alguna vez la utilizaría para entrar, y no para escapar. Subió al segundo piso, y esperó escondido cerca del salón al cual iba. Al rato sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso. Desde su escondite, vio salir a varios chicos, entre ellos al peliazul. Se veía entre triste y molesto. Luego de bastante rato, en el cual prefirió no entrar por precaución, salió Anna, seguida de sus amigos. Ren no salió. Sonrió. Esa sería una buena oportunidad._

_"No me es agradable dejarlo ahí solo, sin que nadie lo acompañe. Anna, tu debes saber. Acaso peleó con Horo?- Preguntó una chica, a la cual identificó como la prima del peliazul._

_"Eso creo."_

_"Pobre, se veía muy triste, a pesar de todo lo que intentaba esconderlo- dijo el más bajo de ellos."_

_"Espero que pronto se reconcilien. No me gusta verles así." - aportó la chica de ojos rosa._

_El grupo se alejó, rumbo a las canchas, aún hablando, pero más bajo. No sería nada bueno que algún profesor los escuchara hablando de la relación de dos estudiantes varones._

_Vaya, vaya, con que habían peleado. Esa era una información útil. Parece que ese era su día de suerte, no sólo se encontraba con que los demás dejaban al chino en el salón sin compañía, sino que también tenía ese otro punto a favor. Luego de un rato, cuando dejó de escuchar voces en el pasillo, decidió salir de su escondite._

_Entró al salón y, en efecto, allí estaba el peliviolacio sentado, con una mirada triste, que se dirigía hacia afuera. Se acercó a él, y el otro chico cerró los ojos. Que patético se veía. Puso una de sus manos en su hombro._

_"Ren." - lo llamó con un tono falsamente aterciopelado._

_El peliviolacio se giró, sorprendido, recuperando su postura fría._

_"Qué haces aquí? Cuándo regresaste?"_

_"Tanto tiempo sin verte, no crees, pequeño?"_

_"Cierra la boca, idiota, y respóndeme."_

_"Uh, pues creo que será algo difícil contestarte con la boca cerrada." -Ren hizo una mueca- "No importa cuándo volví, chinito. Y estoy aquí para hablar contigo."_

_"Conmigo? Y si puede saber que tenemos tu y yo que hablar?"_

_"Tenemos que hablar más de lo que crees."_

_"ah, sí?"_

_"Sí. No me iré con rodeos. Supe que peleaste con tu novio."_

_La mirada del ojidorado se ensombreció._

_"Eso no es tu asunto."_

_"Oh, claro que lo es. Escúchame, Ren: Si tu no aprovechas a Horo, yo no perderé la oportunidad. Cuando me fui, te lo dejé todo muy fácil, pero ahora vengo decidido a recuperar lo que siempre debió ser mío."_

_"Tuyo? No me hagas reír, Hao._

_"No me hagas reír tu, Tao. No eres nada para Horo, no eres digno de él. Él es mucho más fuerte que tu, merece algo mejor."_

_"Y ese serías tu?"_

_"Claro, podría ser. Yo lo haría mucho más feliz y le mostraría cómo disfrutar más de la vida."_

_"Por favor, Hao, alguien con tu pasado no se lo desearía a nadie, y menos a Horo-Horo. Tu no podrías hacerlo feliz."_

_"Y crees que es mejor alguien tan sensible, dependiente, cerrado y egoísta como tu? Alguien, que por si fuera poco, no recuerda su pasado, y no sabe qué pudo haber hecho ahí?" _

_"Ese no es tu asunto: Es Horo quien debe decidir."_

_"Sí, claro. Pero yo le mostaré lo que puedo brindarle. No olvides que ahora estoy decidido a que él será mío, y haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, no me importa si tengo que sacarte de mi camino con cualquier método. Esta vez no me iré sin obtenerlo."_

_El chino se quedó de piedra. "Sacarte de mi camino". No quería ni imaginar cuáles eran las formas que el Asakura podía utilizar para cumplir su palabra._

_Vió como el chico salía del salón, con paso seguro._

_Y antes de que alguien pudiera verle, el chico de largo pelo castaño abandonó el establecimiento, por donde mismo había ingresado._

"Je. Con que amenazaste a Ren."

"Así es. Y como ves, no puedo romper mi palabra de que Horo será mío."

"Claro. Hao Asakura cumple sus promesas... Casi siempre."

Se rieron, ambos de una forma fría y calculadora. Los ojos de Denai se mantenían fijos en su compañero, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

De pronto, Hao sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Era su hermano, que le estaba traspasando un sentimiento. Era lo extraño de ser gemelos: A veces, uno sabía lo que el otro sentía.

En una habitación del hospital, el menor de los Asakura despertó sobresaltado. Tenía un presentimiento sobre que algo estaba pasando. Era algo muy fuerte, que estaba inundando cada uno de sus poros. 

Miró la cama a su lado. Ren aún "dormía". Se preguntó cuándo llegaría Horo-Horo, y cómo se lo tomaría. Si antes habían tenido problemas, probablemente ahora casi lo mataría, se desquitaría con él. El peliazul sufriría mucho. Pobre Horo. Pobre Ren.

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía inquieto, otra persona lo había despertado y creado esa incertidumbre en el corazón: Anna. Tomó el teléfono, y discó el número de Tamao.

"Bueno?"

"Tamao, hola, soy Yoh. Está Anna?"

Se formó un silencio. Oh no, eso no significaba nada bueno. Sentía el corazón en su boca, debido a la inquietud que le provocaba el silencio de su amiga.

"Tamao?"

"Este... Fue a dar un paseo, Yoh."

"Sola!" -El Asakura casi gritó.

"No me permitió acompañarla." -le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo- "Pero no te preocupes, en cualquier momento regresa. Cuando llegue le diré que te llame, Sí?"

"Gracias, Tamao."

"Adiós, Yoh, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

En su departamento, la pelirosada se mordió el labio. Hace más de tres horas que la novia de Yoh había ido a dar su famoso paseo, y empezaba a preocuparse. Sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo: Probablemente la chica se había ido a bailar o a su casa.

Lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos opciones la tranquilizaba: Anna estaba muy deprimida y despechada, por lo que podía cometer una tontería de la cual se arrepintiera, y el que estubiera sola en su casa tampoco era algo apaciguador.

Cogió el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a la casa de los Asakura, para asegurarse de que no estaba allá. Si no le contestaba nadie, quería decir que se había ido a bailar. Empezó a marcar, lentamente.

Oyó entonces como la puerta se abría. De inmediato colgó y se dirigió hacia la entrada, dispuesta a preguntarle a la rubia el porqué de su demora, e informarle que su novio la había llamado.

"Anna, que bueno que ya... Pillika!"

"Tamao! Que bueno encontrarte despierta, me alegra mucho verte." -la más pequeña tiró su maleta al suelo, y sin cerrar la puerta ni pensarlo mucho, corrió a abrazarla, tirándosele prácticamente encima- "Hey... Porqué me confundiste con Anna?"

"Verás... Es que pasaron muchas cosas en estos días." -Le dijo aún abrazada a su amiga, ensombreciendo su expresión- "Y bueno, Anna se quedará a alojar algunos días aquí, pero salió hace tres horas y aún no regresa..."

"No me digas que peleó con Yoh!"

"No lo sé, pero pasó algo mucho peor."

"Hay, Tamao, no pongas esa cara, que me asustas!"

"Es que... Hay, Pillika!"

La pelirosada abrazó más fuerte a su compañera de cuarto, y se largó a llorar. No había querido -ni lo había hecho- hacerlo antes, para que las cosas no se pusieran más tristes y tensas, pero la verdad es que necesitaba hacerlo. Y ahora que Pillika estaba allí, podía desahogarse. Ren era su amigo, y estaba muy preocupada por él. Sabía que no era bueno inquietar a su amiga y que ésta la viera así, ya que ella se preocuparía más aún; pero no podía evitarlo: No podía mostrarse débil ante Anna, asi que ahora era el momento de mostrar todos sus sentimientos.

"Tranquila, Tamao. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tranquila, amiga." - le dijo mientras le acariciba el cabello, como quien va a ayudar a una niña pequeña luego de que ésta tenga una pesadilla, sin soltarla.

La llevó hasta una silla del comedor y la hizo sentarse allí. Rápidamente, entró su maleta que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y cerró ésta. Luego fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, se lo pasó a la otra chica que sollozaba ruidosamente, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, y se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyándose en la pelirosada, y tomando su mano para así demostrarle su apoyo y cariño.

"Ahora sí, Tamao, explícame todo."

"Lo... Lo que pasa..." -Su voz sonaba muy infantil, como la de un crío que intenta explicar el porqué de una travesura, sin parecer culpable- "Es que... Es que Ren..."

"Qué pasa con Ren?"- Sin quererlo, dijo el nombre como escupiéndolo.

Diablos, esos días con sus amor imposible habían complicado sus sentimientos... o mejor dicho, los habían hecho salir a la superficie otra vez, sin que pudiera controlar sus celos, ni poder ocultarlos como había aprendido a hacerlo en el último tiempo.

"Pillika" - Tamao la miró sorpendida. En un principio la peliazul no le tubo mucha simpatía al novio de su primo, lo cual era entendible: Horo y ella eran como hermanos, y era natural que quisiera lo mejor para él y lo celara un poco, pero la pelirosa pensó que ya no era así. ¿Qué significaba ese tono en la voz de la menor del grupo?

"No me tomes en cuenta, amiga, y explícame, por favor."

"Lo que ocurre" -La chica se había calmado un poco- "es que Ren está inconsciente en la clínica."

"QUÉ!"

La peliazul se levantó de golpe. Sus labios temblaban, y sus ojos se habían humedecido. Ren era su amigo, pese a su "rivalidad" -de la cual él no tenía la menor idea-, y además si le había ocurrido algo, Horo se pondría muy triste y sufriría mucho, eso era todo lo contrario a todo lo que ella quería.

"Cálmete, Pillika." -Se encontraba aún más sorprendida por el repentino cambio de la usualmente alegre chica, a tal grado era su estupefacción, que sus lágrimas habían cesado- "Ren... Él tuvo un accidente. Lo atropellaron."

"No... No puede ser. Estás segura que fue a Ren, y no a Yoh? Digo, él es mucho más descuidado."

"Claro que estoy segura, tonta!" - No pudo evitar sonreír, pese a lo triste que estaba, por lo ridículo que era el comentario de la peliazul.

"Vamos, Tamao, vístete pronto, tenemos que ir a avisar a mi Horo y llevarlo al hospital!"

"Tu Horo?"

"Ah, tu sabes, tu sabes, mi Horo, mi primo." - respondió rápidamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Uf, se había salvado por poco. Se dio vuelta, para esconder su sonrojo, haciendo como que hiba a llevar su maleta a la sala.

"Claro, no sé en que pensaba. Me voy a vestir y vamos. Por mientras llama un radiotaxi."

"Sí, pero apresúrate."

"Antes que me olvide... Podrías aprovechar para dejarle una nota a Anna, explicándole que regresaste y que iremos con Horo al hospital?"

"Claro, claro. Tu sólo vístete, Rosadita!"

"Pillika!" - Le gritó ya desde el cuarto la mayor de las chicas, con tono de reproche.

"Vale, vale, lo siento."

Al poco rato, estaban listas. Decidieron bajar a esperar el taxi.

_Anna:_

_Hola, soy Pillika. Yo y mi primo regresamos, como te darás cuenta. También me enteré de lo de Ren. Iremos a buscar a Horo para contarle lo ocurrido y luego ir al hospital. Nos vemos al regreso. Puedes dormir en la cama que quieras esta noche._

_Saludos, _

_Tamao y Pillika_

La nota quedó sujeta en el refrigerador. Lo que ellas no sabían es que nadie llegaría esa noche, y que la nota no la leería alguien antes que ellas, a su regreso.

* * *

La estación de trenes quedaba mucho más cerca del departamento de Horo que del de Pillika, por lo que él llegó casi media hora antes a su casa. Estaba muy cansado debido a que fue un largo viaje. Entró silenciosamente: Quería darle una sorpresa a Ren. 

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, asi que Ren debía estar durmiendo. Dejó su maleta en la sala y fue al cuarto, ahí probablemente estaría el chino. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

"Ren?"

No obtuvo respuesta. Todo estaba en silencio, la falta de ruidos era tal, que llegaba a asustarle. Con un suspiro, supuso – o trató de convencerse- de que estaba donde Yoh o Manta, era algo obvio que no estaría solo en esos días y que sus amigos le harían compañía. No importaba, así podría darle una verdadera sorpresa. Regresó a la sala, y escondió un poco su maleta, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba y que apenas podía resistir los deseos de dormir, no lo hizo. Sacó la nota que encontró en el tren, y la leyó otra vez. Sí, ese hombre tenía razón.

Tocaron el timbre, causándole un gran sobresalto, ya que Ren andaba con llaves, y nadie sabía de su regreso, excepto Pillika. Era absurdo que a esa hora pasara alguien casualmente, y que justamente se detubiera en su departamento. ¿Quién podía ser?

* * *

Alguien le sujetaba con fuerza, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Sentía mucho miedo, si aquella persona que la había descubierto era del todo fiel a su padre, estaba perdida; y lo que más la desanimaba, era saber las escasas posibilidades que fuera alguien que se atreviera a no seguir las órdenes de En. Quería llorar, pero ahora las lágrimas no caían de sus ojos. Estaba paralizada. 

"Tranquila, señorita Jun, no pasará nada. Yo la ayudaré."

La persona que la sujetaba disminuyó un poco la presión de sus manos. Al ver que la joven no intentaría escapar o gritar, la soltó. De inmediato ella se giró, aliviada y sorprendida, para así ver quien era esa persona que se arriesgaba con su vida a ayudarle; esa persona que le hablaba tan tiernamente. Al ver quién había sido, logró sonreír con un poco de esfuerzo.

"Muchas gracias, pequeño." - Le dijo. Si bien el muchacho sólo era un poco más bajo que ella, de inmediato supuso que era menor de edad también.

"No hay de que, señorita. No podría permitir que le hicieran algo malo. Ren... El amo Ren no me lo perdonaría."

Sus miradas se oscurecieron al instante, y el chico la bajó hasta posarla en el suelo cubierto de alfombras, recordando tristes cosas que ahora formaban parte de un pasado remoto, escenas que tal vez nunca se volverían a repetir.

"Sígame. La llevaré hasta su habitación."

Jun siguió al chico por unos caminos que ella no conocía de la mansión. La verdad es que eran pocos los que conocía, a pesar de que había vivido toda su vida allí: Sus padres, más bien dicho En, no le permitía andar con libertad ni por su propia casa. Aún cuando andaba dentro, tenía que ir acompañada de algún criado de extrema confianza, aunque claro, tenía que ser mujer, preferentemente su criada personal, la cual no hablaba mucho y sólo cumplía lo que le ordenaba alguno de los Tao, ya que tampoco le permitían hablar con cualquier miembro de la servidumbre; una chica de su clase no podía tener contacto con gente que fuera socialmente inferior.

Caminaron bastante rato sin sufrir ningún percance, hasta que estubieron ya cerca de la habitación de la peliverde. Por el pasillo se veía cómo se acercaba hacia ellos la silueta de un hombre bastante alto. De un salto, su guía la hizo entrar a un cuarto vacío: No podían arriesgarse a que los vieran, aunque pudiera ser alguien que les ayudara. Al ingresar por la puerta, Jun sintió un golpe en su corazón. El chico no se dio cuenta de que la mujer miraba fijamente a su alrrededor, ya que él estaba pegado a la puerta, esperando a que pasara el vigilante nocturno.

"Ya se fue, señorita Jun, podemos continuar... Señorita Jun?"

Al darse vuelta, el chico quedó en un estado parecido, como hipnotizado. Estaban en el cuarto que alguna vez fuera de su amo Ren. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, y como a los pocos segundos las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ocurriéndole lo mismo que a Jun. Todo continuaba igual, se notaba que no le habían permitido a nadie entrar en ese tiempo. Encima del colchón desprovisto de sábanas, aún estaban las ropitas del niño, que en ese tiempo tenía unos nueve o diez años, con rastros de sangre seca.

Sentían como si les hubieran obligado a regresar al pasado, a revivir esa noche que marcó para siempre, no sólo la vida de Ren, sino que también las suyas propias, de una manera demasiado brusca.

"Señorita Jun... Tenemos... Que regresar."

La chica de ojos ozul profundo reaccionó finalmente. Miró sorprendida a su acompañante, al notar que éste lloraba. Él se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, pasando su brazo por sus mejillas y ojos, y le sonrió con tristeza, siendo repetidos ambos gestos por la Tao. Se giraron y salieron de ese cuarto lleno de recuerdos, intentando no mirar atrás, ni que los asaltaran nuevamente sus memorias. Era demasiado doloroso para los dos, y en vez de calmarse, parecía que aumentaba al saber que el sufrimiento era compartido por alguien más.

Tal vez eran los únicos a los que realmente les importaba qué pasaba con el peliviolacio en ese momento; quizás eran los únicos que lo extrañaban y querían volver a verlo, tal como antes era, y ver brillar otra vez sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Les faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al cuarto de la chica, y tenían que hacer ese trayecto rápidamente, sin perder tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento podía pasar otro guardia haciendo ronda. Tenían que olvidar por un tiempo su sufrimiento e intentar preocuparse por sus propias vidas. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Su guía ya se disponía a marcharse, luego de asegurarse de que nadie los había visto, ni que ninguna visita inesperada la aguardaba a la joven en el cuarto; pero la chica lo detubo, sujetándole un brazo suavemente, y hablándole en un tierno susurro, como si quisiera encontrar a su hermano en él.

"Espera, pequeño, aún no me dices tu nombre."

"No me recuerda?" - Preguntó el chico, mientras una expresión triste se colaba en su rostro.

"No, la verdad no logro recordarte. Lo siento mucho, quisiera poder hacerlo pero..."

"Yo soy... Es decir, era, el criado pesonal del amo Ren. Eso es todo lo que importa, señorita Jun, mi nombre no tiene mayor relevancia. Que duerma bien, señorita."

Sin decir más, el chico se retiró, perdiéndose entre las sombras que se formaban en toda la mansión, pareciendo que desaparecía como por arte de magia. La chica ingresó a su habitación, confundida. Por más que quería, no lograba recordarlo... No conseguía encontrar en su mente algún indicio de haber hablado con algún criado varón antes. Tal vez su olvido se debía a que las memorias que tenía con su hermanito eran tan dolorosas, que no lograba evocarlas con claridad.

* * *

El teléfono sonó largo rato, sin que nadie lo contestara, ya que el dueño de casa se encontraba abriendo la puerta. 

"Maldición, Horo-Horo no contesta el teléfono!" - Dijo Pillika, devolviéndole su móvil a Tamao.

"Tranquila. Cuando lleguemos allá, le pediremos que baje y le explicaremos todo con más calma."

"Sí."

En su departamento, Horo estaba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, mirando sorprendido a ese inesperado visitante. En su rostro se reflejaba todo lo contrario a la calma. El chico que estaba en el pasillo del edificio sólo sonreía.

"Hola Horo. Cómo estás?"

"Hao... Qué haces aquí? Sabes dónde está Ren, acaso?"

"Tranquilo, chico, muchas preguntas y yo soy uno sólo. Puedo pasar?"

El ainu lo miró dudoso. No les tenía mucha confianza a los Asakura, además no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si llegara Ren y lo viera tranquilamente, sentado en la sala, hablando con Hao. No le habían pasado desapercibidos los gestos del chino al ver al pelilargo esa mañana en la plaza.Diablos, se le hacía tan lejano ese momento ahora.

"No lo creo, Hao."

"Vamos, Horo, no te haré nada que tu no quieras."

"Crees que con esa frase taaan alentadora te dejaré pasar? Mas bien lograste lo contrario. Además en cualquier momento puede llegar Ren, y no creo que le alegre verte aquí." - dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Qué pasa, Horo-Horo? Tan pronto olvidaste nuestra amistad? Yo no he cambiado, pese la lo que hayan dicho o al tiempo que ha pasado! Yo sólo quiero que podamos volver a ser amigos, tal como antes de que yo me fuera." - dijo el pelilargo, tomando una falsa actitud infantil.

"Tal vez tu no has cambiado, y ese es uno de los principales problemas. Aquí las cosas sí lo hicieron, y también yo lo hice. No sólo la distancia rompió nuestra amistad, y tu eso lo sabes bien. Además, yo... Yo ahora estoy con Ren, y debo apoyarlo en todo lo que sea necesario. Yo soy el único que sabe todo lo que él lo necesita."

"Ah, sí, es siempre ese chino, verdad? Realmente no te entiendo. Antes de que él apareciera aquí, tu y yo eramos buenos amigos, pero cuando llegó, tu prácticamente dejaste de verme, si no hubiera sido por la escuela. Y por si fuera poco, luego de que me fui, cuando aún se mantenía algo nuestro cariño, él aprovechó para ponerte en mi contra. Sí que es inteligente."

"No seas infantil, Hao."

"Que no sea qué? Me estás diciendo infantil a mí¿ Que acaso no es él quien necesita todo el tiempo de ti, que no tiene independencia?"

"Cuidado, Hao, no olvides que ese chico es mi pareja, la persona que yo amo."

Pero el Asakura ya había perdido la paciencia. Cuando se trataba del ainu, no se podía controlar, ni manejar adecuadamente las cosas. Éstas se le torcían y él mismo se traicionaba.

"Amor?" -Hizo una pausa, luego de decir esa palabra con notorio desprecio- "Maldición, Horo-Horo, eres un terco y ciego!" -Le dijo casi a gritos, mientras se le acercaba- "Ese idiota ni se procupa por ti."

"No tienes ningún fundamento para decir eso."

"Si le importaras, se cuidaría más, en vez de andar tirándose sobre los coches para que lo atropellen."

"Qué?"

"Lo que oíste. Tu chinito tuvo un accidente y ahora está en un hospital, no va a llegar en ningún momento." - Dijo, con la voz cargada de rabia y rencor.

El ainu empezó a retroceder. No le gustaba esa mirada que tenía el hermano de Yoh. Era como si estubiera frente a un animal salvaje, al cual no se puede controlar. Hao ni se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho a Horo lo que le pasó a Ren, y que había roto su corazón. La única imagen que cabía en su cabeza era la de ese chico perfecto que estaba frente a él, a pocos pasos. Quería acercarse, besarlo con desenfreno, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo en ese momento, aunque fuera necesario usar la fuerza. No le importaba nada más, tenía al chico con que tanto había soñado frente a él, sin nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que controlarse, o lo arruinaría todo. No podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, no podía tocarlo ni acercarse a él. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente en ese instante.

El pelilargo se quedó viéndolo fijamente, largo rato. El chico del norte de japón continuaba retrocediendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como tratando de borrar las palabras de Hao de su mente, hasta que chocó contra una pared. Se dejó caer hacia el suelo, y escondió la cara entre las rodillas, dejando sus brazos estirados hacia delante y apoyados en las mismas. El moreno aprovechó ese momento para entrar al departamento, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y quedándose de pie delante del que tiempo atrás fuera su amigo. Su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Lentamente, sin que el peliazul lo viera, una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios.

No muy lejos de allí, de la casa de los Asakura, un chico llamado Denai salía a la calle.

_"Horo-Horo ya llegó."_

_"Seguro?"_

_"Qué, no confías en mí?"_

_"Ni una pizca. Pero de todas formas, ire a su departamento a asegurarme."_

_"Imbécil."_

_"Je, sí, como no. Por mientras, Denai, podrías ir a buscar a Anna?"_

_"A Anna? Para qué? Quieres que valla a casa de la chica rosa a buscarla?"_

_"No, idiota. Lo que pasa es que Yoh tuvo un presentimiento de que algo le pasaba, y como yo soy su gemelo..."_

_"Ya. Y dónde diablos quieres que la busque?"_

_"No lo sé, y si lo supiera, no te pediría que la buscaras. Hace ya bastante rato la encontré en la plaza que está a tres cuadres de aquí. Puedes partir buscándola por allá. Ya me voy, adiós."_

Y allí estaba, en la plaza que el pelilargo le indicó. Se subió a un árbol, para tratar de así ubicar a la bella rubia. La oscuridad no era ningún impedimento para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado, pero parecía que la chica no estaba allí, o sino estaba muy bien escondida. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

La noche estaba nublada ahora, si ninguna estrella. Hace unos minutos parecó que se hiba a despejar, pero no fue así: Sólo había sido otra de las tantas jugarretas del clima. La contaminación se mezclaba con los montontes de gases, y el reflejo de las luces le daban un color rojizo y anaranjado. No había rastro de la luna.

Denai cayó del árbol, golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Con dificultad, se logró poner de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Un extraño olor llegó hasta su nariz,de una forma tan repentina que le chocó y lo dejó mareado. Era delicioso, a tal punto que intoxicaba, pero no podía identificar de que se trataba. Era un olor que se le hacía totalmente desconocido y nuevo, entre lo más suave y lo más fuerte, entre dulce y amargo. Se sujetó con una mano al pasto húmedo, y con la otra se tapó la nariz y la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, de una manera brusca, ante los intentos de evitar las náuseas, y de no expulsar todo lo que estaba en su estómago.

"_Ren"_

Qué demonios? Porqué escuchaba esas voces él? No tenía sentido!. Él no era Ren, no era a él a quien llamaban! Entonces, Porqué, Porqué escuchaba a quien buscaban al chino, quién era esa persona que rogaba de una manera tan lastimera por él, y de que le servía que él lo escuchara? Se llevó una mano al pecho: Le dolía mucho. Ya casi no podía aguantar las náuseas.

Tenía ganas de correr, de gritar, de golpear, de escapar... Necesitaba estar completo!

"_¡Ren!"_

"Que no soy Ren!"

El chico gritó con fuerza hacia el cielo rojizo. El perfume no se iba, lo tenía impregnado, no sólo estaba en el aire, sino que ahora se le había adherido al tabique nasal, mareándolo, casi tanto como esa nueva voz que, aunque diferente, era tan llorosa como la primera. Su mano volvió a cubrir su boca.

Ya no lo podía aguantar, esas voces le producían un extraño efecto de debilidad, tanto física como espiritual. Sentía como si estubieran tratando de arrancarlo de ese mundo, de cortarle la vida. Sacó la mano de su boca justo a tiempo, y mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, vació su estómago por completo, allí mismo, sobre el negro pasto húmedo. Había sangre.

Estaba temblando, traspiraba mucho y estaba muy pálido. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, y gracias al asco, logró reunir unas últimas energías, y se paró y se alejó, dándole media vuelta al árbol. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin importarle hacerse daño, y apoyó su espalda en él. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y con gotas de sudor rodándole por el cuello y rostro. Estaba agotado, principalmente mentalmente, pero éste cansancio era tan grande, que se volvía físico.

**"¡MALDITO SEAS, REN TAO!**" - Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, quebrando el silencio nocturno. Sus manos se encontraban cerradas, y las apretaba con fuerza, mientras que su rostro seguía enfocado hacia arriba, donde estaban las hojas del árbol haciéndole un techo.

Su voz se extendió por el cielo sucio, escuchándose por todos los alrrededores. En la lejanía, se escucharon los ladridos de los perros, asustados, presintiendo algún suceso atroz. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por su boca. Estaba inconciente. En las casas cercanas, a la gente le recorrió un escalofrío y sintió un repentino terror que los dominaba, tensando toda la atmósfera. Ese grito que rompió la noche parecía inhumano, y les dejó sin aliento.Todo parecía oscuro, la angustia se instaló en cada corazón.

El perfume no desaparecía, inundando todo. Le había vencido, lo había embriagado con ayuda de esas voces. Y aún no abandonaba su tarea, continuaba ingresando a su sangre, como un veneno asesino.

La noche estaba nublada, y la luz de la ciudad se reflejaba en ellas, dándole un tono entre rojo y rosa. Era una noche horrible para más de una parsona. Y el perfume envenenaba cada célula viviente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era una noche sucia, era una oscuridad aplastante, y un silencio repulsivo.


	11. Capítulo X: Guíenme hacia Ti

Hola. Cómo están? Espero que bien. Finalmente me he tomado un tiempito y escribí este nuevo capítulo de Superior a Mí, que ya es el décimo... Qué feliz me pone eso!. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y como siempre, agradecer a las que me dejaron reviews: CatanOGue, me hace muy feliz que lo leyeras. Espero que la sigas leyendo, tu sabes que eso significaría mucho para mí; FuMiKi, jajaja, de verdad, tengo que agradecerte con todo mi corazón por tu gran apoyo, aunque sea pura angustia, me gusta saber que puedo contar con tus reviews; mailyn asakura... Hay, me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes, que de dejarles con la duda, van a estar bastaante tiempo, je. Karenu-Kiyoto, también tengo que darte las gracias desde lo más profundo de mí, creo que antes no lo había hecho. Pobrecitos toditos, no sabes cuan pobrecitos son de encontrarse en una mente tan retorcida como la mía, je. Ni me menciones los exámenes... creo que de ahora en adelante voy a tener que estudiar, y dejar de confiarme en la suerte...

Je, aprovechando que es el capítulo diez, éste dejará de lado algunos temas, asi que se quedarán con la duda sobre algunas cosas aún... porque en este capítulo es tiempo de descubrir cosas nuevas. No quiero adelantarles nada, solo lean. Ah! Y lamento mucho la demora, pero ahora, sólo tengo una semana que serán los exámenes, y luego salgo de vacacciones, por lo que no me tardaré tanto en subir los capítulos. Si bien odio el verano, no puedo negar que me viene bien un buen - y merecido - descanso.

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King no es mío.

Y espero que este capítulo les guste, porque éste es...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo X: Guíenme hacia Ti.**_

No conseguía recordar nada bien. Sólo veía desfilar ante él trozos de imágenes deformes que le parecían irreales. Se sentía extraño, vivo pero a la vez no, como si fuera otra dimensión en la que se encontraba, como si todo fuese otra simple ilusión. No sabía dónde estaba, cuál era la fecha, o cómo llegó allí; apenas recordaba quién era él mismo. Todo parecía ondear, como si se encontrara dentro de un líquido, por el cual pasaban constantemente corrientes formadas por esos casi irreconocibles recuadros.

Pero no era un sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba vivo, aunque de una forma distinta a como lo era antes. Todos los trozos de memorias tenían un tono gravilla, como antiguas fotografías, y se asemejaban más aún a estas al no tener sonido. De improviso, una imagen se adelantó a las otras, haciéndolas desaparecer y, con eso, cobrando más fuerza. Era la única que tenía color, y parecía sacarlo al ir absorviendo la energía de los otros recuerdos. Esa misma imagen pareció agrandarse a medida que se le acercaba, hasta que llegó frente a él y lo hizo caer en su interior, sumergiéndolo en un extraño mundo, en su propio inconciente. Era como un agujero negro y húmedo, que le tiraba hacia un camino incierto. Era una especie de fuerza de gravedad. La piel se le puso de gallina, sentía que se precipitaba hacia su pasado oculto, ese que no recordaba. Se sentía muriendo gota a gota. Se sentía morir vivo.

Finalmente, terminó cayendo en su propio interior.

Por lo menos, aquí no estaban esas dos voces llamándolo, Verdad?.

"Wǒ shì, Wǒ shì..."(1)

"Wǒ shì?"

"Wǒ shì, Wǒ shì!"

"Wǒ shì..."

Eran muchas voces. Porqué todas hablaban en chino y con un tono de sollozo?. Se sentía descender lentamente, como si viniera desde el cielo bajando a través de un aire denso, que le hacía parecer un ser divino... Y a medida que bajaba, al parecer se acercaba más hacia aquellos que hablaban, porque sus voces se oían más cercanas y claras.

Todo estaba oscuro, o eso parecía. Una suave luz que salía de ninguna parte iluminaba el lugar, pero aún así, el suelo, que parecía lleno de depresiones y montes, y su entorno, continuaban siendo negros. Era como si el piso fuera un infinito mantel negro azabache, muy sedoso, y que bajo él habían objetos que le daban volúmen y cambios de nivel.

Cuado tocó el piso, se dio cuenta de que éste era muy duro y brillante, como si estubiera hecho de mármol negro. Observó hacia sus lados. Unos focos encandilantes se prendieron delante suyo, y también otros a sus lados. Cuando pudo volver a ver algo, ayudado de su mano al usarla como visera, volvió a observar a su alrrededor. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

Estaba en un teatro, pero él se encontraba _en _el escenario Todo era negro, excepto las personas. No podía creer lo que estaba frente a él. Sentadas en butacas, desde el de la primera al de la última, desde el acomodador de asientos, hasta el encargado de sonido, todos eran hombres. Y no sólo eso: Todos con el pelo violeta y los ojos dorados. Todos... Todos eran iguales a él!. No lo podía creer. Ren empezó a retroceder, asustado.

"Wǒ shì, Wǒ shì..."

"Wǒ shì..."

"Wǒ shì!"

"Wǒ... shì... Ren."

"Wǒ shì!"

"Wǒ shì?"

"Wǒ shì..."

Qué diablos? De pronto, de los lados del escenario, habían salido siete figuras, también idénticas a él, pero... había algo extraño en sus expresiones. Todos tenían distintas, algunos atemorizantes, otros, tristes o asustados. Se acercaban a él, colocándose en un círculo a su alrrededor, sin permitirle escapatoria, repitiendo esas dos palabras entre susurros acongojados, y de vez en cuando, la palabra "Ren" se escuchaba de los labios de alguno de ellos. Él creía que al colocarse al rededor de él, impidiéndole marcarse, se detendrían, pero no fue así: Esas siete extrañas figuras no dejaron de avanzar. El Tao estaba desesperado, quería salir de allí. Cada vez estaban más cerca de él. El público esperaba, observando todo eso, con el rostro serio... O más bien, sin expresión. Todos quietos. Nadie le ayudaba, ni tampoco lo harían. Aquellos que estaban alrededor de él, extendieron sus brazos, con sus blancos dedos como la luna estirados hacia el asustado muchacho.

El chino estaba estático, congelado. Sentía un frío expandiéndose por su interior, y tenía una horrible sensación calada en su sangre. Se esto era un sueño, quería despertar, y ya!. Una de las manos le sujetó, cual garra, por el brazo. Un grito apagado escapó de su garganta. Esa mano era helada como... Dios, era fría como la muerte. En cuestión de segundos, las catorce manos lo atraparon con una fuerza descomunal. Le estaban haciendo daño, mucho daño. Intentó safarce, sin obtener resultado alguno más que continuar prisionero.

"Suéltenme!"

Los rostros de todas las personas presentes en ese teatro tomaron una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa, el miedo, y el odio. Los que estaban sentados en las butacas se levantaron rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente de una manera acusadora. Aquellos que le sujetaban los brazos lo hicieron con mayor fuerza. Una de las manos se arrastró por su pecho hasta posarse en su cuello, arrancándole un nuevo grito. Le quemaba. Estaba tan fría, que le estaba marcando la piel con un color rojo. Una segunda mano imitó la anterior. No le apretaban en lo absoluto, sólo estaban posadas allí, pero le causaban tal dolor, que ya poco le importaba si las otras doce manos llegaran a estar cercanas a arrancarle los brazos: El dolor en su cuello era tal, que anestesiaba los otros.

"Ren." - Dijeron absolutamente todas las personas iguales a él, al unísono.

El público se comenzó a aproximar, de una manera tan lenta y falta de vida, que le causaba escalofríos. No quería... No quería.

Lentamente, sintió como el suelo cambiaba. Todos aquellos que se acercaban no se inmutaron mucho ante la repentina modificación que el piso sufría; aún así, se detubiron contentándose con observerle agonizante, de una manera fría, con una expresión apática. La suya, en cambio, demostraba todo el terror que le recorría la piel en ese instante. La baldosa se volvió una sustancia viscosa y extremadamente pegajosa, en la que se alzaban montículos, que luego descendían, como si se tratasen de olas en un inmenso mar negro. Aquellos que lo sujetaban mantenían la expresión propia que dominaba a cada uno en el principio.

Uno, que se encontraba a su costado, estaba asustado, sin embargo, no soltaba su agarre. El siguiente parecía relajado, sin expresar más que una despreocupación total. Otro tenía una sonrisa sádica y cruel, pero en el fondo, se notaba un vacío en él, que se colaba por sus ojos. El cuarto no expresaba nada, pero su expresión era diferente a la del público, ya que en ella no había solamente frío, sino que también se podía ver un dejo de superioridad, pero que no hiba dirigido a él, sino que no tenía nadie como objetivo, simplemente era para quien se le cruzara. Era una mirada congelante. El que le seguía parecía inocente y débil, más que primero: Parecía no tener conciencia de sus actos. Y luego, estaba aquél, el único que tenía en su mirada tanto odio como desprecio, ambos dirigidos claramente para él, y nadie más. Le miraba con envidia y recelo, disfrazado de manera vana bajo la indiferencia.

El último muchacho era el que estaba frente a él. Y era también el que tenía sus manos sobre su cuello, el que realmente le estaba matando. Su mirada era distinta, muy diferente a las otras. Era dulce, amable, posesiva. Era el único que parecía tener espíritu, y no ser sólo un títere, en contraste a los demás que, según su opinión, eran vacíos, inhumanos. Su mirada era extraña. Tan fría y a la vez tan tibia. Pero todos ellos le estaban arrancando la vida, aprisionándolo, y no sólo eso tenían los chicos en común: También eran una réplica exacta de su persona. No importaba cuan bueno parecieran algunos de los chicos, todos, absolutamente todos, lo estaban acercando a su fin.

De a poco, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como se hiba hundiendo en ese líquido viscoso. Sus captores lo tiraban, junto con ellos mismos, hacia abajo, intentando sumergirlo. Por más que gritó y trató de liberarse, no lo logró. Los otros siete chicos ya habían desaparecido dentro de aquel fluído; y aún dentro de aquella especie de gelatina, continuaban tirando de él. Sólo su rostro aterrado permanecía fuera de lo que antes fuera el piso. Ya no sabía qué hacer, en cuestión de segundos estaría junto a sus siete copias.

Antes de hundirse completamente, lanzó una última mirada al teatro. Se estaba derrumbando, o más bien, parecía derretirse y unirse a ese mar negro. Ante su sorpresa, las personas que antes estaban abajo del escenario, estaban de pie sobre la sustancia, sin sumergirse ni un centímetro. Permanecían allí, dando la impresión de que flotaban con fuerza propia, volando a ras del líquido. Todos continuaban observando fijamente cómo desaparecía, sin expresión alguna, sin la menor piedad, sin el menor ademán de querer salvarle: El odio, que cuando se levantaron de los asientos había asomado en su rostro y les hizo ver más humanos por un tiempo, había desaparecido. Habían regresado a ser unos muñecos vacíos. Todos con la misma expresión, todos idénticos, en distintos trajes, pero uno igual a otro, sin el menor detalle corporal que les diera identidad propia.

Al sentir que la presión con que le tiraban hacia abajo era muy superior a su fuerza -que estaba bastante reducida, quién sabe porqué- se dejó vencer. Sin embargo, segundos antes, cuando tenía su vista nublada y estaba sumergido hasta el mentón, le pareció ver ante si, emergiendo del líquido, aquel clon suyo que aún le sujetaba el cuello, matándolo sin hacer uso de la fuerza. El chico le miró con tristeza, para luego acercársele hasta que sus cuerpos tocaran. Su cuello se encontraba dentro de la extraña sustancia negra, pero aún sentía el frío que le quemaba en torno a él.

Cerró los ojos cuando el dolor en su cuello aumentó repentinamente y sintió una respiración rítmica en su oído. Aguantó la respiración, y se dejó arrastrar hasta lo más profundo de lo que fuera antes el piso. Las catorce manos no le soltaban.

No supo ni cómo ni cuando ocurrió, pero de pronto estaba solo otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que podía respirar dentro de esa sustancia sin ningún problema. Al percatarse de esto, abrió los ojos lentamente, con precaución, temeroso ante lo que se pudiera encontrar. Su cuello ya no tenía esos dedos encima, pero aún le dolía mucho: Ese par de manos habían quedado marcadas en su blanca y delicada piel.

Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió: ya no se encontraba en ese líquido negro. Ahora estaba en un lugar extraño, pero muy calmo y pacífico. De pronto, una serie de imágenes empezaron nuevamente a aparecer ante él, o más bien, lo atrapaban, le mostraban algo, y luego lo dejaban libre, para que otra volviera por él. Al principio eran confusas y cortas, hasta que llegó una que _sintió_ que sería distinta, un recuerdo más largo, más abrumador.

"_Es tiempo de recordar, Ren"_

Fue una voz en su cabeza, en su corazón, que le dijo eso, y él sabía que estaba en lo cierto: Presentía que había llegado el momento de que recuperara la memoria. Pero esta vez, aquella voz no le causó debilidad alguna, ni tampoco miedo, como le causaron esas otras cuando estaba con Yoh: Esta voz era parte de él, parte de su conciencia, y no un invasor que no podía controlar.

Era su alma, su corazón pronosticándole algo.

Luego de oír esa parte de su mente, aquél recuerdo que se le aproximaba velozmente, y que era más preciso que los anteriores, le tomó. Sentía como su mente se vaciaba, exponiendo ante sus ojos vacíos todo aquello que había olvidado; todo aquello que significaba un misterio oscuro para él, que durante los últimos cinco años, no habían sido más que pesadillas, que con la llegada del día, también olvidaba.

Estaba solo en un cuarto, que recordó como el suyo propio durante toda su infancia. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, de espalda, con sus brazos estirados hacia los lados, repirando rápidamente y con dificultad: Todo su cuerpo le dolía mucho, estaba cansado... Pero no lograba dormir, precisamente por eso. Era un chico frío y serio, durante sus siete años de vida lo había sido, exceptuando unos breves -lamentablemente muy breves- momentos en que había logrado ser feliz y permitirse ser infantil, tal como le correspondería a un chico de su edad. No tenía razón para cambiar, simplemente, ya estaba acostumbrándose a ser así de insensible, resignándo, tratando de olvidar esas veces que tubo esa alegría pasajera. Nadie le pedía que fuera de otra forma, más bien le obligaban a lo contrario: Que cada día fuera más cruel. Su hermana le trataba de demostrar lo que era el amor, y de que mantubiera la esperanza mediante a miradas, las cuales no siempre llegaba a captar, y que cada vez eran menos importantes en su vida.

Aún así, su vida continuaba siendo monótona e infeliz. Tanto En como Ran, sus padres, le exigían ser el mejor, sin importarles mucho sus sentimientos humanos. De hecho, intentaban arrancárselos de su interior, para que llegara a se un buen heredero. Su madre lo tenía prácticamente en un abandono total, dejaba su crianza a cargo del líder de la familia. La única mujer con que tenía contacto era su hermana, su querida Jun... Aunque cada vez le permitían pasar menos tiempo con ella, no fuera a debilitarse, a sensibilizarse. Sabían que con Jun ya no podían hacer mucho, la consideraban un caso perdido -según había escuchado de los labios de su propio padre-, porque poseía un corazón muy blando; demasiado débil. Por lo anterior, y por ser mujer, ella no quedaría a cargo de los Tao cuando En muriera, asique no tenían que preocuparse mucho por la chica peliverde. Ren, en cambio, era importantísimo: él era el futuro. Como idea, como figura lo era, mas como humano, como niño de siete años, poco importaba.

Su mirada vacía estaba fija en el techo, sin enfocarse en nada especial, al igual que su mente, que divagaba sin encontrar puerto.

"Hola!"

El pequeño de ojos dorados se sobresaltó y -aunque jamás lo admitiría- asustó. Esa voz no la conocía, y tampoco debía estar alguien más en su cuarto: Era algo expresamente prohibido. Se apoyó en sus codos rápidamente, sin quitar ese gesto vacío, y antipático, de su rostro. Ahí, a un lado de su cama, de pie y sonriéndole, se encontraba un chico que parecía tener su edad. Se veía extremadamente calmado, y sin una gota de miedo por encontrarse en el cuarto del heredero de toda esa mansión y bienes de los Tao; al contrario de como estaría hasta el más antiguo de los criados.

"Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó sin rodeos, con su ceño fruncido, y un tono cortante y poco cordial, muy parecido a la expresión de su rostro.

El chico no se molestó ante la frialdad del pequeño, de hecho su reacción sorprendió a Ren: La sonrisa en su rostro se expandió, sin tener siquiera un pizca de ironía, como se podría pensar. El ojidorado se inquietó. Ese chico era extraño, tan lleno de confianza, tan calmo... tan inocentemente infantil.

"Me llamo Horo-Horo, y tu?" - Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado.

"Hn... ¿No lo sabes?"

"Pues... No." - el chico no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Entonces no te lo pienso decir. Y ahora hazme un favor, y retírate de mi cuarto."

"Con que... Éste es tu cuarto." -el chico peliazul se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar con curiosidad cada rincón del cuarto del chino- "Vaya que es grande! También es muy lindo, pero le falta algo... mm, qué será?... Ya sé! Te faltan juguetes, este cuarto parece muerto, no parece el de un niño."

"Qué crees que haces?" -Preguntó exaltado el chico de pelo negro-violacio, al ver que el desconocido comenzaba a abrir cajones con curiosidad- "Ya te lo dijeque te fuera de aquí! Que acaso no sabes que no puedes estar aquí?"

El muchacho recién llegado se giró y le sonrió despreocupadamente, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se encogía de hombros, divertido. Sin duda, ese muchacho era tonto y no entendía las reglas de esa casa, o simplemente jamás había estado antes en ella, lo que era totalmente improbable: La seguridad de la mansión era inviolable.

"Porqué, está prohibido acaso?"

"Pues sí, idiota!"

"Huy, pero que genio."

"Ahora dime: Qué diablos haces aquí?"

El chico no le contestó de inmediato. Siguió admirando la habitación por un rato. Si bien no poseía adornos ni nada que le diera especial belleza, en su simpleza se notaba el status de los dueños del lugar. La cama, las mantas de ésta, el armario que se encontraba en la pared frente a la cama, y el gran espejo sobre éste; todos estaban hechos de los mejores materiales, y eran en sí mismos unas obras de arte, con bellos detalles. Las paredes eran lisas y blancas, y todos los objetos eran de madera.

"Wow... Si que es lindo tu cuarto."

"Me estás escuchando?"

"Je je, lo siento, pero no te enfades!."

"Eres hijo de algún criado?..."

"Uh?"

"...O eres un nuevo criado? Aunque no lo creo, ya que si lo fueras, no estarías aquí, ya que ya poseo un criado personal." - reflexionó en voz alta.

"No entiendo nada de lo que hablas... Pero no importa!. Ven." -El peliazul se le acercó y le estiró su mano hacia él- "Vamos a jugar a algo!"

El chino se quedó estático por la sorpresa. Nunca nadie antes lo había tratado con tanta confianza y cercanía, como a un igual. Y se daba cuenta que le gustaba. Sí, prefería ese trato cercano a que lo miraran con miedo. Antes de este... "Horo-Horo", nadie, exceptuando a su querida hermana Jun, que lo hacía desde el lazo sanguíneo, le había demostrado que todos los humanos son iguales. Antes de que su parte fría pudiera hacer algo, se encontró con su interior desnudo ante ese chico, y respondiéndole sinceramente.

"Yo... No conzco ningún juego." - Dijo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, mientras se sonrojaba.

"No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré alguno!"

Aún sonrojado, Ren clavó su mirada en el chico que le sonreía con su mano estirada hacia él. No entendía porqué ese chico era tan dulce y cordial con él, un chico amargo y que desde el momento que le saludó, lo trató de mala forma. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había perdido toda seguridad, y empezó a hablar -y a sentirse- de una manera más infantil.

"Porqué... Porqué eres así conmigo? Ni si quiera me conoces!"

"Tienes razon..." -El chico más alto se llevó la mano que antes extendía al chino hacia el mentón, y dirigió su mirada al techo, tomando una pose pensativa y meditabunda. Luego lo miró y le volvió a sonreír- "Porqué no me dices cómo te llamas?"

"Ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir."

El chico peliazul hizo un gracioso puchero, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y apoyaba uno de sus codos en ella. En la misma mano apoyó el rostro, mientras que con la que le quedó libre, picaba al chino en uno de los brazos en que el peliviolacio se sujetaba para quedar semi-acostado.

"Anda, dímelo! Sí? No te afecta en nada, o acaso prefieres que te llame "gatito"?." - dijo, soltándose a reír a carcajadas.

"Qué que? Gatito? De donde sacaste eso! Estás loco!." -Dijo atropelladamente, con el ceño fruncido y un tenue sonrojo reapareciendo en sus mejillas.

"Vamos, no te enfades! Deberías relajarte y aprender a tomar las cosas de un punto de vista más positivo.

Ren no contestó. Ese chico no sabía nada. No sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar él... No sabía por lo que pasaba a diario. Ese chico no sabía lo que era ser criado para ser alguien frío e insensible por el mismísimo En Tao.

"Porqué no sonríes, gatito? Apuesto que te debes ver muy lindo cuando lo haces." - dijo el chico de ojos negros, sin nada de vergüenza, ni tampoco de una forma ofensiva.

El chico que vivía en esa mansión se sonrojó muchísimo. Ese chico no tenía vergüenza de nada. Agh, y además, aún le estaba picando el brazo de una manera que le resultaba muy molesta.

"Ren." - soltó de pronto, luego de un silencio que a Horo-Horo pareció no incomodarle.

"Qué?"

"Ren. Mi nombre es Ren. Ahora, podrías dejar de tocarme el brazo, puercoespín?"

El chico se rió ante ese sobrenombe, y aunque paró de mover su dedo sobre la blanca piel del Tao, no dejó de tocarlo: dejó su mano sobre el brazó del ojidorado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Te llamas Ren. Tanto te costaba decirme eso?. Me agradas, Ren. Quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Qué?"

"Amigo." -dijo lentamente el japonés, como si le estubiera explicando algo a alguien que no entiende bien-. "Es cuando posees a una persona con la que puedes estar mucho tiempo, con que compartes, lo pasas bien, juegas y puedes contar para todo, que no estás obligado a querer, sino que tu eliges estar con esa persona. Ah, y donde ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro, los dos se aceptan como son."

"Yo... yo nunca he tenido un amigo. Lo único que se le puede parecer es mi hermana." -admitió el chico-. "Pero no los necesito. Yo sólo debo ser fuerte para no decepcionar a mi padre. Eso lo único que él quiere de mi."

El peliviolacio sintió cómo la mano que estaba sobre su brazo lo apretaba de una manera bastante fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, asique esa pequeña presión lo hizo soltar un suave quejido. Inmediatamente el peliazul soltó el agarre para volver a dejar su mano donde mismo presionó.

"Todos necesitamos amigos, Ren, para poder sentirnos felices. Hey, ya sé! Como no tienes amigos, yo seré tu mejor amigo y tu el mío, y compartiremos todo. Yo te voy a enseñar lo necesaria que es la amistad. Además... creo que no es bueno como te trata tu padre, Ren. Qué tal si vienes conmigo, a la ciudad donde vivo? Así conocerás más amigos y nosotros dos nunca nos tendremos que separar, Ren!.

"Ren, Ren, Ren... Ya me tienes mareado con todo lo que repites mi nombre!. Y no digas esas cosas. Ni si quiera te conozco, no me has dicho siquiera qué haces aquí!"

El ainu rió, y repitió un par de veces más el nombre del chino, sólo para verlo enfadar. Luego se detubo, apartó su mano de la suave piel del chico que estaba en la cama, y se puso de pie lentamente. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó estático por unos segundos, y con una expresión de sopresa en el rostro.

"Me agradas, gatito, y creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos, pero debo irme ahora." - dijo en un susurro bastante veloz.

"Uh?."

"Tienes unos ojos muy lidos, lo sabías? Ya me tengo que ir, adiós Ren!"

"Espera, Horo-Ho...!"

El pequeño peliazul corrió hacia la ventana, y salió por allí. El problema era que el cuarto del chino se encontraba en la tercera planta de la mansión, a varios metros del suelo.

"...ro. Horo!."

El chico de ojos dorados, aún sonrojado por el detallista comentario del desconocido muchacho sobre sus ojos, corrió hasta el borde de la ventana, y apoyando sus brazos en el marco, se estiró, sacando gran parte del tronco fuera de él, para buscar con la mirada al extraño peliazul. Estuperfacto, notó que no estaba por ninguna parte. Tampoco recordaba haber oído al chico golpearse contra el suelo, ni había marca alguna entre los arbustos de que alguien cayera allí. Si eso hubiera pasado, aunque sea sus ramas estarían temblorosas, por no decir rotas... Ren continuó mirando a todos lados. Horo-Horo no podría haber desaparcido así como así, Verdad?. Aunque la oscuridad que reinaba era un factor que le facilitaba la tarea, se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

A los pocos segundos, tocaron la puerta de su alcoba, para luego de una corta pausa, la abrieran. Aún en el borde de la ventana, aunque con el sonrojo bastante dominado, el chino giró sólo su cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Fuera quien fuera, no podía mostrarse débil, sensible o desconcertado.

"Le traje su cena, amo Ren."

Era su criado personal, por suerte. Ese chico era muy tímido, y a pesar de estar a su mando hace ya bastante tiempo, venía sonrojado y con una bandeja entre sus manitas. El peliviolacio lanzó un suspiro que disfrazó de cansancio, y se fue a la cama, donde se acostó.

"Pasa algo, amo?"

"Llámame simplemente Ren, Sí?"

"Como usted diga... Ren."

El ojidorado se sentó en la cama. De inmediato, el chico se le acercó y le ofreció la bandeja, la cual él tomó gustoso. El otro chico se disponía a salir, cuando el pequeño chino volvió a hablar.

"Espera... Quédate. Acompáñame mientras ceno."

"Como diga, Ren."

"Dime... Tu tienes amigos?"

"Qué?"

"Que si posees amigos."

"Bueno... Me llevo bien con algunos criados que son mayores que yo, y hay unos cuantos chicos entre los que jugamos, en el tiempo libre, claro está, amo. Creo que nos podríamos considerar un grupo de amigos."

"Ya veo."

"Alguna razón especial por la que me pregunta, amo Ren?"

"Recuerda, cuando no esté alguno de mis padres o otro criado que les pueda contar, llámame por mi nombre, y no te preocupes por los formalismos... Después de todo, pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos, No es así?"

"Sí, Ren."

"Ahora dime, Cuáles son los nombres de esos amigos tuyos?."

"Déjeme ver... Está la pequeña Millie, Jia Li, Masatoshi, Saburo, Kong y Tsuyoshi. Creo que esos son todos."

"Ya veo."

Ren continuó comiendo, con la vista perdida en el techo, mientras que su criado lo miraba extrañado.

"Y no juegan con ningún chco que sea hijo de algún criado, o que venga desde la ciudad de vez en cuando?"

"Los únicos hijos de empleados de nuestra edad son Fai, Kondo, Tainu, Daniel, Bo, Xue Fang, y Shen, aunque nunca están mucho tiempo aquí, ya que, según tengo entendido, estudian en la ciudad. Y como sabrás, no puede entrar ninguna persona de la ciudad sin permiso, y dentro de los que lo tienen permitido, no hay nigún muchacho."

"Vaya, ya me queda claro. Gracias."

Porqué se sentía tan confundido? Quién era Horo-Horo realmente? Como había olvidado esos recurdos, antes se preguntaba mucho cómo conoció al ainu. Pero ahora que lo sabía, y que lo asediaban todos esos recuerdos, se daba cuenta que había algo misterioso y extraño tras la gran alegría de su querido peliazul, que no lograba discernir bien de que se trataba.

Rápidamente, su mente saltó a otra imagen, aunque antes cayó por una fracción de segundo al lugar calmo que había llegado al sumergirse en el líquido negro.

"Jun, Jun!"

"Uhh... Ren? Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Dios, sabes que si te hubieran atrapado en los pasillos, estarías en serios problemas!."

"Yo... Lo siento." -dijo apenado el pequeño de no más de cinco años- "Es que no podía dormir."

La chica le sonrió con ternura y suavidad.

"Bien, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche."

"Gracias, Jun!."

Rápidamente, el pequeño entró a la cama de la chica, la cual de inmediato le abrazó con cariño. Al poco rato, Ren se qurdó dormido. Luego de asegurarse de eso, la chica se permitió descansar también.

"Ren, despierta, Ren!"

"ehh?"

"Ya es tarde, Ren... Por suerte que que nuestros honorables padres no están en casa, ya que nuevamente salieron por trabajo, de otra manera, no se que haríamos."

"Mmm... Dormí muy bien."- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Me alegro. Qué te parece si vas a tu cuarto, te vistes y bajamos a desayunar?"

"Está bien, porque ya tengo hambre."

El chico salió del cuarto de su querida hermana, aún muy somnoliento, mientras ella sonreía. Aquel día fue hermoso, no lo olvidaría en años. Ante la ausencia de En y Ran, los dos pudieron hacer lo que quisieron, y ese día fue risas y alegría. Tenían que cuidarse un poco de los criados que pudieran contarle a sus padres, pero por lo menos, ya sabían en cuales podían confiar, y cuales no. Su hermana hacía lo que fuera por verle feliz. Esa tarde fueron de paseo por los inhóspitos parajes que rodeaban la fría mansión. La chica peliverde llevaba al pequeño de ojos dorados sobre sus hombros. Quería que el pequeño, aunque fuera un día de su vida, sintiera que ésta no era un infierno, que disfrutara de su infancia aunque fuera una vez. De pronto, entre unas rocas, la chica de hemosos ojos verdes divisó una pequeña flor. Era hermosa, blanca y débil, pero luchando por sobrevivir. Jun no tenía idea de que flor era, pero incluso la más común se vería esperanzadora en un lugar tan oscuro como aquel.

"Mira, Ren!"

Al no obtener respuesta, la chica miró sobre su cabeza, encontrando la enternecedora imagen de su pequeño hermano durmiendo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Con cuidado para no despertarle, lo bajó de sus hombros, y llevándolo entre sus brazos, emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión. Mañana temprano regresaban sus padres, y todo ese hermoso sueño acabaría.

Dejó al chico en la cama de su cuarto. Se quedó observándolo un rato, para luego, con un suspiro, dirigirse a la suya propia. Cuánto quería al pequeño! Era capaz de cualquier cosa para que él fuera feliz... Sí, ella no podría serlo, pero quería creer que había una mínima esperanza para el aún inocente niño.

La mente de Ren comenzó a dar vueltas, anunciándole que ya abandonaría ese recuerdo, y que era momento de que viera algo diferente. Durante el corto tiempo que estubo en el presente y no en el pasado, durante el breve tiempo que sus ojos recuperaron su alma, un dolor le golpeó el pecho, y sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

Pero ahora se precipitaba a una velocidad vertigosa hacia otro recuerdo, asique no podía hacerlo.

Esta vez todo era distinto. Tenía unos diez años, y se encontraba en un cuarto oscurísimo. Después de conocer a Horo-Horo, lo había visto mucho y muy seguido. Eran amigos, y siempre jugaban juntos. El peliazul siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer cuando estaba solo, y se marchaba antes de que apareciese cualquier persona. Su amistad era muy profunda: eran mejores amigos, y les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo juntos. Ren había cambiado bastante, aunque sólo se mostraba diferente con su amigo. Pero todabía no se le revelaba de dónde venía, o quién era realmente el chico de ojos negros. Había algo misterioso detrás de esa sonrisa e incondicionalidad.

Una luz se encendió sobre su cabeza, pero ni se inmutó. Su mirada se mantubo fría e inexpresiva, mientras veía la enorme figura paterna acercándosele con paso lento.

"Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento, Ren?"

"Sí, honorable padre."

El severo hombre se le acercó aún más, hasta quedar delante del pequeño chico. Sus mirdas se encontraron. La de Ren reflejaba ahora un gran desprecio y mucha valentía.

En frunció el ceño. Con una sola de sus manos atrapó a su hijo por el cuello, sin ningún miramento.

"No me mires así. Tenme más respeto!"

El chico no respondió, sólo sostubo su mirada fija en la de su padre. Ante esto, enfadado, el adulto apretó el cuello de su hijo, haciéndolo que se formara en su bello rostro infantil una mueca incontrolable de dolor. Pero En continuaba presionando. El pequeño chino empezó a sentir la flata de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Cuando creía no poder aguantar más, la mano que lo mantenía elevado del piso lo soltó, haciendo que se estrellara contra éste.

Con desesperación, y apretando mucho sus ojos, llevó sus manos a su adolorido cuello, mientras tosía débilmente. El hombre mayor le miró con desprecio.

"Eres un debilucho. No mereces ser mi hijo mientras seas tan poca cosa." -hizo una pausa- "Te quedarás encerrado aquí, sin comer hasta que yo quiera. Entendiste?."

El chico no respondió, apenas estaba recuperándose. Con todo el odio irracional que corría por su sangre, el líder de los Tao le propinó una patada en el abdomen al chico que se encontraba en el piso, haciendo que esta vez se quedar sin una gota de aire. Un grito ahogado y adolorido escapó de su boca, y como reacción inmediata, sus brazos se colocaron en torno a la parte recién golpeada, protegiéndola de otro ataque así de injustificado.

"Te hice una pregunta, maldito imbécil. Es tu deber responderla! O es que acaso la señorita no entiende y quiere que se lo repita? Bueno, para que veas lo dulce y comprensivo que es tu papito, te la volveré a decir: Te quedó claro, Ren?."

"Sí..." -logró articular.

"Sí, Qué?"- preguntó con un gruñido impaciente el Tao mayor.

"Sí... Honorable padre."

"eso está mejor."

El hombre se dio media vuelta, dejando al chico allí, tendido en el piso. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió, sin embargo, no salió en sieguida, sino que se quedó un momento -que a su hijo se le hizo eterno- de pie en el umbral, mirándole con desprecio que no trató en ningún momento de ocultar. Antes de girarse y salir, pronunció con tono autoritario y con su voz grave que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, aunque en Ren ya no tenía efecto alguno, unas últimas palabras.

"Recuerda que todo esto lo hago por tu bien, hijo. Por tu bien, pero también el de la dinastía, debes ser fuerte. Lo más importante es la familia Tao, que prevalezca en el tiempo. Si la dinastía va bien, TU vas bien. Y los sentimientos son algo que debilita mucho, Ren, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces antes: Tienes que extripar de tu corazón todo sentimiento que te pueda afectar, esos sentimientos "buenos", como les llaman los idiotas. El amor, la amistad, la piedad, la dulzura... Nada de eso puede existir en el corazón de un verdadero Tao. Debes olvidar a tu hermana. Debes eliminar tu corazón."

Sin decir más, su progenitor abandonó la sala, dejándolo solo otra vez. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la potente luz que le encandilaba y mantenía iluminada toda la estancia se apagó, y hubiera dejado todo en tinieblas, si no fuera por la débil luz proveniente de los astros que se colaba por una pequeña "ventana", que la verdad era un agujero con barrotes. Éstos estaban bastante separados unos de otros, y perfectamente él cabría por entre ellos. Sin embargo, estaba muy alta. Ren se encontraba en un subterráneo, y la ventana se encontraba a ras del suelo, para que así entrara el oxígeno. El pequeño chino aún no se recuperaba bien... Y sabía que tal vez, debido a el constante entrenamiento y su falta de defensas, se demoraría muchos días en poder, recién, ponerse de pie.

"Honorable padre..."

"Jun. Qué haces aquí?"- Escuchó voces fuera de su celda, que entraban por el delgado espacio que exisitía entre la gruesa puerta -casi indestructible- de metal, y el frío piso gris de piedra.

"Lamento estar aquí sin su permiso, pero quisiera saber dónde está Ren."

"Está pagando por sus insolencias y volviéndose más fuerte, para ser así algún día un digno hijo mío y representante de nuestra dinastía."

"No le hizo daño, Verdad?."

"No tengo porque responderte, no eres nadie para pedirme cuenta de mis actos." - La voz del hombre se enronqueció y se volvió más severa.

"Por favor, padre." -La voz de la hermosa chica peliverde empezó a temblar, amenazando con quebrarse y volverse un sollozo-. "Por favor, no le haga más daño a Ren... Disponga de mi como quiera, deme a mi sus castigos... Pero permita que mi hermano sea libre de escoger entre continuar en la dinastía o no. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, haré cualquier cosa para ser digna para la dinastía, y que él quede libre."

"No me interesa lo que tu hagas o digas, Jun. Tu no vales nada. Eres un inútil mujer, y poco me importa que sea de tu vida. En cambio, Ren es hombre, y tiene muchas más posibilidades de volverse alguien digno de representar a nuestros antepasados, él no es tan débil como tu, pese a lo que pienses. Él es quien me importa. Ël es nuestro futuro. Tu no eres, ni serás nunca, más que un ser insignificante en nuestra historia. Ni importa lo que hagas, nunca serás digna de portar el nombre Tao ni de dirigir a la familia. Tienes corazón, y no eres más que una niña sensible que jamás podrá cumplir bien los roles que les tocan a aquel que representa a nuestra familia."

"Padre..."

"Escucha, tienes que dar gracias que te esté escuchando, pero no me rebajaré ni un segundo más a tu nivel. Ahora vete a tu cuarto, si no quieres que llame a los guardias para que te castiguen... Y no me haré responsable de lo que ellos te hagan, o si te tocan..."

"Sí. Lamento mi impertinencia, honorable padre."

"Ya vete!."

Jun lloraba. Estaba seguro. Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo para darle consuelo. Muchas veces, encotrándose en mejor estado físico que ahora, había tratado de derribar la puerta, o escapar por la ventana, con resultados -obviamente- infructuosos. Y ahora no estaba en su mejor estado. Últimamente no sólo se había alimentado muy mal, sino que también su entrenamiento se había vuelto más riguroso y estricto, y los golpes de su padre más frecuentes e intensos. Si las cosas seguían así, por muy orgulloso que fuera, sólo podría terminar en una de dos opciones: O muerto, o convertido en un hielo humano, tal como quería su padre. Y si había algo que le desagradaba, era saber que le estaba dando en el gusto al desgraciado de En Tao. Con la segunda sobreviviría, pero ¿Vivir sin sentimientos se le podría llamar vivir? Sí, respiraría, pero el costo era muy alto: Su padre le pedía su corazón. Le exigía borrar todos esos recuerdos que le hacían mantener la esperanza, continuar siendo humano. Olvidaría a Jun, a su criado... a Horo-Horo.

"Jun..." -jadéo- "Jun..."

"Ren!"

La falta de alimentos le tenía muy débil. No sabía cuantos días llevaba allí encerrado, pero de seguro ya eran muchos, porque su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias y a exigirle a gritos alimentos.Todo ese tiempo estubo medio dormido, y por consecuencia, había perdido todo sentido del tiempo y realidad. Para él, todo el tiempo era noche. El calabozo era oscuro y húmedo, y debido al ángulo de la ventana, tanto de día como de noche, entraba prácticamente la misma cantidad de luz, haciéndole aún más difícil discernir entre un día y otro. Para él, esto era una línea recta, monótona, en la cual no tenía razón para existir, excepto... su única esperanza, su única estrella que le guiaba en su eterna noche era... Su única fe...Su único amigo.

"Horo? Eres tu? Qué haces aquí?"

"Dios, Ren Qué diablos te hicieron? Quién fue el desgraciado que te dejó así? Por favor, Ren, respóndeme!"

El chino prefirió guardar silencio, eso era lo más cómodo. El ainu pasó uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, alzándolo delicadamente, mientras que con su otro brazo lo atraía más hacia su pecho. El chico de ojos dorados cerró éstos, cansado. Ahora podría descansar.

"Ren... No te rindas."

"Shhh... Ya cállate, Horo."

"Pe---Pero Ren!"

"Si te encuentran aquí, te meterás en problemas... vete ya, Horo-Horo." - dijo en un susurro, casi sin fuerzas, apretando sus puños.

No, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a ese chico tan incríble, que parecía salido de un sueño, y que le brindaba en cada instante su cariño. Ren era conciente de lo mucho que quería al peliazul, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sentía por él algo más que amistad. Lo quería mucho, tal como a un hermano. Pero estaba tan cansado, que no quería pensar en nada.

"No me iré! Te dije que ibamos a ser mejores amigos... Y los amigos nunca se abandonan!" -Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas del pequeño- "Ren, por favor, ven conmigo, deja todo este sufrimiento, olvida todo este dolor!."

"Entraste por la ventana, No es así?."

"Eso no importa!."

"Vete... Nos veremos otro día en mi alcoba, cuando yo salga de aquí, y jugaremos a lo que quieras."

"Ren..."

"ándate, por favor, Horo. Yo no te podré ayudar si llega a venir mi padre."

"Fue tu padre. Fue él quien te hizo esto?"

"Recuerda... que él... sólo quiere que yo... que yo sea fuerte..."

"Ren? Ren!"

El recuerdo se interrumpió por un momento. Supuso que en ese momento quedó inconciente, en los brazos de su amigo, por la falta de alimentos. Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba en su alcoba, acostado. Jun estaba a su lado, y al lado de ella, con rostro de preocupación y al parecer, a punto de llorar, su criado personal.

"Ju... Jun?"

"Ren, hermanito, ya has despertado, que alivio!"

"Amo Ren!" - dijo angustiado el chico.

"Dónde está Horo?" - dejó escapar Ren. Diablos. Se supone que nadie debía saber de el peliazul.

La chica peliverde con su criado se miraron de una manera angustiada, como si guardaran un secreto dolorosísimo, algo que fuera totalmente destructivo para ellos y de lo que Ren no pudiera tener conocimiento.

"Quién es él?"

"Yo.. él... bueno... nadie, sólo digo tonterías."

"Quien quiera que sea, debes olvidarlo." -se escuchó una voz ronca que Ren sintió muy lejana-. "Para siempre. Y pobre de ti que lo vuelvas a ver."

Allí, en la puerta, estaba En, y a su lado, eclipsada por su padre y su gran presencia, se encontraba Ran, con la mirada más fría y culpable que jamás viera alguien en ella. Si Ren hubiese obsevado con mayor detenimiento a su padre, hubiera encontrado en él también un dolor insoportable. Pero el chico ojidorado no pudo ver nada de eso, segado por lo mucho que detestaba al adulto.

La mirada dorada de Ren se encontró con la oscura de su padre. En los ojos del pequeño flotaba el odio. En la del adulto, no se podía leer nada. Ambos sabían que ese momento sería decisvo. De ahí en adelante, todo cambiaría.

Y para siempre.

* * *

(1): Wǒ shì; en chino, _Wǒ_ significa, traduciéndolo al inglés, "I" o "Me" (en español, "yo"), mientras que S_hì_ sería el verbo "To be". _Wǒ shì _se traduciría "I am"; en español, "Yo soy". 


	12. Capitulo XI: La Canción del Desesperado

Hola! Bueno, aquí ya regresé. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Cabe destacar a quienes me dejaron review: FuMiKi, Mailyn Asakura, Horita Zoldick, Helsyng Asakura, Karenu-Kiyoto y Ame no Aki - Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Je, por cualquier cosa, puedes mandarme mail, para no complicarnos con tanto reviews, Je-. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia! Y a todos los que la leen y no dejan review, pues háganlo! Todo comentario es importante, sea que sigan esta historia porque no hay más que leer o porque de verdad les gusta, me interesa saber cual es su opinión. Asi que ya saben!. En este capítulo, a dejar review... O se atienen a las consecuencias, Muajaja. Ah! Y lamento la tardanza de este capítulo.

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King tiene su propio creador que recibe el nombre de Hiroyuki Takei. Y si no leyeron arriba donde dice el género, esto no sólo es romance, sino que también Angst. Asi que ya saben.

Y no molesto más. Mi único objetivo es que lean y dejen sus comentarios sobre este...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo XI: La Canción del Desesperado.**_

Esa era una tarde naranja. El sol se ponía ya, rozando con el horizonte, cuando él apareció por esos lugares. La tierra se estremeció por dentro con su llegada, asustada del futuro por vez primera. Y entre las sombras, él llegó.

Recordaba una bruma rodeándole, era algo extraño. Estaba en la calle, y cuando finalmente pudo volver a ver bien, distinguió delante de él, a pocos metros, a dos chicos. Uno estaba en el piso, y se veía débil. El otro parecía preocupado, y estaba al lado del primero, al parecer tratando de ayudarle. Al cabo de un rato, el que poseía cabello violeta se logró poner de pie. Los dos muchachos recogieron unas bolsas y se marcharon, sin notar la mirada fija sobre ellos, que les daba el recién llegado. Él era. Ese era el maldito culpable de que estubiera prisionero por tanto tiempo. Él fue su carcelero, el bastardo que lo privó de hacer su voluntad por cinco años.

Pero se vengaría, lo juraba.

"Ya verás, Ren. Me vengaré de ti, "Jefe"."

El chico trepó a un árbol. En ellos se sentía más en su elemento, a gusto. Tenía unos tres días para hacer lo que quisiera, antes de que apareciera su futuro aliado. Tres o dos. Se lo decía su instinto, el cual pocas veces le había fallado. Tenía algo así como una habilidad para predecir algunas cosas del futuro.

Y no desperediciaría ese tiempo: Sabía que cada segundo sería precioso.

Esos días los pasó con una banda de cinco hombres que conoció. Eran personas muy interesantes, en especial el líder: Un joven de mirada y cabello oscuro, piel blanca como el papel, y una mente retorcida y sádica. Logró ganarse al resto principalmente gracias a ese joven, el cual pareció reconocer algo en su naturaleza que los asemejaba. Cuando se separó de ellos, le regaló al líder su cuchillo, y éste le dijo que cuando les necesitara, no dudara en buscarles.

Cuando decidió que era hora de aparecer en escena, los abandonó. Era una noche brumosa, en la cual su presencia se perdía con facilidad.

La niebla le envolvía, y fue entonces cuando en su mente se le cruzó una idea: Ir a ver qué hacía su próxima "víctima" en ese momento. Sonrió. Le gustaba ser libre. Cuando estaba fuera del departamento del peliviolacio observando al Tao, las primeras hebras de su futuro plan empezaron a tomar una forma más definida. Sin duda esa visita había sido productiva.

"Denai. Despierta, maldito debilucho!."

Una densa oscuridad le envolvía. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que lo movían con brusquedad, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas. De a poco se fue normalizando, pese a lo agotado que se encontraba, y recuperó la conciencia. No tenía suficiente energía para levantarse, y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse. Juntando un poco de fuerza logró abrir los ojos, aunque sólo después de un rato consiguió enfocar bien.

Se sorprendió al ver ante si a cierto chico pelilargo, que estaba zamarreándolo sin mucha delicadeza, y con una expresión fiera y cargada de enojo en el rostro.

"Ha... o..."

"Me puedes explicar qué demonios te ocurrió, eh? Que no notaste que el que te pidiera que buscaras a Anna no fue ninguna broma como para que te quedaras aquí durmiendo?"

"Mierda, Hao!" -Denai se recuperaba, pese que ahora le dolía la cabeza producto de los gritos del Asakura- "Crees que yo quise quedarme aquí? No te das cuenta, imbécil, que estaba inconciente, y no me puedo ni mover?. Durmiendo... Pst, ojalá fuera así..." -Agruegó en un susurro.

La expresión molesta de Hao no desapareció. Se quedó un rato mirando al chico a los ojos, arrodillado frente a él. Luego lanzó un suspiro, y antes de que su compañero reaccionara, lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a andar, ante la sorpresa de éste.

"Qué crees que haces?" - Logró murmurar.

"Pues que crees? No puedes moverte, asi que te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Después de todo, no te puedo dejar aquí abandonado, o no funcionará el plan. Luego, yo mismo buscaré a la tonta novia de mi hermano."

Denai no replicó: Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Aún podía sentir aquel extraño hormigueo por la piel que tubo en el instante en que llegó a la ciudad. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarlo, y dejándose llevar por Hao. Luego de un rato, una duda nació en su mente.

"Cómo te fue con Horo?"

Sin quererlo, su voz sonó más débil, somnolienta e infantil de lo que quiso. Entreabrió los ojos, para ver la reacción de Hao ante su pregunta. Podía sonar impertinente, pero la verdad era que los dos debían mantenerse informados.

"Casi cometo un error irreparable." -Dijo mirándole de reojo- "Pero logré contenerme justo en el instante preciso. Aunque no tube muchos logros en el tema de recuperar la confianza del chico, por lo menos ahora ya sabe lo que le pasó a Ren."

El chico de apariencia extranjera hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre. Fue muy disimulada, pero el moreno la notó al instante, y al parecer fue algo que le causó un poco de gracia, pese a que aún mantenía su semblante grave.

"Debes estar frustrado."

El joven Asakura asintió, para luego continuar caminando con el liviano chico entre sus brazos. De a poco, Denai sintió como los párpados se le volvían a cerrar y se quedaba dormido. Esta vez, no soñó.

En otro lugar de esa ciudad, apoyado en una de las paredes de su casa, se encontraba un joven, el cual estaba en shock. Su cabeza se apoyaba en sus antebrazos, los cuales estaban estirados hacia delante, y a su vez, afirmados en sus rodillas. La puerta de entrada a su departamento estaba abierta, aunque parecía que él no lo notaba.

Todo eso tenía que ser una mentira, una broma cruel de Hao Asakura. Sí, eso era. Ren debía estar en... Bueno, tal vez sólo estaba dando un paseo, y en cualquier momento regresaría. Entonces se abrazarían. El chinito le diría que se alegraba de su regreso, dormirían abrazados y desnudos, piel contra piel... Y al día siguiente, irían a la escuela. Todo seguría siendo tan bueno como siempre.

"Ren..." -Se escuchó un gemido lastimero, que parecía el de un niño pequeño.

Era su culpa. Él lo había dejado solo, desprotegido. Él había prometido no abandonarle nunca, amarle por siempre. Su culpa. Él era el culpable... De todo. Su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Sus manos se posaron sobre su rostro, en un intento vano de no ver, de cegarse ante esa realidad. Era una broma de Hao, se repetía en la mente. El pelilargo siempre detestó a Ren. Esa era la razón. Sí, sí, nada ocurría, todo iba bien!.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron por el pasillo casi desierto, sin embargo, el chico en su departamento no los tomó en cuenta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y se sentía caer en un abismo profundo.

"Horo-Horo!."

No escuchaba nada. Esa no era la voz del chino, asi que no le interesaba quién más lo buscaba. Su mente deambulaba por todos esos momentos en que hizo, o vio, a Ren sufrir. Esos momentos que ahora le torturaban, y algunos parecían amplificarse de una manera absurda en su cabeza, dándole más importancia del valor real que tuvieron.

"Es mi culpa... Yo... Ren..."

Las dos chicas que acababan de llegar se miraron, preocupadas. El ainu sólo balbuceaba palabras sueltas. Ellas no alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, producto de lo inclinada que estaba su cabeza. Pillika estaba al borde de la histeria al ver a su único amor así.

"Horo-Horo, reacciona!"

"Yo... solo... nunca... cinco años..."

en ese momento el peliazul rompió a llorar, aún sin poder ver a su prima y a la pelirosa frente a él. Las manos se apartaron de su rostro, y cayeron con violencia al piso, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba aún más hacia delante. Entre sollozos, las lágrimas brillantes rodaban por su rostro.

Conmovida, la chica peliazul se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó, mientras que pequeños espejos húmedos y silenciosos caían de sus ojos también. A unos pasos de ellos, y de pie, la joven de ojos casi rosa miraba triste la escena. Nunca había visto al primo de Pillika en ese estado.

"Horo-Horo." -Dijo la chica que estaba de pie, hablando con ternura, como a un niño pequeño-. "Ya... Ya te enteraste?"

"Ren!" -soltó una especie de aullido, sin escuchar nada- "Perdóname, Ren."

Paf.

La pelirosa abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida, y llevó sus manos a su rostro. La expresión de Pillika no se veía; tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, y sólo se podían apreciar los zurcos de las lágrimas en su clara piel.

"Reacciona!."

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por el rostro del único varón presente. Su rostro estaba en blanco, y su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Su cara estaba girada hacia la izquierda. Lentamente, miró a su primita, mientras su mejilla enrojecía.

La prima del chico ya no tenía sus brazos en torno al peliazul, sino que ahora sus manos se apoyaban en sus propias rodillas, mientras las miraba fijamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono bastante calmo para la situación.

"Ren tuvo un accidente, Horo, y está en el hospital."

En ese instante, sobre una de las manos empuñadas de la chica, cayó una oscura lágrima. Pillika se mantenía seria, sin alzar la mirada. Los ojos de Horo-Horo, que antes parecían perdidos, de a poco recuperaron la razón.

"Pillika..."

"Si quieres" -Habló tímidamente la pelirosa- "te podemos llevar a verlo. El taxi nos espera abajo."

El ainu asintió, muy serio, mirando a la chica que acababa de hablar. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña a su derecha. La chica golpeaba fuerte: había dejado su mejilla roja en menos de un minuto.

Lentamente se paró, como si estubiera cansadísimo, y se dirigió a la puerta. En el umbral se detubo, girando sólo su rostro para mirarlas y ver a la pelirosa estática, mirando con sorpresa y tristeza a su amiga, y esa aún arrodillada y llorando.

"Vamos. Necesito verlo."

* * *

En cuanto estubieron detenidos fuera del hospital, Horo se bajó del auto, sin importarle nada más. Las chicas se quedaron un rato más sobre el vehículo, para pagarle al taxista. 

Rápidamente averiguó cuál era el cuarto de Ren. Sintiendo su corazón desbocado, corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Se detuvo un momento afuera, recuperando el aliento, y mirando fijamente la entrada al cuarto del chino. Sabía que, luego de cruzar, tendría que enfrentarse a esa realidad que aún se negaba a aceptar.

Se enderezó, ya que había permanecido ese tiempo con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas y, aún dudoso, acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta. Su rostro se puso serio, pero luego de un momento de indecisión, entró a la habitación.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y silencioso. Su caminar lento se escuchaba muy fuerte en ese lugar. Cerró la puerta tras de si, sin siquiera mirarla. Allí, en la mitad del cuarto, estaba la alta cama, en la cual reposaba, como sin vida, el cuerpo del chico que desde hace ya cinco años vivía con él... Y significaba todo en su vida.

"Ren..."

pronto estuvo al lado de la cama. Horo quería pensar que sólo estaba dormido, y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Sólo que los rasguños, magullones, y agujas conectadas a su novio, le decían otra cosa bastante distinta.

Su mano se posó sobre la frente blanca, y tiernamente, la acarició. Una lágrima rodó desde su ojo izquierdo. Sólo una, pero sus ojos dejaban ver que un sinnúmero de hermanas querían seguirle.

"Horo-Horo?" -Cuestionó una voz asustada y adormilada.

Por el otro lado de la cama, una figura se alzó, haciendo que el ainu de inmediato se pusiera a la defensiva. Aunque esa voz se le hacía conocida... y aquella forma...

"Yoh." -Dijo con seguridad, de una forma fría, y sintiendo un sabor amargo al decir cada letra- "Qué haces aquí?."

* * *

Volvió a caer. Supuso que en otro momento se le revelaría qué había ocurrido después de eso, pero que ahora vería otras cosas. 

Era una tarde soleada. Sus padres se habían ido con Jun de viaje, pero a él lo habían dejado en la mansión. Debía tener cerca de ocho años. Corría por el cuarto, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Estaban jugando a las escondidas con Horo, que le había ido a visitar. El ainu estaba oculto, y Ren lo buscaba. Cuando miraba en el armario, el chico peliazul salió de bajo la cama y corrió a "librarse". En el camino, el chino se le unió en la carrera, pero el pequeño de ojos negros logró ganarle. Los dos se tiraron al piso, cansados, y riendo alegremente. De pronto, el chico que era más alto se sentó, y se quedó mirando al peliviolacio por un rato.

"Ren... Eres feliz?"

"Eh?"

"Que si eres feliz viviendo aquí."

"Pues... Tengo a mi hermana, y te tengo a ti. Creo que sí lo soy."

Se formó un silencio, que no fue nada incómodo.

"A pesar de cómo te tratan tu padre y tu madre?"

"Yo..."

No pudo responder al instante. Empezó a recordar cada uno de esos desagradables momentos con su padre. Cada golpe, cada día sin comer... cada azote. Era feliz? La ausencia de su madre, y la cada vez mayor distancia de su hermana, hacían que el permanecer en esa mansión no fuera precisamente agradable.

"No lo sé. Creo... que no soy del todo feliz. Pero esta es la vida que me tocó, y este el lugar al que pertenezco, verdad?."

"Nosotros podemos cambiar eso!" -dijo notoriamente emocionado el peliazul- "Porqué no vienes conmigo? Yo vivo en una linda ciudad de Japón, y tengo muchos amigos. Puedes escapar de esta vida!."

"Pero... Y Jun?"

"Bueno... Creo que ella realmente pertenece a este lugar, y la hacen sufrir menos que a ti, no es así?. Ella se alegrará de que tu estés en otro lugar en el cual seas feliz."

El peliviolacio dudó un minuto, pero luego recobró la "cordura".

"No digas tonterías, Horo-Horo. Yo no puedo irme. Tengo que cumplir con mi obligación como heredero."

"Tu obligación? Vamos, Ren, no digas tonterías tu! Que no ves que los Tao son unos corruptos que sólo te manipulan?"

Se habían empezado a enfadar, y ahora los dos estaban de pie, casi gritando, con sus rostros muy cercanos, mirándose desafiantes.

"No permitiré que hables así de mi familia."

"Pero sabes que es la verdad!."

"Vete!" -Dijo algo desesperado, queriendo cortar la conversación.

El ainu se dio vuelta, y sin decir más, con una expresión muy molesta en el rostro, saltó por la ventana, como solía hacer, sin mirar ni por una fracción de segundo hacia atrás, como también era costumbre que hiciera.

Irse con Horo-Horo? No sonaba tan mal... Pero, y Jun? No quería dejar de verla. Si se llegaba a marchar, aún no había llegado el momento preciso de hacerlo.

Suspiró. Era la primera vez que peleaba con el peliazul en serio. Y no sabía si él regresaría. Ren no tenía idea de dónde vivía él, asi que sólo podía rogar para que a su amigo se le pasara el enfado y volviera otro día a jugar, como si nada hubiese pasado. El Tao era muy orgulloso como para pedir perdón. Y lo mismo ocurría con el ojinegro.

* * *

A uno de los cuartos de la enorme mansión de los Tao, regresaba un chico. Venía cansado, producto de toda la tensión que supuso ayudar a la señorita Jun a regresar a su habitación. Se dirigió a la cama, y se acostó boca arriba en ella. Con lentitud, se desnudó y se metió entre las sábanas. Era una cama dura y fría, al igual que la alcoba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Sacó sus brazos de entre las cobijas, y puso uno sobre su frente, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Sus bellos ojos se quedaron fijos en el techo, ya que empezó a recordar los momentos cruciales en su vida... y se detubo en uno de ellos. 

Aquel en el que, si hubiese actuado diferente, podría haber cambiado todo. Si él hubiese hablado... Tal vez Ren viviría en la mansión ahora.

"Ren..." -Suspiró, sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba. Su compañero de cuarto hace rato debía estar profundamente dormido.

_En ese entonces estaba empezando a obsesionarse con el chico de cabello violeta. Tampoco era que lo vigilara a cada momento, porque simplemente era imposible hacer algo así, después de todo, pese a ser un criado personal, lo que le daba algo más de status que los otros, continuaba siendo un simple empleado._

_Tenía cuantos, unos nueve años? Y aún recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer. Era como si su corazón no se diera cuenta de que ya habían pasado seis años desde entonces... y cinco, desde que Ren, bueno... Se "marchara"._

_Él estaba en el cuarto de su amo. No debía estar allí, ya que nadie le había mandado. A esa hora, se suponía que tenía que estar en su cuarto, y no salir por motivo alguno. Si alguien lo encontraba allí, se vería en serios problemas. Pero por alguna razón, que en ese entonces aún desconocía, necesitaba estar en el cuarto de Ren... Respirar el aire que el ojidorado respiraba._

_Pero de pronto todo cambió. Se suponía que el chino dormía apaciblemente luego de un día completo de arduo entrenamiento, sin embargo, en ese instante, el chico estaba despertando. Con la sangre helada, el intruso no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que meterse en el ropero. Aunque claro, no fue tan tonto como para encerrarse allí, asi que dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta, para así también poder espiar a su amo._

_Desde su escondite, aún muy asustado, pudo ver cómo Ren se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Sólo llevaba un pantalón como pijamma, ya que era verano y hacía bastante calor. Al verlo, el chico se sonrojó rápidamente. El peliviolacio caminó hacia la ventana. Debido a su ubicación, y que no se atrevía a abrir más la puerta del armario, ya que lo podía descubrir su amo, el criado sólo veía al chino de lado, pero ni si quiera lo veía completo: Podía ver su cuerpo, y la mitad de la cabeza, sin ver su rostro. Luego, veía sólo hacia atrás. Al parecer, el ojidorado conversaba con alguien lo más despacio posible. Sólo alcanzaba a oír lo que el chino decía, pero los silencios le indicaban que allí debía hablar la otra persona._

_"Hola. Qué haces aquí?"_

_"Eh? Pues... Gracias. Cómo supiste que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Nadie lo sabe además de mis padres, y bueno, ellos no hacen nada en esta fecha."_

_"No quiero discutir hoy, sabes? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me puedo ir..."_

_"No tengo miedo, sabes que no puedo dejar a Jun, simplemente, no puedo!."_

_"De verdad? Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana!. Adiós!."_

_El chico quedó sorprendido. Con quién hablaba Ren? En ese momento apareció un sentimiento extraño en su interior, que tiempo después reconoció como celos. Vio como el peliviolacio se sentaba en su cama, lanzando un suspiro. Un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro del criado al ver a su amo sonreir. El extraño sentimiento creció en su interior. Su amo... Ren sonreía luego de ver a aquella misteriosa persona... Y nunca le había dado una sonrisa como esa a él. Una tan sincera, tan pura, inocente... Tan hermosa._

_Luego de un rato, Ren se acostó y se quedó dormido. Parecía un ángel cuando lo hacía. Entonces, luego de un rato, el chico pudo salir de su escondite, y se dirigió con paso rápido y silencioso a su cuarto. Tubo la suerte de no encontrarse con ningún guardia en el camino._

En su cama, el chico apretó los ojos y las manos. Las lágrimas caían sin que nada las detubiera. Pequeños gemidos, producto del mismo llanto, escapaban de su boca. Y todo por recordar a Ren. Sólo pensar en él lo volvía tan vulnerable... Porqué no podía olvidarlo después de tanto tiempo?

"Estás llorando otra vez?" -Le preguntó una voz cansada.

El chico abrió de golpe sus ojos, y se giró, para ver a su compañero de cuarto, sorprendido.

"Sa... Saburo. No sabía que estabas despierto. Acaso te desperté yo?"

"No evadas mi pregunta, amigo." -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-. "Aún sigues llorando por él, no es así?."

"Yo... Sí. Aún no lo olvido, y no entiendo porqué, Saburo. Yo..."

Su amigo tenía una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro. Saburo poseía un cabello rosa clarísimo, y muy largo. Tenía un peinado extraño, era como si tubiera dos orejas como las de un gato hechas de cabello, y luego éste caía desordenado. Su piel era morena, lo que causaba un contraste muy exótico y bello. Por otro lado, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, y en ellos se podía ver la bondad, y a la vez, mucha energía y alegría, lo que era extraño, ya que se trataba de un chico que desde la infancia era tratado peor que a un perro callejero.

"Eso es porque estabas enamorado del amo Ren. Y creo que aún lo estás. Pero no llores más, debes tratar de olvidarlo."

El chico que antes lloraba asintió, y se secó las lágrimas, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda al otro.

"Buenas noches, Saburo."

"Que descanses. Mañana será un largo día, Lyserg."

* * *

Todo se le hacía confuso. Miró a todos los presentes, tratando de encontrar respuestas, mas no obtubo ninguna. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, y ante el sufrimiento, se llevo sus manitos hacia ella. 

"Ren!."

"Amo Ren!."

Ceró sus ojos ante el insoportable dolor, pero pese a este, pudo sentir como los brazos de Jun lo rodeaban, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

"Apártate, muchacho."

"Sí, honorable amo." -oyó decir con timidez a su criado.

De a poco, el dolor fue disminuyendo. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró entre los brazos de su hermana, la cual se había sentado en su cama para poder abrazarle. Parado al lado de la cama estaba En, y un par de metro tras de él, su criado. Aún en la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada, estaba la hermosa Ran Tao.

Pero su mirada se centró en su progenitor. Él estaba furioso. Puso su mano en el hombro de Jun, y al instante, la chica se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su pequeño criado.

Con un movimiento brusco, En lo levantó por la polera, separándole de su cama. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo que Ren no entendía que era. En los ojos del padre del chico, había dolor, sin embargo, el pequeño no conseguía verlo: Sólo veía rabia.

No supo cómo ni cuando ocurrió, pero de pronto, sintió un calor en su vientre, y como todo le daba vueltas.

"Ren!" -Se escuchó un grito, que pronto fue apagado por una mano.

El pequeño apartó su mirada cansada de los ojos naranja en los que antes se perdiera, y buscó con ella a la chica de pelo verde. De pronto, le costaba mucho enfocar las cosas, y se sentía muy mareado, como si todo estubiera en un torbellino de colores y formas.

La joven de hermosos ojos tenía una mirada aterrada, y las lágrimas rodaban por su delicado rostro. Su boca tembabla, pero luego sus manos la cubriron.

"No llores... Jun..."

Le costaba hablar. Le era difícil respirar. Su mirada volvió a la de su padre, pero éste lo evitó, dirigiendo la suya a otro punto: El abdomen del pequeño. Sintió un dolor punzante allí mismo.

Su mirada bajó, recorriendo su propio cuerpo, hasta que llegó al foco de su dolor... Sangre. Sus ropas se manchaban de sangre carmesí, que salía desde su vientre. Con horror, sintiéndose otra vez como un niño indefenso, buscó respuestas en su padre, sin obtener nada. Entonces miró la mano izquierda del mayor de los Tao.

Y ahí estaba la razón.

Un chuchillo no muy largo, pero afiladísimo, exibía orgulloso lo obtenido en su actuar: Su trofeo era lasangre pura que lo envolvía, y que empezaba a manchar el piso. Ren vio todo eso, pero no notó cómo temblaba la mano de En.

"Tu... Porqué lo hizo? orqué me mató?" -Preguntó casi sin aliento.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. El hombre lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo acostó en la cama. Aún sentía la sangre tibia correr por su piel, manchando su ropa, sin dejar de salir de su interior. Todo lo hizo con delicadeza, sin querer hacerle más daño a su hijo, en una perfecta ironía.

"Prefiero... Prefiero no tener hijo a uno como tu. Prefiero ser yo mismo quien le quite la vida, a verlo corrompido por sus debilidades. Ren... Tu... No mereces ser un Tao. Me has decepcionado. Por eso, morirás. Al menos, tu muerte es digna."

El hombre apretó el cuchillo, haciendo que sus nudillos palidecieran, hasta parecerse al color de un muerto. Oía muy lejanos los sollozos de Jun.

"No llores... Hermanita..."

Cerró los ojos, pero a los poco segundos los volvió a abrir, al sentir un extraño contacto. A su lado, estaba Ran, con su mirada vacía. La mujer le estaba quitando la ropa. Su padre ya no estaba en el lugar. Al rato estaba desnudo. Cerró los ojos, cansado. Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro. Había vuelto a perder el conocimento.

Cuando despertó, vio a su lado a un gran número de personas extrañas. Hablaban a murmullos, asi que Ren no entendía qué decían. Aún estaba desnudo y en su cuarto. En un rincón, vio a Jun sentada. Su mirada estaba perdida, y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras aún lloraba. A su lado, su criado tenía la mirada gacha, sin que se pudiera ver su expresión. Lo único que se notaba eran los puños fuertemente cerradas, y dos ríos de lágrimas descendiendo desde sus verdes ojos. No había rastro de sus padres.

Al parecer, le habían conectado suero o algo así por un rato, porque ya no se sentía tan débil. Los hombres aún no notaban que estaba despierto, tan concentrados estaban en su conversación. La ventana estaba abierta, y la fresca brisa nocturna entraba por allí.

"Hay que llevárnoslo pronto... No podemos dejarlo aquí ni que vea a nadie más." -consiguió oir a uno de esos hombres decir.

_"Dónde me llevan? Quiénes son? Sálvame, Horo, quiero irme contigo! Ya estoy seguro. Me marcharé contigo... Por favor, ven por mí, y no me dejes sólo. No quiero estar más aquí!" _- Pensó, angustiado.

"Ren..."

Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, que era de donde provenía la voz. Y allí, a su lado, estaba el muchacho al que evocaba segundos atrás en su mente. Tenía una mirada tristísima, y estaba muy serio.

"No puedes seguir aquí. Por favor, ven conmigo. Vámonos juntos a la ciudad. Y así, nunca volverá a pasar esto."

"No... No dejes que me lleven... Llévame... Contigo... Quiero irme..._contigo_, Horo-Horo..."

Cerró sus ojos.Al parecer, nadie había notado al peliazul, ya que hablaban a susurros, y cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios asuntos y pensamientos. Al instante, sintió cómo unos brazos fuertes le sujetaban, causándole un poco de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Su amigo lo alzó, y corrió hasta la ventana.

En ese momento, sintió cómo caían, causándole eso mucho vértigo. El viento le daba en la cabeza y revolvía su cabello. Se aferró más a Horo, y recién ahí notó el parche en su abdomen, que detenía la sangre.

"Ren! Reen!"

Los gritos de su hermana y los otras personas se oían cada vez más lejanos. Tenía sueño. A penas, logró abrir los ojos. Y lo que vio, fue el hermoso rostro infantil del peliazul, con el cabello desordenado por el viento en contra.

"Nunca nadie más te hará daño. Te lo juro, Ren. Yo te voya cuidar."

El chinito asintió, con las pocas energías que tenía. Y lentamente, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Quedó congelado. Lentamente, regresó al lugar pacífico. Cayó de rodillas, y en su rostro se podía ver que aún no asimilaba las cosas.

Ahora sentía que ningún recuerdo lo volvería a tomar por un largo rato. Entonces, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Quién demonios era Horo-Horo?.


	13. Capitulo XII: Los Inocentes Culpables

Hola! Vengo aquí con otro capítulo de este fic. Sorprendidos con el anterior? Con muchas dudas? Ansiosos por leer más? Je, me alegra... Y aquí ya tienen la continuación para saciar toda su sed.

Como siempre, los agradecimientos: Pilikita y Kororito, me alegra tenerte aquí, y que te guste la historia y como escribo. Tu también te cuidas, Pili-chan!. Yumi Tao, Je, gracias por leer! Ahora en este capítulo sabrás de Anna, pero no de Ren aún. FuMiKi, Feliz cumpleaños! Aquí tienes un poco de acción, pero no se si te gusta este tipo. Mi mail está en mi profile, aunque traté de mandarte uno al que aparece en tus reviews.. Karenu-Kiyoto, No te preocupes, que un review siempre es un review. Mailyn Asakura... Tienes una gran imaginación, Mai! Pero crees que la chica sin fe podrá escribir de ángeles? Mmm... Tal vez. Aunque yo no crea, puedo imaginarlo y hacerlo por los personajes. Je, que bueno que te sorprendí. S.A.T.A.N.I.C, para mi es un verdadero honor que leas mi historia y que te guste. Digo, Eres Diego-kun, el señor del sufrimiento! Je. Y ya ves, aquí esta la actualización. Sphinxe, Gracias por todo! La verdad es que esta historia me he preocupado mucho... y del yaoi, pues va a haber lemmon, lo aseguro... De verdad, muchas gracias. Niacriza, Je, que bueno que lo supusieras, la verdad me sorprendió que nadie lo adivinara antes, ya que estaban todos los personajes guapos, menos Lyserg? Creo que te voy a seguir matando de curiosidad por un tiempo más... La verdad la información acerca de Denai es algo muy valioso, importante, y peligroso... Tiene que revelarse en el momento preciso, o el fic no saldría bien. Pero si alguien adivina, no dudes de que lo adelantaré. Así que todos a tratar de adivinar!. Lo mismo ocurre con Horo-Horo. Ame no aki, Aquí continúo! Te maté? Muajaja, yo creo que me falta un poco para lograrlo. Te cuidas mucho!.

Y a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews, gracias de todas formas. Pero este es el capítulo preciso para que lo hagan! Sólo tienen que apretar, al pie de la página, a la izquierda suya, el botoncito "go", y escribir un comentario. Simple y rápido, No?.

Una cosa. Al parecer, este fic se está poniendo un poquito más denso de lo que pensaba. Así que, si bien creo que depende de cada uno, deben tener bien claras sus cosas al hacerlo, y ustedes mismos discriminar lo que están preparados para leer, y lo que no. Es sólo eso. Por supuesto, mientras más gente lo lea, mejor para mí. Pero quiero lectores responsables.

Hoy hay advertencias especiales, como habrán notado. Ya saben, HoroxRen, AU, pero, **ATENCIÓN!**, en éste capítulo hay **Rape**. Sí, no sólo posee contenido sexual, sino que también es una violación. Si no te gusta, no leas hasta la primera línea divisora. Luego, todo se normaliza, a excepción de que luego hay algunos golpes. Espero, entonces, la opinión de quienes lean la primera parte. Y si no les gusta esto, por favor no lo lean. No quiero que nadie pase un mal rato, de verdad. Si se dan cuenta que no les gusta cómo va pintando, no lean hasta después de la línea. El rape lo escribí en una de las noches más raras que he pasado, así que no lo puedo juzgar bien.

Ya saben, no quiero más que la verdad, porque éste es mi...

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo XII: Los Inocentes Culpables: Superior a Él.**_

El terror dominó su cuerpo. Todo le parecía tan irreal... Tan oscuro. Se dedicó a ver los rostros que estaban a su alrededor, sonriendo de una manera sádica y pervertida, sólo para no enfrentarse a aquel que desprendía olor a alcohol, y le sujetaba el rostro como si sus dedos fueran fuertes tenazas.

"Ah!."

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cansados al recibir un golpe, propinado con gran fuerza y sin mayor miramiento, directamente a su rostro. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Mírame, puta."

La chica, atemorizada, dirigió su mirada al tipo frente a ella. No alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando el hombre le cogió otra vez el rostro, pero esta vez con una sola mano, aprisionando su mandíbula, y con violencia, la besó... Si a eso se le llamaba beso. Con voracidad mordía sus labios. Presionó más los huesos del rostro de la chica, y luego de pasar reiteradas veces su lengua sobre los labios de Anna, lamió con fuerza su mejilla. Luego, obligó a la chica a abrir la boca, y así introducir su lengua allí. La rubia estaba petrificada, nunca la habían besado de una forma tan repugnante, y ahora esa intrusa húmeda perteneciente al hombre recorría con desesperación, con movimientos rudos, cada parte de la boca de la chica que podía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mano libre del hombre empezara a recorrerla. Sin preámbulos, se deslizó por el cuello de la chica hasta sus pechos, donde rápidamente se introdujo por el abrigo, y luego bajo de su polera, para atrapar uno de los pechos y comenzó a apretarlo y frotarlo con tal rudeza, que rápidamente empezaron a surgir marcas rojas en la delicada piel.

El hombre se separó de ella, pero no fue por mucho. Se puso de pie, e hizo que la joven se levantara también. Anna ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, se sentía extrañamente cansada. Al instante, la atrajo hacia él nuevamente, tomándola por el trasero, y por tanto, juntando sus caderas sin que a la chica le pareciera, en lo absoluto, un acto sensual y excitante.

"Qué esperan, chicos? Tenemos carne fresca... Y es más divertido cuando se comparte, verdad, Princesa?."

"Jejeje..." -Rió el resto.

Los otros tres no perdieron el tiempo, y se acercaron con miradas libidinosas. El tipo que la mantenía sujeta rápidamente le quitó el abrigo, para luego pasar su lengua sobre sus labios, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, causando mayor terror en Anna, por lo acechante que se veía. Aunque la chica ya sabía lo que le ocurriría, no podía evitar que cada acción de los hombres le asustara. El Líder permanecía más atrás, disfrutando al ver a la chica desesperada, tratando de librarse, mientras la desnudaban. La rubia recibió varios golpes de parte de sus agresores, al instante de reanudar sus intentos de escape, y luego de eso, se empezó a resignar.

El hombre de mirada oscura, y que aún mancillaba el cuchillo, pasó su lengua sobre sus delgados labios. Él disfrutaba viendo a las personas sufrir, en especial si se trataba de mujeres. Preferiría verlas en manos de sus chicos a tocarlas él.

Ahora la rubia estaba totalmente desnuda, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Los hombres estaban disfrutando de eso. Rápidamente comenzaron a recorrerla con sus manos, labios y lenguas, la piel de la chica.

La chica estaba ahora en un estado de semiconciencia, como si estuviera adormecida. Tal vez era que trataba de convencerse de que este no era más que un sueño horrible, que pronto, ridículamente, como todos los sueños, llegaría Yoh y la salvaría. Entonces ella olvidaría eso y se iría con el menor de los Asakura a pasear, tomados de la mano, tranquilos. Pero por otro lado, sentía totalmente reales unas manos en su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras una lengua se deslizaba por su espalda. A ratos, esas lamidas se volvían mordidas que hacían lanzar exclamaciones de dolor que, al parecer, excitaban aún más a esos hombres.

Por otro lado, sentía que, por la espalda también, se posicionaba otro de los hombres, el cual sin perder tiempo, empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por donde podían, restregándose especialmente contra sus senos y su cintura.

Delante de ella estaban los otros dos. Uno era el tipo que antes la besaba, y que seguía en su tarea en los labios de Anna, de esa manera tan sucia como antes, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros, impidiéndole el escape. El cuarto tipo, que estaba en una extraña posición para poder abordarla de frente también, fue el que más repugnancia le causó. Su lengua, larga y áspera, se frotaba por todo su abdomen y pecho, al igual que sus manos, que se restregaban de una manera igual de desagradable, y desesperada. A ratos, también se deslizaba por su trasero. Pero cuando aquel músculo húmedo se deslizó por su intimidad, sintió que no aguantaba más, y que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar.

No supo cuanto duró esa tortura, que si bien solo a ratos le causaba daño físico, la estaba destruyendo psicológicamente; pero de pronto todo se puso peor. No supo cuando ni de donde, pero se encontró que le habían colocado una especie de collar de cuero, aunque mucho más duro, entorno al cuello. Le apretaba mucho, y supuso de inmediato que no era la primera vez que los hombres hacían esto.

Al entrar, la chica no había notado una cuerda, muy delgada pero notoriamente resistente, del mismo material que el collar, que se encontraba amarrada a un pilar. Entonces notó toda la preparación. Lo que le pusieron en el cuello tenía un gancho, por el cual se pasaba la cuerda, y que evitaba que escapara. Incluso, ante un movimiento muy brusco, el collar se le enterraba en la piel.

La hicieron arrodillarse, y por el estado en que se encontraba, ya no opuso resistencia. Estaba agotada y se había dado por vencida. Aún podía sentir la saliva húmeda por todo su cuerpo, pegada, haciéndola sentir aún más sucia.

Cerró los ojos. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

_"Yoh"_, pensó, angustiada. Ya no le importaba que amara o no al chino. Lo único que deseaba era que el chico de tez morena le brindara su protección, su compañía. Que la salvara. Que la amara.

"Yoh..." -Escapó un susurro de sus labios.

"Dijiste algo, preciosa?"

Una mano le levantó el rostro nuevamente. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, el tipo que lamía su abdomen le sonreía con cinismo. Con sus dedos, le abrió la boca, con una fingida delicadeza. Luego, introdujo los mismos dedos dentro de la boca de ella, tratando de que ella los lamiera, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Entendía que era lo que seguía, como si esto fuera todo una película y nada más. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que seguía. De un segundo a otro, un dolor la invadió, haciendo que olvidara su preocupación sobre el hombre –que era el más joven de los cuatro- frente a ella.

Mientras que el tipo había acaparado su atención, uno de los otros tres se posicionó, arrodillado también, tras ella. Y sin previo aviso, la había penetrado. Aunque por suerte, por su entrada natural. Era la primera vez de la chica, aún así, no sangró. Aunque el hombre lo había hecho con tal brusquedad, que el dolor fue muy agudo.

Los otros dos se pusieron a su lado, y besaban, mordían, y tocaban todo lo que podían, rasguñándola y haciéndole heridas en más de algún lugar, sin que Anna supiera cómo se las hacían, o con qué.

No pudo ver la sonrisa triunfadora del joven que tenía los dedos dentro de su boca, ya que al momento de ser penetrada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No pudo evitar entonces que el hombre se desabrochara el pantalón, dejando libre su erección.

A su espalda, el hombre entraba y salía de ella, en un ritmo demasiado rápido y doloroso para la chica, además de hacer todo, claro está, sin la menor consideración por la muchachita. Se sentía un objeto.

En cosa de segundos, Anna volvió a abrir los ojos, al momento en que sintió algo caliente y suave en su boca. Pero la visión que obtuvo estaba bastante lejos de ser agradable. El tipo tenía un cuchillo, bastante peor que el del líder, pero aún así era un arma. El filo estaba bastante cerca de su cuello, pero sin siquiera rozarla. Sin opción, y comprendiendo la sonrisa del hombre, empezó a besar e introducir reiteradas veces el miembro de ese desconocido en su boca.

Fueron minutos horribles. Al poco tiempo, el más joven soltó aquel líquido en la boca de la chica, la cual empezó a sentir arcadas. Con asco, notó como pasaba por su garganta. No tenía opción. Debía tragarlo, el tipo aún tenía el cuchillo, y uno de los hombres a su lado le susurró en la oreja, para luego mordérsela, un "Trágatelo todo". Al poco tiempo, el hombre a su espalda también terminó.

Luego de unos rato indeterminado en que la dejaron allí, botada en el piso. Incluso los dos hombres que ante sólo la recorrían se apartaron de ella. Hasta que el tipo frente a ella se dio la vuelta, y le abrió el trasero. La chica no lo creía. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar ocurriendo. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta cuando aquel hombre la penetró por trasero. Sintió cómo se desgarraba, y tubo la certeza de que estaba sangrando. Y mucho.

"No, por favor, no!."

"Cállate!." –Le dijo, para luego pegarle un tirón a la correa, para que así la ahogara por unos segundos.

El tipo se retiró de su cuerpo, luego de vaciar todo su semen dentro del apretado interior, hasta ese entonces virgen, de la muchacha. Sin más, ella se tiró al piso, olvidando el collar. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca al sentir la cuerda tirante, y el collar corriéndose hacia arriba, y por tanto, apretándole el cuello.

Pero aún no se acababa la pesadilla. Los hombres que aún no habían estado en su interior, aprovecharon que estaba acostada. Ella estaba tan cansada, que no sintió cuando le abrieron las piernas. Sin ningún cuidado, la penetraron los dos a la vez.

Ahora el grito de dolor fue mucho mayor que cualquiera de los anteriores. Ahora no sólo su esfínter se encontraba desgarrado, sino que ahora esos hombres también le estaban rompiendo su sexo.

Y a lo lejos, el líder sonreía, mientras acariciaba su cuchillo.

* * *

El menor de los Asakura se quedó helado, sin saber cómo actuar. Frente a él estaba Horo-Horo, serio, y muy pálido. Supuso que él mismo tomaba ese color también, como si viera un fantasma. Sin duda, no esperaba que el peliazul regresara tan pronto... Sentía su lengua trabad, y con dificultad consiguió articular unas pocas palabras. 

"Yo... Horo-Horo... Cuándo regresaste?."

"Qué haces aquí, Yoh?." –Dijo el que hace poco era su amigo, marcando cada palabra de tal forma, que se mostraba que no tenía paciencia, ni mucha simpatía por el chico de audífonos naranja.

"Bueno... Verás, yo soy quien cuida a Ren..."

"Tu? Y qué diablos tienes tu que ver aquí, eh, Asakura?"

"¡Pues yo estaba allí cuando todo ocurrió." –Yoh también perdía la cordura. El miedo inicial fue reemplazado por la rabia- "YO estaba allí! Dónde estabas tu, Horo? Eh? Respóndeme!... OH, espera, ya lo sé... Andabas en tu pueblo, donde pasaste más tiempo del que se supone que estarías, quizás revolcándote con quién, y como siempre, dejaste a Ren solo... Y ya ves lo que ocurrió!."

Todo fue rápido. Los ojos del peliazul estaban oscuros, llenos de rabia... Quizás odio. Su ceño fruncido. Sus dientes y sus labios apretados. El castaño no alcanzó a hacer nada. Estirándose por encima de la cama, el ainu cogió a Yoh por la polera, y con brusquedad, azotando sus piernas contra la cama, acercó mucho sus rostros, y le habló con firmeza.

"Qué dijiste, Asakura? Tal vez yo no estaba con él en ese momento, pero Qué diablos hiciste tu, que estabas con él! Déjame responder por ti, imbécil. No hiciste nada para salvarlo, para impedir que le pasara algo! Tal vez yo no estaba... Y sí, fue un descuido, pero tenía una buena razón para estar allá. En cambio tu, hijo de puta, estabas con él. Pudiste haberlo evitado!."

"Suéltame, Usui."

Los dos estaban empezando a subir el tono de voz, y a hablar con más frialdad y distancia. Horo-Horo aún sostenía a Yoh por la polera, pero ahora éste tenía sus manos en las muñecas del peliazul, apretándolas con fuerza. Su boca estaba apretada también.

No olvidaría que ese desgraciado de Horokeu Usui había llamado puta a su madre, y que le había dicho que era su culpa lo ocurrido. Pensaba arreglar su relación con el chico, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer eso. El peliazul podía ser muy desagradable y peligroso si se lo proponía.

"Y si no quiero? Qué vas a hacer, "Querido amiguito"? Vas a golpearme, acaso?."

Yoh se quedó mirándolo un rato con enojo, antes de responderle.

"Deja de buscar culpables en otra parte, Usui. Sabes perfectamente que no fue mi culpa, pero estás tratando de desquitarte conmigo, de convencerte de que la responsabilidad fue mía... Cuando en realidad, es tuya!."

El ojinegro no soportó más las palabras del que, alguna vez, fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Rápidamente, separó una de sus manos al otro chico, pero fue sólo para empuñarla, y sin que se pudiera leer en su expresión, golpeó en el rostro al menor de los dos Asakura. Lo hizo con toda su fuerza, y luego lo dejó caer al piso. Cuando estaba dándole la vuelta a la cama para continuar golpeándolo –hace ya tiempo que el ainu tenía deseos de hacer eso-, el moreno se levantó rápidamente del piso, donde había caído, y se abalanzó contra él, para empezar a golpearle en el estómago. Al poco rato, estuvieron sumergidos en una furiosa pelea. Cada uno desquitándose con el otro por distintas razones.

"Había olvidado lo agradable que es una pelea." –murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, y mientras seguía repartiendo puñetazos, el de ojos chocolate.

"Había olvidado lo bien que se siente patearle el trasero a alguien, y verlo sangrando y adolorido, Asakura." –Dijo con clara burla su contrincante.

"Horo-Horo! Yoh!"

_"Como siempre, las mujeres vienen a arruinar la diversión"_ Pensó por impulso, guiado por la rabia uno de los chicos.

"Deténganse ahora mismo!"

Desde que habían llegado al corredor, las chicas habían oído gritos molestos, y creyeron reconocer las voces, aunque no entendían exactamente qué decían. Se habían mirado preocupadas, y corrieron hacia el cuarto del chico chino. Y al entrar, descubrieron las luces apagadas, dos sombras en golpeándose con furia, y en la cama, a Ren, que parecía dormir con una expresión tranquila e impasible. Era una escena, por decir lo menos, extraña.

Pillika fue la segunda en gritar, pero la primera en actuar. Sin pensarlo mucho –mejor dicho, sin pensarlo- lo que hacía, fue hacia ellos, y se aferró a la espalda de su primo, pegándose a él, poniendo sus brazos en el pecho del chico, y con sus manos sujetó las del muchacho, para así sujetarlo y evitar que continuara golpeando al hermano de Hao. Entonces Tamao reaccionó también, y se puso delante de Yoh, sujetándolo por los hombros.

El Asakura se "calmó" rápidamente, y pasando su mano por su boca, se limpió la sangre. Pero en cambio, el ainu parecía no querer tranquilizarse. Le gritaba a Pillika que lo soltara, para "darle su merecido a ese puto traidor", como gritaba. Ante lo dicho, Yoh hizo un ademán de volver a ir a pelear, y de querer romperle la columna a patadas. O al menos, eso parecía decir su mirada, y el brusco movimiento hacia delante y atrás que había hecho, como perro embravecido. Pero finalmente, no hizo nada. Su semblante era más serio de lo que nunca estuvo, y luego, sin decir nada más, tomó su chaqueta y un bolso con sus cosas, y se fue.

"Yoh, espera!"

La pelirosada salió tras su amigo, al parecer recordando algo.

Entonces, y recién en ese momento, Pillika soltó al chico más alto. Éste no tenía mayores daños –al parecer había cumplido la parte de "patear traseros"-, pero seguramente al día siguiente se le verían algunos magullones. Sin hacer caso a su prima, que empezó a bombardear de preguntas y reclamos, se acercó a la cama de Ren, y se quedó observándole en silencio.

La chica miró a su primo un rato. Le gustaba tanto estar con él. Pero ahora se veía tan distinto, tan frío y distante... Aún más que cuando estaban en Hokkaido. Además, siempre tenía que estar el Tao. De una u otra forma, el maldito chino siempre estaba allí, interrumpiendo. Lo odiaba. Y no soportaba ver a la persona que más amaba con él.

El ainu no notó en que momento salió la peliazul de cuarto, ni si ella le dijo algo antes de hacerlo. Simplemente, estaba allí, contemplando a Ren, y no tenía oídos para el resto del mundo. Lanzó un suspiro. Tal vez debía despejarse un poco... Últimamente andaba increíblemente agresivo. Con paso lento, salió al balcón. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en una cama fría, pero bastante blanda. De a poco, fue reconociendo el lugar, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ese era el cuarto de Hao Asakura. A su lado, el dueño de la habitación se incorporaba, luego de depositarlo en la cama. Ya tenía de vuelta sus energías, así que no perdió tiempo. 

Cuando el pelilargo se giró, su muñeca quedó al alcance de Denai, el cual la atrapó en un movimiento rápido.

Pero esto no era nada romántico, como se podría pensar. Los blancos dedos del chico extranjero apretaban con fuerza la delgada muñeca morena del otro. Se apoyó en el codo de su mano libre, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

Era ese gesto irónico, maligno, y a la vez, tan endemoniadamente sensual, que sólo algunas personas saben hacer. Era la primera vez que la usaba del todo con el Asakura, y esperaba que le diera buenos resultados.

"Tan pronto te vas, Haito?." –Dijo en un susurro erótico, que parecía más un ronroneo.

El chico más alto por sólo unos centímetros giró el rostro, y lo miró con frialdad, rayando en el desprecio, pero eso pareció no afectar al chico que estaba acostado. Él mantuvo su sonrisa y el firme agarre entorno al que era su "benefactor".

Tal vez porque Hao no se lo esperaba de un chico que hace segundos estaba dormido, y un poco antes inconsciente, o porque no le molestaba, o porque simplemente deseaba seguirle el juego un rato, pero lo cierto es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Denai tiró del brazo que sujetaba, y en un rápido movimiento felino, puso al pelilargo bajo él, inmovilizándolo con su propio cuerpo, y sujetó las manos del moreno con las suyas, a la altura de la cabeza del "atacado".

Sin despegarse del otro cuerpo, arrastrándose sobre él, con una sonrisa triunfal, el chico se sentó sobre el vientre de Hao, y lo miró desde allí por largo rato. Si el Asakura se había sorprendido, lo escondía muy bien. Estaba serio, con una mueca casi aburrida.

"Porqué no te quedas un rato? La tonta noviecita de tu hermano puede esperar."

El chico, que era muy delgado, se inclinó hacia delante, y comenzó a besar el cuello moreno que estaba a su disposición –aparentemente-. Su respiración se empezó a volver más pesada y también a excitarse al momento que sus labios se abrieron paso hacia el pecho del otro chico. Se volvió a acomodar, acostándose en el pecho de Hao. Aún sujetaba las manos del chico, pero por comodidad, las puso sobre la cabeza castaña y las tomó con una sola de las suyas.

Sin embargo, aún no obtenía respuesta alguna de parte de Hao. Ni si quiera una de tipo física. El chico permanecía serio, sin hacer o decir nada. Denai se levantó un poco y le sonrió, para luego inclinarse hacia la oreja del moreno, y susurrarle, haciendo que su aliento acariciara la sensible piel del otro.

"Vamos, Hao, no es tan entretenido si no te retuerces y me tratas de quitar de encima, o aunque sea, que gimas." –Luego, pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja, para después morderlo suavemente.

"Oh... Te refieres a decir algo así? "Ah, Denai, detente, ahhh... sa...sabes que no podemos hacer esto, mmm! Tenemos... un... trato... Ahh... detente". Así?." - Hao dijo todo en tono serio y frío, menos al momento de imitar los gemidos, en que se puso sensual y suplicante.

"Mm... Exacto, Haito." –Respondió, frotándose contra el Asakura, y lamiendo lentamente la mejilla del moreno.

Ahora las cosas volvieron a ocurrir rápido. Hao soltó el agarre que le impedía moverse, siendo muy conciente de la erección del extranjero. Sujetó a su socio por los hombros, y cambió las posiciones. De inmediato, Denai intentó incorporarse, pero el pelilargo se lo impidió, al colocar una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna del chico, haciendo que de su boca escapara un sonoro resoplido, y apoyándose con la otra, que estaba en la cama. Su cuerpo se alzó, separando sus pechos, y algunos mechones de cabello escaparon de su lugar, rozando el rostro pálido del que estaba abajo.

"Ah... Así que quieres tomar el control, Hao? Je, no tengo problema. Puedes ser conmigo todo lo rudo que quieras, sabes que de todas formas lo disfrutaré."

"No seas pendejo, Denai." –Dijo, poniéndose de pie- "Y no vuelvas a intentar algo así otra vez, entendiste?."

El Asakura se retiró de allí, al parecer muy molesto. O lo había afectado mucho más de lo que admitía la conversación con Horo, o simplemente, ese no era el día de Hao. Nunca se mostraba tan serio.

"O qué, acaso me matarás, Hao? Por favor, sabes que me necesitas para tener a Horo... Aunque la verdad, sólo cooperaremos hasta deshacernos de Ren... Y luego comenzará la verdadera competencia entre los dos." –Dijo para si mismo, cuando vio por la ventana al chico moreno marcharse apresurado por la calle-. "Ahí empezará lo bueno. Creí que por mientras podríamos disfrutar por estar del mismo lado, pero veo que no... Aunque ahora, necesito solucionar cierto problema." –miró sus pantalones, que de pronto ya no eran tan cómodos- "Y creo que sé quién puede ayudarme."

Una sonrisa vacía cruzó su rostro cuando abandonó la casa.

_"Cuando me necesites a mí, o a la banda, no dudes en venir a buscarnos. Cuando sea, y por lo que sea"_. Esas habían sido las palabras del "Líder", un joven de mirada oscura, que le había dicho que se llamaba Tadao Yamamoto.

Je, y sin duda, lo buscaría. Ahora que lo necesitaba, volverían a pasarla bien, como en aquellos días que estuvo con ellos.

* * *

"Te he traído flores, prima. Hoy se cumple un año exacto desde tu partida, y parece que soy el único que lo recuerda. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Hao regresó. Sí, como lo oyes. Recuerdas a Ren? Él tuvo un accidente. Mis padres se están haciendo cargo de los gastos. Y hablando de eso, Anna –"Te acuerdas que era muy amiga de Ren?"- anda terrible. Creo que su novio tiene algo que ver. El padre de Horo murió, así que él se fue a su pueblo por un tiempo, junto a Pillika. Nadie sabe cuándo regresarán. Y yo... Bueno, sigo como siempre. Me siento un poco distante a todo lo que está ocurriendo, como si estuviera sobrando. Me gustaría poder ayudar en algo a mis amigos." 

Entonces empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Las lágrimas brillaban como si fueran de plata, iluminadas sólo por la luz de la luna. Puso las flores sobre la fría lápida gris. Se quedó un rato así, con una de sus rodillas apoyadas en el pasto, mientras éstas eran mojadas por su llanto.

Estaba en un lugar bastante apartado del cementerio, que aún tenía pocas tumbas. Todo estaba en silencio y oscuro: Nadie sabía que estaba allí, y tampoco debía saberlo. Las sombras de unos árboles le ayudaban a ocultarse.

"Qué quieres que haga? Tuve que salir a escondidas de casa para venir a verte. No entiendo porqué todos se olvidaron de ti, es como si quisieran borrar de sus mentes que alguna vez exististe! No entiendo" –dijo en un susurro- "... Para mi eras como una hermana... Yo... Te extraño..."

Se paró y se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad. Si bien, muchos consideraban a su prima como una chica simplemente insoportable –y estas personas eran la mayoría-, siempre había sido agradable con sus parientes. Y era, pese a las peleas que a veces tenían, debido a lo engreída y caprichosa que era, como la hermana que nunca tubo.

Una voz pronunció su nombre con frialdad. Sintiendo lo mismo que reflejaba la voz, pero en su interior, se giró. Esa voz no podía se más que de...

"Hao Asakura." –su voz temblaba por haber llorado hace tan poco- "Qué haces aquí?."

"Qué no es obvio? Vengo a visitar a Jeanne. Hoy se cumple un año desde su muerte... Y pese a todo, ella fue mi novia..."

"Y eso, Qué importa! Fue tu culpa que ella muriera! Si no la hubieras dejado marcharse con ese tipo en la moto, nada hubiera ocurrido. Si hubieras estado con ella, no se habría emborrachado, e ido con el primero que se le cruzara. No entiendo que haces aquí, si ella nunca te importó realmente."

"Cállate ya. Tu realmente no entiendes nada, No es así? Me das lástima. Siempre eres la última persona en enterarte de todo. Supongo que aún no sabes la verdad del asunto, y crees esa estúpida historia del accidente, como todo el mundo."

Tenía miedo. Nunca había visto a Hao actuar así de frío y serio. Parecía... Que fuera capaz de matar a alguien en ese mismo instante, sin ningún remordimiento. Y las palabras del pelilargo le inquietaban. ¿Acaso Jeanne no había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, al andar en una moto que era conducida por un hombre borracho?. Miró al chico que hace bastante creyó su amigo, y conocerlo bien. Éste depositó dos flores silvestres en la tumba. Una era blanca, y la otra rosa. Permanecieron un instante en silencio.

"Me sorprende" –Habló Hao, con su voz potente- "que aún vivas con tus padres, siendo que ellos, junto a mi familia, han ocultado la verdad, poniéndolos a todos ustedes en riesgo con eso. Es realmente patético."

No alcanzó a replicar, porque el mayor de los hijos de los Asakura se dio vuelta, y se marchó. No sabía que pensar. Acaso era que...? No, antes tenía que investigar. Necesitaba saber la verdad tras la muerte de su prima.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, Tamao había tratado de sacarle a Pillika algo sobre qué le ocurría, sin obtener ninguna respuesta convincente. Tomó aire. Luego, había ocurrido todo eso sobre esa pelea absurda, a la cual, ella no le veía sentido. Y ahora, caminaba junto a Yoh por las calles desiertas. Empezaba a sentir los efectos de pasar toda la noche en pie. 

Sospechaba que se dirigían hacia la casa del Asakura. Durante todo el trayecto, se habían mantenido en silencio. La chica rosa volvió a respirar profundamente, dispuesta ahora a romper el hielo, pero la voz de Yoh se le adelantó. Aunque no rompió el hielo, porque poseía un tono frío y extraño. Más le recordaba al de Hao cuando estaba enfadado... No, no debía ni pensar en él. Él era parte del pasado de todos.

"No supiste nada de Anna después de que hablamos?."

Ah, Anna. Era su amiga, pero... Siempre era Anna. No podía evitar sentir envidia por ella a veces.

"No. Pero no te preocupes, Yoh, le dejé una nota explicándole que Pillika había regresado, y que entonces iríamos al hospital. Seguramente, ya está en casa, dormida y tranquila."

"Eso espero."

"Yoh... No deseo ser entrometida, pero... Porqué Horo-Horo y tu estaban peleando?."

"Ah. Es un asunto sin importancia, Tamao."

La chica bajó la cabeza, pensando que se habían dado bastante duro para ser un "asunto sin importancia". Pero no dijo nada, porque no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, y tampoco tenía derecho alguno de andar interrogando a Yoh. Por mucho que Anna y ella hubieran crecido en la familia Asakura, y a veces fueran tratadas como hijas también, la chica rosa no tenía derecho alguno sobre el menor Asakura. Optó por guardar silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de Yoh, éste recordó que Hao debía estar allí... Y probablemente estaría despierto. Era como si su hermano no durmiera. No era parte de la naturaleza del pelilargo el andar ocultándose de la gente por "caprichos de su hermanito", así que probablemente saldría para embromar un rato a Tamao. Eso era un problema, considerando que el regreso del que alguna vez fue el heredero de todo lo de los Asakura, debía mantenerse en secreto.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Tamao!" –dijo fingiendo su voz despreocupada y relajada, junto con una sonrisa en sus labios- "Pero creo que sería mejor que yo te fuera a dejar a o tu casa, o que llamaras a un taxi, ji ji ji. Ya es muy tarde, y te puede pasar algo."

"Pero Yoh, que tonterías dices! Tu crees que te acompañé porque sí? Si vine, fue para curar tus heridas, y preocuparme de que te quedes algunos días en reposo... No olvides que somos amigos."

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta, ante un desesperado moreno. Sin saber ya que hacer, éste la tomó por la muñeca, y de un jalón, la tiró hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza. Al instante, Tamao enrojeció. Aún así, se acomodó entre los brazos del castaño, el cual ya no sabía que hacer, y que en su interior, rogaba que esto no le trajera consecuencias tan desagradables como las que le causó aquél otro abrazo de amistad con Ren... Qué, irónicamente, había terminado destruyendo la amistad entre Horo y él, su relación con Anna, y por poco, la vida del peliviolacio.

Anna. Cómo deseaba que ella estuviera bien... Y que en ese momento, no lo viera.

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto a la enorme mansión de los Tao. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando En llamó a su hija Jun al salón. 

La joven se dirigió allá con el corazón apretado. Temía que la hubiesen visto con alguien la noche anterior, o que le dieran una mala noticia de Ren.

"Me mandó a llamar, honorable padre?"

"Jun. Seré claro y preciso, porque no deseo desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo. No quiero que te sigas preocupando por él, y sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. Ahora deberás tener todas tus energías enfocadas en tus obligaciones como heredera. Sabes que jamás quise que tu lo fueras, pero como no tengo opción, por lo menos te busqué un buen marido, que te pueda enderezar. Mañana lo conocerás."

"Quiere que no vuelva a preocuparme por Ren? Pero... Cómo quiere que yo haga eso?."

El dirigente de los Tao se levantó de su silla, enfadado.

"Sabes que tengo prohibido mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia! Y tu deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo: impedir que lo digan ante ti. Tienes que olvidarlo." –dijo, haciendo énfasis en el verbo- "Borrarlo de tu mente, como si nunca hubiese existido. Tienes que eliminar ese maldito corazón débil que tienes."

"Olvidarlo?" –Jun se empezaba a exaltar. Ahora que era joven, poseía un juicio propio, y tenía más valor para hacerlo respetar- "Quiere que simule, como usted, que no tengo hermano? Le diré algo: No podré hacerlo. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por su culpa. Usted puede tratar de cegarse y hacer como si nada, pero yo le diré porqué lo hace: porque la culpa lo carcome. Como no conoce manera de eliminarla, la ignora. Sabe, siempre ha sabido, y siempre sabrá, que lo que le pasó a mi hermano fue su culpa, y de ese entrenamiento inhumano que le daba. Él no era una máquina!. Usted lo alejó de nosotros. Manipuló su vida desde que él nació. Y ahora quiera manejar la mía, siendo que nunca antes le importó que fuera de ella? Cree que me voy a casar con el primero que me ponga delante? Pues no lo haré. Es su culpa que la "gran familia Tao" sea una basura y..."

En no aguantó más. Pese a su política de "no rebajarse al nivel de las mujeres", no soportó ni un segundo más. Golpeó a Jun en el rostro, haciendo que la frágil chica cayera al piso. Luego, se giró y se volvió a sentar.

"Cómo se nota que te faltó entrenamiento en la infancia para ser obediente. Pero nadie suponía que Ren sería tan débil, y que tu tendrías que tomar su lugar. Harás lo que yo ordene, Jun, porque tu vida está en mis manos. De mi depende decidir si continúa o no. Si no quieres desaparecer, más te vale hacerlo. Y desde hoy, tu castigo comenzará. Ve a tu cuarto, luego pasarán a buscarte."

Tragándose el orgullo, y todos los comentarios que tenía, la peliverde se levantó del suelo, e hizo una reverencia, para luego marcharse. Llegó a su cuarto, y rompió a llorar. No quería casarse. Y no podía olvidarse de Ren. Lo quería otra vez a su lado, como el niño inocente que, en el fondo, siempre fue.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Eco en Nuestros oídos

Hola! Mil perdones por la demora, ahora sí no tengo excusa, y tampoco pretendo darla… supongo que si están aquí es porque quieren leer la historia, no saber las razones de mi atraso. De todas formas, sería horrible si no mencionara los reviews que me impulsaron a continuar con este fic.

Fumiki –doblemente, por los dos reviews-, junlin –que por cierto, intenté comunicarme contigo, pero no pude por algo del mail, así que por favor escríbeme tu-, Galy, Miki, Ame, Karenu, Yumi, Diego, Niacriza, Helsyng y Mai.

A todos ustedes, mil gracias, la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa sobre cómo tomarían el rape.

HoroxRen, AU. Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, gracias, gracias. Todo lo demás, es propiedad mía, Muajaja…

Y sin más, no detengo su lectura de…

**Superior a Mí.**

_**Capítulo XIII: Eco en Nuestros oídos esta Noche.**_

Veinte días. Eternos, malditos, inaguantables. Dos veces diez, cuatro veces cinco. Las luces de la ciudad se prendían, se apagaban, y volvían a encenderse una y otra vez. La gente con su rutina incesante, como si estuvieran en un gran hormiguero. La luna iba y venía, con su faz calma e indiferente.

Dos veces diez, cuatro veces cinco: Veinte días.

Blanco, una palidez enfermiza en todos lados, incluso en su rostro. Una "nada" arrogante, que lo ahogaba, un tiempo eterno que se estiraba más y más.

Una boca cerrada, unos ojos secos, que no derramaron lágrima alguna.

"Nunca te dejaré, hasta que tu así lo quieras. Y ni entonces, te abandonaré del todo"

Y el tic-tac del reloj.

El médico intrigado, no comprendía qué pasaba: Nada estaba físicamente mal. Los órganos funcionaban, no había riesgo de muerte… Pero no existía certeza de que despertara. Todo dependía de su propia lucha, de su deseo de vivir.

Frente a sus ojos negros, entraban y salían médicos y enfermeras, todos trabajando, sin hacer diferencia para él.

"No ayudaría si le hablaran? Tal vez, logren hacer que los escuche, que recuerde las razones por las cuales volver; por las que está así. Él les puede oír, tal vez. Porqué no lo intentan?"

Dos veces diez, cuatro veces cinco: Veinte días sin cambio.

Y el tic-tac del reloj en la pared.

* * *

Pasos, pasos resonando en el lugar. Un sonido metálico: La puerta se abría. Su cuerpo destrozado, a duras penas, lograba notar lo que ocurría fuera de su mente. Silencio aplastante, que fue quebrado por una conversación que no llegó a entender. Pero ésta se detuvo repentinamente.

"_Mierda."_ –Se escuchó en todo el galpón.

Pasos que se le acercaban. Dedos largos y fríos como tenazas entre sus cabellos, tirándolos, y obligándola a levantar el rostro.

"_Esto… No, mierda. No puede ser cierto."_

Una voz demasiado familiar, pero con una entonación desconocida. Como si todo tardara siglos, abrió los ojos, y vio frente a sí un rostro conocido, que la dejó estupefacta. Un nombre escapó de sus labios maltratados. Su cabeza fue dejada caer con brusquedad, aturdiéndola. Entonces los dos sujetos empezaron a discutir, y luego, una pelea. Sabía que corrió sangre y en sus oídos aún retumbaba una risa escalofriante. Gritos, terror.

"Ah!"

Despertó de improviso, tal como siempre lo hacía luego de "soñar" aquellos horribles recuerdos. Prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara tenuemente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y permaneció así bastante rato. Estremecimientos recorrían su espina dorsal, pero ninguna lágrima salió de aquellos impenetrables y enigmáticos ojos negros.

Sucia, despreciable, culpable.

Se levantó, sin saber bien qué hacía, y fue al baño. Se duchó, restregando con rudeza su piel, tal como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace veinte días. Veinte miserables días, en los que se tragaba su dolor, olvidándolo todo frente a los demás, pero recordándolo, a la vez, con mayor realidad. Veinte malditos días sola entre multitudes.

La noche empezaba, ya que se había quedado dormida en plena tarde, con tal de no tener que hablar con nadie… Pero había tomado una decisión en aquellos días, y era momento de actuar.

Salió del cuarto ya vestida y con su máscara bien colocada, para dirigirse con paso decidido al comedor.

"Anna"

"Hao"

Se sentó frente al pelilargo, y se sirvió té. Sentía la mirada indescifrable del moreno clavada en su rostro. Debía ser su imaginación, pero parecía casi piadosa. Estaba así desde aquel día. En un principio, se había cuestionado seriamente si el chico no sabría algo, pero pronto desechó el pensamiento, al darse cuenta que era absurdo, imposible.

"Me retiro. Con permiso."

"Podrías aprovechar de avisarle a Yoh que deseo hablar con él?"

"Está bien."

El chico salió. Aspiró profundamente. Ahora, éste era el momento decisivo. No debía dar marcha atrás. Al ver entrar a su novio por la puerta, sintió una sacudida en el estómago, que su corazón se desbocaba, un nudo en la garganta, y un frío en su interior.

El hermano de Hao entró en silencio, y se sentó frente a ella, luego e intentar vagamente sonreírle. Lentamente, ocupó su lugar y entrecruzó las manos a la altura de su boca, sin permitirle a la chica ver los gestos del moreno de una manera clara.

"Pasa algo, Anna?"

Le miró a los ojos, y tragó. Su boca estaba amarga, pero no podía continuar esa farsa. Había tomado una decisión, un camino, y debía seguirlo.

"Yoh… Le pedí a Hao que te llamara porque quiero que nuestra relación acabe aquí y ahora. Me voy de esta casa, de esta ciudad"

Su voz no tembló. Frente a ella, el moreno abrió sus ojos notoriamente, que sus manos cayeran hacia delante, permitiendo ver su boca triste.

"… Qué?"

* * *

"Lo que hiciste fue estúpido."

"A qué te refieres?"

"A darle pistas sobre que la muerte de Jeanne no fue un accidente."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo… No influye en nada de nuestro trato."

"Aja, claro… Influye tan poco como que hayan violado a Anna." – Dijo sarcástico.

"No mezcles las cosas, Denai, es muy distinto!"

"No lo es- Que Oyamada se ponga a investigar puede llevarlo a descubrir que su querida primita no murió precisamente por viajar en motocicleta con un desconocido borracho. Y tu sabes que no nos conviene que maneja la verdad. Puede llegar a saber demasiado."

"Y eso qué?"

Silencio.

Hao miró profundamente al extranjero que permanecía parado al lado de la ventana, observando el cielo. Éste, luego de unos minutos, giró su rostro, para encarar con sus ojos felinos al chico de cabellos largos.

"No te hagas el imbécil, Hao, que sé que eres bastante inteligente."

Volvieron a permanecer un tiempo sin hablar, hasta que el hermano de Yoh interrumpió el tenso momento con su voz.

"Aún no entiendo cómo te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Anna."

"No importa cómo me enteré, sino que todo nuestro plan se fue al demonio. Sin Anna, tendremos que pensar otra forma para separar a Ren de Horo."

"pero mientras ese estúpido esté inconsciente, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer… Horo no se separa de él, y no va a tomar en cuenta nada de lo que ocurra fuera de ese hospital."

"Nada?"

"Bueno, tal vez sólo escuche a… Un momento, crees que funcione si…"

"No lo sé."

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron un rato sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

"Iré a dar un paseo. No olvides cerrar con llave, y no salir del cuarto."

"Vale…"

"Y recuerda que debes descansar. No quiero volver a cargarte como se te ha vuelto costumbre sede ya veinte días."

"Hey, eso no es mi culpa."

"Sí, lo sé… Ya me voy."

Con ligereza, el pelilargo salió del cuarto. Al pasar fuera del comedor, sólo escuchó las voces de los otros dos residentes, pero no entendió nada. Sin hacer ruido alguno, salió de la casa. Las calles estaban silenciosas, pero a lo lejos se veían los autos en la gran avenida.

"Hao."

Qué ironía. Por lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos, había ido a parar al cementerio, frente a la tumba de Jeanne. Sonrió torcidamente al recordar a la chica y la reciente charla con Denai. No creía realmente que influyera que un perdedor supiera la verdad.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeño."

"Cállate."

El pelilargo se giró, y miró a su interlocutor.

"Que no tienes vida, que siempre vienes aquí?"

"Necesito que me digas cómo murió Jeanne."

"Ya te dije que eso lo tienes que averiguar tu. O acaso eres realmente tan inútil como pareces ser?"

"Déjate de tonterías, Hao."

El moreno sonrió cansado. Ahora se venía una larga charla con el pequeño, las estrellas lo decían.

La lucha pronto se iniciaría, le contaban los puntos brillantes del cielo negro, y el cazador tendría que asediar a su presa. Lo difícil era decidir quién ocuparía cada rol.

* * *

Denai estaba tirado en la cama de Hao, y la caja, abierta, estaba a su lado. Hace ya dieciséis días que el pelilargo le había enseñado su interior, y él no se cansaba nunca de mirarlo.

Pero entonces, un olor ya no tan extraño apareció en el cuarto, haciéndole temblar su mundo. Sabiendo lo que seguía, cerró los ojos, y empujó la caja con cuidado al piso. Ahora empezaba de nuevo la danza.

"_Ren… Ren."_

Denai se esforzó. Tenía que ver algo, tenía que saber algo más, entrar más. Oír algo además de las voces que llamaban incansablemente al chino.

Y tan repentinamente como había surgido el perfume, el extranjero cayó en la inconsciencia.

Pero su mente no se quedó en paz. Como viendo a través de un vaso sucio, de unos ojos ajenos, el delgado joven empezó a ver siluetas que se movían en sus sueños. De a poco, se fue clarificando todo, e incluso, podía oír algunas cosas.

Una chica, una chica de tez clara estaba frente a él, y le hablaba con dulzura. Sin embargo, esos ojos estaban muy tristes. Al parecer, la chica decía algo no muy agradable, ya que su corazón, sí, su corazón de hielo, de víbora, de invierno, se encogía y sufría con cada palabra que escuchaba como un mormullo constante, sin comprender lo que decía.

Mientras la bella joven aún hablaba, fue regresando a la realidad. Había sido como si de improviso prendieran una radio, y luego, la fueran apagando gradualmente. Recuperando la consciencia, abrió sus ojos felinos lentamente. Éstos estaban opacos, cansados.

Su estómago empezó a retorcerse, y las náuseas se adueñaron de él; sin embargo, cerró bien la boca, y se obligó él mismo a aguantar.

"Ren… No veo el momento de acabar contigo, 'hermano'. Ya no aguanto más esto."

Una puntada en su vientre lo hizo perder el aliento. Era un dolor insoportable. Un gemido huyó de sus labios. Le ardía, era como si le atravesara un acero caliente. Sus manos se enredaron en su ropa para tocar su cuerpo. Temblaba. Con dificultad, luego de tocar el lugar afectado, se llevó una mano sudorosa frente a los ojos.

Sangre.

Sangre roja, ardiente, emanaba de sus entrañas. Su cicatriz, aquella que acarreaba desde su nacimiento, se había abierto, y no podía hacer nada. Sentía como parte de su vida escurría por medio de ese líquido desde su interior, para ir a dar a la blanca cama de Hao.

Todo giraba.

"Lo juro: Sufrirás, Tao… Yo… Acabaré contigo, hermano…"

Y nuevamente, el lugar se volvió negro, pero ahora, ninguna imagen lo asaltó. Sus manos frías estaban rojas, manchadas por su sangre. Sus labios fríos se entreabrieron, y sus ojos animales se cerraron.

* * *

"Ren… Esta puede ser la última vez que te venga a ver, hermanito. Mi padre me ha comprometido, y debo obedecer. No soportaría que él viniera a buscarte.

"Perdóname por no haber venido a verte nunca antes. Fue difícil encontrar el lugar donde estás, y aunque reconozco que ya hace bastante sabía que estabas aquí, no negaré que mi cobardía no me permitió acercarme.

Pero aquí estoy. Jamás pensé que estarías así, en una cama, con tus ojos cerrados, y sin moverte. Ni si quiera debes saber que estoy aquí. Tal vez, ni me recuerdes.

Quién sabe, puede que sea lo mejor. Nunca más nos volveremos a ver. Te amo, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada. Y ahora, soy yo la que ocupará tu lugar en nuestra maldita familia."

"Ya me tengo que ir, hermanito. Fue una suerte que estuvieras solo en el cuarto, así nadie nunca sabrá que estuve aquí, contigo. Te amo, hermano. Ya me voy."

La chica de cabellos verdes depositó un beso suave, un simple roce en la frente de su hermano, e inmediatamente salió del blanco cuarto.

Y tal como la joven lo supuso, Ren Tao nunca sabría que su hermana lo había visitado.

Él sólo continuaría allí, sin problema físico alguno, hasta que el tiempo decidiera que era tiempo de despertar.

* * *

"Amor mío, sabes que mi corazón te pertenece. Pero estuvo ciego y olvidé permanecer a tu lado. No me separaré de ti hasta que tu así lo decidas, y ni entonces te abandonaré del todo."

"Me han dicho que puede que te ayude que te hable, y por eso lo hago. Te acuerdas de aquellos tiempos cuando habíamos recién llegado a la ciudad? Corríamos veloces en las bicicletas nuevas de Yoh y Hao, con el viento azotándonos el rostro. Te veías tan divino, hasta que hiciste un movimiento extraño y terminaste en el suelo llorando.

Te acuerdas de ese día que nos subimos al techo de la casa de Manta, porque queríamos saltar a la piscina? Entonces nos asustamos, y tuvimos que estar allí por horas, hasta que el jardinero, entre risas, subió y nos bajó en sus hombros."

Lejos, muy lejos le llegaba la voz de Horo-Horo. Permanecía en el sitio calmo, escuchando las historias que su novio le contaba, hasta que un torbellino gris lo elevó. La voz del peliazul ya no se oía.

"_Quieres regresar?"_

"_Pero… Puedes enfrentar la verdad?"_

"_Es una dura lucha, podrás soportar?"_

"_Sí, quiero volver. Horo-Horo me espera, y merezco esta oportunidad. Necesito saber al verdad, voy a continuar."_

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, pero estaba ahora en otro lugar: Una habitación de piedra gris, con ocho puertas, todas de distinto material. Sabía que tenía que elegir una, pero antes de hacerlo, siete de ellas se abrieron, apareciendo en cada umbral una de las figuras iguales a él, que también habían estado en el teatro. La puerta que permaneció cerrada, hecha de oro, estaba cercada por sus copias.

Estuvo petrificado por un tiempo indefinido. Tenía que salir. Entonces, pasó algo extraño. Su cuerpo se convirtió, o se sintió así, en un agujero negro. Como si un viento mágico las elevara, las figuras se acercaban a él con una velocidad increíble. Y se introdujeron en él. Fuertes ráfagas lo azotaban mientras eso ocurría.

Con un jadeo, todo acabó pronto. Se tambaleó, producto de la nueva sensación de tener otros "Seres" en su interior, pero por primera vez en mucho, se sentía realmente completo.

Respiró profundamente, y se dirigió a la puerta dorada que, orgullosa, lo esperaba. De un solo empujón la abrió.

Una luz verdosa lo cegó, y cuando recuperó la visión, notó que estaba en un lugar luminoso, extrañamente familiar. Entonces, recordó que ya lo había visto antes, durante un sueño. Aquél en que caía, y una Mano blanca lo salvaba. Alzó la vista, y allí, adelante, a duras penas, consiguió ver la alta silueta que le daba la espalda.

Intento sin esperanza caminar hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa, lo logró sin mayor dificultad.

Su corazón latía con prisa mientras sus pies avanzaban sin hacer el menor ruido. Faltaban unos pocos metros, y aquella persona no lo había llamado ni una sola vez. Entonces varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, y en sólo una fracción de segundo. La luz dejó de cegarle, y la persona se dio vuelta. Los cabellos verdes se movieron rápidamente, y la mirada más triste que viera en su vida, se posó en él.

Se sumergió en esos ojos penetrantes, perdiéndose.

Cuando logró reaccionar, todo fue muy extraño. Parecía que hubiese despertado de un sueño, pero el cambio fue mucho mayor. Estaba de regreso en la realidad.

El lugar estaba silencioso, excepto por el suave batir de una puerta a su izquierda, indicando que alguien acababa de salir de allí. Todo era blanco, pero no era el mismo hospital, no recordaba nunca haber estado en aquel lugar. Una luz artificial, sucia y amarilla, que soltaba un zumbido constante, alumbraba el cuarto. No había ventanas.

Intentó incorporarse, pero fue en vano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Estaba atado.

"Qué?"

Desesperado, empezó a luchar por liberarse. Su mente peleaba por decirle algo que él no quería saber. No quería oírla, y la única manera de callarla era gritando.

"Suéltenme! Dónde estoy? Sáquenme de aquí!"

Se estaba haciendo daño al moverse como si sufriese un ataque en la cama. Su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, y las correas de cuero que lo sujetaban se hundían en su carne, haciendo aparecer heridas que sangraban.

En su interior, no comprendía porqué se comportaba así. Era como si no controlara su cuerpo, sus actos externos.

A duras penas, mientras aún gritaba, oyó unos pasos apresurados acercarse, y otra puerta, frente a su cama, se abrió.

"Dios mío… Enfermera, llame a los doctores. Avise pronto que 2043 ha despertado!"

"Sí, señor."

"Suéltenme, déjenme ir!"

El hombre se le acercó lentamente, intentando calmarlo, pero él no lo escuchaba.

"Horo-Horo!" – Aulló.

"No, Ren, por favor cálmate. Enfría tu cabeza. No reconoces dónde estás?"

"Suéltenme!"

Estaba horrorizado: No controlaba su actuar, su voz le sonaba ajena, y parecía no oír nada. Parecía un demente, un lunático.

Un batallón de hombres con delantales blancos entró en tropel, agitados.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse, y su boca se cerró. Los miró uno a uno, fijamente, amenazante. Aquella escena la había vivido antes, era similar a un recuerdo que no lograba fijar.

"Hijos de putaaa…" – Se escuchó decir a sí mismo en un siseo.

La vista se le empezó a nublar. Sentía como si se hundiera en la cama. Todo le giraba.

"Horo…"

"No, no te vayas, Ren! No puedes rendirte, has luchado demasiado, y has logrado regresar a nosotros. No te vayas de nuevo. Ren!"

Les sonrió con burla. Ya sólo veía figuras deformes, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga, pero sabía que no era así. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, pero ya era tarde.

"_Demasiado tarde" _– pensó, con la mente confusa. Ya sus ojos no veían nada del cuarto desconocido.- _"Horo…"_

Y se volvió hundir, sólo que esta vez, en una oscuridad total.

Tic-Tac; Tic-Tac; Tic-Tac…

A lo lejos, empezó a oír un reloj. No sabía cuánto había pasado. Una voz lejana cantaba, y luego se callaba. Alguien sintonizaba el fútbol.

Tic-Tac; Tic-Tac.

Los sonidos de esos veinte días entraban recién a sus oídos y eran comprendidos por su cerebro, exceptuando ese breve relato de historias de Horo-Horo que ya había oído. Aunque todo pasaba muy rápido, como si fuera una cinta puesta muy deprisa.

Sintió calor en su rostro. Todo era silencio, excepto por…

Tic-Tac; Tic-Tac.

Lentamente, abrió sus ojos dorados. Estaba solo en un cuarto del hospital.

Giró su rostro. Allí, dándole la espalda, acostado en un sofá, dormía Horokeu Usui.

Ren recordaba quién era el peliazul, el accidente, y el regreso de Hao. También el abrazo de Yoh, el enfado de Anna, la muerte del padre de su novio, y la de Jeanne. Recordaba que un día había vivido en un lugar que no era La Ciudad. Recordaba que no podía recordar el tiempo de su infancia, cinco años atrás.

Pero no se acordaba de las imágenes que aparecieron cuando estaba inconsciente. Y tampoco de ese breve despertar en otro cuarto en otro hospital, totalmente blanco, un en el cual estaba atado. Tampoco sabía quién era Jun.

Estaba igual a antes de su accidente.

Tic-Tac; Tic-Tac…

Ren no había aguantado la verdad.

* * *

Tomó aire y un sorbo de bebida antes de encaminarse con paso firma al cuarto de Tamao. Pillika no comprendía nada, su cabeza era un verdadero lío, y necesitaba que su amiga le explicase un par de cosas.

"Qué diablos está pasando?"

En su cama, la chica de ojos rojizos leía tranquila, por lo que casi dio un salto cuando su escandalosa compañera de departamento entró como un torbellino celeste y rosa en su habitación, maldiciendo y haciendo mil preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"Pillika!" –La interrumpió- "Si no te calmas y me explicas de a una tus preguntas, dudo que pueda ayudarte."

"Qué te tras con Yoh?"

Oops. Pregunta difícil.

La chica rosa quedó sin palabras, pero la más pequeña ni si quiera le dejó pensar una respuesta adecuada, ya que al instante le empezó a soltar otras.

"Porqué Horo e Yoh casi se sacan los ojos? Hace ya casi veinte días que eso pasó, y siempre que te pregunto, cambias el tema. Y qué le pasa a Anna? Qué paso el día que saliste persiguiendo a Yoh desde el hospital?"

Tamamura dio un suspiro. No podía seguir evadiendo a su amiga.

"Lo besé."

"Que tu qué, Tamao!"

El grito se debió escuchar, por lo menos, a una cuadra a la redonda.

* * *

Su cuerpo le había exigido descanso, y él ya no aguantaba más. El doctor le decía que sólo restaba esperar, y no tenía opción. Ya había intentado hablarle, y parecía que no había logrado nada. Así que se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Su mente, agotada, no lo llevó por ningún sueño; simplemente, permaneció en la oscuridad mientras descansaba.

"Horo?"

Una voz temblorosa se oía en la lejanía, como música, rebotando en las paredes de su mente.

"Horo-Horo…"

Se repitió el llamado, haciendo que ahora despertara. Se estiró, aún con los ojos cerrados, en la cama. Entonces reaccionó, reconociendo la voz de quien le despertara.

"Ren!"

Se incorporó rápidamente, con el corazón desbocado, sintiéndose como en un sueño. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con el dorado de su chico. El chino estaba cansado y confundido, su mirada estaba opaca, su tez pálida. Su voz y su cuerpo temblaban.

"Re-Regresaste…"


	15. Capítulo XIV:Esclavitud Tarde o Temprano

Otra vez me he tardado mucho, y vuelvo a disculparme. Incluso, había pensado no continuar con la historia. Pero ya que, al final, tenía listo el capítulo y decidí subirlo, en una de esas hay gente a la que le gusta, digo yo. Así que, en una de esas, no abandono esta historia. En una de esas, todo se puede. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review: **Yumi, Mai**, **Sasukita Tao**, **Junlin**, **Pili**, **Fumiki**(Doblemente, y gracias por tu fe en mí. Espero que leas esto) **Galy y Dulce Caridad Amores Márque.**

Y bueno, "No importa", que lástima que no des la cara, hay que ser muy cobarde para eso… Y qué lástima que el ataque fuera a mi persona, porque estás diciendo incoherencias. Si no me conoces, no tienes ni un derecho a decirlo. Y si me conoces, podrías decírmelo directamente. Hubiese preferido que el flame hubiese sido por como escribo o a lo que escribo que a mi persona, porque si hubiese sido así, podría considerarlo y sería útil en algo.

En este capítulo hay **Violencia **y **_Limme. _** En caso de que no les agrade, por favor no lea aquellas partes cuando noten que empiecen. Este es un HoroxRen, AU. Los personajes y la trama original pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Superior a Mí.**

**_Capítulo XIV: Esclavitud Tarde o Temprano._**

"La mañana recién despertaba, y en las calles grises solo se veían personas ojerosas y de mal humor, que darían todo lo que tienen por regresar a sus camas.

Aún así, el sol daba un suave calor frío que bañaba cada rincón y encandilaba nuestros ojos sensibles de transeúntes.

Así estaba el día que desapareció Manta. El mismo en que Anna se marchó de La Ciudad, y el que Ren salió de la clínica.

Aquél día todos seguíamos nuestra rutina, y pocos supieron los hecho tan dolorosos que ocurrían al tiempo que la mayoría seguía su vida normal… Sin embargo, cada uno de los incidentes que ocurrían en este mundo, por diminutos que parecieran, eran importantes.

Yoh aún dormía, Denai descansaba en un rincón del cuarto de Hao, y este pensaba duramente. Tamao y Pilika viajaban en un taxi, Ren soñaba, y Manta estaba muerto. Sus padres no lo sabían.

Ninguno de sus amigos tuvo idea de aquello hasta esa tarde, cuando un guardia encontrara el pequeño cuerpo desnudo, ensangrentado y nauseabundo en un callejón… O se pensaba que no lo sabían.

Dicen las malas lenguas que un año atrás una chica apareció muerta de una forma demasiado parecida como para tratarse de una coincidencia, que podía tratarse de un asesino en serie. Se rumorea que ciertas personas con poder político y económico están involucradas con ellas, y que taparon todo con algunos miles de millones de verdes… Ustedes entienden.

Escuché que la vez pasada hicieron pasar la muerte por "_un terrible accidente de tránsito_", tal como ahora el dinero cambiaría el pasado para transformar un asesinato a sangre fría en "_otro suicidio adolescente_"

Al funeral asistió solo la familia del chico e Yoh, su mejor amigo. Fue una ceremonia calmada y breve, en la que nadie dijo mucho, y pocas lágrimas cayeron. Lo sé porque yo estaba allí.

Una sombra se ceñía sobre todos los amigos al salir de vacaciones de invierno ese año… Todo era tan diferente. Por días no se vieron las caras, ya que el dolor del recuerdo era poderoso. Además, había demasiados asuntos pendientes entre algunos.

Ya va una semana de vacaciones, y casi tres desde la muerte del chico. Ren ya está recuperado y en casa con Horo. Su memoria, igual que antes del accidente. Se había vuelto muy común que despertara en medio de la noche con un sobresalto, un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, y sin recordar lo que había soñado. Su novio le decía que se tranquilizara, que debía ser una secuela del accidente, que ya todo pasaría.

Cuentan que mientras los días eran grises, las noches fueron rojas y sangrientas. Que la muerte se paseaba por La Ciudad, preparando el próximo escenario. Dice la historia que el tiempo siempre cobra, y que la desgracia es su compañera."

* * *

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, y él solo lo miraba. Podía imaginar quién era y lo que le diría. Soltó un suspiro resignado: Sabía que no tenía más opción que contestar. Como siempre, tendría que obedecer. 

"¿Bueno?"

"Yoh¿Eres tú?"

Bingo. Había comprobado su hipótesis.

"Padre." – Dijo, simplemente.

"Escúchame, hijo. No tengo mucho tiempo, ya que hay bastante trabajo. Me enteré de todo lo que pasó allá. Tú ya sabes qué hacer…"

"Sí…"

"… Debes proteger el honor de la familia, aunque eso signifique tener que tomar decisiones extremas. No debes permitir que se relacione a tu hermano con la muerte de ese chico. Los dos sabemos que es inocente, pero ya sabes como son nuestros rivales: Capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de arrebatarnos poder…"

"_Sí, claro. Hao es inocente…El mismo día que Ren se tiña el cabello fucsia, se vista como bruja y diga que es un enano"_ – Pensó.

Su padre continuó hablando con aquel discurso que le había impactado tanto la primera vez que lo oyera; que ahora se sabía de memoria, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año desde aquella vez. Afirmando de vez en cuando, dejó al hombre continuar hablando, lo cual no fue por mucho tiempo más. El hombre se despidió pronto y colgó.

Volvió a suspirar mientras colgaba el aparato. Le enfermaba saber que no podía hacer nada contra su padre. Aún así…

Lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de su gemelo. Se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta, indeciso, y luego golpeó.

Escuchó como se movían cosas y un "un momento" de su hermano. Al rato, éste apareció en el umbral, despeinado y desarreglado.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, hermanito?"

"¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo."

"Claro."

Una vez adentro, tomó asiento en la cama, sin tener idea de que bajo ésta se escondía algo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Unos ojos amarillos controlaban la situación desde allí abajo, nerviosos.

"Ahora dime."  
"Sé que fuiste tú."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No te hagas el tonto" – Yoh frunció casi invisiblemente el ceño – "Sé que no puedo hacer ni decir nada, pero eso no impide que conozca la verdad… Lo que no entiendo es porqué lo hiciste, qué te hizo él…"

"Sigo si entenderte, Yoh."

"… Es imposible que sea coincidencia¿O me vas a decir que el método es distinto al que usó la familia cuando mataste a Jeanne? Porque pese a que traten de lavarme el cerebro, no lo van a lograr: Yo sé que la mataste a ella también…"

"¿Crees que maté a Manta?"

"Sí. Y no solo lo creo: Estoy seguro."

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Los ojos del menor brillaban adoloridos, con la sombra del duelo aún latente. Bajó la cabeza, cansado. Su hermano estaba de pie, serio, inquebrantable.

"Yo no lo maté."

"Hao" –Replicó su hermano, agotado, luego de unos segundos – "Mira, sé que mataste a Jeanne, y eso no me lo puedes negar. Tú no estás bien de la cabeza, y lo sabes. Manta murió de muna forma demasiado parecida a su prima como para que sea solo coincidencia. ¿Por qué no me dices simplemente la verdad y el porqué? Sabías que era mi mejor amigo…"

"Yo no lo maté."

Sus miradas se encontraron, y el duelo se mantuvo bastante rato.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Toda tu vida has mentido, y hace mucho perdiste mi confianza. No creo que sea conveniente que sigas viviendo aquí."

"Pues lo lamento por ti, Yoh, pero yo no me iré. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía."

Hao sonrió irónicamente, mientras su hermano agravó su semblante.

"Bueno Yoh, si ya terminaste y no es mucha la molestia…"

Con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro, el pelilargo abrió la puerta para que su gemelo saliera. Ése se puso de pie, y se dirigió a ella con paso calmo. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de marcharse, parándose frente al otro joven.

"Necesitas ayuda, Hao. Eres un enfermo… Pero confío en que algún día pagarás todo lo que has hecho."

* * *

"¿Podrías dejar de pasearte? Parece león enjaulado." 

"…"

Ignorando olímpicamente Pilika, una chica de ojos rosa se paseaba constantemente por el cuarto, murmurando suavemente, hasta que se detuvo frente a su amiga y, seriamente, le habló.

"Quiero ver a Yoh."

Pilika soltó un suspiro. Su mirada tenía una chispa extraña que nadie había notado: Terror. Lentamente, apoyó su cara en su mano izquierda, en un gesto de aburrimiento.

"Sabes que no puedes. Que Anna se haya marchado no significa que hayan terminado, o que tu puedas entrar en plan de conquista"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, Tamao. Sabes que debes quedarte aquí. Además…"

Se formó un silencio corto e incómodo.

"… No te conviene mezclarte con los Asakura."

Tamao abrió muy grandes los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. La peliazul inmediatamente comprendió su error, al ver como el ceño de su amiga se arrugaba y sus dientes se apretaban, convirtiendo sus labios en un hilo.

"En primer lugar, Pilika, no eres la más indicada para decir eso. Yo conozco mucho mejor a la familia que nos crió a Anna y a mí. En segundo… Bueno, puede que los padres de Yoh no sean el mejor ejemplo de honradez¡pero él no es como su familia!"

E indignada, la chica salió del departamento, cerrando de un portazo.

"_¿Y Hao, Tamao? Él es el hermano gemelo de Yoh… Y es peor de lo que crees. Si todos ellos son diferentes a como creemos¿Por qué él no habría de ser también un extraño?"_

Su mirada se ensombreció de pronto. Se levantó del sillón, y lentamente fue a su cuarto. Se lanzó boca abajo en la cama, y permaneció así unos momentos, para luego sacar de un cajón de su velador un cuaderno y un lápiz.

_Hace diecinueve días mataron a Manta en un callejón, y…_

_Yo estuve allí. Lo vi todo. Sé quien lo asesinó, pero aún no puedo creerlo. De verdad, no puedo…_

_Aunque, si lo pienso bien, no es tan absurdo._

_Dios¡Tengo tanto miedo¿Y si me vio¿Y si decide tomar venganza¿Y si me mata?_

_Tengo miedo, pero no solo por mí, sino también por Horo… Pero sé que si le digo algo de aquello, no querrá escucharme. Me creerá loca._

_Pobre Manta. Fue horrible, verdaderamente espantoso lo que le hizo. Jamás pensé que una atrocidad así fuera posible…_

_¿Por qué se fue Anna? Ella es la única que me podía ayudar, nadie más me entendería. Tamao de ningún modo lo haría y, además, no quiero asustarla. Ah… Tengo tantas preguntas¡Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo!_

_Horo… Espero que no te ocurra nada hasta que regrese con el consejo de Anna… Sí, espera, mi amor, porque iré a hablar con ella, aunque no le diré a nadie, o él se podría enterar… Y matarme._

_Manta… Tu muerte no será en vano. Por favor, protégeme desde donde sea que estés, para poder revelar la verdad._

_Tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya. Las pagará._

_

* * *

_"Con cuidado, Ren…"

"¡Ya basta, Horo! Te digo que sí me puedo mover, es solo que… Agh"

"¡Ren¿Estás bien? Te dije que no fueras tonto¡Pero eres tan terco!"

"Hn"

"Ven, vamos a la cama."

"Ya estoy harto de estar acostado¡No pienso quedarme un día más en cama!"

De un suave empujón, Horo-Horo Hizo a Ren caer entre las sábanas. Con resignación, el chino se quedó allí. Su novio no lo dejaría salir, por más que protestara.

"¿Has vuelto a ver a Hao?"

"Eh… ¿No?"

"Mentiroso."

"Bueno… Él fue quien me dijo que tú estabas en el hospital… Vino hasta el departamento a molestar. Desde allí que no lo he vuelto a ver."

"No me suena nada bien que esté tanto tiempo sin hacer nada…"

"Oh¡Vamos, Ren! Hao no es tan malo como crees. Él fue mi amigo, y de verdad que puede ser muy divertido estar con él."

"Si lo que quieres es que me enfade todavía más, lo estás logrando."

"¿Eh?"

"Ah, nada, estúpido."

De un jalón, Ren acercó a Horo para besarlo. Éste, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó encima del chico de cabellos violeta.

Se empezaron a besar vorazmente. El chino sujetaba a Horo por el cuello de la camisa, ya que de allí lo había sujeto antes, mientras el otro se apoyaba con los codos en la cama, por miedo a causarle dolor al de ojos dorados.

Infantilmente, Ren se deslizó en la cama para así quedar totalmente recostado, haciendo que el ainu se doblara y, posteriormente, tuviera que acostar totalmente sobre el otro chico.

Ahora se besaban lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que pronto comenzaran las caricias. En un movimiento rápido, Horo-Horo apartó las frazadas que separaban sus cuerpos para quedar palmo a palmo.

"Te extrañé"- Murmuró Horo-Horo, separándose momentáneamente, apoyando su frente en la de su novio, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

En un rápido movimiento, el Tao cambió las posiciones, quedando él sobre el japonés. Una puntada fuerte en su pecho lo hizo estremecerse, sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Rápidamente volvió a atacar los labios de su chico, mordiéndole el labio inferior con suavidad, y luego entrelazando sus lenguas.

Sus manos curiosas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo bajo e suyo, dibujando con sus dedos los bordes de su figura, de sus brazos, de su pecho, de su abdomen…

Deslizó sus manos dentro de la polera, y las fue subiendo suavemente, para luego sacarle la prenda de un tirón. Sonrió con malicia al ver a su novio agitado entre sus dedos.

Su boca empezó a dar mordidas por aquí y por allá de su pecho, mientras sus dedos, apoyados en las yemas, empezaron a reptar peligrosamente hacia las caderas de Horo-Horo.

Suaves besos cayeron en el pecho del de cabellos azules en el momento en que Ren jugueteaba ya con su pantalón. Por unos momentos, las manos perdieron rombo, para ir a acariciar suavemente la parte interna del muslo del chico de mirada negra, a quien sus jeans gastados empezaban a apretarle. Pronto las manos juguetonas del chino volvieron al ataque, esta vez introduciéndose por el pantalón del japonés sin necesidad de muchos preámbulos.

"Yo también te extrañé"

Con delicadeza, sus dedos apresaron a su presa, y con destreza comenzaron a danzar sobre él. Sus labios, dientes y lengua se perdían por la piel pálida bajo su cuerpo, y casi podía sentir el corazón agitado de Horo, mientras este empezaba ya a soltar resoplidos intercalados con uno que otro gemido.

Sus labios subieron por el tronco del peliazul, abriéndose un camino con besos, mientras su mano libre iba perdiéndose en las piernas y glúteos del joven. Pronto su rostro llegó al cuello del norteño, completamente a su disposición debido a que el otro joven mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una nueva puntada azotó su interior, pero volvió a ignorarla. Antes de atacar la nuez de aquel blanco cuello, Ren observó la delirante figura de Horo bajo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a su cadera.

Fue por solo un segundo que Horokeu abrió los ojos, y lo miró de una manera extraña. Entre fría y ardiente, indescifrable y conocida, desconocida y verdadera. Entonces Ren se dio cuenta que estaba realmente duro, y que aquella mirada lo había excitado hasta lo más profundo. Cada célula de su interior vibraba, impaciente.

Las manos del peliazul se movieron sensualmente hacia sus piernas, acariciando toda la piel disponible a su paso, y haciendo que corrientes eléctricas lo recorrieran.

Sus dedos expertos empezaron a moverse con mayor fuerza, y ya sin control, se abalanzó sobre el cuello del joven que ahora gemía ahogadamente. Su sangre ardía, y perdía noción de la realidad. Ya poco podía saber sobre lo que hacía. Por unos momentos, perdió idea de lo que ocurría, dejándose arrastrar por las manos grandes de Horokeu.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, no sabía si habían pasado minutos, segundos, u horas, pero se encontró con que estaba desnudo, con un dolor en el pecho, y Horo-Horo también desnudo sobre él, besándolo con furia.

Las manos del ojinegro recorrían impúdicamente cada rincón, cada pedazo de su piel, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. La lengua tibia de Horo-Horo se enroscó en su oreja que ardía, igual que todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera en el infierno.

Una sonrisa que rozaba el término "malvado" asomó entre los labios enrojecidos del peliazul. Ren nunca lo había sentido tan salvaje, tan indomable, tan desconocido…Pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara. Que no estuviera cada vez más duro, que cada vez fuera aumentando la temperatura de una manera casi insoportable.

Los dedos húmedos de Horo palparon con violencia un punto entre su entrada y su miembro. Aquello le hizo nublar la vista y pegar un gemido fuerte y claro de placer.

Pero la sonrisa maliciosa no se borró de los labios del de ojos negros. ¿Era su impresión, o los ojos de su novio estaban más oscuros de lo que acostumbraban, hasta el punto de confundirse su pupila con el iris?

Una mano, sin nada de tacto, lo obligó a girar bruscamente, sin permitirle seguir su análisis. Aunque el placer del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo tampoco lo dejaba pensar mucho…

Una lengua áspera recorrió a lo largo su espina dorsal, de abajo hacia arriba, para desviarse hacia su oreja, la cual mordió con rudeza.

Sus dedos finos y largos se aferraron al colchón, teniendo el presentimiento que sta vez Horo no tendría el menor miramiento.

Y así fue.

Las manos blancas disfrutaron de su carne por unos segundos, apretando, haciéndole suspirar, y luego, sin aviso, en un par de segundos, se tendió sobre él, y entró con una violencia que jamás había usado.

Una nueva puntada, en otra parte de su cuerpo, acompañó la de su pecho.

Una y otra vez, moviendo perfectamente su cadera, afirmando posesivamente con sus manos la de Ren; jadeando, soltando su aliento en el oído del chino, gimiendo roncamente al tiempo que el ojidorado se despedazaba de placer, aferrado al colchón, entraba con más fuerza y velocidad que nunca en el delgado cuerpo de su novio.

Ren sabía que ese no era el mismo Horo; lo presentía, pero poco sabía incluso de sí mismo en ese momento. Y perdió toda noción cuando Horokeu empezó a golpear una y otra vez aquel punto preciso entre su carne.

Gemían a la par. El dolor era parte del placer para el Tao. Todo se mezclaba y se confundía: El placer d Horokeu saliendo, y volviendo a llenar el vacío que se generaba en su interior, la puntada de su pecho, el abrumador calor y el placer que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y las manos de su novio que lo apresaban con fuerza, que le hacían irremediablemente daño.

Sumergido en las olas de placer, Ren levantó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas, y su boca descontrolada soltaba gemidos.

Entonces una mano firme y fría como el hielo lo tomó por sorpresa, y lo obligó a hundir el rostro en la almohada. Los gemidos de sus labios empezaron a oírse apagadamente.

La fricción de su miembro, producto de los impactos de Horokeu en su cuerpo, contra el colchón áspero donde la sábana se había corrido; la mano de Horo entre su cabello, ahogándolo; la espada invisible que se clavaba cada vez más fuerte en su pecho; la mano de su novie en su cadera, posesiva; el miembro del de ojos negros golpeando su interior, golpeando como un animal aquél punto; sus manos en la almohada, tratando de separarse un poco de ella para respirar; sus gemidos explotando contra el blando objeto; la boca de su chico dejando su aliento tibio y bestial en su oído, sus cuerpos masculinos hechos uno…

Todo se mezclaba para Ren, todo era uno. Era un placer embriagante.

"No vuelvas a dudar de mí… ¿Entendiste?. No te atrevas a dejarme… Porque ni aún cuando tu lo quieras… ni entonces podrás librarte de mí… Ren… Ren Tao… _Me perteneces_"

Y aquella voz atemorizante que le amenazaba, que no pertenecía a Horo, continuaba penetrado una y otra vez con rapidez y violencia, le hizo llegar al máximo, mientras la vista se le nublaba y su miembro, pegado al colchón, liberaba su esencia, mientras perdía, tal vez no tan lentamente, todo sentido, toda noción de realidad.

* * *

La mesa tembló, y el té de sus vasos se derramó. La chica mantuvo la vista baja, y no hubo cambio en su semblante. 

"Tienes suerte de que él no esté aquí, lo sabes, verdad?"

"Sí"

Frente a ella, una anciana apretaba los labios, y sus manos empuñadas delataban que ella había sido la culpable del pequeño cataclismo que había asesinado al azucarero. Las manos ahora cubrieron el rostro a la mujer, que luego de unos segundos de silencio, las bajó, recobrando el control.

"Ahora eres impura. Te recibiré aquí, pero jamás te casarás. Ningún hombre podrá tocarte otra vez, y por supuesto que no volverás a ver a Yoh. Hasta ahora me alegraba de su noviazgo, pero después de esta noticia…"

"Lo entiendo, y haré lo que usted me diga"

El corazón de Anna se rompió. Ella ya sabía que sería así, pero era tan distinto oírlo de otra persona!

"_Quiero estar a tu lado, pero…"_

"Retírate, Anna."

"Sí. Con permiso"

Sus pies la llevaron por el bosque, donde nadie podía ver su mirada triste.

"_Ya encontrarás a quien amar, aunque…"_

En un tren, con la mirada perdida, una chica de cabello celeste se acercaba a ella, una cruel noticia que le habían mantenido oculta. Su celular sonó insistentemente, pero en cuanto vio que era Tamao, lo apagó. Tenía miedo, y no deseaba tener quedarle explicaciones a su amiga.

"_Tú nunca supiste lo que significaba esa palabra."_

El amor algún día te golpeará, y entonces, finalmente comprenderás lo que yo siento. Pero yo ya estaré muy lejos de este lugar. Entonces, un amor loco por mí te aturdirá, cuando comprendas que nunca me tendrás.

"_Fuiste tú quien me mató"_

_

* * *

_"Qué haces aquí, Tamao?"

Yoh estaba sentado en su patio, y ni si quiera miró a la chica recién llegada.

"Yoh… yo… yo…"

Y llorando, con el corazón saltándole con solo ver al chico, la pelirosada se echó al cuello del moreno, aunque al poco rato lo soltó, al no encontrar la menor respuesta de su parte.

"Yo… yo lo siento…"

"No importa. Ahora dime, a qué vienes?"

"Pilika dijo unas cosa horribles" –dijo apretando los puños, y sentándose al lado de él- "Bueno, lo que dijo no fue tan feo, pero lo que insinuó…"

"Era solo eso? Bueno, Tamao, si no era nada más, tengo mucho que pensar…"

"No era solo eso… Yo… Quería verte…"

Yoh frunció el ceño. Era duro, pero debía decirlo.

"Tamao, escúchame. Que el otro día nos hayamos besado no significa nada, comprendes? Tú eres para mí como una hermana, y…" –al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, añadió molesto- " No te pongas a llorar, Tamao, que ya no eres una niña. Además, siempre has sabido que no me gustas… Mujeres, como si no bastara con Anna, tú vienes a hacer berrinches de niña de tres años…"

La pelirosa abrió enormemente los ojos, y el dolor los tiñó. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Se tragó todas las lágrimas. Yoh no la vería soltar ni una.

"Has cambiado demasiado, Yoh. No sé porqué ni cuando, pero no ere la persona de la que me enamoré. Ese chico era amable, preocupado por el resto, pero no daba demasiada importancia a las cosas… Él siempre tenía un minuto para los demás."

Y dando media vuelta, Tamao Tamamura se marchó. Pilika tenía razón. Llorando ahora, discó el celular de su compañera de cuarto.

"_Y qué quieres que haga, Tamao? Claro que he cambiado… la vida me ha obligado…"_

Oscurecía, y con un suspiro, Yoh se levantó del piso, y fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Las calles estaban silenciosas, y las luces parecían fúnebres, pero el moreno poco veía. La niebla cubría sus ojos. Estaba totalmente ciego.

Decidió por el camino pasar a comprar algo de alcohol para beber, y marchar a casa. Al llegar allí, la botella había bajado considerablemente, aún así, el chico no estaba borracho. Le sorprendió ver todas las luces apagas, ya que estaba casi seguro que había dejado una nota a Hoa, diciéndole que no lo hiciera, para que pareciese que había gente en la casa.

"Hao?" –Preguntó, en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Entró con cautela, al tiempo que abría la botella y bebía un trago. Entró al salón y presionó el interruptor, pero nada ocurrió. Frunció el ceño. De a poco, se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

Se iba a girar para ir a su cuarto, cuando algo se movió. Se volteó, asustado. Y allí lo vio, sentado en el sofá, sonriendo, el chico de ojos felinos.

"Qué…?"

"Hola, Yoh, gusto en conocerte."

"Cómo que "gusto en…"?"

Entonces, de atrás del sofá, emergió Hao. Estaba serio, casi triste, aunque un brillo maniático se adivinaba en sus ojos.

"Qué tal, hermanito? Cómo estuvo el paseo? Ah, pero qué despistado, no los he presentado!" –Se apoyó en es sofá, sujetando con sus dedos el mentón, sonriendo con malicia.

"Como que presentar? Claro que conozco a Ren…"

"Error. Te presento a Denai, Yoh" – Agregó al ver la botella- "No nos ofrecerás un trago, Yoh?"

"Qué clase de broma es esta, Hao? Y a ti, Ren, qué te pasa? Por qué estás con Hao?"

"No, no, Yoh, parece que tú no entiendes" –Dijo Denai en un susurro sedoso, como si le explicara a un niño- "Yo no soy Ren. Que no ves la diferencia de voces, o lo distintos que somos?"

"Pero vamos, Yoh, toma asiento, ponte cómodo. No seas tímido!" –Dijo con burla Hao.

Su gemelo no se movió. Pese a que la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, tomó otro trago, sin despegar los ojos de eso dos chicos.

"Qué diablos es esto, Hao?"

"Bueno… Denai está aquí por algo muy puntual, hermanito. Ya que te mostrabas tan interesado en la muerte del enano, creí que te gustaría conocer a su asesino, y así, dejar de acusarme a mí."

Denai sonrió de medio lado, mirando fijamente a Yoh. Éste empezó a retroceder, hasta que chocó con la puerta.

"Qué? Ustedes dos, ya basta de bromas-"

"Hay, Yoh, que no ves que no es una broma? Yo maté a Manta porque ese enano cabezón sabía demasiado."

Denai se levantó del sillón, mientras Hao sonreía. El menor de los hermanos solo lo vio acercarse, petrificado por el alcohol y la excentricidad de esa situación. Ese no era Ren, sin embargo…

"Y ahora estoy aquí para hacerle un favor personal a mi buen amigo Hao" –El chico extranjero estiró el brazo, y le puso seguro a la puerta. Luego, le sonrió a Yoh, y se alejó unos pasos- "Adivina cuál es"

A Yoh la boca se le secó. Se dio cuenta que él _también _sabía demasiado.

"Vas… A matarme?"

Denai y Hao sonrieron de manera vacía.

"Respuesta correcta, guapo"

El de ojos felinos sacó un arma de fuego de su gabán. Reaccionando, el menor de los Asakua dejó caer la botella, y se giró para tratar de abrir la puerta, olvidando que hace unos segundos Denai la había cerrado. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a acordarse, cuando ya dos balas silenciosas quemaban su cuerpo, y manchaban bastante más que su piel de color carmín.

Y a lo lejos, escuchó la vez llena de odio de Hao, diciendo entre carcajadas.

"Adiós, mi querido hermano… Adiós, Yoh."

* * *

Pam pam pam... ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? Mucha muerte, y se empieza a aclarar el misterio en torno a Denai. ¿Sobrevivirá Yoh¿Qué será de Anna? Esto parece telenovela... Solo que un poco más oscura. Hasta en la escena más romántica se esconde el dolor y el miedo. 

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Solo de eso depende la continuación de este fic. Así que ya saben. Si no hay más de 5 reviews, se acabó "Superior a Mí". Espero, entonces, su apoyo. Estoy bastante deprimida porque en mis últimos trabajos no he tenido mucho éxito, así que espero que con esta historia sí se matenga su prevalencia.

Saludos,

Vickyng-san.


	16. Cap XV:Confesión de la Luna Sangrante

¡Hola! Como disculpa de mi última gran demora, actualizo antes de lo previsto, incluso. Por suerte, se cumplió lo de los cinco reviews, así que aquí tienen el agradecimiento.

Gracias a: **Saikano Li** (Gracias por seguir leyendo, y discúlpame por haberlo abandonado. He recaído en la locura, supongo. Y sí que se vienen líos para todos. ¡Gracias!), **MiniLeo **(Gracias por tus halagos y apoyo. De verdad. Me has subido mucho el ánimo, y claro que no hay que tenerle en cuenta, solo que da rabia que los flames sean sin justificación. Acepto la crítica más dura, siempre y cuando sea con razones. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!), **Yumi Yamira **(Gracias por leer. Yo feliz que te guste. Y claro, esto cada vez es más oscuro, je), **Faye-BurningDeep** (Aquí continúo. Supongo que ya se te van a ir aclarando las cosas. Discúlpame, realmente, por haberme tardado tanto antes. Y gracias por tus lindas palabras. ¡Saludos!), y **Mim Soy **(Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Espero que sea cierto lo que dices, y que haya gente que me lea. ¡Gracias, y que te guste el capítulo!) Por ustedes es este capítulo.

Vale. No me doy más vueltas que una: Con la soga al cuello, te necesito ver. ¿Escapemos de este mundo mortal? A la ciudad mística de la costa, con que los dos soñamos. ¿Me sigues? Ven conmigo. Antes que la moral nos ahogue, y estas putas costumbres nos asesinen.

HoroxRen, AU. Angst. Trama adulta. OOC. También hay un OC –Denai. Aunque no se preocupen, los odio profundamente, y pronto entenderán su razón de ser. No hay cosa que no soporte más que la intromisión de un personaje inventado y puesto allí con todo descaro-. Leve indicio de Incesto, aunque en realidad, no lo es. Y claro está, Shaman King no me pertenece ni por casualidad. Ah, último aviso. Vuelvo a mi antiguo formato de diálogos con guiones. Y las cosas con comillas, son especiales, no necesariamente pensamientos¿Vale? Ahora¡Enjoy it!

**Superior a Mí.**

**_Capítulo XV: Confesión de la Luna Sangrante._**

"Cuando conocí a Ren, me pareció un engreído; Un niño frío, hijo de papá. Aún así, podía ver que guardaba una belleza extraña en su interior. Nos hicimos amigos, y le propuse muchas veces irse conmigo, a un lugar mejor, donde nadie le hiciera daño: La Ciudad.

Él era tan vulnerable y delicado, pese a su exterior rudo, que yo deseaba protegerlo. Por eso, cuando casi lo matan, acudí en su rescate. Lo escuché llamándome, rogando que fuera por él, a buscarle. Que lo uniera a mi vida.

Fue entonces, incluso antes de que naciera nuestra natural relación, que le hice la promesa:

_Siempre estaré contigo, hasta que tú desees lo contrario. Y ni entonces te abandonaré del todo."_

_

* * *

_-Regresa. Y salva a Tamao y a Horo-Horo.  
-Pero…  
-No entiendo porqué has venido a mí¿Acaso creías que solucionaría tus problemas? Siempre has sabido como hacerlo. Ahora es cosa de que te atrevas.  
-¡Pero Anna! Te necesito. No puedo lidiar sola con esto…  
-Entonces pídele ayuda a la policía. Yo ya no pertenezco a La Ciudad. No me mezcles con sus asuntos.  
-Anna…  
-Ahora, ve a hacer lo que debes

Y mirando al frente, la fría rubia se marchó, con su paso calmado.

-No.

La voz de la pequeña peliazul la hizo detenerse. Esa niña estaba llena de determinación, y tras su apariencia infantil, había una gran madurez, producida por los golpes que había soportado. La rubia se giró, observándola analíticamente, intentando descifrar lo que había en sus ojos.

-No me iré sin ti. ¿Qué no perteneces a La Ciudad¡Eso es mentira! Nadie puede dejarla, ni abandonarla, ni de pertenecer a ella. Tu corazón sigue allá. Además, Manta no merece esto. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Si estoy sola, no seré capaz…  
-¿Por qué yo¿Porqué no Tamao¿O Yoh? Incluso podrías haber hablado directamente con tu primo. Tiene el deber de creerte. Pero¿yo?  
-Tú eres fuerte, y me entiendes. Me apoyarás.

La brisa acarició sus cabellos, trayendo a la memoria de Anna todos los ruidos de La Ciudad. Los atardeceres. Las tardes naranja… La noche en que se rompió.

-Tienes razón, no puedo huir de La Ciudad. Pero te equivocas, yo soy una muñeca rota, y no sé cuán útil te sea. Aún así, regresemos.

* * *

-¿Qué viene ahora?  
-Solo queda esperar. Ya volverá la mocosa, y entonces, hay que poner todo en marcha.  
-¿Qué tienes planeado?  
-Ya verás, Haíto, ya verás… 

Se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente. Todo iba a la perfección, finalmente.

* * *

"Yoh desapareció hace un mes aproximadamente. La última persona en verlo fue Tamao, que se ha mantenido encerrada en su cuarto, con una fuerte crisis. En vista de los hechos, Pilika decidió no hablar aún. 

¿Y yo? No era muy tranquilizador quedarme a vivir a solas con Hao Asakura. Claro que quería estar en la pensión, por si Yoh volvía de pronto, con alguna excusa extraña. Pero no soy idiota, así que colocándome mi mejor máscara, me vine al apartamento de mis amigas.

Aquí no puedo llorar es como si las mujeres tuviéramos un radar para notar cuando otra chica está triste. Aunque a veces, sola en mi cama, me he dado ese lujo de soltar con lágrimas mi dolor.

Me siento cada día más sucia, y sin razón de vida. Pero no puedo hablar de ello, no hay palabras que definan lo que siento.

Yo… No sé que pensar. Después de lo que me contó Pilika, temo aún más por él.

El segundo día en el departamento, se me acercó Tamao, con los ojos enrojecidos, y moqueando. Pilika la acompañaba, aunque se quedó en la puerta, mirándola seriamente. Entonces había pasado casi una semana de la desaparición de mi ex prometido.

-Anna – me llamó Tamao, casi mi hermana, con ternura, respirando con dificultad- Tengo que contarte algo.

Miré a Pilika, intrigada, pero ella solo me devolvió una mirada neutra. Respiré con calma. No tenía que ver con Manta.

-Es sobre… Yoh.  
-Habla.

Por mi cerebro pasaron toda clase de ideas. Desde que mi amiga lo había asesinado, en un ataque de esquizofrenia, como que se había marchado con otra chica a Tailandia a empezar una nueva vida…

Entonces, Tamao rompió a llorar. Entre sollozos, me dijo que no podía seguir mintiéndome, que ella amaba a Yoh, cosa que yo siempre había sabido –Tenía noción de ello desde antes que se concretaran los compromisos-. Que lo había besado antes de que yo me fuera, y que lo había visto el día en que se fijó su desaparición. La pobre chica prácticamente se le había declarado, siendo rechazada magistralmente.

-Se comportaba tan fríamente… ¡Ese no era Yoh!... Pilika tenía toda la razón… Se parecía, incluso, más a Hao… Yo… Lo siento, realmente, no quise interponerme entre ustedes. ¡Si tú eres como una hermana para mí! Pero lo amo tanto, Anna, lo amo tanto…

Mi corazón se rompió. ¿Quién era Yoh? Las dudas me envolvieron. No me amaba a mí. Había estado engañándome con Tamao. Y había jugado con mi amiga: Tampoco la quería. ¿Estaba, realmente, enamorado de Ren?

-Tranquila, Tamao –Le contesté, con mi mejor careta- Ya no importa. Mi compromiso con Yoh terminó, y probablemente, lo casen contigo, si se digna a aparecer. Estoy segura que está por aquí cerca, escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra, cobardemente, sin atreverse a aparecer y aceptar que te quiere…- Le mentí.

Que la quiere… Sin duda, eso es lo mejor para el idiota de Yoh. Tamao lo ama. Será excelente esposa, y lo hará muy feliz.

Yoh… Espero que estés bien, y te olvides de Ren. Ni sabes que tipo de persona es. Pilika y yo, en cambio, lo hemos visto en realidad."

* * *

Oscuridad. Todo era negrura. Sus músculos entumecidos. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho. La luz obligándolo a abrir los ojos. El temor de encontrarse con un hombre tan distinto al que conocía. 

El miedo a perder a Horo-Horo.

-¿Ren¿Estás despierto?

Ante la suavidad del susurro, tembló. Alzó lentamente los párpados, hallando a su novio sonriente, tal como siempre había sido. Le miró, confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

¿Acaso había sido una ilusión? Estaba seguro que habían hecho el amor, pero ¿Realmente Horo lo había tratado así¿Le había dicho esas palabras?

-No es nada… Solo que casi había olvidado, pese al tiempo, lo agradable que es despertar abrazados.  
-Escucha, no quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero… Debo salir a hacer unos trámites inútiles. Estaré de vuelta en la tarde¿Está bien?  
-Claro, no te preocupes por mí. Me quedaré un rato más en cama, y luego me ducharé.  
-No estés mucho en pie.  
-Hn… Está bien…

Con tranquilidad, el Ainu se levantó, y entró al baño. Luego de una ducha, salió completamente vestido. Se acercño a la cama, sentándose al lado de su novio, y empezó a acaricarle el cabello. El chino cerró los ojos.

-Horo… ¿Se ha sabido algo de Yoh?  
-No. Ya ha pasado un mes sin que se sepa de él…  
- Estoy seguro que Hao tiene que ver…  
-¡Oh, vamos, Ren, es su hermano! No busques pretextos. Está claro que odias a Hao. Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido. Ahora, antes de que empiece una nueva discusión –Con suavidad le besó la frente-, me voy.  
-Adiós, Hoto-Hoto, nos vemos a la tarde.  
-Adiós, Señorito.

El peliazulado salió del cuarto, y a los pocos segundo, el ojidorado oyó la puerta de calle al salir su novio. Suspiró, y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Hace un mes había desaparecido Yoh. El mismo tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con un monstruo en las noches.

Un mes que, por las noches, con la luz apagada y los ojos brillantes, Horo-Horo lo tomaba le hacía el amor con violencia, acercándolo a la muerte, haciéndole sentir como nunca, susurrándole palabras posesivas, con voz sedosa al oído.

Un mes que despertaba todos días con la sonrisa de su novio, que no hacía mención a esos asaltos nocturnos. Y el pobre Ren ya perdía noción de si ellos eran reales, o una distorsión de su mente. Porque cuando su novio lo hacía suyo de día, no había asomo de esa brutalidad, de esas palabras que lo trataban como objeto.

Rendido a la confusión, Ren cayó, lentamente, en un frío sopor.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?  
-Ahora es cuando.  
-Muy bien. Hazlo, entonces.  
-Bien…  
-Espera ¿Estás seguro que las mocosas te vieron?  
-Claro que sí, o sino, no tomaría tantos riesgos.  
-Vale. Vamos, entonces.  
-¿Vamos?  
-Claro. Yo entraré contigo. Alguien tiene que llevárselo¿No?  
-Tienes razón, vamos, pues, Hao Asakura.  
-Allá vamos, Denai.

* * *

Se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta, saliendo de su estado de ensueño. Habían pasado solo diez minutos. 

-¿Tan pronto volviste¿O es que olvidaste algo? – Gritó, mientras sentía los pasos acompasados  
-Ninguna de las dos, querido Ren.  
-¡Hao!

La sangre se le heló. Frente a él, en el marco de la puerta, estaba el mayor de los Asakura, sonriéndole con sorna.

Aferró la sábana blanca, cubriendo su desnudez, y se arrastró por la cama, hasta el otro extremo, quedando casi sentado.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo entraste?  
-Tengo mis métodos. La verdad, vengo a darte una pequeña sorpresita…

El moreno entró al cuarto, y dio un par de pasos hacia el lado. Ren seguía cada movimiento del chico, hasta que descubrió una sombra en el marco de la puerta. Y entonces, esta dio un paso, entrando a la habitación.

-Ren, mi querido Ren¿Porqué esa cara? Te presento a Denai. No lo conocías¿Verdad?  
-¿Qué… Qué…?  
-No, no, mi querido Rencito, no te estás volviendo loco: Ya lo estás. ¿Cómo has estado, "hermanito"? Con Hao hemos decido venir a buscarte. Es hora de que te suplante y te haga sufrir todo lo que yo lo hecho. ¿Hao, me haces el honor…?  
-Con mucho gusto, Denai… -Dijo el Asakura, sacando un arma de fuego entre sus ropas.

* * *

Llevo un mes encerrado en mi propia pensión, bajo el yugo de esos dos monstruos: Ese que se hace llamar mi hermano, y "Denai"; quien quiera que sea ese muchacho. 

No entiendo por qué no me mataron. Las balas a duras penas me rozaron, haciéndome heridas superficiales. Pero luego, ese "Denai" se movió con una velocidad sorprendente y, golpeándome de manera descomunal en el estómago, hizo que me desmayase.

Por como desperté, supongo que luego me siguieron golpeando. La nariz me dolía mucho, y tenía sangre añeja pegada por todo el rostro. Mi boca estaba seca, mis pies y manos, encadenados.

Casi nunca vienen. A veces, lo hace Hao, y generalmente es para alimentarme.

Yo no tengo fuerzas para pedir ayuda. Sé que nadie me encontraré en el subterráneo desconocido y oculto de mi propio hogar… Donde hay tantos recuerdos…

Anna…

Si solo supiera que me esperas afuera, tendría esperanzas. Pero ni eso tengo. ¿Para qué luchar, entonces?

Annita… Estoy pagando mis propios errores más caro de lo que jamás hubiese creído.

Mis labios secos no se logran mover, y mis ojos heridos tampoco. Oigo la pesada puerta aislante abrirse, y unas duras botas bajando por los escalones de metal. Frente a mis ojos aparece mi hermano, con un bulto en su hombro izquierdo. Su sonrisa es cruel. Dejo caer mis párpados aceitosos.

-¿Qué tal, Yoh? Vengo a traerte compañía.

Dolorosamente, levanto mi cuello. Hao deja caer el bulto, que parecía solo un atado de sábanas blancas. Con horror comprendo que es una persona. Con su pie, patea una parte de ello, y aprisionándola con su bota, lo hace girar hacia mí. Entonces veo el rostro.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Y mis labios secos, cubiertos de babas, empiezan a temblar un nombre. Y es que esa boca sangrante, esa cara magullada… pero pronto me calmo.

-¿Denai? –Consigo mascullar.

Hao ríe cruelmente, mientras empieza a encadenar muñecas y tobillos con los grilletes que cuelgan de la pared, dejándolo igual a mí.

-¿Cómo crees, Yoh, que traicionaría a mi socio cuando aún no habíamos sacado a este bastardo del camino? No, claro que no es Denai. ¿No notas la diferencia? Este es Ren, tu querido amigo Ren.

No… No lo pueden haber atrapado. Mi boca comienza a temblar, y mi cabeza a moverse, negativamente. ¿Eso quiere decir que Horo dejó de protegerlo? No sé de donde saco fuerzas, pero empiezo a moverme como si tuviera espasmos, trantando de alcanzar a Hao, aunque sé que es imposible.

-Maldito bastardo! Maldito! Infeliz! Maldito!

En sus visitas, para divertirse con mi desesperación, Hao me contó sus planes. No puedo creer que los esté logrando.

-Oh, mi querido Yoh, esa no es manera de tratar a tu hermano…

Me sujeta el rostro. Lo miro con odio, aún moviéndome. E, improvisadamente…

Me besa.

No puedo hacer nada. Puedo sentir mis labios secos abrirse y sangrar a borbotones. Siento su lengua tibia. Su mano sujetando mi cabeza con suavidad, como si esto fuera algo que yo quisiera. Yo…

Cierro los ojos con repugnancia.

Cuando me deja, sonríe con sorna. Pero su expresión cambia al recibir de lleno un escupo de mi parte en su rostro corrompido.

-Púdrete, Hao. Eres un lunático. Nunca nadie te ha querido, por lo mismo. Nadie te amará. Estás solo, totalmente solo.

**PAF.**

Hao me da un puñetazo en mi mejilla, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cállate. ¡Cállate! – Me grita, mientras yo sigo susurrando la palabra "solo" como una oración- Espero que disfrutes la compañía, hermanito, mientras sigan con vida…

La puerta se cierra. A mi lado, Ren sigue inconciente.

-Solo…

* * *

"Amaba a Yoh más que a nada en el mundo. Él siempre estaba ahí, incondicional, hiciera lo que hiciera. Travesura tras travesura, mi hermanito se adjudicaba la culpa, recibiendo los severos castigos de mi familia. Varias veces se lo recriminé, pero él solo me sonreía, y me abrazaba. 

"- Eres mi hermano, Hao, y no me importa recibir esos castigos. Yo sé que harías lo mismo por mí.

Sí. Mentir para salvarte. Haría eso, y mucho más.

Cuando crecimos, nos vinimos a La Ciudad, junta a Anna; tu prometida, y Tamao, la mía. Yo sabía que Tamamura te amaba a ti, al igual que la rubia. Empecé a sentirme despreciado, olvidado. Insignificante. Sí, en la escuela era deseando, incluso cuando niño, pero nadie me amaba.

Salvo tú.

Y entonces, empecé a cambiar. Mi amor por ti se volvió odio, desprecio, envidia. Eras todo lo que yo jamás sería. Pese a mi compromiso, empecé a salir con chicas, a separarme de ti. Rompieron mi compromiso: Estaba dañando a Tamao. Y me desheredaron. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ti.

Y entonces, apareció Ren, que se volvió más amigo tuyo de lo que yo era. Y tu amor de hermanos pasó a él, al no encontrarme allí para recibirlo. Lentamente, me olvidaste. Pasé a segundo, tercer plano. A ser la vergüenza con que cargabas.

Nunca perdonaré a Ren por eso. Me propuse destruirle la vida, quitarle lo que más quería, tal como él me había quitado lo mío: Yoh. Él perdería a Horo-Horo.

Con el peliazul nos hicimos mejores amigos. Y en mi plan de enamorarlo, traspasé la imagen de mi perdido hermano a él. Solo que como no éramos familiares, fue distinto. Me convencí de amarlo, cuando mi cariño era para Yoh. Del amor de hermanos, los celos, al amor y odio obsesivo, carnal, físico, posesivo.

Estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario. Pero Ren debía sufrir en vida.

Fue entonces, cuando había perdido todos los escrúpulos, que empecé a salir con Jeanne, por aburrimiento.

Yo la maté. La asesiné a sangre fría. Porque quise.. Porque no la aguantaba. Porque ese día, mientras los espiaba, vi a Ren ya Horo-Horo haciendo el amor. Y el chino bastardo se veía tan feliz, abriéndose de piernas…

Ahora, destruiré a Ren, por todo lo que me ha hecho. Y me quedaré con Horo-Horo. Y es que es tan igual, y al tiempo, distinto a Yoh… Da igual si Denai me lo arrebata después. Mi objetivo es Ren…"

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!  
-Que bien.  
-Qué diablos haces levantado, Ren? Te dije que…!  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero quise darte una sorpresa. Preparé la cena.  
-Oh, no era… 

El teléfono interrumpió la plática. El Ainu contestó, sin haber notado el brillo distinto en los ojos de "Ren"; sin tener idea que con quien hablaba era Denai.

Era Pilika. Finalmente, la chica había decidido hablar. Le rogó a Horo-Horo que se juntaran al día siguiente, con todos los chicos, Ren incluído, en su departamento. Su primo aceptó, creyéndolo reunión social. Al colgar, se lo comentó a Denai.

"Una sola noche, Horo-Horo. Esta será la última que creas pasar con Ren, la primera conmigo. Y después de eso, hablará la mocosa. ¡Oh, cómo llorarás, Horokeu, al descubrir la verdad sobre tu amado Ren! Casi no puedo esperar. Finalmente, comienza mi venganza"

Y poniendo una mirada inocente, le sonrió a Horo. De improviso, lo abrazó.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor olvidamos la cena, y nos vamos directo al cuarto? No es que menosprecie tus dotes de cocina, pero…. –Preguntó el Ainu.  
-Me parece perfecto.

Denai apegó sus cuerpos, y besó con fiereza al norteño, como jamás lo hizo Ren. Mientras, el otro joven lo dirigía a la alcoba. Entre besos, el extranjero de ojos dorados sonrió al ser tirado en la cama, encontrándose con esa bestia en que Horo-Horo se convertía por las noches hace un mes.

Suspiró entre risas al ser despojado de sus ropas, y más aún cuando luego lo invadió el de cabellos azules.

"_Ren"_

… Y ni las voces, que ahora mismo lo asolaban tanto a él como al chino, y que tanto lo debilitaban, serían capaces de arruinarle el momento.

-Ren, Ren, tú eres mío¡mío! Y ni si quiera cuando lo desees, podrás librarte de mí. Me perteneces... para siempre.

* * *

(Mordred's Song– Blind Guardian) 

¿Qué tal? Se solucionaron algunos dilemas, como la motivación de Hao contra Ren. No fui capaz de matar a Yoh. No aún… Vamos, quiero sus opiniones. Quién es Denai? Cuál es el plan?

El título del capítulo va por que está formado por una serie de POV's, de los cuales, el más importante, a mi parecer, es el de Hao, ya que explica muchas cosas. En el próximo capítulo, se verá un poco las motivaciones de Denai, y el climax de los sucesos de La Ciudad. ¡No dejen de leer porque ya se acerca el final! Y tampoco olviden dejar…

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Espero su apoyo, y no se pierdan…

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	17. Capítulo XVI: La verdad en mi Espalda

**Superior a Mí.**

---

Ya. No más preguntas, simplemente, verdad. Gracias a _Junlin Tao_(Ea, Yuriko, que me haces llorar con tus palabras. Gracias por tu apoyo constante y ánimo. No olvides que tú eres una gran dibujante también. Y me alegra mucho que esta historia sea tu favorita. ¡Se te quiere!)_, Jul Tao _(Sería mentira si te dijese que tus reviews son de los que más me impulsan a mejorar. Es extraño, una suerte de rivalidad, si tengo que ser sincera. Del OC, Denai; yo también odio las intromisiones. Pero relájate, aquí se explica de él. Gracias por los datos sobre la puntuación, voy a estar más atenta)_, Faye_(Gracias por tu review. ¡Espero que este capítulo te solucione incógnitas!)_, Leo _(Aquí está la actualización. Espero que no estés demasiado ansiosa. ¡Que te guste!) _, Fumiki _(Y¡Oh! Has reaparecido. Espero que estés bien, y no haya sido nada grave. Como ves, tu espera valió un lemon, ja. Ahora, vale una explicación)_, mim soy _(Gracias por tus ánimos y sugerencia. La tendré en cuenta... Hasta que se sepa la verdad)_, Saikano Li_ (Gracias por tu ánimo. Es cierto, cuesta matar a un personaje. Ojala encuentres igual de "potente" este capítulo). Sin su apoyo, esta historia no sería nada.

Ya saben. HoroxRen. AU. OOC. OC. Shounen Ai, violencia, y angst. En este capítulo, sucesión de POV's sin explicación a quién corresponde. Aunque creo que está bastante claro en cada caso. Shaman King no es mío, por más que quisiera.

---

_**Capítulo XVI: La verdad en mi Espalda (Superior a Ellos)**_

En el piso. Estaba tirado en el suelo, incrédulo. De pie, a su espalda, estaba ese chico. Ren. Todos guardaban silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer ante esa sonrisa cruel. Finalmente, tenían la verdad ante ellos. O eso creían. Las palabras de él aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"Sí, yo lo maté. ¿Y qué harás al respecto, Horo-Horo?"

Por qué? Por qué lo había matado? No lo entendía. Las lágrimas lo inundaban. Si ese era Ren… Él… Oh, estaba destrozado por dentro.

-Ren… Escúchame. No te abandonaré hasta que tú decidas que lo haga. Y ni entonces te dejaré del todo.  
-¡Horo-Horo!

Denai miraba por la ventana. Tembló, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, incrédulo. Eso no podía estar pasando… Sin duda, era lo que menos esperaba, y lo peor que podía sucederle. Su objetivo no era quedarse con Horo-Horo. Solo necesitaba que éste dejase de amar al chino. ¡Y todo estaba saliendo al revés!

¿Tanto amaba Horo a Ren, que estaba dispuesto a dar todos sus valores por él?

El aire se volvió pesado. Pilika ahogó un gemido, luego de haber pronunciado, instintivamente, el nombre de su primo. Anna le sujetó los hombros con más fuerza de la usual, sorprendida ante las palabras del peliazul. Y Tamao sentía todo tan irreal… Que no tenía posibilidad de mover un músculo. Estaba allí de espectadora.

-Pero yo no te quiero conmigo. ¡Déjame en paz, Horokeu Usui, quiero que me dejes libre!  
-No. Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso.  
-Horo-Horo, por favor, qué tonterías dices…. –Gimió su prima.  
-Tú no te metas. Este es un asunto entre él y yo. Ren, cuando vinimos a la ciudad, no solo aceptaste mi promesa, sino que accediste a un juramento. Tú me perteneces, y yo a ti. No hay forma de que puedas dejarme, porque por más que hayas asesinado, aún me amas  
-Te haré daño! Te mataré!  
-Hacerme daño? Estás seguro? No hay forma que puedas hacerlo, Ren Tao¿O no te das cuenta de eso?

El ainu estaba de pie, mirando fiera y cínicamente a su novio. Las chicas estaban petrificadas ante esa extraña conversación, y el cambio de actitud del norteño. Denai no entendía nada. ¿De qué juramento le hablaban? Un fuerte dolor lo asoló. No aguantaba más. Las voces llamando a Ren se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Cayó al piso, llorando.

-¡Ren! –Gritó Horo-Horo, frío, acercándose a él.  
-¿Tao? Dijiste… ¿Tao? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La puerta se había abierto sin que nadie se diese cuenta, producto de la tensión que se respiraba. Y allí, en el umbral, estaba Yoh Asakura, maltrecho y delgado, apoyado en los hombros del mismísimo Ren Tao, quien acababa de hablar. Sus ojos estaban centellantes, y sus labios tambaban. Aún se veían los hematomas en sus brazos y rostro.

-¡Qué lindo, ya estamos todos reunidos!

Era Hao Asakura, apareciendo desde la espalda de Yoh, quien miraba a ese otro "Ren", tirado en el piso, sorprendido. Horo-Horo miró a su verdadero novio, horrorizado. Pilika palideció. Anna desvió la mirada, ante la insistencia de los ojos de su ex prometido. Denai no oía nada.

Hao rió, divertido.

"Ahora sí, se precipita la verdad ante nuestros ojos."

* * *

Había aparecido en La Ciudad por algo muy puntual. Ren había intentado deshacerse de él cuando había llegado con Horo, ya hace cinco años. Y lo reconocía, por un buen tiempo estuvo casi muerto. Pero luego, con la reaparición de Hao Asakura, y con el resurgimiento del pasado del Tao, había tomado nuevas fuerzas. Así fue como pudo ir a buscar a su amo. 

Denai. No quería a Horo-Horo. Simplemente, esa fue su excusa para conseguir un buen aliado, que estaba interesado en separar a la pareja, para quedarse con el norteño. Así, si decía que su intención era esa, podía lograr un gran compañero.

Hao. Con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta que el verdadero objetivo del moreno no era Usui, sino que, al igual que él mismo, tenía un verdadero móvil, mucho más potente, que tenía como parte de sí el arrancarle a Ren su preciado Horo-Horo.

Lo que realmente buscaba el extranjero era recuperar al Tao. Llevarlo de regreso a casa, con él, con su hermana, con sus padres. Lástima que los llamados de ellos lo estaban matando lentamente. Tenía que apresurarse en cumplir su cometido.

Fue por eso que se vio obligado a matar y dañar a Ren. Porque no había tiempo. Si tardaba un poco más, todo se iría al demonio. Incluida su vida. La vida del chino.

* * *

"Tengo que aguantar. Ren ya está cerca, lo presiento. Pero todo lo que dice Horo-Horo es tan fuerte, que no puedo soportarlo. Las voces, los ruidos de nuestra patria regresan a mi mente. Necesito volver. Pero si Tao se niega, no hay forma que lo haga. Tiene que llegar pronto. Hay que huir de La Ciudad. Nos matará a los dos. 

Oh, Horokeu sabe que yo no soy Ren, lo he notado en su mirada. Solo está fingiendo, intentando retrasar el verdadero encuentro con el Tao. Nos intentamos envenenar mutuamente; yo diciéndole palabras para que deje de amar a su novio, y él matándome con sus frases posesivas.

Pero sé que es imposible hacerle daño a Horo-Horo. Está más allá de mi alcance, del de Hao, e incluso, de Ren. No hay posibilidad frente a Horokeu Usui, el dueño absoluto de mi amo. Tengo que hallar la forma de rescatarlo.

"_Ren"_

Ah, las voces se hacen más fuertes, no puedo controlarlo. Mis rodillas golpean el piso, haciéndome daño. Nadie oye mi gemido lastimero de bestia frente al cazador. Y éste, cínicamente, se agacha a mi lado, simulando estar preocupado, gritando el nombre de mi amo, haciendo burla de mi condición de subalterno.

Se nubla mi mirada. Todo me gira alrededor. Estoy perdiendo esta batalla. Estoy perdiendo a Tao, para dar paso a, simplemente, Ren. No logro controlarme. Las voces se vuelven más potentes. Sé que el chino ya está aquí, junto a Yoh, y a…

¿Hao?

Ese bastardo traidor! Me prometió que no se inmiscuiría! El plan era que solo viniese el chino con su hermano, para que viesen la escena cuando yo ya no estuviese, y así, Horo le dijese a la cara que lo odio, y que no lo vuelva a ver. ¡Tenía que esperar mi señal! Traidor, bastardo¡Traidor! Ha hecho lo que él ha querido. Ha precipitado las cosas, ha roto mi costal.

Ahora no sé qué le seguirá a este momento. Veo el terror en la mirada de Horokeu, al notar que Ren me mira fijamente, buscando una explicación. Teme que yo lo pueda convencer. Yo temo que él pueda retenerlo a su lado.

Ren… Tienes que regresar.

"_¡Ren!"_

Vamos, regresemos a donde está la verdad"

* * *

"No entiendo nada. Aquí están todos. Horo me mira con horror, pero no por mí; sino miedo a sí mismo. Está Tamao, pálida, expectante, Pilika, incrédula, Anna, dolida. A mi lado, Yoh nos ve consecutivamente a mí y a ella, sorprendido. Hao sonríe, como si todo fuese encantador… Y allí, en el suelo, está Denai, moribundo pareciera, con la mirada perdida en el piso. 

Me es tan extraño. Ese chico que es igual a mí. Siento como si estuviese apreciando mi propia agonía al verlo sufrir tan fuertemente. Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que sea alguien igual a mí.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo. Sin darme cuenta, asumo la misma posición que el extraño amigo de Hao. Tao? Por qué ese apellido que me asignó Horo-Horo me duele tanto? Por qué? Acaso porque Horo me ha mentido todo este tiempo, diciéndome que no sabe mi pasado, que lo único que importa es el presente?

No logro comprenderlo. Tao. Suena tan poderoso y absoluto. Como si fuese capaz de arrastrarme por abismos sin fin, hasta mi último día.

-Ren…

Oigo a Horo articular, angustiado. Mi vista se nubla. Siento una sombra a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Apártate, Usui, has perdido este juego…  
-¡Ren!  
-¿Qué dices, Denai, de qué hablas?  
-Me has traicionado, Hao, casi haciendo naufragar mis planes. Ahora tengo que agradecerte. Has logrado acelerarlos. Tal vez, no pude hacer que Horo odie a Ren, pero sí lograré que él regrese…  
-Maldito bastardo! Pretendes arrebatarme a Ren? No dejaré que nadie lo saque de mi lado!  
-Nunca a estado a tu lado, Usui! Qué no lo ves? Nunca te perteneció, ni lo hará. En su mundo, tú no existes.  
-¡Cállate!

Oh, todo es tan confuso…

"_Ren"_

Ese dolor de cabeza punzante. La punzada en mi pecho. Esa voz, siempre llamándome, aunque yo no la oiga. Horo-Horo golpeando en el rostro a ese joven igual a mí, Denai. El instinto, la comprensión.

-¡Déjalo!

No sé de donde he sacado las fuerzas para levantarme. Mi mirada está clara. Veo, en una rápida oteada, a Hao apretando los puños, mientras sujeta a su hermano, que está apurando a las chicas para que salgan del cuarto. Todos miran asustados. Hay humo. Siento un mareo. Fuego. El departamento se quema.

-¡Horo-Horo! –Grita Pilika, antes de ser empujada por Tamao para salir  
-Vamos, tontas, bajen pronto.

Es Anna la segunda en hablar. Las hace correr escaleras abajo, hasta el primer piso. Ella aún está en la puerta, mirando a los ojos de Yoh. Él le devuelve la mirada, y Hao se da cuenta.

-Vamos, Anna, llévate a Yoh contigo. Ayúdalo a bajar. Yo aún tengo algo pendiente aquí.

Anna asiente, y sujeta el brazo de Yoh en torno a sus hombros, mientras se ve todo su cuerpo tensarse. Con suavidad, bajan las escaleras.

Horo deja de golpear a Denai, que está tirado en el piso, sonriente. Me mira. Hay un ruego que no entiendo en su mirada. Se para, impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa, y me sujeta por los hombros. Veo un fuego oscuro que me atemoriza en sus ojos. Sé que siempre ha estado allí, pero nunca me había atrevido a mirar esa oscuridad que posee Horokeu Usui.

-Ren, Ren! Dime que me amas! Que no me abandonarás, que yo tampoco lo haré! No te vayas, no te vayas, por favor, Ren. Reacciona, soy Horo-Horo, siempre he estado a tu lado.  
-No cuando era niño¿Verdad?  
-¿Qué?  
-Por qué no me habías dicho que sabías sobre mi familia? Qué conocías mi apellido?  
-Porque si lo sabías, lo abandonarías. Y Horo-Horo no quiere quedar solo en La Ciudad –Esa es la voz de Denai, irónica, hablándome.

Veo al joven igual a mí levantarse del suelo, y limpiarse un hilo de sangre de los labios. Las llamas lamen las cortinas. Pronto todo arderá. Me siento perdido en las orbes doradas de Denai, mirando su rostro, idéntico al mío, por sobre el hombro de mi novio. Él me zamarrea, buscando mi atención. Estoy hipnotizado.

"_Regresa conmigo, Ren. Tú sabes que nosotros dos somos uno, en el fondo", _creo oír decir al extraño, sin embargo, me doy cuenta que eso solo ha resonado en mi cabeza.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, guapos, pero el tiempo ha terminado. Y no quisiera que dejasen de mirarse, así que me temo que ustedes se quedan aquí. Yo, por mi parte, ya me voy.

A lo lejos, me llega la voz de Hao Asakura. Sé que no lo volveré a ver en mi vida. Oigo la puerta cerrarse con llave, luego de que él sale. Estamos encerrados en este lugar que está a punto de arder. Y Horo-Horo está desesperado.

-¡Hay que salir, Ren, salir de aquí! Volvamos a casa, a donde todo era normal.  
-No quiero volver a olvidar, Horo. No estoy dispuesto a escapar nuevamente de la verdad. Quiero saber.  
-Te lo diré todo, pero al llegar a casa, solo vámonos, Ren.  
-Si vas con él, olvidarás todo al instante. No recordarás que yo existo, ni que has estado en un departamento a punto de incendiarse. Si sales de aquí, Ren, le darás la espalda a la verdad por siempre.  
-Vamos, mi amor. Ren, por favor, o moriremos quemados…  
-Tú me dices, Denai… ¿Qué si me quedo aquí contigo sabré la verdad?  
-Y no solo eso. Despertarás. No morirás. Verás cómo es la verdadera vida.  
-¡Por favor, Ren, no lo escuches! Solo te está embaucando. ¡Es un charlatán que ha buscado parecerse a ti para convencerte que mueras siguiendo una estupidez!  
-Yo… yo…

No entiendo nada. El humo me marea. Todo se ve naranja. Es como esa tarde en que oí la voz de Jun…

¿Jun?

Denai sonríe, esta vez, tranquilamente.

-Depende de ti. Todo. Bueno, excepto lo que está en manos de Horo-Horo. Si no deseas sentir dolor, no lo sentirás. ¿Ves como ha desaparecido la puntada en tu pecho, y como no has vuelto a oír voces? Eso es porque me las has traspasado a mí. En este preciso momento, yo siento todo tu dolor. Yo recibo lo que tú desechas. Lo que tú conservas, no lo tengo. ¿Empiezas a recordar, Ren, tal como yo estoy olvidando?

Las crípticas palabras de Denai empiezan a ahondar en mi alma, con total sentido. Jun. Quiero volver a verla… Mi hermana… La luz verde, los atardeceres con ella. Mi hermana. ¿Cómo pude olvidarla por tantos años?

-¡Ren!

Caigo al suelo nuevamente. Horo está arrodillado a mi lado. Levanto los ojos, viendo a través de él. Denai sonríe con tristeza.

-Bueno, Ren, hasta aquí llego yo. Finalmente, volveremos a ser uno, con todos los recuerdos, llenos de verdad. Acéptalo, Horo-Horo, has perdido el juego. Por cada cosa que recuerdas, amo, yo voy desapareciendo. Cuando finalmente asimiles todo, yo desapareceré de aquí.

Horo me mira horrorizado. Comprendo entonces, que esas palabras salieron de mis labios, y no de los del extranjero. Horo me abraza, llorando. Las llamas nos envuelven.

-No te dejaré. Nunca. Nunca. No permitiré que te ocurra nada. Yo moriré quemado si es necesario. Esas ilusiones tuyas tienen que finalizar…

Llora. Pero por primera vez, me doy cuenta que es él quien miente, que me oculta, me engaña. Y por más que lo ame, es hora de despertar.

Tiempo de despertar… Y enfrentarme a la verdad.

-¡AH!

Denai a desaparecido. Ahora entiendo por qué. Finalmente, he recordado, y ya no es necesario que él exista para ocultar todo lo que no quiero saber. ¿Dónde estoy? No hay cuarto con llamas. Los brazos de Horo-Horo han desaparecido. La luz mortecina se ha vuelto blanca y brillante.

He estado aquí antes. Veo recuerdos verdes, de tardes dolorosas, que no quería recordar, que no quería ver.

Un hospital. He estado aquí antes. Lo estuve, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún no estaba listo para ver la verdad… Y ahora que he regresado… Me pregunto, nuevamente, si realmente lo merezco. Si estoy preparado para ver de frente, y no hacia atrás.

-Dó-Dónde estoy? AH!

Los recuerdos me asolan otra vez.

Es tiempo de despertar."

---

(Suena: Take away my pain – Dream Theater)

¿Están listos ustedes para saber la verdad¿Se atreven a asomarse tras su cortina?

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Corto, pero necesario para lo que viene. Está algo confuso, pero les aviso que el próximo es el último, y luego viene el epílogo explicativo total. Se acerca el final de "Superior a Mí". Finalmente, en éste capítulo he llegado a la esencia del fic. Lo que, de un principio, era la idea que tenía.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Estamos en un estado de crisis máxima de nuestra realidad. Esta historia es un reflejo de ello. Entró también a uno de sus momentos más duros, donde tengo que tomar la decisión de enfrentarme a mis propios lectores, arriesgándome a que me apedreen.

_(Soluciones no violentas para humanizar a la gente en este mundo que se retuerce sin control. Conocerse a sí mismo, para estar bien y trabajar por los otros. No poner una careta. Saber quién eres. No aceptemos el modelo que nos impone la sociedad.)_

Saludos,

Vickyng.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Superior a Mí

**Superior a Mí.**

**---**

Finalmente, el último capítulo. Gracias a **Leo, Faye, Saikano, Mim, Junlin, Fumiki** y **Mydory**. Muchas gracias. Pero este es el final. No habrá epílogo. Hasta aquí llega este fic, antes de que me saque más energías, desangrándome con sus intentos de volverse algo coherente y bien hecho. Aquí llego al punto de principio, donde todo se pierde en un tiempo que ni yo misma conozco.

HoroxRen, RenxHoro. AU. **¡Slash!**, o Shounen Ai, como prefieran llamarle. OOC. Violencia, Angst, muchísimo angst. Shaman King no me pertenece.

---

_**Capítulo XVII: Superior a Mí.**_

Cuatro días. Veintiséis horas. No, no, eso hacía cinco días. ¿Cuánto? No importaba. Estaba sumergido en sus tinieblas. ¿Era capaz de ver la verdad? Tal vez, recién ahora comprendía, con la fuerza del impacto chocando contra su nariz, haciéndole tragar el humo de la derrota.

Y que la verdad se volviera mentira, y el tiempo pudiese regresar. Que en una cama encontrara a Horo-Horo, sin esa obsesión del último tiempo, ni las manos frías del cuero ciñéndose sobre sus brazos. O despertar del todo, con la fuerza de enfrentarse a sus temores; con el deseo de ser curado.

-Ren, mi querido hermanito. ¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido en este tiempo, creyendo que te había perdido? Todos estamos orgullosos de ti. Sabemos que puedes salir adelante. Solo es cosa de que quieras hacerlo.

Tal vez, la verdad es algo que algunos, simplemente, no nos atrevemos a aceptar, por más que ya la estemos mirando a los ojos. Porque el ser diminutos es algo que nos saca de quicio. Más aún, darnos cuenta de nuestra naturaleza egoísta. Si alguien es capaz de hacer cara a eso, es que ese alguien no es real. Y si otro dice superarlo, es porque, simplemente, es el peor de los ciegos, creyendo entender, sin notar que solo ve sombras, y no conoce ni un boceto de la luz.

---

Todos estaban maravillados de la rápida curación de Tao Ren. De su sobriedad, de que aceptara todo lo que decían los médicos, sin oponerse, avergonzándose de su antigua condición en lugar de tratar, irremediablemente, volver a ella.

Su propio padre lo aceptó nuevamente en casa, aunque nunca fue capaz de mencionar nada de lo ocurrido. Nadie lo hizo, excepto Jun. Pero aún su hermana nunca se lo dijo a la cara. Solo le hablaba, a sollozos, mientras el chiquillo dormía.

El pequeño Lyserg miró con los ojos brillantes por la ventana. Había permanecido allí todo el día, hasta que vio aparecer el auto que traía a su antiguo y querido amo. No pudo hacer más que darle una sonrisa sincera, aún cuando tuvo que bajar el rostro, cuando su amado dueño pasó delante de él, sin dirigirle ni una mirada de reojo.

---

"¿Es posible, realmente, que todo fuera tan simple? No recuerdo hace cuánto abandoné "La Ciudad". Miento. Sé perfectamente hace cuanto fue. Llevo la cuenta de cada día, cada minuto que pasa, entre suspiros y vinilos. Entre aire y soledad. Entre frescor vespertino y amargura nocturna.

Yo creí que fueron más de cinco años con Horo-Horo. Pensé que estuve cinco años en esa ciudad de tonos naranjos. Sin embargo, solo fueron dos. Uno en que lo vi, y creyendo aún ser un niño, lo perseguí por laberintos de mi mente, hasta que mi padre me hiriera mortalmente. Y uno perdido en mi propio ser, acompañado de su recuerdo vigoroso, creyendo que un día real era un mes.

Y sería mentira si dijese que quiero regresar. Finalmente, comprendo todo, y puedo mirar al mundo de frente. Por fin, he vuelto donde pertenecía, y he descubierto que es aquí, en esta mansión del terror, donde realmente pertenezco. Porque, irrevocablemente, yo también soy Horror. Aunque intenté negármelo. Por más que quise escapar de mí mismo, terminé cayendo en los abismos de mi propia mente, en la prueba prima, en la cual casi pierdo.

Pero finalmente, cuando logré vencer, pude enfrentarme con mi esencia. Con esa oscuridad latente que me negaba a ver.

Pero también sería falso decir que no añoro esa vida fatua que tuve.

Cada noche, como araña, Horokeu trepa por mi cama, recorriéndome con sus manos, besando mi rostro, haciéndome desesperar, sintiéndome deliciosamente prisionero otra vez. Y entonces beso sus labios, y descubro su sabor nuevamente. La noche entera se queda a mi lado. Por eso temo dormir, por eso odio despertar. Porque al hacerlo, descubro mi cama sola, mi cuerpo húmedo y frío, mis ojos llorosos.

Porque cuando llega el día, tú escapas por ventanas, dejándome con la añoranza, obligándome a sacar, otra vez, la careta de lunático, para empezar una vida de cuerdo.

Y perdóname, perdóname si me he dejado confundir, envolviendo otros cuerpos, pensando que eres tú. El pequeño, pequeño Lyserg. Y discúlpame si te he traicionado, diciendo que no exististe, aceptando mi delirio de años, aceptando que fuiste fruto de mi mente. Porque, pese a que no eres más que una gestación de mi mente, lo que el hombre crea, es. Y tú eres.

Y yo te traiciono. Te he matado yo mismo, Horo-Horo."

---

Durante cinco años había creído que su hermano estaba loco, perdido para siempre en su propia mente. Luego de que su padre casi lo matara ese día, todo había sido horrible. Los médicos lograron salvarle la vida solo gracias a que En se arrepintió y les permitió el ingreso. Ran permanecía en un rincón, en silencio.

Sí, quizás pudieran mantener su corazón latiendo, pero el daño que tenía Tao Ren iba mucho más allá que esa herida mortal. Se arrastraba hace un tiempo, como les había confesado el esclavo personal de su pequeño hermano.

Y pese a todos los intentos de los doctores por curar esas heridas, ya nada podían hacer más que confiar en la propia fuerza de Ren para salir de ese laberinto al cual había entrado. Ese estado, tan vulgarmente llamado locura.

Pero, en el fondo, ella mantenía la esperanza de que su hermanito estaría bien, y que mejoraría tarde o temprano. Al menos, estaba tranquila pensando en que el niño ya no tendría que ocupar el lugar que su padre le había asignado.

Aunque cuando despertó, fue el mismo Ren quien quiso hacerse cargo de todo lo referente a su dinastía.

"Estoy orgulloso de ser un Tao, y siempre lo estaré. Portaré mi apellido en alto, padre, no lo defraudaré. Desde este día, yo juro servir única y fervientemente, y si es necesario dar mi vida, por la sangre que me dio vida, por la vida que me dio muerte. Por la dinastía Tao."

Ese había sido el discurso dicho por su hermanito. Casi había llorado, destrozada de verle tan distinto al chico que conocía. Se llegó a preguntar si no sería mejor para Tao Ren seguir allá en un hospital, sumido en un letargo de locura, que en esa realidad asesina.

Y si Tao Jun hubiese sabido que Ren estaba amodorrado por la rutina, y que cada noche, como mariposa, se repetían sus vívidos sueños de mundos inexistentes que aún añoraba, habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de devolver la falsa, aunque felicidad después de todo, a su hermanito amado.

Y si Jun Tao hubiese visto el corazón de Ren, atrapado por lianas grises de desesperanza y hastío, de odio, rencor y oscuridad, habría temido. Porque son pocas personas las que aceptan su propia maldad. Y si conociese ese dolor y ansia de volver a la locura, aunque fuera para volver a tocar los labios de ese inexistente chico llamado Horokeu una sola vez más, quizás habría entendido ese apasionado discurso hecho el día que juró a la dinastía con rostro y tono inexpresivo.

---

"Una vez más, he vuelto a soñar lo mismo. Me seco el sudor de la frente, y trato de borrar, inútilmente, todas las imágenes que no me han abandonado en todo este año de "raciocinio". Un año de pesadillas, de haber descubierto que estaba incompleto, porque estaba dividiendo mi propio ser en otros, para dar creación a existentes solo en mi mente.

Volví a soñar contigo, Horo-Horo, y esta vez, casi siento tu aliento de plata congelando mi oído, como cuando todo iba bien, y las cosas no se complicaban aún, preparándome para despertar. Antes de que mi propia mente, con el nombre de Denai, acudiera a mi salvación.

Y es absurdo pensar que amo un producto de mi mente. Pero así es. Ahora, luego de pasar años sin aguantar la verdad, tengo que aprender a vivir sin la mentira."

Y Tao Ren, pegado a la ventana, veía la fría noche, con sus estrellas opacas y llorosas. Quizás, solo era un estremecimiento en su piel, un leve crujir de su corazón, lo único que le indicó que, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en una camilla, un chico en coma mostraba en la pantalla una extraña actividad mental.

Y a su lado, su hermana Pilika le apretaba la mano, sorprendida, dando gritos a los médicos, rogándoles que acudieran pronto a ver qué ocurría con su hermano Horo-Horo, que hace ya dos años, se encontraba en coma, luego de un accidente de auto.

El puño de Horokeu Usui se crispó, al igual que su ceño, entendiendo la desazón que sentía aquél con que había compartido extraña locura en el mundo de las mentes. Dándose cuenta que, lejos, muy lejos, perdía en la verdad a quien creía también un sueño.

---

(Suena: April Ethernal – Opeth)

Acepto de todo. Desde tomatazos, hasta saludos. No sé que decir. Yo esperaba que el final fuera más potente e impactante, pero después de hacerlo mil veces, me di cuenta que era muy difícil narrar esto, dar a entender mi idea. Sin duda, no sabía lo que hacía cuando inventé este fic. Lo único cierto es que, pese a todos mis cambios, sigue bebiendo de mi vida.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Y esto, amigos míos, es el final. Para quienes lo lean, y no se perdieron, ni me abandonaron en el camino, está el regalito. Simplemente, les otorgo otra visión de lo que es esta vida. La visión de que todo vale, finalmente, una mierda, y que no importa cuanto hayamos tenido que pasar, a fin de cuentas, siempre terminamos traicionándonos y dándonos cuenta que siempre fuimos una mentira.

Vickyng.

(Comenzado: 10, septiembre, 2004. Terminado: 16, mayo, 2006)


End file.
